Still In Love Somehow
by VAdarkwind
Summary: Nick Jonas: the handsome "Jealous" singer. Miley Cyrus: the beautiful daughter of Billy Ray. Girls have posters of him on their walls, guys drool over her. He's resolute, and she's spirited. She's engaged, and he's looking for love. They haven't talked in years. But when they meet again, can a friendship—or something more—bloom? Slight AU.
1. January 29th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - January 29th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"I just thought I'd try to call you, baby, f** **or you got too far outta town.** **And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you** **'cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to." - Excerpt from _I Hope You Find It,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

They hadn't keep contact, not for years. So Nick had no idea what was bringing him to do this.

Nick stared at his phone, half-hoping that his manager would call him up and tell him he had to do a show or maybe another tour. Nick Jonas was the ripe age of 24 and was very successful with his music. He wasn't dating anyone now, not since Lily Collins or Olivia Culpo in a while. Maybe there were some others, but nothing too important to Nick.

Not as important as _her._

He was back in his old house, lounging in a leather (Why'd he pick leather? The one he was sitting on wasn't all that comfortable.) chair. He paused. It had been two days since he had last tried to do this. Two days, thirteen hours, and forty five minutes to be exact—but he had chickened out before he tapped the 'dial' button. Nick Jonas, celebrity, actor, singer—and all-time coward.

He had typed in the numbers to the phone number very slowly, to get them right, though he had that number memorized. His index finger hovered shakily over the 'dial' button, but Nick was still hesitating. Frustrated, Nick resisted the urge to throw his phone at the wall and instead settled it down on the smooth wood Hayheedle table.

He _totally_ didn't pick that kind of table because the woody brown reminded him of _her._

Who was her, you may ask? Well, _she_ was Miley Ray Cyrus, previously penned as Destiny Hope Cyrus, courtesy to her father, Billy Ray Cyrus, who some liked to call a "one-hit-wonder." Miley certainly got the musical genes, yes she did. She was a successful musical artist whose skill could rival arguably everyone in the music industry.

Nick had been trying—don't look at him like that, he _was_ —to bring himself to call Miley, but he was too nervous. He had already broken into a nervous sweat and had no idea why he wanted to call her anyway—he didn't know what he wanted to say. But somehow, he just wanted to hear her voice. He could, of course, just go to YouTube and listen to her (which he did do, more times than not), but he wanted to hear _her._

Not that him talking to her (or probably begging for her not to hang up on him, actually) would change anything. But Miley had certainly matured since he had last seen her. Would she keep a grudge against him? Maybe? They were each other's first loves. Maybe there was a rule Miley could slide by and hold a grudge. Of course, the thought of her sent sparks flying through Nick's heart, quickening his heart race.

Of course, there was no way Miley would take him back (even if he _did_ mature). They had had so many horrible fights in the past.

Oh, and Miley was also engaged to a certain Australian hunk by the name of Liam Hemsworth.

Nick had a healthy amount of respect for anyone who worked hard (and yeah, okay, Liam probably worked hard), but there were certain lines. Having respect for someone did _not_ mean that Nick couldn't hate that someone. It was unfair, Nick knew, but Liam had Miley. Nick would've been happier if he was by Miley's side instead of the Aussie, but things had... happened.

Like life.

Nick was planning on... singing a special song at a little party he had been invited to. The party would include all sorts of A-List people, and (this was probably the only reason Nick accepted) the card had also read that a few certain stars would be performing there including Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, DNCE, etc. But only one name popped out to Nick: _Miley Cyrus._

Okay, okay, he _did_ notice the other names—after all, Demi was a good friend, and Nick's brother Joe Jonas was in DNCE. And Taylor was... well, everyone knew about her. And yeah, Selena, too—though Nick had some rough history with her. But yeah. Nick had focused his entire world on Miley's name, and the sky had turned dark before he realized he'd been staring for a few hours.

Yeah... Pathetic, he knew. But cut him some slack! He was just a lovesick guy.

Nick was singing at the party, too. He knew that his song choice (or song choice _s,_ in his case) would surprise a bunch. He hoped Miley wouldn't end up being sick on the day. And, perhaps for the first time in Nick's life, he hoped Miley would bring Liam. It would be nice to see Liam's face when he sang the song. Well, Nick had been debating between a few songs before settling on two songs.

The songs, he knew, would convey his message. How could they do anything but?

The party was in a few weeks—wait... Nick picked up his phone, and his eyes widened. Was it _already_ the 29th of January? Crap. How had he _not_ realized? The party was tomorrow. Nick began to panic, knowing he was close to hyperventilating. A swarm of thoughts raced through his head: _Did he rehearse the songs properly? What was he going to wear? And god, how was he_ not _going to make a fool out of himself?_

Nick had grown his hair (which was in a mess of unruly dark curls) _especially_ for this occasion, but he was rethinking it now...

Nick jumped as his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and a smile tugged at his lips. "Hey, Joe."

 _"God, I've been trying you for_ hours, _bro,"_ came Joe's faintly exasperated (and sarcastic) voice. _"What the hell got you like that?"_

Uh. Nick stared at his phone. "My phone was on silent."

Joe groaned. _"Did you realize that just because you're a celebrity, doesn't mean you get to ignore your favorite brother's calls?"_

Nick quirked a brow. "Who said you were my favorite? If anything, it would be Frankie—"

 _"Shhh,"_ Joe interrupted. _"You don't need to tell me I'm awesome, I already know."_ Nick groaned but smiled. Well that was Joe for you. Joe basically thought he was a 'godly' person who deserved to be worshipped—but Joe wasn't arrogant. _Much._ Joe was more modest than most would be but would have all sorts of quirky and sarcastic comebacks that were both aggravating and comical.

"What're you performing at the party?"

There was a slight pause. _"Huh. I was thinking about 'Toothbrush' or 'Cake By the Ocean.' Think we'll do 'Cake By the Ocean.'"_ Nick smiled. He rather liked that song. It was catchy, quirky, and completely irrelevant. He had actually listened to it earlier, right before he began listening to 'Today's the Day' by Pink. _"So, I bet I know why you're going."_

"How do you know I'm going?" Nick demanded.

 _"Oh please, you're_ totally _going."_

"That isn't a reason—"

 _"Lemme guess: it's because your longtime crush is going to be there, right?"_ Apparently, Joe took Nick's silence as a 'yes,' which was true but completely irrelevant. _"I mean, Selena's pretty hot and all, and her music's nice, but_ —" Nick choked on his spit, and Joe guffawed. _"I'm joking. I know you're in love with Miley, durrr. Everyone knows that_ — _everyone but the she-devil herself."  
_

Nick shrugged. "It'd be nice to see her again."

 _"Little more than just 'nice,' I think."_ Joe scoffed. _"But you heard she's still with her Aussie hunk, right?"_

Ugh. There went Nick's good mood. "Don't remind me," Nick groaned. "And who said I wanted Miley back? I just want to catch up."

 _"I bet you'll sing one of her songs,"_ Joe said seriously.

Nick scoffed. "You're wrong." _Well, kind of._

 _"Fine, man,"_ Joe said, his voice slightly distorted through the phone. _"Well, I'll catch you later. Time for me to go do some important stuff. You know, the usual."_ Joe hung up, and Nick laughed a little. He knew by _important stuff,_ Joe had probably meant something like 'being lazy and fooling around' or something equally mindless.

Well, that was Joe for you.

Nick sighed and put his phone down, no longer distracted by Joe. He headed through the long halls and arrived at his room. His room was fairly simple—though blatantly bigger in size than normal average rooms. The walls (which he would randomly get repainted to the color of his current mood) were gray right now, a pretty slate gray that looked almost gray-blue in the light. His king-sized bed was square in the middle, and everything else was piled up on shelves or desks.

He opened his closet and pulled out a box—a simple brown cardboard box. He placed it on his bed and opened it. He pulled out a few objects, a few consisting of teddy bears, t-shirts, or handwritten notes. They all had one thing in common: Miley. This was all about him and Miley—them. He remembered one of the teddy bears especially—she'd left it at his house when her dad had rushed her out the door to meet some musical producer.

He remembered that was the day Miley had kissed his cheek for the first time. He remembered feeling her kiss for hours afterward. He— _they_ —had been so in love back then. Then, there were some others things: all the CD's to Miley's old albums (he had all her new ones in a different stash) which were organized by favorites, several bracelets and necklaces Miley had left at his house, pictures of them.

The simplistic of items could bring fond, bittersweet memories swirling in Nick's chest. _Stop it, Nick, you're 24 years old now, not some 13 year old in love. Pull yourself together,_ he chastised himself. He had always pulled out the box whenever he was missing her or saw a picture of her with Liam, _happy._ It hurt that she was so, so happy with someone else.

He fingered one of her old shirts before picking up one of her old teddy bears. He hugged it and could still smell _her._ Calm washed down his spine once again just by the feel of the bear.

Yes, Nick knew he had a problem.

He put the bear tenderly back into the box and gazed fondly inside the box at the contents acquired over their dating period. The memories of her were so sweet, and Nick would've loved another chance—

And what the hell was he thinking? Was he out of his mind? Miley was with _Liam_ —though their ship name was just so god-awful. _Miam._ Yep, there were better ship names.

Nick put the box carefully back into his closet, tucking it tenderly in a corner. Then, he pulled out the outfit he had chosen for the party: the purple shirt that Miley hated matched with black, washed-out jeans and some Converse. The outfit could speak legions—down from the shirt and the old shoes that had 'Smiley' written on the side. He was sure his outfit would do more than just surprise some others.

A bittersweet smile twisted on Nick's lips as his fingers rubbed against the purple cloth of his old shirt. Yes, the party would definitely be full of surprises.

* * *

 **QotD: What does 'QotD' stand for?'  
**

 **#If you read my other non-Niley stories, it would be obvious.  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, you probably don't know who I am, and I probably shouldn't be starting this story, but inspiration struck overnight. My name is VAdarkwind, but you can call me 'Darky' or 'Darkwind.' I'm actually working on a different Niley story (Hold My Hand) though it's not on here (yet!), but I thought I'd give something like this a try.  
**

 **Some trivia: I found out of Niley because of Hannah Montana. Disney showed all the HM episodes on the 12th month of 2016, and my sister and I recorded all of them and watched them all. I never really was a fan of HM until recently though I _did_ watch the movie years ago. I actually never watched HM until recently. And obviously, I started listening to a bunch of old HM songs when I stumbled upon 'Before the Storm.' Then, it all started.**

 **The events in the story might not be accurate (I didn't do much research when I started this fanfiction), but I thought I would give this a try. I'm planning on each chapter being a day, so I can make sure what days are which. Each chapter will range around 2000 words (maybe including the A/N; it really depends on what kind of chapter it is), and I'm a fan of cliffhangers, so please don't hate me too much.**

 **I don't know how many people are still Niley shippers...  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	2. January 30th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - January 30th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Never felt anything so reckless, we were all lit up and restless a** **nd comin' alive and we were…** **Up all night and we were feelin' so good." - Excerpt from _Setting the World on Fire,_ Kenny Chesney ft. Pink  
**

* * *

"The show is going to be a _disaster!"_

Nick glanced up at his overly-dramatic brother. Nick was with DNCE, and they were grouped together in a black limo. The limo was just for show—it was only a ten minute drive to the given address. Nick tugged at his purple shirt again, nervous. Joe had been working up a sweat (it looked like) in the five minutes they had been in the limo. It was five minutes more than Nick could take.

"Joe, you're going to do _fine,"_ Nick soothed in the most calming voice he could manage.

Joe rolled his eyes. "No, duh, I was talking about _you."_

Nick's jaw dropped. "What're you talking about? My show's going to be great!"

Joe patted his shoulder sympathetically as Nick reeled away, still in shock. "Man, we all know you freeze up around Miley. You gotta loosen up." Nick gulped. Did Joe _have_ to mention that? Of course, when Nick had toured with Miley, _she_ had been the one to calm him down before a show. Joe shook his head absentmindedly. "Look, you're freaking out now."

"I wasn't _before,"_ Nick growled. "This is all _your_ fault."

" _I_ didn't make you have a crush on Miley," Joe countered.

" _You_ didn't have to bring her up."

"Come _on,"_ Joe protested. "We were all thinking it!"

Mumbles of agreement sounded through the limo, and Nick sighed. "You'll be the death of me," he mumbled to Joe, who shrugged casually before fixing his bow-tie. Nick scoffed and tipped his head, staring out the darkened window. Even in the dim he could see a full (or pretty much full) moon glistening in the dark night skies. The moon was an orb shining through the darkness, very visible.

"We're here," Joe announced.

Nick sighed, took a deep breath, and opened the car door. He wasn't sure what to expect. What he saw was a huge mansion. He saw glimmers of rainbow colored lights flashing from the inside, and loud music was blasting. Huh... Nick narrowed his eyes against the fierce lights, and he trailed a little behind his brother as they headed towards the building.

They entered, and it... looked basically like any other concert. There was a pretty big stage and a dance floor. A few red cups littered the floor where some people had conveniently dropped them, and Nick vaguely remembered seeing some of the faces. People were dancing as a song (was it _Cold Water?)_ blasted as the DJ there remixed it.

Nick didn't realize who he was looking for until Joe said, "I don't think Miley's here yet."

Nick shrugged. "I wasn't looking for her."

"Sure."

Nick headed to a shadowy corner, knowing that his face was mostly concealing and that people wouldn't bother him unless they were actually looking for him. This worked... for about two minutes. Truth be told, it was Demi's (yes, Demi Lovato) fault. She had apparently been searching for him because she squealed and yelled, "Nick Jonas!" She had tackled him into a hug... and attracted everyone else's attention.

To say it was a disaster was an understatement.

"Demi, you _could_ keep it down," Nick said.

Demi shrugged happily. "I didn't think you'd come—but you're here." Her smile was so playful and gleeful that it made Nick crack a smile. Demi was wearing a nice navy blue dress and black high heels. Demi wore some mascara and some deep navy eye-shadow—Nick could admit that she was beautiful. Beautiful and confident. Those were the two words for Demi.

"Here I am," Nick said shakily. "Here _you_ here."

Demi smiled coyly. "Yes, that appears to be so."

Nick took a deep breath. "You performing?"

"Didn't the invite say so?" Demi grinned.

"Well, duh," Nick said, crossing his arms. Then, he suddenly became very self-conscious of Demi's staring. He shifted uncomfortably, but her gaze remained on him—or to be more accurate... his... _shirt?_ He frowned at her ogling. "Demi..?" Her eyes snapped to his questioning. He stiffened at her steady appraisal. "Why are you staring at my shirt?"

Demi frowned slightly and touched the shirt's left sleeve. "This _is_ the shirt."

"What... shirt?"

"The one Miley hated," Demi said, matter-of-fact. Nick shifted uncomfortably. "Nick..?" she said slowly, and he looked up. "Did you wear this shirt _just_ for the party?" she asked seriously. Nick paused before nodding a little. Demi sighed and face-palmed. "You knew Miley was going to be here, and you wore _this_ shirt? Damn, Nick." She looked frustrated.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Nick said defensively.

"You're an idiot," Demi said, shoving him a little. "Are you _trying_ to ruin her relationship? And may I add: engagement?"

Nick sniffed. "Who said she's bringing Liam?"

"She's obviously bringing Liam."

Nick glared. "How do _you_ know? _I_ didn't bring a date."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she posted a selfie of herself with Liam all dressed up with the caption: _C_ _an't wait to see some of ya'll tonight! We'll make this a night to remember!"_

Oh. Nick pulled out his phone and quickly checked Miley's Instagram. "Oh."

"Oh is _right,"_ Demi snapped.

Nick shifted uncomfortably. "Well..."

Suddenly, the spotlights on the dance floor shifted to the entrance, and Nick's attention was drawn to it. It seemed as if everyone had turned to look. Nick's breath got caught as he saw _her._ Miley. Fingers laced with Liam, but that didn't matter. His entire world focused on her, only her. She was more beautiful than Nick had remembered.

Her hair was longer now, several inches (two or three) past her shoulders. Her brunette roots were clearly visible, though platinum blonde clearly dominated as of now. Her face seemed to glow in the light, and her eyes were the purest most stunning shade of blue Nick had ever seen. She was wearing a pretty black dress, and her wavy hair played around the dark straps (which were an inch or two?) of the dress, which hit her knees. She wore black high heels and wore only a light gloss on her lips for make up.

Her face was natural and beautiful, exactly the way Nick always loved it. But she was beautiful with make-up, too. Her hands were free of jewelry (thank god), and Miley was unusually jewelry-free. Her fingers were still interlaced with Liam, which kind of ruined the effect. Liam was wearing a black tuxedo, looking classy. But Nick felt that Liam would never amount to Miley's beauty.

Or maybe he was just biased.

Immediately, people began to talk to Miley. She was radiant and crowned in light (or spotlights, in this case), and she was easily, easily the most beautiful girl in the room. To Nick, anyway. She had a charisma that seemed to draw people to her. Her eyes were bright, and Liam looked so proud of her as she worked her personal crowd. _Smug bastard,_ Nick thought darkly as he watched Liam.

"Nick, quit insulting Liam."

Nick stared at Demi. "W-what? I'm not!" She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, maybe a little. What gave me away?"

"Your expression."

The party was surprisingly awesome for lack of better word. When Demi sang, Nick found himself enjoying it. When DNCE did their performance, Nick found himself dancing along to the beat of the song. The suckers who clapped at beats one and three, Nick felt, should be slapped. And when Miley sang... Nick was captivated and couldn't tear his eyes away. She had started with a "I hope you guys enjoy this song. It's called _I Hope You Find It."_ She had sang the notes ever so brilliantly.

 _"And I hope you find it, w_ _hat you're looking for._ _And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, a_ _nd so much more_. _And I hope you're happy, wherever you are._ _I wanted you to know that, a_ _nd nothing's gonna change that._ _And I hope you find it,"_ Miley sang, her voice as clear as the look in her beautiful azure irises. Nick got lost in her eyes... or maybe that was just the piano music talking.

"Nick Jonas!" came the announcer.

Nick soaked up the attention and cheers as he headed towards the stage. He glanced at Miley, who had finally noticed him. She balked slightly as Nick took the stage. He had his acoustic guitar with him, and he knew that that alone (plus his appearance) would definitely spark up some rumors and shock. "This song is called _Before the Storm,"_ Nick announced, and gasps chorused around the room. He looked at Miley, and her mouth was open in shock. He smirked and strummed the first chords.

 _"No this isn't what I wanted._ _Never thought it'd come this far._ _Thinkin' back to where we started_ _, and how we lost all that we are,"_ Nick sang, pouring out his soul in the words. He could hear her singing by his side as if she _was. "We were young and times were easy, b_ _ut I could see it's not the same._ _Standing here but you don't see me._ _Give it all for that to change."_

He looked at Miley as he sang the last chorus. " _Standing out in the rain._ _Knowing that it's really over._ _Please don't leave me alone._ _I'm flooded with all this pain._ _Knowing that I'll never hold ya._ _Like I did before the storm._ _Yeah._ _Like I did before the storm,"_ he sang, strumming the ending chord. Cheers erupted, and Nick took a deep breath. "I promise not to take up more of your guys' night, but I would like to sing one more song. If that's alright with all of you."

Nick heard someone hiss, _"He's going to sing one of Miley's songs!"_ Nick took a deep breath and began plucking at his guitar. "This song is called _Still In Love Somehow_ by _Evan Taubenfeld."_ Nick took a deep breath. " _Maybe we could stand on better ground._ _Maybe we could turn this shit around..."_ He sang passionately, fully aware of everyone's eyes on him.

 _"And is he anything like me? No, I bet he's not. But that's all I've got to say._ _I never wanted to try this out._ _I never wanted you seeing others._ _Never wanted to take a break._ _Never wanted you getting lovers._ _Never wanted to try this out._ _Now it hurts looking at you now._ _And I'm not sure if you noticed._ _But I'm still in love somehow."_ When Nick sang the final note, he looked up and was shocked to the core to see that Miley's eyes were bright... with... _tears._

Nick stepped down from the stage and was immediately bombarded with questions. He shoved his way out of the crowd, not paying attention if his guitar hit anyone. He was back in his corner again, and Selena Gomez took up the stage. Almost immediately a rough hand tapped Nick's shoulder. He turned, frustrated, to meet the angry eyes of—

Oh. Liam.

"Why the _hell_ did you do that?" Liam snarled. Miley was by his side, and Liam's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I didn't do _anything,"_ Nick defended. "It was a song."

"It was _enough_ that you already wore that stupid purple shirt," Liam growled, his eyes flashing. His grip tightened around Miley's slim waist, and Miley stared at Nick with huge eyes. To an outsider, she might look defiant. But to Nick... he saw a vulnerable girl. She looked so, so vulnerable and so, so beautiful. "But now you go and perform _two_ songs!" People began to turn to look at them.

"What was I _supposed_ to do?" Nick demanded. "Miley should—" He stopped short.

"I should what?" Miley said, not quite yelling but visibly frustrated.

Nick turned to her. "You should know you always have another choice," he forced out.

Miley stared, eyes wide. She was more bewildered than anything now. "W- _what?"_

"Miley, I'm not going to be backed in a corner this time—and I'll just say it for the entire world to hear if you want. I'm in _love_ with you, and I want you to choose me over him."

* * *

 **QotD: Ooh, drama. Did anyone expect the songs?  
**

 **#I doubt anyone expected 'Still In Love Somehow.'  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! The drama manifested pretty quickly, but that's only because this is just the START. This is not even the most dramatic scene I have planned. So there. Stay tuned! I hope this is interesting. Is it? Review? I appreciate it. Just a little? Or not. If you don't want to. Your choice. Though I'm curious... Is this not realistic? But I thought I should have Nick do a big gesture...**

 **Of course, slight AU and all... Might have to change that to just AU... What do you think?**

 **So, answer to the last QotD: Question of the Day! I'm planning on updating on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, by the way. If I'm nice, maybe one on Sunday, too? But let's start out slow. Expect a chappie on Friday!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	3. January 31st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - January 31st, 2017**

* * *

 **"I told you my heart's leaning towards you a little more, then I knew something was scaring you. Is it too much or too fast or too forward? Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?" - Excerpt from _Love Alone,_ Katelyn Tarver  
**

* * *

The second Nick stepped out of his house, he was bombarded by paparazzi.

It had taken him almost an hour to push back all the photographers, fans, news reporters looking for easy gossip, and whoever decided to show up. He had shut all of the blinds and curtains, locked every door and window, and his house was now like a blackened graveyard full of growing gloom and despair. He could still hear the audible murmurs outside his house and was growing sick of it. He didn't turn on the TV—he knew what to expect.

Nick didn't even bother checking his phone.

But Nick _did_ check his messages—or, at least, the one by Joe. It read: _You're on the news_ — _everyone's talking about you. You'd better run, lil bro._ Nick groaned. As if he needed reminding. Nick put his phone on silent and put it face down. If anyone called him, he genuinely wouldn't know. Haughty perhaps, but Nick just didn't know what to do. Nick headed to his room and saw his dog Elvis sleeping at his bed. He stroked the golden dog's back. "Oh, Elvis, everything's just so messed up right now."

The dog whimpered in his sleep before curling to a more relaxed position. "I'm an idiot," Nick mumbled. "Why did I have to make a big show out of everything? I ruined everything, and the publicity is in not only _my_ life but also in Miley's... I'm a fool." The dog rolled over in his sleep, and Nick sighed. He knew why, deep down, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

He did it because he wasn't sure how Miley would react—if she did react—if he just talked to her face to face, just the two of them.

Nick didn't realize he was humming softly under his breath until he realized the room wasn't silent. But he knew what he was singing: _I Hope You Find It,_ the song Miley had sang at the party.

Nick closed his eyes briefly, lingering in the memory—painful as it was—of the party. With a hefty sigh, Nick stared at Elvis. Miley had loved the dog and vice versa. The dog would lick her all over her face when she came—while Nick tried not to get jealous of his own dog (!)—and Miley would play and coo at Elvis fondly. The sharp memory glistened in the back of his mind.

Nick stroked the sleeping dog's back before leaving the room. Elvis looked adorably curled up at the foot of Nick's bed. But Nick also remembered when he and Miley had been watching a movie, and Elvis had curled up at Miley's feet, showing blatant interest in the blue-eyed girl. Nick had also remembered jealousy coiling in his veins as Elvis settled comfortably at Miley's feet.

Nick headed back to his living room and picked up his phone. He saw a missed call from his manager, from about five minutes ago. He called his manager, Phil Mclyntyre, who picked up almost instantly. **(For the record, I'm not really sure if this is his manager. It was just a ten-second research thing, so sorry if it's wrong. But if it is... well, let's just go with that _._ ) **"What's up?" Nick said, lounging further into the comfort (or _dis_ comfort in this case) of his leather couch.

Stupid couch. Stupid couch-makers. Stupid Nick for buying an uncomfortable couch.

"Everyone is talking about Nick Jonas and how he blew up entire internet lines with how he announced to Miley freaking Cyrus that he was still in love with her!" Phil exploded, voice excited with maybe a mix of incredulity. "You're doing a show in LA—millions will be there. Hell, you could even invite Miley. Not that that would put you in Liam's good books, but—"

"A show?" Nick interrupted.

He could picture his manager nodding furiously. "Yes! Nick, this is big!"

"Huh..."

 _"Huh,"_ Phil repeated. "You get big news, and your reaction is 'huh.' I should get paid more."

"I'll do the show," Nick said quickly, ignoring his manager's reply of 'excellent.' "It's not like I have anything better to do. I'll even invite Miley and Liam—who knows? Maybe they'll come. I'll personally tell them"—and by 'them,' he obviously meant 'her'—"myself." Nick paused. "When's this concert again?" There was a distinct—and totally unnecessary shuffling of papers in the background.

"Three days!" Phil announced primly. "On February 3rd."

Nick paused. "Thanks. Send me the details later. I gotta go." Nick ignored his manager's protests and hung up. He scrolled excitedly through his contacts to find Miley's number but thought to take a few moments to compose himself first. After a few deep breaths, he called. A few heartbeats passed, and Nick hardly dared to move, to speak, to _breathe._

 _"Hello?"_ came Miley's familiar voice. Nick almost gasped. _"If you're not going to answer, I'm going to hang up. Three, two, one_ —"

"Miley!" Nick burst out. He swore inside. Could he be more stupid? "It's Nick."

There was a pause. Then, she laughed. _"I know it's Nick. I recognized your voice, idiot. So... why did, um, you call me, Nick?"_

God, he missed hearing her say his name. He shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip, suddenly nervous. What if she rebuffed him? She sounded very nervous, and the once-familiar and comfortable silence between them was now awkward. _Very_ awkward. And let's not forget how embarrassed Nick was feeling. "I was wondering..." he said shakily but got lost in a familiar memory. If they were together as a couple, she probably would've said "Ooh, wondering—always a dangerous thing to do." She had said that once to him... only it had been about thinking.

And thinking was almost the same thing, just different.

 _"Nick..? You still here? Because I have to go in, like, five minutes."_

Nick swallowed. "W-would you—?" He stopped short, reddening.

 _"Nick?"_

"I—"

 _"Four minutes."_

"WouldyouliketocometomyconcertinLAonFebruary3rd?" he forced out, not pausing for breath.

 _"What?"_

Nick exhaled sharply. "I, um, have a concert in LA in three days, and I, um, was, um, wondering if you maybe wanted to come?" he blurted out. An awkward silence settled in the room. "It's on February 3rd," he added unnecessarily. "If you don't have plans... I was wondering if you c-could maybe come? With Liam, too?" He didn't add, _Because I'm sure Liam wouldn't let you go to my concert without him by your side._

 _"I_ — _wow, Nick,"_ came Miley's slightly distorted reply. _"I'll have to ask Liam..."_

He closed his eyes. "That's fine. Thanks for your time. Bye—"

 _"Nick_ — _wait,"_ Miley interrupted. Nick didn't dare to breathe. _"We need to talk."_

"I agree," he murmured. "But not now. Face to face. At the concert. Save the date. Bye."

 _"Nick,"_ Miley said exasperatedly. _"It's just like you to do this."_

"Do what?" he demanded. "Listen, it's past five minutes. You s-said you had to go."

 _"Fine."_ There was a note of finality in Miley's cool voice.

"Miley—" Nick broke out his words, knowing he would be ranting. "I just... It's hard. It's been hard. These years. And... it can get lonely, y-you know?" There was a long pause on Miley's line, and Nick heard a low murmur of, 'Who's that?' in the background. He gulped. That _had_ to be Liam. "Put me on speaker," he told Miley softly, and he put her on speaker, too.

 _"It's Nick,"_ Miley explained.

 _"Nick? As in Nick Jonas?"_ came Liam's defensive tone.

 _"He wants us to go to his concert in LA..."_ Miley said quietly.

 _"Are you sure he wasn't just asking_ you?" Liam demanded.

Nick winced, grimacing. How dare Liam talk to Miley like that? Of course, considering Nick would do the same vice versa, maybe he had no right to judge. "Just... uh, show up if you can?" Nick said, trying peace. Of course, considering he wanted to win Miley back, and she was engaged to Liam... yeah, there was no way Liam was going to, uh, cooperate.

 _"We can't go,"_ Liam said coldly.

 _"Yes, we_ can," Miley countered. _"We aren't doing anything."_

 _"You're rebelling because I won't let you go?"_ Liam demanded. _"Or would you have just been considering if I didn't jump in?"_

 _"Do you_ really _think I'd cheat on you? With Nick?"_ Miley demanded.

Nick heard Liam falter. _"No, I... it's just complicated. You guys were... pretty... What I'm trying to say is... you guys were really... close."_

"Close," Nick repeated. "We were 14—how were we supposed to know if we were in love or not?" He said that, but his heart told him, _we were in love. We're still in love... or at least,_ I _am._

 _"Even Nick admits it,"_ Miley said.

 _"He'd say anything about now to let you go,"_ Liam grumbled sullenly.

 _"We'll be there, Nick,"_ Miley said in a sort of sad way. _"Sorry about Liam_ —"

 _"Don't apologize for me!"_ Liam snapped.

"It's alright, Miles," Nick said, letting the old nickname slip by accident. He heard Liam move in the background, and Nick shifted uneasily. "It's good to hear your voice again, _Miley,"_ he said, emphasizing her name to let her know that he said her nickname by accident. "And..." he added in a lower voice. She waited patiently. "I... missed you. A lot. And I know Liam won't thank me for saying... um, any of this..."

 _"Too right!"_ Liam snapped.

"Right. Sorry. Later."

 _"I... yeah, Nick,"_ Miley said slowly. _"See you."_

She hung up, and Nick sighed. He might've made a fool out of himself, but at least he had gotten what he wanted. Nick stared despondently at his phone. He didn't want to force Miley to choose him—how would she be happy that way?—but he _did_ want her. But he wanted her to choose _him_ on her own accords. Would Liam back off? No. He was engaged to Miley—but maybe Nick could say thanks to Trump being president for the sole reason of Miley not wanting to marry when he was the president.

Don't get him wrong, Nick _despised_ Trump with a passion (for reasons he couldn't fathom... but probably because, um, Miley hated Trump) but would accept the guy as a president. What would Nick get out of just blatantly hating Trump and not accepting the guy? Nothing. So it was better that way—but that didn't mean Nick had to like it. Because he didn't.

Nick put his phone down and sighed once again. He had been sighing a lot as of the late. He had a concert to plan. A smile curled onto Nick's lips. In three days, it was time for Nick Jonas to hit the news. In three days, it was time for Liam to get more angry at Nick (if that was even possible), and Nick thought that it _would_ happen. In three days (if all went well), Nick would get closer at his chance.

Did he have a chance? Yes.

Was it slim? Yes.

Was he going to waste it? Not a chance.

* * *

 **QotD: What is Nick planning at his concert?  
**

 **#I'll never tell!  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I know that the last chapter was probably one of the most horrible ones ever: I know. It had horrible writing, things all over the place, drama that would seriously not make sense whatsoever in real life, and a bunch of other things. I don't know. I've never had a Beta for writing, and I do not think I really want one as of now... Let's see how this goes.  
**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! They all make me smile—literally. I find myself grinning like an idiot, and when my sister looks at me, her face says, _she's crazy_ or _she's lost her mind._ Reviews are the best motivation** ** **—and although I'm mostly writing because I _want_ to write, it feels weird if I feel like I'm writing to no one**** **—silent readers. LOL. Which is kind of embarrassing (more awkward than anything), but do what you want with your life and what pleases _you._ You have no reason to try and please me** ** **—unless you just want to, of course, which is really nice.****

 **Which is why I always leave a review on all the stories I check out. I like to encourage other writers!**

 **I know lots of people hate it (me included) when writers nag them for reviews (which is why I'm not threatening or anything, plus, I'm not a very violent person and write simplistically for the sake of writing). If I ever do that, please tell me (actually, I would appreciate it if you yelled it at me) that I'm being very discourteous. I appreciate it! X-)**

 **Bottom line, I'll always ask (and maybe but probably rarely or never beg) and not demand/threaten/etc. Capisci?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	4. February 1st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - February 1st, 2017**

* * *

 **"Don't give up, keep on taking chances.** **Put in time, till you get it right.** **Winding up, swinging for the fences, w** **on't go down without a fight." - Excerpt from _Cloud 9,_ Luke Benward ft. Dove Cameron  
**

* * *

Ah yes, the start of a new month—how irrevocably horrible.

For a celebrity, Nick Jonas had always managed well. The worst days of the month were the first ones because he had so much stuff to do and plan out. He was always usually grumpy for about the first week. He basically had to plan out exactly what he had to do for every single day of the month (or, at least, the main events), but yes, his music and the people in his life made it all worth it.

Well, sometimes. Other times they were utter douche bags.

Nick was sorting through his gazillion emails from various people and sighed. The headlines were still racing from what he'd done at the party—hello, didn't people have any better stuff to report than his life?—and Nick was getting _sick_ of it. He had stayed inside his house for yet _another_ day because he didn't want any stalkers on his tail. They were still outside his door and would probably leave after another day.

Too bad, because on February 3rd, they'd all be back—whether Nick's plans were successful or not.

Nick bit his lip subconsciously as he noticed the few dozen emails from his manager, Phil. With a sigh, Nick tapped the first one and skimmed it:

 **Nick,**

 **Your concert has been sold out! Your ticket—since the party—has been hotter than a Hannah Montana ticket back in the day! I heard a lot of Niley shippers have been resurfacing—you might not want to check out any social media. I swear, they have the most interesting protests in the world. I'll have a link to a few** **—you should keep up with your fans.  
**

 **We're thinking about a whole concert: fireworks, smoke, the whole she-bang. You should have your electric guitar** **—but I guess if you want your acoustic, you can have some of that in the end. I don't know what you did, kid, but Miley Cyrus contacted me to say that she and Liam would be there. We have a personalized balcony for them.  
**

 **I hope you're excited. Demi Lovato volunteered to open up for you.**

 **~Phil**

Nick smiled a little at the thought of Demi. He couldn't wait—he definitely wanted her to perform at his concert. His smile faltered as he saw the links his manager provided for him. With a hefty sigh, Nick clicked on one of them and waited patiently for it to load. Were people still Niley shippers? He hadn't known. Everything about Miley Cyrus's love life seemed centered around Liam nowadays.

 **NILEY ALERT**

 _Ever since Nick Jonas's performance at an A-List party, the world has been erupting at his songs and his confession! Nick says that he is still in love with Miley Cyrus (yes, you heard me: Miley Cyrus) and wants her to choose him instead of Australian hunk Liam Hemsworth. Let's see what our fans have to say about this. I doubt Liam's very happy about this!_

 **Angie Sage:** Niley forever! Miam's cute, but Niley's forever!

 **nileylover2008:** Do I need to be more obvious? Look at my user people.

 **HMfanXoXo:** Miley better choose Nick. Liam's hot and all, but he's a jerk.

 **JoBroLuver:** Not a fan of Niley. But I gotta say they have more chemistry than Miam.

 **Daisy Verricker:** Hoping Niley will end up together! I might support Miam, but Niley is ENDGAME.

 _That is a lot the Niley fandom has to say about all the news! Liam, reports say, is furious with Jonas and wants Cyrus to cut the cords with the "Jealous" singer for good. The former Disney star apparently refused and allegedly told Hemsworth that she wanted a guy who trusted her. Hemsworth apparently apologized for his vulgar behavior, but all three of them have been silent on social media about this—except for the one video of Nick's performance by Miley on Instagram, where she captained "OMG." OMG can mean anything, right? But that was it for social media._

 _Looks like the fans want Miley and Nick back together! Who do you want? Vote below in the poll!_

Nick winced. He hoped Liam and Miley were taking this okay. Sure, a lot of fans still supported them... but wow... the amount of Niley lovers was incredible. Nick smiled. Hopefully, a good number of those fans would be at his concert. And though Nick tried to ignore it, he was secretly pleased that so many people were rooting for him and Miley.

Hopefully, that wouldn't put too much pressure on Miley.

Nick flushed and hastily typed up a message for his manager:

 _Phil,_

 _Thanks for the AMAZING news. Looking forward to that concert. I wanted to go acoustic for most of it, but the end's fine, too. Good call on the balcony thing for Miley & Liam. Can't believe it's sold out already! Tickets only went up yesterday! ;) I bet this is just because Smiley's going to be... Does anyone know that she's going to be there? The press? Etc._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nick_

Nick knew that he could've done a better job with the message and reread it as he waited for a return message. He flushed as he realized he had written 'Smiley.' God, he _had_ to stop the nicknames. Not that no one knew that he wasn't in love with Miley... but it was still a bit embarrassing how he couldn't let go of the nicknames even after all of the years.

Nick smiled coyly. She would have nicknames for him, too. Like "Nicky" or "Nate" or maybe something embarrassing. He hated it when people called him 'Nicky.' He really did. But it sounded like a song that could lull him to sleep coming from her lips. She would only say it when she was feeling particularly passionate or fond about him—it was like she knew how much of an effect it had on her.

Maybe she did—most likely she did.

Nick's manager replied quite quickly:

 **Nick,**

 **No, I don't think so. People just think you'll make a big show of Miley at the concert. Rumors. But you can handle all that, kid. By the way... "Smiley."** (Nick grimaced; he'd been hoping Phil didn't notice.) **You'll do great at the show, kiddo. You've come a long way since that curly-haired young boy who wanted to be a star. We all have, right?**

 **You have soundcheck tomorrow, and the show starts at night.**

 **~Phil**

Nick smiled to himself at Phil's praise. In some ways, Phil was like family to Nick. In other ways... Nick wanted to bury his head in his pillow and think, _man, he's crazy._ It was kind of like that with Miley, too—except he didn't think of the brunette as family to him. She was so much more than that to him... But they had had fights in the past—real fights involving screaming and fighting and crying.

Lots of crying.

Seeing those crystalline tears streak down Miley's cheeks was one of Nick's worst nightmares. He vowed to never see her cry again—especially caused by him.

But it happened—over and over and _over_ again. And something had snapped inside Nick each time—but the last time was the worst. When they had finally had enough of each other, something _really_ snapped. He had finally realized that they were fighting for nothing (give him a break; he was a little more than kid back then). They had broken up, and that was the darkest day of his life.

He remembered growing frustrated whenever seeing her at a premiere. Frustrated because he couldn't say the words he needed to. Frustrated because she didn't catch his eye.

Frustrated because she seemed ( _seemed_ ) perfectly fine while his whole world had collapsed.

If he could turn back time, he would show her off whenever they went out. He would make her feel special and tell her she was beautiful every day. He would flaunt her off—because now he knew that she thought that he was ashamed of her. No, that wasn't it. But if there was paparazzi everywhere, how was he to have private time with his Miley?

Not that she was _his_ Miley anymore, strictly speaking.

If Nick could have another chance with Miley, he wouldn't— _couldn't_ —mess that one up.

He loved her so, _so_ much. As a 24-year-old man, he was able to admit that. He remembered when they had kissed—it had been something soft and sweet yet irrevocably powerful. The fleeting moment was incredible, and he missed her so, _so_ much. What he would give to feel his hands run over her body... to feel her lips pressed against his.

He wondered if she would seem new to him. There some physical changes about her, no doubt. But he knew her eyes were the same—long-lashed, warm, and the most stunning blue that held all the infinite colors of the oceans: cerulean, azure, sapphire, aquamarine, cyan... He wondered how it would feel to feel the many tattoos that enhanced and intensified her flesh.

He exalted her, he loved her, he wanted— _needed_ —her.

He wanted to sing with her, he wanted to spend an entire day with her, he wanted all of her. He wanted to know what was new about her: new insecurities, new friends, new ambitions? He wanted to know every part of her, and he wanted to be there to sing her to sleep. Though he didn't know how _he_ would sleep with her around. She was so, so beautiful.

Nick stared at another email, and his heart jolted. He had an interview _today?_ Crap. Where had the time went?

Correction: where had the time went while he was daydreaming about Miley?

Nick quickly changed into a fresh white t-shirt and casual jeans. He then threw on a leather jacket that did good things to his arms before shoving his phone in one of the pockets. He slipped on the first shoes he saw and strode out the back door. He pulled out his phone and called Demi. "Listen, Dem, as good friends, I need you to do me a quick favor..."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Thanks for giving me a ride."

Demi grinned at him. "No problem."

"Literally," Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief as Demi's gaze flashed to the road. Her dark eyes narrowed as she drove in a sleek black car. "I owe you one." She smiled in a mischievous way, and Nick laughed a little. Demi's company was utterly addictive. She could just be sitting there, and you could burst out laughing. "You're awesome."

"I've been told that," she shot at him haughtily.

Nick laughed. "Of course you have."

Demi's gaze stared him down, utterly contradictory, as they drove down the road. Soon, she stopped the car. He smiled at her and gave her a one-armed hug, which she returned. Her dark eyes—almost mahogany in the dim of the light—seemed to glow. She smiled gingerly, and he said, "Come on. They aren't expecting you, but they'll get a bonus along with the package."

Demi grinned. "That's so sweet of you to demote yourself as a bonus."

Nick stuck his tongue out at her. "Righttt. Because I _totally_ meant it that way."

The two entered the building, and the lady that was interviewing him (Katy Alves) was talking—actually, 'yelling' was more of the accurate term—to some camera man. Her gaze flashed to him—a green-blue gaze that seemed to almost switch from blue to green to aqua to blue-green—and a grin broadened on her face. "Nick, Nick, how nice of you to join us." Demi cleared her throat. Katy's eyes widened. "My, my, Demi Lovato, girl, you look _fantastic!"_

 _"Thank you!"_ Demi said with some emphasize as if she had been waiting her entire life for this sole compliment.

Nick chuckled and murmured, "Drama queen."

Demi stuck her tongue out at him. "What does that make you, then? Drama princess?"

"Cute!" Katy chirped.

One of the camera men yelled, "Can we just finish this interview before we start Jonas'?"

Nick frowned. "Sorry. We'll just wait it out."

Katy shrugged and sat back down in her chair, looking all snug and comfortable. A false smile lit up her face, and Nick grimaced. He remembered seeing that smile on Miley's face so many times. "And ladies and gentlemen, though we've _all_ been talking about her—heck, I talked about her for 99% of this interview—please give a warm welcome to our very own Miley Cyrus!"

Time. Froze.

Miley entered the room from behind a curtain, a huge smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were bright but calculating and slightly wary. She was wearing a Happy Hippie sweater and shorts that showcased her long, tanned legs. Nick froze. A ring—engagement ring—shone on Miley's ring finger, and Nick grimaced but was unable to tear his gaze away from her.

"Thank you, thank you, Katy," Miley said, smiling. "It's a pleasure."

"Everyone has been buzzing about you and _Nick Jonas!"_ Katy said, smirking slightly. "Can _you_ tell us anything about it?"

"I think it's blatant," Miley said coolly, causing the hostess to flush a little. "But I have a lot of respect for Nick."

Katy smirked openly, and a slightly confused look crossed Miley's features. "Ladies and gents—please welcome Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato!"

Nick froze, and Demi shot him a sharp look. She propelled the both of them to the stage, and they both took seats next to Miley on the couch. There was almost no space between Nick and Miley, and he could barely breathe with her so close. Miley schooled her face into a relaxed smile, but it was clear to Nick that she was anything but. "Demi, Nick," Miley greeted them.

"S'good to see you, Miles," Demi said cheerfully while giving Nick a sharp prod to the ribs.

"Yeah," Nick mumbled, unable to meet Miley's unnervingly disconcerting stare. "Good to see you," he echoed.

Katy's smirk, if possible, widened. "Well, isn't _this_ a cozy scene!"

A soft smile settled on Miley's perfect lips. "Cozy. My thoughts exactly," she added in a low, almost indecipherable voice. Nick was sure Katy didn't hear. In a louder voice, Miley added, "Well, I should be going now. I would _love_ to stay, but work's never done!" Miley flashed the camera a winning smile and got up from her seat. Demi got up to embrace Miley, and Nick found himself getting to his feet, too. Miley's eyes were unreadable, but she hugged him as well, much to his surprise.

The interview took about a half hour, and Demi drove Nick home afterward. She stayed for a game of chess (he won, and she fumed for five minutes before demanding a retry), and they caught up on things. As Demi strode over to the door, she grinned at him. "It was good to see you again, Nick. You've been trapped in this excuse for a house for days!"

"I know right," Nick joked.

Demi smiled as she left. "I'm definitely going to be sore after that chess beat down."

And as for Nick? He felt the warmth of Miley's embrace linger for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **QotD: Do you play a musical instrument?**

 **#Guitar**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Before I start this A/N, lemme just say that the "news article things" aren't real. The names are made up, too, so if they resemble anything in real life (which they may or may not, I don't know; I don't have an Instagram), know that no copyright is intended. I made these names up from the top of my mind, and they are only used to help the story. Also, any interview people I use will be OCs. I honestly don't have the time or energy to search some reporter up or anything. xP Thanks.  
**

 **I really loved writing the playful banter between Nick and Demi. I don't ship them, not in the romantic sense, but I look at them in a sort of brother/sister way. That's what I'm trying to convey in the story (though I'm pretty sure real life brothers and sisters don't get along that well). I think Demi's really witty and fiery, and I just love her personality, so be sure to expect more of her for this story.**

 **This story will mostly be seen through Nick's eyes, but if I feel like it, I might add some parts through Miley's eyes. I actually have a few scenes that are going to be through Miley's eyes.**

 **Some trivia: This story was originally planned as a one-shot, but ideas spread through my overactive brain, so here we are.**

 **Check out my Niley one-shot: "Snow."**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	5. February 2nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - February 2nd, 2017**

* * *

 **"Am I crazy, or maybe this might be something real?** **Under the surface and nerves and the logic, d** **o you feel what I feel?** **There's something about the two of us.** **There's no denying, there's no denying.** **I'm hypnotized, it's such a rush, d** **on't wanna hide it, don't wanna hide it.** **Each breath I'm tryna keep my cool.** **Each step I don't know what to do.** **Are there consequences in the truth?** **If you only knew."** **\- Excerpt from _If You Only Knew,_ Jade Alleyne**

* * *

"Now here's an exclusive interview with Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, and Demi Lovato—"

Nick shut off the TV in exasperation. It was as if every single channel had something that revolved around something like this. Demi, he knew, was drinking up the attention but defending both Nick's and Miley's privacy on social media. Nick wasn't really a fan of drama to begin with—the fact that it was evading his life ( _his_ life!) was even worse.

Miley and Demi were another curious thing.

They seemed to have rekindled their friendship, and he saw several pictures of Miley with Demi in both girls' social media. They seemed to be having a great time, and Demi had even captioned, _just chillin' with my best bud,_ in one of her photos. In her others, she had either puts hearts or something like, _love this gurllll._ Same thing with Miley's posts.

It was weird, but at the same time, sort of weirdly perfect.

Meanwhile, Nick was a nervous wreck. He had just finished sound check with Demi and was in a hotel in LA, so that he was close to the stadium he was going to perform at. He was lounging on a chair in his hotel room with a guitar resting on the wall beside him and a pad of paper with writing scrawled on it, some of which was crossed out and rewritten. A pencil rested on the pad of paper.

Nick could go bother Demi—she was just in the hotel room beside his—but he knew she had her own life and didn't need his bombarding hers.

Nick pulled out his phone and went on Instagram, smiling as he saw the new photo Miley had posted. It was a picture of her with her dog Emu. Miley looked so beautiful, naturally beautiful, with no make up clouding her face. She looked beautiful _with_ make-up, but the little flaws (if she even had any; Nick was a biased person when comparing Miley) about her made her even more perfect.

Nick sank further back into the comfort of his seat. He had seen so much more of Miley in the past few days than he had in the past few years. It was overwhelming—like a Miley overload—but, somehow, in the _best_ way. He had missed her so much, but whenever he saw her (whether it was in person or on TV or something), he always seemed to freeze or make a fool out of himself.

Nick Jonas—the super cool singer/songwriter—could apparently handle anything and everything except _her._

A loud knock sounded on his door, and Nick wearily looked at it. "It's open!"

The door burst open, and Demi entered, looking classy in a navy leather jacket with a overly-sequined belt. "Stop brooding."

"Who said I was brooding?" Nick demanded.

"You were _obviously_ brooding."

Nick sighed and sank further into his seat. "Go away. I'm sleeping."

Demi slapped his arm lightly, and Nick reeled away, rubbing his arm as if she had whipped him. She rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a _girl,_ Nick." Nick opened his mouth to speak, but Demi interrupted him. "Anyway, we're done with soundtrack, so you might as well get out of this damn hotel and have some fun." He quirked a brow, and Demi sighed. "You're really, really impossible, you know?"

"Oh? I wonder what that reminds me of."

Demi ignored his comment and took a seat opposite to him. "So, what're you doing for the show?"

"Who said I was doing anything?"

" _Miley's_ there," Demi said with a roll of her eyes. "Not that anyone knows that—but you're obviously doing something."

"Your statements are utterly contradictory."

"I hope you realize that's not the right word."

"And I hope _you_ realize that I want to kick you out of my room."

Demi sniffed exaggeratedly. "You don't appreciate me enough."

Nick sighed, sensing a kernel of truth behind her exaggerated words. "I'm sorry. I'm just—"

"—frustrated and confused, and there's no one but me to lash out at?" Demi guessed. He nodded numbly, trying to smile but knowing that whatever appeared on his face was unnatural as it felt. Demi smiled, and Nick basked in her positive attitude. It was tiring sometimes, to be honest, but he loved Demi like a sister, and she could always make him feel better—even if it was just for a heartbeat.

He smiled wearily. "Can you just read my mind now?"

"No, I can just read _you,"_ Demi said in a rare moment of utter seriousness. Then, she perked up. "So, is it a secret or what?"

"What?" Nick said, feeling guilty and not sure why.

Demi laughed. "What you're doing for the concert!" Nick smiled coyly and mimed locking his lips with a key and throwing the key away. Demi's lips puckered into a pout. "Pleaseeee! You know me! I can't wait that long!" she all but wailed. Nick couldn't help but smile at Demi's girlishness. Demi crossed her arms. "When I die of starvation from knowledge, it'll be on you."

Nick chuckled. "It's—what?—less than a day. I'm sure you'll survive."

Demi dramatically collapsed on the ground, feinting death. Nick laughed. She looked so ridiculous on the ground. "Haha, once again, your superior wit has gotten the better of me," he said sarcastically.

She opened one eye and said seriously, "Some say a man who cannot laugh is a very poor man indeed."

Nick scoffed. "Me? Poor? In your dreams."

Demi laughed. "Yes, but in your dreams, you would also have everything else you want..." He heard the hidden meaning behind her words and ignored it. Demi continued on, "Nick, I know you don't mean to ruin things with Miley and Liam." He groaned, and she quirked an eyebrow at him, confused. "What? You _want_ to ruin her relationship— _engagement_ —with him?" Then, she thought it over. "Of course you don't. But you still want her—"

"—not _this_ again," he groaned.

"Yes, _this_ again!" Demi said indignantly. "Take a good look at yourself in the mirror, Nick—"

"—I already do that—"

"—and think about how you're going to do this. Is Miley in love with Liam? She had a good thing going with him, and you just dropped the bomb on top of everything," Demi said, arms crossed. Nick frowned. Demi had a point. "If you _really_ loved her, you'd want her to be happy. She was fine without you—she doesn't need you to break her heart yet _again_ —"

"— _she_ broke _my_ heart, too!"

"This isn't _about_ you," Demi snapped. "You could've gotten another girl—"

"—but they'll never be _Miley,"_ Nick interrupted. "Demi, I've been in love with her since I was a little more than a kid."

Demi sighed. "Don't break her heart—and you know what I mean. I'm just saying. If she dumps Liam but doesn't get with you..." He raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "I'm just putting the suggestions out there. She could end up really hurt. She's my best friend—she's still the down-to-earth girl I knew. She's always been down-to-earth though her fashion choices can be vulgar."

"She _is_ down-to-earth," Nick agreed, "more so than most people involved in the music business. She's nice and kind..."

Demi bit her lip. "Just don't... _break_ her."

He snorted. "Nobody can break _Miley Ray Cyrus."_

Demi narrowed her eyes. "If anyone can, it would be you." She stood up. "Well, I'll see you later, Nick."

"Wait!" The word came out more forcefully than intended. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Nick sighed. "I'm sorry," he said miserably. "Everything's just... complicated right now." Demi sighed a little, gaze weary. She walked over and squeezed his shoulder. Nick watched her, and a chill chased into his belly, despite the fact that there was no wind in the room.

"Complicated," Demi repeated.

"Simple and complicated and impossible and irreversible," Nick burst out. He closed his eyes. "It's just... when you say it all like that... I realize how much I've really done..."

"Well..." Demi stared uneasily. "I really don't know what you should do. Get some rest. You look past dead, and you've got this huge concert tomorrow."

Nick bit his lip. "You're friends with Miley again." He didn't ask it. It was a statement.

Demi nodded quietly. "I'm seeing it from both sides..."

This piqued Nick's interest. "Does she talk about me?"

"Best friend's honor, I can't tell you," Demi said, crossing her arms. Nick glanced at his guitar, and Demi stood up. "I hope you're not going to do something big at the concert. I don't think Liam would be too pleased," Demi warned. "And Miley..?" Demi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. She's really confused right now. You two ended things, and she thought... well, you know, that you had moved on, as well. You've really messed with her head."

"I know," Nick said, feeling a pang ring through his chest. "You'll tell her I didn't mean anything like..."

"I'll tell her," Demi assured him. "And then some. Nick, pull yourself together. The last time you were this depressed was when you and Miley broke up. You've survived without her for a good number of years—what changed?" Demi paused. "Or... did you just think you had a chance because Miley didn't want to marry when Trump was president?"

"I don't know!" Nick exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Demi strode over to the door. "Think about what you're going to do, Jonas." And she was gone, and Nick was left alone with his thoughts.

Nick had sort of come with the same conclusions Demi had, and he was sorry that Demi was in the middle of all of this, but... as much as Nick didn't want to hurt Miley (though he was sure he had already), he was hoping peer pressure would get her to... crack? No, that wasn't the word. He wasn't sure _what_ he wanted now. Yes, he wanted Miley, but... his plan in his concert was already a little sketchy, but what if it didn't, you know, work?

A blank feeling settled over Nick, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, but at the same time, he felt like he was choking on something that wasn't there—like the feeling he had when he found out that Miley was engaged. Shock had evaded his insides first, prickly and gelid and so, so cold, and then, the pain and hurt and regret and all those emotions that he didn't expect tumbled through him—first like a light rain sprinkling his body and then a harsh thudding of icicles in his heart, down his spine, piercing his soul.

His entire world had fallen apart...

...and somehow, Nick had gotten back up. Maybe he was only okay because he shoved her out of his life. At premieres and parties, he'd fake a smile and pretend everything was okay. But he _hated_ smiling when he wasn't happy. He _despised_ saying he was okay when he was not, when he felt like he was drowning all over again.

He didn't _want_ her to have so much power over him. He wanted to be strong without her, like she had been. She had always been an independent person, but Nick had always depended on someone, whether it was family or friends. Miley was strong, stronger than Nick could ever be. And it didn't seem fair that he was holding on to nothing...

So why was he still fighting?

Wouldn't it be so much easier just to give it all up?

And Nick decided, very simply, that his thoughts were quite depressing.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite Hannah Montana song?  
**

 **#IDK. All of them?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I know this chapter was basically just a filler, and the end part was pretty depressing (I think), but I was just feeling so horrible and stuff and was listening to depressing songs (which probably wasn't the best idea), so this is what comes out of it. I know, the end result was pretty terrible, but next chapter will have all the juicy details! x3  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	6. February 3rd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - February 3rd, 2017**

* * *

 **"Do you ever think, w** **hen you're all alone, a** **ll that we could be?** **Where this thing could go?** **Am I crazy or falling in love?** **Is it real or just another crush?** **Do you catch a breath w** **hen I look at you?** **Are you holding back l** **ike the way you do?** **'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away.** **But I know this crush ain't going away." - Excerpt from _Crush,_ David Archuleta  
**

* * *

"Calm _down,_ Nick."

Nick stared at Demi, still shaking. "I shouldn't have even _thought_ about doing this concert. I'm going to be a mess, I'm going to make a fool out of myself, I'm going to—"

"—Nick, _breathe,"_ Demi interrupted, watching him with a concerned look that fell unnoticed. Nick began pacing again, and he was faintly aware of Demi sighing exasperatedly. Demi stopped him from pacing, and he shot her a sideways glance. She shook her head. "You're going to do fine. Sure, you might stumble while you rise up on the platform. And sure, it's _completely_ viable that you might drop your microphone once or twice. And yeah, you might—"

"— _not_ helping," Nick shot at her.

Demi shrugged helplessly. "Look, I don't know what I can say to reassure you, but..."

He stared at her. "How come I feel so scared? I'm just doing a concert—this is my comfort zone—so why do I feel so terrified? I have no reason to be. I'm safe and surrounded by bodyguards, and you're standing here by me yet..." He looked up to meet her eyes. "Yet I feel more terrified than I've ever felt in my entire life. Why is that, Demi?" he said almost desperately.

Demi took a moment to answer. Then, a smile graced her lips. "That's because the biggest dangers and demons aren't out there." She gestured around them. Then, she placed her hand over his heart. "They're in _there,"_ she said. Then, she removed her hand. "It's no different for the rest of us, Nick. We all have our demons—and turns out... the more we try to deny them, the stronger they, well, grow."

He stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"It's just that..." He took a moment to compose himself. "You're this bright, _fun_ girl, and then you go say something like _that._ It's mind-blowing, Dem."

She smiled a little. "Well, time for me to open for you." She stepped forward to hug him gingerly. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he said unnecessarily, and Demi beamed.

She was gone, and Nick was alone with his thoughts.

He watched her prance on stage like she owned the world. He smiled. Demi was certainly one of a kind. He walked under the stage, towards the platform that would lift him up. He waited there as Demi rounded up her performance. He heard her strong voice, and a smile tugged at his lips. Then, he felt himself getting lifted. He heard Demi: "Ladies and gentlemen, Nick Jonas!"

The crowd roared as Nick began to sing his first (cover) song: _Crush_ by David Archuleta. **(This song, in italics, is _Crush_ by David Archuleta, so all credits about it go to him and are only used for constructive purposes to help the story flow. Thank you.) **_"_ _I hung up the phone tonight._ _Something happened for the first time._ _Deep inside it was a rush, w_ _hat a rush..."_ He was done rising, and he had a clear view of everyone. He turned to the balcony to see Miley and Liam. Liam did _not_ look happy, and Miley... she just looked confused.

 _"_ _'Cause the possibility t_ _hat you would ever feel the same way about me, i_ _t's just too much._ _Just too much,"_ he sang, feeling heavy emotion behind his words. He turned back to his audience. _"W_ _hy do I keep running from the truth?_ _All I ever think about is you._ _You got me hypnotized, s_ _o mesmerized._ _And I've just got to know..."_ Nick walked down the stage to the walkway.

 _"Do_ _you ever think w_ _hen you're all alone_ _all that we could be?_ _Where this thing could go?_ _Am I crazy or falling in love?_ _Is it real or just another crush?_ _Do you catch a breath_ _when I look at you?_ _Are you holding back_ _like the way you do?_ _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, b_ _ut I know this crush ain't going away._ _Going away..."_ Nick headed back towards his band.

As Nick sang, he felt like crying and screaming and yelling and falling apart all at once, but he held on to his nerve—whatever nerve he had left—and powered on. As he sang the final chorus, he looked at Miley. Her expression didn't show anything. He drank in her features: the perfect wavy locks of hair that was a mix of platinum and her natural brown, the stunning eyes that held all the infinite colors of the ocean, her glowing complexion, her pale platinum-colored, long-sleeved dress, the various bangles and bracelets that dangled on her wrists.

As Nick wrapped up his concert, his heart thumped loudly in his chest. It was now or never. "Now, I promise not to take up much of your night, but there's a special song I would like to sing," Nick said, feeling himself plaster a smile on his face despite the foreboding feelings in his chest. The crowd roared, and he smiled tightly. He turned to the balcony where Miley and Liam were watching him wordlessly. Nick's electric guitar hung at his side, and he looked at them—well, he looked at _her,_ to be honest—but that wasn't really relevant. "Miley, will you sing a duet with me?"

A spotlight sought out Miley and Liam, and Nick could see that Liam was barely able to keep the fury off his face. Nick took a shaky breath and looked up at Miley. The crowd began to chant Miley's name, and a smile cracked on Miley's face. Nick could see her exiting the balcony. The crowd went _wild._ Soon, she was right beside him. In a soft voice, she murmured, "I hope you realize how much trouble you're going to get me in."

Someone handed Miley a microphone, and Miley smiled and said, "What're we singing?"

Nick couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "I hope you guys enjoy this throwback song, and let's hope Miley remembers this one." Miley shot him a confused look. "This is _We Got The Party!"_ Nick announced, and he saw Miley grin a little. Nick looked up to see Liam, whose fists were clenched in agitation. Nick started his electric guitar with a grin, relishing the moment. **(This song, in italics, is _We Got The Party_ , Hannah Montana, so all credits about it go to the HM producers, JoBros, Miley Cyrus, etc, and this song is only used for constructive purposes to help the story flow. Thank you.)**

 _"Come on guys tell me what we're doing. We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,"_ Miley sang with a smile on her face.

 _"The sun is shinin' just the way we like it._ _Let's get out of this hallway._ _Show the world our face,"_ Nick sang, smiling as he sang Joe's part. The thought of his brother made Nick's smile wondered. He wondered if Joe was watching this on TV. He could see Demi grinning from backstage, and his smile transformed into a full blown smirk. Nick felt light as he sang with Miley.

 _"It's Friday but there's nowhere to go._ _Anywhere is cool but we're not going home,"_ Miley sang.

Nick grinned. He wasn't sure if Miley would remember the song, but he was glad she did. _"And we can do anything we wanna do._ _It's all up to me and you."_

He caught her gaze as they sang the chorus: _"_ _Turn this park into a club. T_ _he stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above. S_ _kateboard, here's our ride_ _so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_. _So anywhere we are, a_ _nywhere we go_ — _everybody knows, w_ _e got the party with us._ _Anywhere we are, a_ _nywhere we go_ — _everybody knows: w_ _e got the party with us!"_

After they finished the song, Nick couldn't stop grinning. He had missed singing with Miley _so_ much, and he had been right: the crowd had gotten her to sing with him. Or maybe she had wanted to. He embraced her tenderly, getting breathless as her sweet scent wreathed around him. He met her gaze, utterly dazzled. A smile graced her faintly-glossed lips. "I thought I'd forget the lyrics," she whispered with a small laugh that made him smile. Then, in a lower voice, she added, "I can't believe you did that to me!"

He grinned. "Miley Cyrus, ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd roared, and Nick grinned. "Now, before we saw our good-nights..." Nick shot Miley an apologetic look as he watched her frown, confused. "I'm sure you all know about my, ahem, recent declaration." Miley groaned, but Nick powered on. He turned to Miley eagerly. "I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, but—"

"—really?" she interrupted. "Because that looks like _exactly_ what you're doing." The audience laughed at this.

He was still unable to tear the smile off his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me. Elvis misses you," Nick added softly, blushing as the crowd went 'AWWWWW!' He looked up at Miley eagerly, unable to read her expression. She looked so unwilling to speak, and Nick wondered if he had done the right thing. She watched him in disbelief.

Nick turned briefly to the crowd, half-surprised that they were chanting Miley's name, and then 'Niley.' Nick flushed, and he saw Miley blush, as well. She looked so uncomfortable. Then, she sighed and shot him a rueful smile. "You're going to get me in _so_ much trouble, Nick," she said with a tentative smile. He could detect her uneasiness but couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face.

"Is that a yes?"

She paused, and Nick saw her turn to the backstage area, where Demi was mouthing something at her. Miley shrugged tentatively. "I'm probably going to regret this later on," she started with a weak smile, causing people to laugh,"but... why not?" She looked so, so uncomfortable, but Nick winked at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him to whisper: "I'm going to kill you, Nick Jonas."

He murmured, "Then do it _after_ we hang out. Then, I'll die a happy man."

Miley shook her head. "I don't know _what_ I'm going to do with you." Her voice was a little sad, and Nick hesitated. He had really messed things up in her world—for his own benefits—and he knew that Liam was completely and utterly outraged. Who _wouldn't_ be? Nick had put Miley on the spot— _twice_ —tonight, and Miley loved her fans. How could she possibly say no?

Nick caught Liam's gaze, recognizing the pure fury and hate. Nick nodded at Liam's direction, and Liam's scowl deepened.

Was it worth it? _Absolutely._

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite song obsession right now?  
**

 **#Anything HM # _This Is The Time_ By Superchick _#Stand_ By Rascal Flatts _#Crush_ By David Archuleta**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! This chapter turned out being lamer than I anticipated, but... *grins like an evil maniac* I PROMISE the next chapter will have all the juicy details. Haha, I'm not sure WHAT this chappie is exactly, but it's there, and I'm too lazy and brain dead to change it or anything. I know it was kind of a filler (I said KIND OF, calm down), but... well... there's that.  
**

 **And who just loves the song _Crush_ by David Archuleta? Man, I just love that.**

 **Also, in real life, I'm pretty sure Miley wouldn't know ALL the lyrics. Maybe the chorus but I don't think the WHOLE song... But this is my fanfiction, so I can shamelessly do whatever I want! But of course, if Niley was together, would I be writing this fic? Actually... I might be... Who knows? But wow, things would totally be different...  
**

 **A girl can dream, right?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	7. February 4th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - February 4th, 2017**

* * *

 **"On my heart where you're resting your head.** **And you just look so beautiful, j** **ust like you were an angel." - Excerpt from _Lights Down Low,_ Max Schneider  
**

* * *

"Dude, I _cannot_ believe you did that to Miley!"

Nick rolled his eyes at his brother Joe but couldn't help but feel a little worried. After all, who in the right mind would accept a 'hang out' with her ex-boyfriend/lover when she was engaged to someone else? "Joe, what're you doing here? Miley's going to be here soon."

Joe sniffed exaggeratedly. "Funny, the minute you get a girl, you ditch your brother."

Nick scoffed. "Dry your callous tears—and Miley isn't _my_ girl." _Yet._ "We're just hanging out and catching up."

"Yeah right," Joe scoffed. "You were on the phone with her for _four hours_ last night."

"I was _not!"_ Nick fumed. "It was four and a _half,_ get your facts straight!"

Joe laughed. "That doesn't improve the situation, Nick. You gave me this huge lecture earlier on how Miley told you how _completely_ and _utterly_ _pissed_ Liam was—and now you tell me to get _out?"_ Before Nick could open his mouth to speak, Joe powered on. "I mean, just _yesterday_ you said you wished I was at your concert." Joe shook his head, feinting disappointment. "And now you kick me _out?_ I just don't understand you sometimes—"

"For the record," Nick cut in, "I didn't tell you to get out—"

"—it was implied—"

"—no, I don't think it was, but—"

 _"Shut up, Nick!"_ Joe fumed. " _I'm_ the mad one!" Nick laughed, which seemed to enrage Joe even more so, even if Joe wasn't really mad. Because how could Joe be mad at Nick? He _was_ _Nick Jonas,_ after all. "I mean, we _all_ knew you were completely in love with Miley years ago—you didn't have to ruin her relationship and her life all in one by announcing it to the world—"

"—actually, I announced it at a party—"

"Does it make any difference?" Joe interrupted. "It still got to the press!"

 _"Everything_ gets to the press!" Nick hissed. "If I sneezed, it would probably get to the press!"

Joe scoffed. Nick scoffed. A third scoff sounded—

—and it didn't come from either of them.

Nick slowly turned towards the open door, where a flustered-looking brunette was standing. Nick felt himself redden as he stared at her. She was wearing a simple Happy Hippie sweater and black shorts with black boots. Her hair was slightly curled, and she wore no make up. Nick stared... and stared and stared and _stared._ "M-Miley," he stuttered.

She smiled awkwardly. "Hey... Nick... Sorry to interrupt this... um, quarrel..."

"H-how much did you hear?" Nick asked nervously.

Miley laughed nervously. "Um..." That obviously meant all of it.

Nick scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry."

Joe scoffed at Nick and coughed, "Blundering idiot," before heading over to Miley and hugging her briefly. Miley looked a little surprised at the hug but returned it with a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Miley," he said with a little smile. "You know, you must _really_ pity Nick"—Nick snorted at this—"or you must _really_ want a reason to see Elvis if you're coming to this _dump,_ but I suppose—"

 _"Shut it, Joe,"_ Nick hissed.

Miley laughed and winked at Nick. "Yes, well, what can I say? I promised the world, didn't I?"

Joe laughed. "He always knew that peer pressure—"

 _"Joe,"_ Nick said, glaring.

Joe stuck his tongue out at him. _"Nick."_

"You're so infuriating it's a wonder anyone can stand you!" Nick scoffed.

 _"You're so infuriating it's a wonder anyone can stand you!"_ Joe mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

 _"You're so infuriating it's a wonder anyone can stand you!"_ Nick said, mimicking Joe's high-pitched voice. Then, they simultaneously started doing it. _"You're so infuriating it's a wonder anyone can stand you! You're so infuriating it's a wonder anyone can stand you!"_ Miley laughed, and it took Nick a moment to realize what he and Joe were doing—and why it was so funny.

Miley grinned, showing all her teeth. "Well, _Jackson_ and _Miley,_ can you please finish your mimic fight?"

Joe glared daggers at Nick. "He started it!" he fumed.

"No, he started it!" Nick countered.

 _"No, he started it! No, he started it! No, he started it_ —"

 _"Enough!"_ Miley said, eyes wide as she stared at them, half-appalled, half-amused. "Apologize," she ordered.

Nick stared sulkily at him. "Sorry."

"Sorry."

Then, Joe grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, lil bro." Joe messed up Nick's hair. "Well, toodles to _you guys._ See ya."

As soon as Joe went out the door, Miley burst out laughing. "Did he just say _toodles?"_

Nick felt a smile tugging on his lips. "Yes, that appears to be so."

An awkward silence filled the room before Elvis came bounding from Nick's room. The dog sniffed Miley, and the girl laughed and stroked the dog. "You remember me, boy?" she cooed, caressing the dog's face. Elvis licked her face, and Miley laughed. Nick didn't mean to, but he felt like melting at the adorable sight of Miley getting tangled up with his dog...

Fine! He was also feeling a bit jealous, too.

Miley looked up at him and blushed, as if she thought that she wasn't aloud to have a good time. Nick smiled back and tugged Elvis away from Miley. The dog whined softly, and Miley stroked the dog's ears. "Come on, boy," Nick grunted, heaving the dog backwards. A soft smile graced Miley's lips as she strode inside, her eyes taking in the surroundings.

Nick sighed a little as he watched her. She looked different but the same all at once. Her hair was considerably shorter, though it was still a few inches longer than her shoulders—and Nick didn't mind that because she was so, so beautiful either way; she just had a natural sort of beauty that nothing could really change—but when she had been _his,_ her hair was long and brown and had cascaded down her back gracefully.

Her sweatshirt concealed her tattoos—the tattoos that hadn't been there when he could call her his.

Nick wrinkled his nose as his dog padded towards Miley. "God, Elvis," he hissed. "I'm going to give you a bath if you keep doing that."

Miley turned to him, amused. "Do you _want_ to give him a bath?"

Nick laughed. "It's been a while since I did that." Then, he grinned. "Want to?"

She smiled, delighted. "Sure."

Nick grinned teasingly. "You know how he is."

Miley's grin widened, and their earlier awkwardness melted away. Miley stripped off her Happy Hippie sweatshirt to reveal a white tank top underneath as they headed outside and tossed it to the side. "If Elvis is still the same, it'll take a miracle for us to make it out of this not completely drenched." Nick smiled, liking her use of the word 'us.' He liked it very much, more so than he ought to.

Nick pulled off his shoes and socks so he was standing there, in his jeans and a t-shirt, barefoot on the lawn with Miley, who also pulled off her boots and socks. He got the hose and whistled. Elvis came bounding out, and Nick quickly shut the door. The dog cocked his head nervously as the wind gusted through his golden fur. Nick smirked, exchanged a gaze with Miley, and turned on the hose, firing away at the dog.

Barking sounded as Elvis tried to escape the water's vise-grip. Miley grinned, and Nick called, "Get him to stay still," as he directed the hose in a different direction.

Miley headed over to Elvis, cooing and murmuring nonsense words in his ear. She caressed the dog's wet fur, and Elvis' tail wagged happily as he covered her face in licks. Miley hugged the dog, and Nick smirked. He shot the hose in their direction, and Miley shrieked as the water hit them. "Nick!" she shouted as Elvis darted out of her grasp.

Nick couldn't stop laughing as he drenched Miley in water. Miley ran at him and wrenched the hose out of his hand. Nick gasped as water streamed at him, soaking his clothes and hair and face. "Miley!" he complained as he tried—and failed—to grab the hose from her. She laughed at him as he chased her around the backyard. Finally, she stopped, gasping for air, after, like, ten minutes of running, laughing, vengeful snickers, and excited gasps.

"You win," she gasped as she sprayed him with water.

He grabbed it from her, smirking, and pointed it at her. She held up her hands to block the majority of the blast and laughed as the cool water ran down her sides. Nick laughed as Elvis trotted under his feet, making him trip and fall. The hose fell on the ground, and the dog growled at it, nudging the apparatus with his nose before heading to Miley, who stroked Elvis' wet fur.

They finally managed to wash Elvis, which took around two hours, most of which when they were running after the dog, who seemed thrilled at the game of 'cat and mouse.' Nick sat down next to Miley, both drenched. Smiles were plastered on their faces, and Nick laughed again. "God, Elvis is so _impossible_ when it comes to washing! Honestly!"

Miley laughed. "Yeah, but at least we did it."

He smiled at that and reached out to her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her eyes. She blushed, and Nick took the time to actually appraise her. She was soaked to the skin, and he could see the blatant outline of her black bra through her white t-shirt. Water dripped off of her shorts and hair, but Miley looked happy—if slightly embarrassed—enough.

Nick stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in his shorts. "God, this is so uncomfortable," he laughed, squeezing water out of his shirt.

"Ugh!" Miley said, wrinkling her nose. "God, I have to change. Where's your bathroom?"

He watched her, quirking a brow. "You brought extra clothes?"

She made a face. "Some," she said with a dubious smile.

Nick laughed. "I'll get you a shirt."

She blushed at his words, and they headed inside. He headed to his room and pulled out towels and handed one to her. She began wiping her face and hair immediately, and Nick rummaged through his closet to find a t-shirt. He smirked. It was a 'Jonas' t-shirt, which 'Jonas' written smack on it in spiky caps lock letters. He turned to her and handed it to her.

She shot him a rueful smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, mimicking her tone.

She rolled her eyes and headed inside his bathroom. Nick headed back in his own room and changed into a fresh t-shirt and shorts, not bothering with socks or shoes. He headed into his kitchen and pulled out a glass of water. He drank it slowly before washing out the glass. By the time he was finished, Miley came out, wearing faded blue shorts that looked as if she had cut them off from jeans and his JONAS t-shirt.

She smiled sheepishly. "This t-shirt doesn't fit," she complained good-humoredly.

He grinned. "Of course it doesn't. It's supposed to fit _me."_

She blushed and glanced at him as he opened the fridge and pulled out some lemons. "What're you making?" she asked.

"Lemonade," Nick announced. "You can help."

She laughed. "I didn't know you made lemonade. The last time you made coke—out of a can, actually—you messed it up."

Nick made a face at her and fumed, "The lid was too _tight,_ and it wasn't _my_ fault Joe had poured lemon juice and salt in it!"

"Blind Jonas," Miley teased. "You should've seen the salt, at least."

"I was preoccupied," he huffed.

"With _what?_ Opening a coke can?"

He huffed but said nothing. Miley grinned and took one of the lemons, took a knife after some rummaging, cut the lemon in half, and squeezed the juice into a pitcher that Nick had just laid on the counter. Nick pulled out more lemons, and the two worked together in a steady silence. After they got enough lemon juice, Miley pulled out the sugar and dumped a bunch in, making a face. "You know, you suck at cooking and stuff, and I'm pretty sure you don't even check what kind of lemons you get."

Nick made a face at her but didn't contradict her because it was true.

He poured them each a glass and raised his. "To reconnections," he announced.

She smiled, feinting seriousness. "To reconnections," she echoed as they clinked glasses and took a draught of the drink. Miley made a face. "God, this is _awful!"_

"It isn't _that_ bad," Nick defended.

 _"Not that bad?"_ she repeated, groaning. "God, Nick." She settled the drink down.

He settled his down and caught her eye. She smiled softly, and he said, "Let's go outside." She shrugged, and they headed out to his front porch this time, still barefoot. There was no one in sight, Nick was pleased to see, outside. Nick turned to Miley and smiled at her. "You know... thanks for coming. I... I had a really good time today."

A smile lit up her face. "Don't thank me, it was fun." Then, a teasing smile lit up her face. "Though I'm still gonna get you back for asking me in front of _everyone."_ She made a face.

He smiled apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He watched her. She was easily, easily the most beautiful person Nick had ever seen. She was dressed in his t-shirt, and she looked so, so beautiful. The light from the sun lit up her hair to its angelic brilliance, and her eyes shone, the blue from the sky teasing some gray into her eyes. He watched her, breathless. She noticed his appraisal and blushed. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

Then, he cupped her face lightly and leaned forward. Her lips were inches away from his, heartbeats away, a breath away. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He closed his eyes, leaning a millimeter closer. He could feel her sweet scent wrap around him, as if promising him that everything would be alright in the world. He leaned a little closer, and—

She stumbled back, eyes wide. He felt his cheeks heat up. "I—I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Her eyes were still wide with shock and disbelief, and she backed away from him towards the door a little. She headed inside, and Nick stared after her, face burning. His heart ached for her, and he felt emotions racing through him, as well as adrenaline from their almost-kiss. Horror struck him as he realized something else. Anguish pooled deep through his heart, mingling with his horror.

Did he just ruin everything?

* * *

 **QotD: Who thought they would've kissed?**

 **#Half & half for me.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA. I swear, I have GOT to write the next chapter right now! I'm just brimming with excitement because I know _exactly_ how I'm going to write that one down. So expect more drama! And wasn't this chapter just so full of Niley? My heart was crying out to write something Niley, so I'm so glad this chapter's out!  
**

 **Originally, I was going to make them kiss. But I held back against it. I thought I was moving way too fast as this is only the seventh chapter, and I wanted them to have more time to explore where they stand in their relationship before anything happened. After all, this is the FIRST time they've connected in THREE FREAKING YEARS.**

 **They still know each other (kind of), but they're aren't naive teenagers now. Anyway, loved writing that little thing with Joe. ;) Gotta add more of him in future chapters!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	8. February 5th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - February 5th, 2017**

* * *

 **"My heart beats for love, m** **y heart beats for love.** **It's the sound that I hear, t** **ells me not to give up.** **It breathes in my chest, a** **nd it runs through my blood.** **My heart beats for love, m** **y heart beats for love." - Excerpt from _My Heart Beats For Love,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

"Nick, what have you _done?"_

Nick stared at Joe, who had just showed up at his house. He frowned, puzzled. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Joe looked close to hyperventilating. Joe waltzed in, slamming the door shut and looking very close to freaking out if he hadn't already freaked out. _"This,_ you freaking idiot," Joe snapped, pulling out his phone. He typed furiously on the thing before shoving it in Nick's face. Then, he quickly took it away. "Never mind," he snapped. "Just turn on TV."

Confused, Nick turned on the TV. It was on a news channel, and Joe shoved Nick in a seat before pacing across the room. Nick frowned as he saw a reporter talking. The reporter said, "I'm sure you've already heard about it, but the latest rumor—or more likely, _trumor_ —on the block is that Miley Cyrus cheated on Liam Hemsworth with Nick Jonas."

Nick's. Jaw. Dropped. _"What?_ But nothing _happened."_

Joe grimaced. "Wait for it."

"Why, take a look at these photos," the reporter said in a nervous, fast-paced way that reinforced the nervousness. Nick's jaw dropped as he saw pictures of him and Miley show up on the screen. One was of them almost kissing. Another was of him pointing a hose at her, dousing her in water. Another was of him tucking her stray locks behind her ear. Horror pooled in his heart. _How_ had the _press_ gotten those pictures?!

"Oh... my _God,"_ Nick gasped.

"And they look _very_ happy," the reporter continued. "Neither celebrity has spoken up on their social media, but reports say Liam Hemsworth his furious—and he has good reason to be. He hasn't been happy from the start, and this has just been shoved upon everything." The reporter stared at the camera seriously. "Is this the end of Miam?"

"Do you see what you've done _now?"_ Joe snapped.

Anguish washed through Nick. What did he just _do?_

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

"How could you _do_ this to me?!"

Miley stared at Liam, her heart racing. "I didn't _do_ anything," she argued though a part of her—okay, _all_ of her—wanted to shy away timidly. "I hung out with Nick yesterday, but you're missing the point—we didn't _do_ anything! All we did was wash his dog Elvis and make some lemonade—and talk a little. I told you all of this _yesterday!"_

Liam glared at her. "You kind of left out the part where _you almost kissed him!"_

Miley stared at him, shaking. "We _didn't_ kiss, Liam! Don't you trust me?"

He shot her a burning look. "That Jonas kid has been after you for _forever!_ I trust _you_ —it's _him_ I don't. I don't want you hanging out with him! He's a bad influence, and he's just trying to break us apart!" He stared her down, his eyes furious and lashing. "He wants you all to himself—that's all he ever wanted. He wants to use you for your fame!"

Miley felt anguish ripple through her. "That's not true, Liam!"

"You're arguing _for_ me?" Liam demanded, gaze hot and furious.

"Shut up, Liam," Miley said, still shaking furiously. "You don't even _know_ him!"

"I know he's no saint!" Liam argued. "I know he's not good for you!" He stared at Miley, gaze burning. "I don't want to have to be with someone who's just going to hang out with her _ex-boyfriend_ and act like they're dating or something!" He glared at her, and Miley glared back, matching anger with anger. "You're engaged—to _me_ —or have you forgotten that?"

"How _could_ I forget—with you breathing down my back every five seconds?" Miley hissed.

Liam exploded. _"Shut the_ fuck _up_ , _Miley Ray Cyrus! I don't want to be engaged to someone who's going to go behind my back..."_ Tears spilled down Miley's eyes, streaking down her cheeks. Then, Liam seemed to realize that. Anguish filled his gaze, but Miley barely noticed. She curled up in a corner, sobbing and shaking and hating herself for showing weakness.

"Miley..." came his helpless answer.

"Go _away,_ Liam," she snapped through sobs. She clenched her teeth, his words echoing in her head: _I don't want to be engaged to someone who's going to go behind my back..._ "Just get _out,"_ she said, utterly devoid of fight. Inwardly, she was thinking, _how come_ I'm _the one who ends up crying whenever we fight?_ She looked up at him, scowling as she noticed that he was still there.

"Miley," he said, stricken, "please—"

"Shut _up,_ Liam," Miley glared.

"You can't blame me for feeling a little insecure when my _fiance_ starts hanging out with her ex-boyfriend," Liam said, not quite shouting, but his frustration was evident. "Miley, I'm _sorry_ if it's upsetting you—but you need to know." Her gaze snapped up to him, this time staring him down instead of vice versa. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm _sorry,_ okay?"

Miley sniffed but stopped crying. _"Look,_ Nick's a friend—but that doesn't mean you have to go yelling at me just because I'm catching up with him."

He got mad again—definitely a mistake mentioning the catching up part. "He's an ass—"

"—that doesn't mean you have to act like one, Liam," Miley said, standing up. He was taller than her, but she held her ground. Her fury, which was stemming, grew once more. Liam's mouth twisted into a scowl, and Miley continued, "It's like you're a _stranger_ sometimes now." That wasn't true, but in her anger, she would going to say pretty much anything.

He gaped. _"Me? I'm_ the stranger? Miley—you're not _listening_ to me—"

"—and _you're_ not listening to _me_ —"

Liam glared. "Then why don't you go running to Jonas?"

Miley glared back. "Liam, don't act like this."

"Then don't hang out with him," Liam growled angrily. "Why am I so insecure? Well, I'll tell you why. Jonas literally _told_ you he was in love with you—when is that going to get through your _thick skull?"_ Miley stared. "He wants you—he's made that _lucid,_ Mi. He _wants_ you to choose him—but how would _you_ understand? You've never been in a situation like that."

Miley closed her eyes. "Liam, Nick's not a bad guy."

Liam grimaced. "And whenever you say things like _that,_ I want to scream and yell." Miley sighed. "I don't want to lose you... Mi?"

Miley looked up at him. She knew Liam's intentions were good—but Liam would overall a pretty level-headed guy. It would take _a lot_ to piss him off. Miley sighed, her anger draining away. "You have every right to be mad," Miley finally said. Liam's gaze softened as they locked eyes. "And I don't want to lose you, either—but that's not going to happen, Liam, don't you get it?"

Liam frowned. "I get it now, Mi, I really do. It's just... you really _did_ love him once."

"Are you doubting me?" Miley's voice was stern but had a gentle feel to it.

"No," Liam said, gaze clear and full of emotion.

"Then you have to trust me," Miley said softly. "You have to trust me when I say nothing happened. Liam?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Miley felt her heart flutter a little as they kissed. When they pulled back for air, a soft smile was splayed out on Miley's face. She could see happiness in Liam's gaze. He cared, he really did, and that's why he was so upset. It was not unreasonable, not at all. "I trust you," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

She felt herself warm up at his touch. "Don't worry, Liam. Things'll work out."

Relief pooled in his eyes. "It's great to hear you talk about things working out. For a moment there I thought—I feared—we were over."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. He caressed her cheek, and she smiled softly as she felt the warmth of his hand. "Hey, we'll get through this alright, you and me."

He smiled. "You and me. _Us."_

"Yes, us. It's hard to find a guy like you, Liam. Don't think I'm about to just let go."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"But hey, if they break up, you can go comfort Miley, and the magic will happen."

Nick glared at Joe. " _Not_ helping." He stared desperately at his phone. "What if she hates me now? What if she hates me for ruining everything..? I didn't think the reporters would even _see_ us—we were in my yard... Except for the..." He trailed off awkwardly but knew that Joe understood. Nick let out a hefty sigh. "I hope she's okay..."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Lovesick oblivious bastard."

"At least I've _got_ a love life. Where's yours? Oh right. Nonexistent."

Joe grimaced. "I just haven't found the right girl yet." He scrunched up his nose. "Or maybe I did—maybe I just lost her..." There was a distant, almost sad, look in Joe's eyes, and Nick sighed. He thought he knew who Joe was talking about. Joe shook his head, as if he could shake off a distant memory as easily as that. But if _everyone_ could do that, Nick wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. "Enough about me."

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "Words I'd never have thought I'd hear."

Joe smirked. "I'm just full of surprises today, aren't I?"

Nick rolled his dark eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Okay."

Joe blew a raspberry. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, compadre. Anyway, this thing with Miley... well, you said she had a good time with you yesterday, yes?" Nick nodded, wondering where Joe was going with this. "Well, that's usually how people fall in love—but Miley's got an Aussie hunk so she's obviously distracted and all. I don't think you'll be able to hang with her any time soon."

Nick gaped. "What kind of helpful advice leading to hug kind of pep talk was _that?"_

Joe laughed. "Dude, you've _got_ to stop quoting—or almost quoting—from her show?"

"The show's done," Nick reminded him. "It was a good show. I loved every episode."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that _totally_ makes sense because you _totally_ didn't skip every episode where she had to kiss or a hug a guy."

"That wasn't _my fault,"_ Nick fumed. "The guys were idiots."

"Oh, alright," Joe laughed.

Nick ignored Joe's comment. "You know, you should go out sometime—start dating again."

Joe's steely mask came on again, his expression firm. "I don't think so, Nick."

"Come _on,"_ Nick said with a roll of his eyes. "We _all_ know you're head over heels for Demi." Joe shook his head in a very serious way, and Nick sighed. "I could put in a good word for you if you want." Joe's gaze glittered, as if he was possibly considering the prospect. "Look," Nick said, "even if it's not Demi, you really _should_ get out more."

"Like _you_ have?" Joe shot back.

Nick frowned. "Where's this all coming from?"

Joe seethed his teeth. "Demi's made it clear of her attitude. She's fine on her own, I'm fine on my own."

"Whatever you say."

Joe's gaze sparkled. "But if you _could_ put in a good word..."

"I knew it!" Nick exclaimed triumphantly, and a smile tugged at Joe's lips, rueful as it was. Nick smirked at his brother. "Then why not ask her out?" Joe shook his head in a very subtle way, and Nick sighed. "Why are you so afraid of being rejected? She's a girl. You're a boy. You're both well-known celebrities. I don't see the problem."

Joe shook his head. "That _isn't_ the problem."

"Then what _is?"_ Nick demanded.

Joe sighed. "Things are just _complicated,_ Nick." Joe looked so dejected—a rare look for him. "You should've been at that premiere. She was there, and I was there—and the air was just plain _awkward._ We didn't even say anything. We just exchanged a glance—god, it was so horrible—and the rest of the premiere was awkward. I left early."

Nick sighed. "You have to fix things."

Joe snorted angrily. "No, I don't have to do anything. We're done with this conversation."

"So _you_ get to badger _me_ on my love life, but I can't badger _you?"_ Nick huffed. "Doesn't seem fair."

Joe shook his head. "You don't understand. We are _impossible._ Put us in a room together, and you'll figure it out." Then, Joe stood up. "Well, I've taken enough of your time, lil bro. I'll catch you around." He saluted Nick with such flair that Nick cracked a smile. Joe bounced back _fast._ Joe strode out the door, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Nick pulled out his phone and sent Demi a text (it was much easier to text her because she could read him just like that). **Hey, Demz.**

Her reply came heartbeats later, and he wondered if she had been right next to her phone: _NJ, wassup?_

 **You know that premiere?  
**

There was a pause now, and Nick knew that something was up because he knew how fast Demi typed. _Umm..._ came her reply.

 **With my bro.**

 _Maybe._

 **He said the air was awkward.  
**

 _It_ was. _It was just so weird. And Nick, don't sugar-coat this. What do you want?_

 **What makes you think I want anything?  
**

 _1\. We're texting. 2. You obviously want something._

Nick frowned. **That isn't an answer, but... do you want to get back with Joe?**

 _You obviously weren't at the premiere._

 **Man, you two are impossible.**

Then, his phone rang. A rueful smile crossed his lips as he saw it was from Demi. He accepted the call and laughed. "Hey, Demi," he said. "I'm not sure if Joe gave me the abbreviated version of the premiere because he said you two didn't talk at all." He took a deep breath as he heard Demi scoff. "So, what's the real version? Joe's a good liar when he wants to be, but he's not _that_ good a liar."

Demi blew out all her air. _"Well, we_ did _talk. A bit."_

"About what?"

She sighed. _"He asked me out on a date."_

Nick's eyes widened. "Umm... did I just hear you correctly?"

 _"You heard me, Nick. He asked me out, and I, um_ —"

"Turned him _down?"_ Nick said incredulously.

 _"No, of course not,"_ came her indignant answer. There was an awkward pause as Demi took a moment to compose her answer. _"But... I didn't really say yes either. I kind of just said... um... I might've implied that I thought that he was a wacko for doing that_ — _hear me out, Nick. I might've subconsciously called him a bitch... for lack of better word."_

Nick exploded, "That doesn't count as not turning him down at all!"

 _"Umm..."_

"And subconsciously?"

 _"Well, accidentally."_

Nick stared at his phone incredulously. "How do you _accidentally_ call someone a bitch?"

 _"Well, it kind of, um, just slipped out..."_ came Demi's uncharacteristically quiet reply.

"What _would_ you have said?" Nick said.

 _"I don't know,"_ Demi said awkwardly, like she was biting her lip. _"Listen, I gotta run. See ya."_ She hung up.

Nick sighed. How come Joe had lied to him? Nick knew that it was going to be a long shot for Demi and Joe to get back together, but... they had been so in love it seemed impossible for them _not_ to end up together... Of course, people also said the same thing about Nick with Miley. The thought of Miley brought a pang to Nick's chest.

Why did something tell him that things were not about to get easier?

And was it possible for _all_ of them to have a happy ending?

* * *

 **QotD: Who wants Jemi to happen?  
**

 **#ME**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! This chapter came out lamer than I wanted it to come out. I wanted Miley and Liam to fight more, and please don't hate me for not making them split up. This book has barely started—of course I can't just make Niley a couple right now. I am still debating on Jemi, so if they happen, they're going to be a side ship** **—unless anyone wants some Jemi.  
**

 **Then, I'll personally add at least _one_ Jemi moment. (This _is_ supposed to be Niley, but it's okay to have other ships.)**

 **Sorry for the lame chappie. The result of your sister droning in your ear.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	9. February 6th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - February 6th, 2017**

* * *

 **"When you think of stopping, let's keep on rocking to the rhythm of our hearts." - Excerpt from _Good and Broken,_ Miley Cyrus**

* * *

If Miley hated Nick right about now, he wouldn't blame her.

Why? Well, because he hated himself.

He had totally ruined things in her world, and somehow (like it always had), the press had gotten all of it. Yes, every single stinking detail. Minus the lemonade thing, of course, but what's done is done. Things were so messed up, and he hadn't heard from her since. So here he was again: brooding and moping in his house as if nothing had ever happened.

But things _had_ happened—and this time, he just didn't know how to fix things.

"It's official. Your life is _done."_

Nick's head snapped up. "How did you get _in_ here, Joe? The door was _locked."_

"What can I say?" Joe smirked. "Born talented."

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, but seriously. That's creepy. It's like you jump in whenever the plot demands it."

"What plot?" Joe demanded, taking a seat in Nick's uncomfortable couch. Well, Nick was actually sitting in it, so he should know (!). He shifted in his seat, and Joe sighed in contentment. Nick balked quietly. Did he actually _like_ sitting in such an uncomfortable sitting apparatus? Nick swore that couches were invented to _look_ good, not _feel_ good. Screw the, er, couch makers!

Nick sighed. "Joe, what're you doing here anyways? I swear you spend more time _here_ than at your own place."

"I need advice."

"On what? Your love-life? Your house? Your career? Your music? Your band? Your hair products? Your clothes? Your style? Your—"

"—I _get_ it, no need to go on," Joe said, crossing his arms tightly. "Anyway..." Joe rubbed his hands anxiously, and Nick quit joking at once. Joe never wasted time huffing and breathing deeply and sharply when trying to explain something unless he was _really_ stressed out. After a few more hearty breaths and about five more minutes, Joe finally opened his mouth.

Unfortunately for him, Nick beat him to it: "It's Demi, isn't it?"

Joe stared at Nick like he had grown another head. "Dude, do you have some sort of mind-reading ability that you never told me about?"

Nick chuckled. "You know, Joe, I would appreciate it in the future if you didn't give me the abbreviated version of things." Joe stared at him quizzically, and Nick sighed, slightly exasperated. "I meant at the premiere. Demi said you asked her out..." Nick saw Joe's face color. "And that she rebuffed you... By, erm, accident." Nick wondered if he would regret saying that part.

Joe perked up. "By _accident?_ Are you saying—wait, hold up: when did you talk to Demi?"

It was Nick's turn to redden now. "I might've, um, accidentallytextedherafteryouleft?"

Joe caught every stinking word, and his eyes bulged. "You texted her?!"

Nick gaped. "You _understood_ that garbage?"

"How come you always seem to underestimate me?" Joe said, shaking his head in mock-disapproval. "But I'll forgive you since you talked to her... Now..." Joe hugged his legs, reminding Nick very much of an eager puppy begging for a walk. "Tell me all the juicy deets." Nick stared for a moment before quirking an eyebrow. Joe face palmed. "Do I need to say it _slowly?_ Well: tell—me—all—the—juicy—"

"She just said she didn't mean to call you a bitch—though that might not have been her wording—and that she didn't know whether or not she would've accepted."

There was a long pause. Nick waited. Joe didn't say anything. "What?" Nick said, slightly irritated.

Joe frowned. "Aren't you skipping over the important bits? Like, say, just about _everything that'll help me win her back?"_

Nick sighed impatiently. "I'm not here to solve your love life problems. God knows I have enough of my own."

"I think you should talk to her," Joe said after a long moment. Nick looked up, wondering if Joe had really said that or if his subconsciousness had dreamt that up. But he brushed that off—because even in a dream, Joe wasn't _that_ nice or thoughtful. Well, Joe _was,_ but he was so sarcastic and joking it was hard to tell if he had a serious bone in him.

"You mean, _call_ her?" Nick said, a pang running through his chest. He swallowed, pushing down his feelings.

"No, _talk,"_ Joe elaborated. "Face to face. Emotions running wild. Just like you did at thirteen."

Nick thought for a minute before letting his hopes fall. "She'd never go for it."

Joe shrugged and got up, striding to the door. "You never know if you don't try." Joe paused by the door. "And Nick?" Nick looked up at his brother. "Don't regret like I did. You'll always regret more for the things you _didn't_ do than the things you _did_ do." He slipped through the door and was about to close it when Nick called his name. Joe poked his head back inside. "Yes?"

"You should take your own advice," Nick added with a rueful smile. Joe smiled softly and left, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.

Joe's words echoed in his head: _Face to face. Emotions running wild. Just like you did at thirteen._ A rueful, sad smile crossed Nick's lips. _You never know if you don't try. Don't regret like I did. You'll always regret more for the things you_ didn't _do than the things you_ did _do._ It seemed a bit strange that despite Joe's happy-go-lucky attitude, he was truly deep—but Nick always knew his brother had it in him.

It just needed a bit coaxing.

Nick pulled out his phone and sent Joe a simple text: _You know what, Joe? You're pretty smart._

Joe's reply made him smile:

 _I know right._

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"TV sucks nowadays."

Miley grinned at Liam and poked at his ribs. "Oh, it's not like you're on TV at all."

He grinned at her sarcasm. Whatever tension they had earlier had now dispersed, and most of the Nick drama was forgotten... Well, by _Liam._ Everything was still ringing through Miley's head. She didn't try to contact Nick. What would she say? What would _he_ say? But Miley was happy right now—with Liam, surrounded by their dogs. It felt safe and familiar. "I think I love you more each day," Liam murmured, lifting her hand to his lips and brushing his lips against her flesh.

She pouted. _"Think?"_

A smile graced Liam's handsome features. _"Know,"_ he corrected, and Miley smiled at that. Then, he leaned forward to kiss her. Miley playfully twisted her face so his lips met her smooth cheek. He grinned at that before raising his fingers to her cheek, allowing her no escape to use the same trick. Miley kissed him eagerly, enjoying the feel of him against her lips, which were so like the way Nick's had felt on hers all those years ago and—

Oh crap.

Why was she even _thinking_ these thoughts? She was freaking _engaged_ to Liam, and anything between Nick and herself was history... Well, she was _pretty_ sure, and that was good enough for her. Miley pulled back and flashed him a teasing smile as he feigned pouting. But in truth, Miley didn't deepen the kiss because she was almost sure that it felt like she was kissing Nick.

And that was wrong on _anyone's_ level.

Was it bad to admit that she _liked_ it? Yes. The answer was so obvious.

But Liam would find excuses to touch her more—playing with her hair, holding her hand, stroking her face, kissing her—as if he was making sure she was still in one piece... like he was afraid that Nick had broken her. She didn't mind it—she loved the attention and affectionate gestures—but sometimes, it _could_ be a bit _much._ But overall it was good, and she was content. Nothing could possibly ruin her day.

The door bell rang, and a deathly scowl appeared instantly on Miley's lips. Honestly! It was as if the universe _listened_ to her thoughts to make sure it could do the exact _opposite_ of what she wanted.

Well, screw the universe!

Miley got up and headed towards the door, mentally double checking her outfit. She was wearing a black-and-white, off-the-shoulder striped t-shirt and donned black shorts. She was barefoot and wore no make up. She was wearing her engagement ring—though sometimes she felt she only wore it just to prove a point—so that should seem alright. Her hair was in loose curls and down. Casual enough.

And apparently, it would have to do considering the person outside was leaning on the buzzer.

Miley opened the door abruptly, ready to yell (or probably chastise) whoever was—

Oh.

"Joe!" Miley exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" she said a bit awkwardly.

A smile framed out Joe's face, and he stepped forward to hug her. Miley could hear Liam getting up from the couch and knew he had turned off the TV (there was no sound from the electrical apparatus anymore) to come see who had come. Miley hugged Joe briefly, enjoying the embrace. "Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" he said teasingly, and Miley smiled back awkwardly.

"Who's—oh," Liam said, stepping forward. "Joe Jonas." He extended his hand politely. "I'm Liam."

Joe shook Liam's hand seriously. "Nice to meet you."

"I have no quarrel with you," Liam said unnecessarily, "despite what actions your, um, brother had recently partaken in." Joe nodded, and Miley smiled at the easy air between the two. "I'm a big fan of your music," Liam added with a smile—polite, showing all teeth, and everything; the whole she-bang. Joe nodded, and Liam closed the door behind him. Miley smiled. Liam was always the perfect gentleman.

If Nick walked into the room, Liam would probably still be the perfect gentleman... and then probably rip him apart behind Miley's back.

Joe grinned. "And I'm a big fan of your acting. Especially the accent thing for 'The Last Song.'" Joe shook his head ruefully. "That must've been _hard."_

Liam grinned. "Oh, it _was."_

"So," Miley said, turning to Joe, "is there any particular reason you wanted to come?"

"Well, I _was_ contemplating getting autographs, maybe a few pictures, and—"

 _"Joe,"_ Miley said, unable to stop from grinning.

"I actually wanted to talk to _you,"_ Joe said. His gaze flashed to Liam's. "It's, um, personal... It's actually about _my,_ um, love life." _That_ got Miley's attention—and Liam's, too, because Liam's expression had started to harden at Joe's first sentence. "It's about Demi," Joe blurted out, and Miley shot him a soft knowing smile. Joe blushed. "You're her best friend, so..."

Miley turned to Liam, and Liam nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk." He glanced ruefully at Miley. "Leaving me and the football game for Jonas?"

Miley smirked and led Joe to the kitchen. She got him a glass of water, and he took a sip from it. He sighed deeply. "I talked to Demi at a premiere, but... that was pretty much it. I asked her out, and I asked Nick about it, but..." Joe and Miley shifted uncomfortably—but for different reasons. Joe's was obviously about the encounter, but Miley's was at the mention of Nick. "I don't know..."

"You want me to find out if Demi has feelings for you?" Miley inquired softly.

"Maybe," Joe said bashfully, a rare look for him. "If you could put in a good word..."

Miley smiled. "I'll ask her about it, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Miley's smile faded into a slight frown as she watched Joe's dark eyes—so like Nick's—dart around the room almost nervously, as if he was anticipating something. He was also biting his lip, a trait that all the Jonas brothers seemed to have when they were nervous. "Joe... was there something else?"

Joe blew out all his air. He shot her a pained look. _"Yes."_

Miley leaned against the counter. "What is it, then?" She locked eyes with him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to—if you don't think you can trust me."

He sighed, clearly frustrated. "You haven't been keeping contact with Nick, have you?"

Ah, _this._ "I should've known this would come up," Miley said wearily.

Joe sighed. "He's so depressed, and he feels so guilty about what he did." Miley frowned at this. "I mean, he's an actor and all—so he can hide it and stuff, but I can tell. Brother's instinct, you know?" Miley smiled wryly—she knew the feeling. She had experience with _her_ siblings. "But I _would_ like you two to be friends and all, if nothing more. He _needs_ you in his life—especially now more than ever, when everything's all flooding back."

Miley sighed. "I _have_ been thinking about that—a lot, probably more than I should—but Joe..." Miley shifted uneasily. "Things are awkward..."

Joe sighed. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to, but as a favor to an old friend... _could_ you?"

Miley met his gaze. "I'll... see what I can do."

"Yo, Joe!" came Liam's voice from the living room. "You _gotta_ see this game!" Joe shot Miley an apologetic smile before going into the living room. Miley frowned as she watched him go. She wasn't sure what to do now. Why did all her troubles seem to revolve around her love life recently? Or, to be clearer, _Nick._ It was very overwhelming... and _confusing._

But Miley couldn't help but wonder what might've been if she and Nick had stuck together...

* * *

 **QotD: Who just loves some Joe?**

 **#ME**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Not much to say for this A/N. I put this one (well, half of it, anyway) through Miley's eyes because... well, I wanted you to see how she thought of things. I tried to portray her as a very confused person, but I'm pretty sure I failed at that, hence the fact that I added 'and confusing' to that sentence up there. I kind of want to show how Miley thinks about this. I don't want anyone to force her to make a decision, but... I kind of adding Joe to add more to her thinking process.  
**

 **I see Joe and Miley kind of like how I see Nick and Demi: brother and sister. Without the blood connections and all.**

 **Threw this chapter together in a few hours because I kept rewriting it... Ehhh... Maybe the next chapter will be better.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	10. February 7th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - February 7th, 2017**

* * *

 **"When the darkness leaves you lonely, o** **r the world tries to push you away, w** **hen your sky is looking troubled, y** **ou can count on me 'cause I'm gonna stay." - Excerpt from _Need A Little Love,_ Hannah Montana ft. Sheryl Crow  
**

* * *

"Why haven't you done anything about this yet?!"

 _My thoughts exactly._

Nick was lounging—inasmuch as you could in a ridiculously uncomfortable couch (or maybe Nick just had grudges against couches)—in a couch. He didn't know why he didn't just sit on the floor— _that_ had to be better, right? Well, it wouldn't stop people—say, Demi—from thinking he was crazy. And though he had a reputation to keep, he was alone with her in his house, just sitting in his couch and losing his dignity.

 _"Nick."_ Demi snapped her fingers in his face.

Nick quirked an eyebrow. _"What?_ It's not _my_ fault." He averted his gaze. "I was busy."

 _"Busy,"_ she repeated disbelievingly. "Doing _what?_ You've been brooding and moping in this hell hole for _days!"_

 _"What_ did you just call my house?"

"That isn't the point, and you know it, Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" Demi thundered. _Yikes._ She just used his full name. That meant business. "Nick, Joe went Miley's house to talk to her, and—"

 _"Wait a freaking minute_ —how do _you_ know Joe went to Miley's house?" Nick demanded. " _I_ don't know."

 _"You're_ not important," Demi huffed. "And that's besides the point." Demi paused, as if she was thinking things through. "And by the way, I heard that Joe and Liam are good friends now." Nick's. Jaw. _Dropped._ A minute ago, he would've been surprised that Joe didn't tell him he'd been at Miley's. But now, it had been trumped—by the fact that Joe was friends with _Liam Hemsworth._

Liam, Miley's fiancee. Liam, Nick's arch-rival.

Oh, Joe was going to be _worse_ than dead when Nick got to him.

"You're joking," Nick pleaded, groaning. "Please tell me you're joking..."

"Sorry," Demi said, an edge of sincerity in her voice despite its light-hearted tone. "So I talked to Miley—"

"— _hold a millisecond_ —when did you talk to Miley?!" Nick demanded. "No one ever tells me anything!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Now, you're just reinforcing the fact that you're a drama princess." Nick stuck his tongue out at her, and Demi laughed heartily. "Anyway, I talked to Miles, and we—well, we were all joking and stuff, and she introduced me to her dogs. It was really fun. She's amazing." Nick shot her a look that said, _get to the point._ Demi sighed exaggeratedly. "Anyway, she gave me some really good advice about Joe, and—"

"—Demi!" Nick interrupted, and she shot him a fierce glare. "You can tell one of your girlfriends about your boy stuff—did Miley say anything about me?"

"She's really confused," Demi said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

Demi glared. "Be more grateful. You're lucky I talked to her and asked about that anyway." Nick grumbled under his breath but said nothing. Demi took a deep breath. "Anyway, she said that Liam wasn't too pleased with you, but things are still good with them. She's so in love with him," Demi said, grinning. "It's really refreshing—and he, like, walked in when we were talking about different types of people, and he was like, _does that one define me?"_ Demi burst out laughing.

Nick smiled tightly. "Anything else?" he pressed.

Demi laughed. "She sounds like she wants to talk to you, but she doesn't really know what to say. She's kind of tired that whenever she turns on TV, she sees her name there. I mean, she loves the attention—but this is her personal life, and that's private." Demi caught his eye. "You know Miley. So we started binge-watching Hannah Montana—"

"—without _me?"_ Nick stared, pretending to be aghast. "What has this world come to?!"

"Calm your anguish down," Demi snorted. "But that show was _amazing!_ We actually didn't really binge-watch it. We kind of watched, like, five episodes before she turned the TV off and said that she wasn't going to deteriorate her eyes by staring at a screen. We listened to some music and danced a little—can you believe she still knows the moves to the Hoedown Throwdown?" Demi laughed.

Nick smiled at that. "You and Joe always underestimating people—it's one of the reasons you guys are so—" He stopped short, and Demi fell quiet a little. "Well," he said sort of awkwardly, "what season did you watch of Hannah Montana?" He kind of already knew the answer, but he wanted to change the topic. It felt too awkward and personal.

A smile slid on Demi's face. "Season one. Anyway, after that, we searched up the shoe fight in Hannah Montana, and we played out the scene. I was Tyra, of course, and Miley was herself—or, well, Hannah. It was so fun! And then, we sang a bunch of Camp Rock songs and everything." He perked up at that and grinned. "And Liam kind of walked in the middle of that, and it was just so _embarrassing!"_

"Did she sing 'Introducing Me'?" Nick inquired.

"We both did," Demi said, grinning. "And then, Liam started singing—and we just couldn't stop laughing."

Nick felt a little sad and wistful as Demi talked. He felt that _he_ should've been there, not Liam. If only things were different.

"Nick."

Nick looked up at Demi. "Yeah?" he said wearily.

"I'm sorry," Demi said softly, and Nick squinted as the sun's glare reflected from her shiny phone case. Why was she holding her phone anyway? "I know this is hard for you—this is hard for all of us—but I really think it would be better if you talked to Miley. She cares about you, and you care about her, and you guys have matured. I know which side I'm on, and I'm not going to convince you to do anything. But you and Miley need each other in your lives."

Nick closed his eyes. "I don't want my heart to break," he confessed. "But more than anything, I don't want to break _her_ heart." Nick shook his head. "I know it's selfish, but I want her all for myself. There are other things I want, but they seem like nothing compared to having _her._ She gets me through the day, she always has, whether she knows it or not."

Demi smiled softly. "You should say that to Miley."

Nick shook his head. "I don't know. I'm confusing her, and I know I'm not being fair to her... I can't just let her go like that. I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy for saying it, but I feel sparks whenever she's around. Time melts away when I'm with her, and I'll probably never admit it to anyone, but I still get lost in her eyes... even after all this time."

"You wanted to kiss her," Demi said, matter-of-fact. "She stopped you guys, but..."

"I'm not sure _what_ I was thinking," Nick said, shaking his head. "I probably _wasn't_ thinking, but it was so sudden. She was right to push me away, but I regret doing it because I created this rift between us, and that's just tearing me apart. I wish I wasn't so dependent on her, but I am. She was my entire life for a very long time, and that's not something you forget easily." Nick pushed back his emotions. "But she's moved on now. I don't know why I tried."

"Yeah, why _did_ you try?" Demi mused. "If you didn't think you had a chance, why bother at all?"

"I guess I wanted her to know," Nick said with a shrug. "I wouldn't make the same mistakes I did last time. I would show her off proudly, and I wouldn't break all those promises." Nick closed his eyes and pictured Miley. "And when we kiss..." He sighed softly. "It was like flying without ever being afraid that I would ever fall. And she's my flame in a hurricane, and she's my life and soul..."

Demi fell silent. Then, she murmured, "That's deep, Nick. Really deep."

"I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I still have her old things," Nick said softly, scratching at the back of his neck. "It seems kind of stupid to hang on for so long when... when she hasn't. And I still have her old things in my closet, and I take them out when I feel alone." He shrugged and averted his gaze. "If I could say everything to her..."

"I think you would have a really good chance to make things right with her," Demi murmured softly. "She will forgive you."

Anguish washed down Nick's spine. "But why? Just _why?_ Why should I hold on when it's always going to hurt more?"

Demi closed her eyes. "What's your favorite thing about Miley?"

Nick chuckled a little. "I don't think I can just pick out one thing, but let's see..." He could feel Demi's gaze trained on him as he contemplated his decision. It didn't take him long. He smiled and looked up to meet Demi's eyes. "I like her honesty," he said softly. "She's honest—often to the point of brutality, but a lot of people are fakers, users, and backstabbers. Maybe that doesn't make Miley a very pleasant person to hang around at times, but at least you know she isn't stabbing you in the back."

Demi nodded, satisfied. "You're right. And if you said all of that to Miley, I think everything would change."

"That has been my problem this entire time, right?" Nick said, frowning. "I hold back everything I want to say, and that ends up being our downfall."

Demi averted her gaze. "Maybe..."

He laughed. "I'm twenty four and still a coward when it comes to her. I would stutter and mess up, just like I did at fourteen."

Demi got up. "Well, it's been a long day, and you probably need to drown in your thoughts more," she teased. "So I'd better make my exit!" She saluted him playfully, and he returned the gesture. Then, she got up and strode towards the door. She turned to meet his gaze one more time. "For the record, Nick, I think you're a genuinely decent person, and Miley could use someone like you. You'll always be there for her."

He sighed. "And the times that I'm not?"

"You regret them, mourn them, and move on." Demi shrugged. "That's what we all do. And that's life. There's no other truth but that."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"God, you two move like grandpas! No wait, that would be an insult to the elderly!"

Demi tapped her foot impatiently, and the door opened. She grinned at Liam, who looked faintly surprised but pleased nevertheless to see her, and headed inside as if she ruled the world. He chuckled and closed the door behind her. "Hello to you, too, Demi," he said politely. A smile curled on his lips, and Demi smiled back, too.

"Miley, get in here!" Demi hollered.

A few heartbeats passed before Miley entered the room, wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow-colored "PEACE" lettering on it. Miley was sporting casual jeans, and her hair was down and curled. Despite all the changes, Demi was pleased to see Miley's same smile and the very Miley-like glint in her friend's brilliant cerulean eyes. "If you come here anymore often, you might just have to move in," Miley teased, extending her arms out to hug Demi.

Demi embraced Miley, grinning. "I might just do that," she joked. Demi shooed Liam away. "Girls' talk," she told him, and he laughed.

"I thought you had one earlier," he teased. "Or was that just a singing thing?"

Miley grinned and shoved Liam gently. "Get out of here!" she murmured teasingly.

Liam kissed her cheek and left. Demi linked arms with Miley and walked her to the kitchen. Demi walked outside onto the terrace, and Miley followed. Demi sat on the porch swing, and Miley took a seat by her. Reds and golds flared on the sky, mingling with pinks and purples that seeped through the vibrant orange sky. It was a lovely sight.

"How're you?" Demi grinned.

Miley laughed. "How do you _not_ know? You saw me earlier!"

Demi made a face. "Yeah, well..." She trailed off. "How're you and Liam?"

Miley watched her carefully. "I knew it: you have ulterior motives. Whenever you mention Liam, we end up talking about Nick, and you know how things are with that," Miley said, her face schooled to a slightly exasperated look. But her eyes betrayed her confusion. "Demi, I'm happy with _Liam."_ The wind blew through their hair.

"I wasn't denying that, and I wasn't the one who mentioned Nick," Demi said. " _You_ did. But I _did_ want to talk about that."

"Dem—"

"—just listen to this, Miles," Demi said, pulling out her phone.

Demi tapped a recording, and Nick's voice filled the air: _"I don't want my heart to break."_ Nick's voice was slightly distorted through the phone. _"But more than anything, I don't want to break her heart. I know it's selfish, but I want her all for myself. There are other things I want, but they seem like nothing compared to having her. She gets me through the day, she always has, whether she knows it or not."_

They went through the entire recording, and when it was done, Demi put her phone back in her pocket. She was surprised to see that Miley's eyes were bright. Miley shook her head, blinking away tears but unable to prevent a few from falling. "I don't know why I'm crying. I get so emotional lately... but I guess I've always been the overly-emotional type," Miley said, wiping away a few stray tears.

The tears didn't make Miley look scruffy—if anything, they enhanced her beauty. They also made her seem younger and more vulnerable, as if she was a fourteen-year-old experiencing her first heartbreak instead of a twenty-four-year-old getting a little emotional over Nick's genuine words. Miley's eyes were such a clear shade of blue, slightly red from crying.

"Do you think you could ever have something with Nick?" Demi asked Miley quietly, knowing that attacking her friend with this question when she was emotional and vulnerable was cruel.

Miley met her gaze steadily despite her shaking hands. "I-I think we could've been beautiful..."

"And now?" Demi could hardly anticipate Miley's answer.

"Honestly?" Miley's lips quivered. "I still think we could be beautiful."

* * *

 **QotD: Which was your favorite season of Hannah Montana?**

 **#Can't decide! I love 'em all!  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I don't know what this chapter is supposed to be. I mean, it's kind of like somewhat something _leading_ to something, I guess. It's not really going to be much right now, but I guess I just like building everything up like that. Switched things up a bit and put it through Demi's eyes instead of Miley's or Nick's. Hope you don't mind.  
**

 **I was thinking long and hard about how I should plan this out, and though I'm not quite pleased with the results, I'm satisfied enough that I'm not going to change it. So there's that.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	11. February 8th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - February 8th, 2017**

* * *

 **"So come on and raise your voice,** **speak your mind, and make some noise." - Excerpt from _Make Some Noise,_ Hannah Montana  
**

* * *

Miley stared out the window. She couldn't get Nick's words out of her head.

"Miley?"

Miley turned to her side to see Liam. A wry smile tugged at her lips. "Hey..." Even her reply sounded different... It sounded... _off._ And Liam knew her long enough to know that something wasn't quite right. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pulled him closer to her and kissed him, more out of desire to not start a conversation than the fact that she wanted to kiss him.

But she _did_ want to kiss him. He was a good kisser. The familiar feel of his lips against hers reassured her at once.

A smile was on his face as he pulled back gently to meet her eyes. "You're distracting me," he accused playfully.

She smiled lightly. "Then I'm doing my job," she teased, her fingertips tracing his jawline. He shivered at her touch, and she smiled, pleased that she could have such an effect on him. She leaned her forehead to his so their gazes were level and pressed a dainty kiss to his lips. It lasted less than a second, and his hands circled around her wrists.

"Got you," he murmured. Then, his teasing smile faded. Uh oh. She must've taken a second too long to smile back. "What's wrong, Mi?"

She looked directly in his eyes. She knew intimidation—she had learned it from Disney, after all, and she understood it. "Nothing," she said coolly.

He frowned. "I want you to trust me."

"I _do,"_ she said automatically. And she did. Irrevocably. But Liam wouldn't want to know what was troubling her. She knew him.

"I know you do," he started, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" she said, trying to lighten the mood. "We're supposed to be having fun." She pouted.

He shook his head. "It's the fact that I'm not sure how _much_ you trust me," he said. She stared at him, speechless. He sighed. "I know I'm probably being paranoid—"

 _"Probably?"_ she teased.

He frowned. "Don't changed the subject." Her smile subsided as she watched him. She had known he was serious, and that he was smart and was going to figure it out. She had just been hoping to put it off. She wasn't ready yet... and wasn't sure if she'd ever be. "You're tense," he said, his frown deepening. Crap... _And you call yourself an actress,_ Miley thought darkly. "Why?" Liam asked her, kindness in his eyes.

"I..." Miley stared at him, half-wishing he wouldn't be so nice. Then, she would have a reason not tell him. "I don't know," she finished lamely.

Liam frowned disbelievingly. "You don't know?"

"Maybe," Miley admitted. "I'm just... confused... nowadays."

He sighed. Definitely a mistake to mention the 'nowadays' part. "Is it Nick?"

She forced her spine to lie flat. "Not him _personally,"_ she said, which was a lie. "Just what all this is _bringing._ The press, the interviews, the rumors—it's all very stressful," Miley said truthfully. This _was_ the truth—just not the whole truth. And as much as she didn't want to hurt Liam, she didn't think the truth would do him any better. Right _now._

Liam paused. Then, he nodded. "I know what you mean—it's been stressing me out, too."

Miley smiled at him and slipped her hand into his. "That's why I'm so grateful—to have _you,_ to have _this."_

He smiled, relieved. "Me, too."

Miley stared at their intertwined fingers, and warmth washed down her spine. She didn't want to lose Liam. Her blue eyes traveled to Liam's, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. He kissed her cheek softly, and when he pulled away, she could still feel the warmth of his lips on her cheek. He was smiling now. "I love you," he murmured softly, his words soft and genuine.

Miley's smile softened. "I love you, too."

She leaned into his arms, their quarrel forgotten.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"You're a coward."

Nick looked up at Joe and scowled. Demi was by Joe's side. The three had decided to hang out—which made Nick feel very much like the third wheel—and he did _not_ appreciate them ganging up on him. Nick didn't answer but instead moved his pawn forward (they were playing a game of chess; Nick VS Joe and Demi.) Nick's gaze drifted to his knight.

"He's right, you know?" Demi said, shrugging. She moved her knight. "I showed Miley what you said."

Nick froze. _"What?"_

"She cried," Demi said conversationally.

That made Nick feel worse. "She _cried?_ Because you told her what I said?"

"No," Demi scoffed. "I _showed_ her," she corrected. "Get it right."

He stared, not understanding. "How'd you _show_ her?" he said skeptically.

"I recorded it," Demi said, fishing her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and tapped something, playing the recording. Nick's voice—slightly distorted through the recording—drifted in the air. The words were there. Joe listened, gaze thoughtful, as if he was taking notes on what to say to Demi in future conversations. Nick stared and stared and stared and stared. When had Demi had the time to—?

Oh. _That_ was why she was holding the phone. _Oh._

Nick didn't mean to, but he was angry. "You recorded me?"

"She did you a favor, man," Joe said, eager to defend Demi.

"Then how come you didn't bother telling _me?"_ Nick demanded.

Demi shifted uncomfortably at that in a rare moment of uneasiness. "I knew you wouldn't approve, so I did it anyway," Demi finally said. Nick groaned, exasperated but slightly pleased. "And she burst into tears." Demi shook her head. "And then, I asked Miley what she thought of you guys, and she said... she said that she thought you guys could've been beautiful."

Nick hardly dared to breathe. "D-did sh-she say a-anything else?" he stuttered.

Demi nodded solemnly. "She still thinks you could be beautiful."

Ice invaded Nick's insides. He stood up. "I have to talk to her."

Joe smirked. "Finally. After four whole days."

Demi squeezed his arm. "We'll be right here."

Nick raised an eyebrow, amused. "In _my_ house?"

"We'll play along with the chess pieces," Joe said, beginning to rearrange the pieces back into the original order. Nick nodded and grinned as he heard Joe's next words: "Let's make this a little more interesting. Let's put a bet on this game..." Typical Joe. Nick shrugged on his coat and headed outside, surprised to see a storm brewing outside.

He stepped out in the rain, letting the storm soak his curls. He shivered but didn't recoil. Was this a side? The storm? Nick wasn't about to waste it. He hurried into his car, dripping wet, and started the apparatus. He drove slowly to Miley's, praying that Liam wouldn't be around. But if Liam wasn't around, where _would_ he be? Nick stared grimly at her house as he approached it.

With a hefty sigh, he walked outside despite the rain pouring down on his shoulders. He didn't bother to pull out an umbrella. Instead, he ran—yes, he was very well aware of how dangerous that was in the rain—towards the door. He raised a hand over it, breathing hard. He stared and finally knocked on it before he could lose his courage, whatever remaining strength he had left.

The door opened, and Nick stared.

Miley was standing in front of him, mouth open in shock. She stared at him in the rain, and he watched her. She was wearing a blue-gray sweater with a nice pattern and dull, worn-out jeans that complemented her outfit. She was also barefoot, and Nick found that adorable, even though it should've been the last thing on his mind right now.

"Nick," she breathed, eyes wide, "what're you doing here?"

He stepped closer, aware of his dripping self. He looked up and met her gaze. The second their gazes connected, she gasped a little, and he wondered if she could feel the electricity between them. "Miley," he rasped her name. He felt like melting. He stepped closer to her, and though her eyes widened a little more, she didn't recoil.

His freezing fingers curled around her wrists, and she shivered but didn't recoil. Warmth spread from her to him, and she was so, so close—and Nick felt like he would lose control. She was so close, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to lean forward and shrink back all at the same time—the same feeling he had when he had kissed her for the first time.

Then, he pulled away, letting his hands fall to his sides. He thought he saw disappointment in her gaze. Maybe he could _think_ that. "Can I come in?" he spoke through chattering teeth.

"Of course," she said hurriedly, closing the door behind him. She led him to the couch. "Sit down... I'll get you some towels..."

He let her go when all he wanted her to do was stay. He stared after her, a cold ache settling in his chest. The ache was forgotten when she came back a heartbeat later. She draped the blanket over his shoulders, and he wanted to tell her that he didn't need the blanket, he needed _her._ But she had always been the stronger one out of the two of them, and he could only mumble, "Thank you," when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her.

"Nick, what're you doing here?" she asked again, quieter this time.

Instead of answering, he croaked, "Is Liam here?"

She paused for a shaky moment before shaking her head slowly. "No. He left half an hour ago to do some shopping for the dogs."

Relief settled gently in Nick's stomach. How lucky _was_ he?

"It's raining," he said, Master of Obvious.

A sad smile tugged on her lips. "It brings back memories, doesn't it?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. He remembered so much. He remembered when they had been watching a movie, and it had started raining. He remembered holding her close during the storm. He remembered running out into the rain with her and just playing and dancing in the rain and feeling so free and happy—and it all was all because of _her._

Whenever it rained, it would be magical and wonderful—and it was all because of _her._ And after they had parted ways, whenever it had rained, it stung him, and ice would invade his insides. He would feel raw and cold, and it would have nothing to do with the cold of the storm. He would let the storm inside and let the icy drops pelt him but remained reluctant to shut the storm out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She met his gaze and gently cupped his face for a brief heartbeat. He closed his eyes against her warm touch, sad when she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry, too," she said quietly in that shy way of hers. He stared, shaking, as he met her gaze. Her eyes were blue and gray and beautiful and reminded him so much of the storm outside.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," he said, feeling like crying.

"Maybe," she said, but she averted her gaze as if she couldn't meet his anymore without bursting into tears. He wondered if she could tell he was close to breaking down. "You know," she said gently, "the storm reminded me of... us." Her words caused warmth and cold to spiral in his chest, and he stared at her, not believing that she had truly said that.

"Thanks."

She stared, surprised. "For what?"

"For not saying me and you," he answered simply.

Pain crackled across her delicate features, and she closed her eyes, concealing the most precious of sea-colored jewels, for a brief heartbeat, as if she was trying to compose herself. "Please not say stuff like that," she pleaded. "Don't make this harder than it is," she continued, her eyes unreadable. He watched her, heart in throat.

"I _want_ you, Mi," he murmured, knowing that him saying her old nickname would have a great effect on her. And it did. She flinched as if he had struck her. "I want you to choose me instead," he said desperately. "And don't pretend you don't feel the spark, or you wouldn't have cried when Demi showed you that recording!" He wanted a reaction out of her.

"She _told_ you?" Miley said, gaping.

"I didn't know she was," he said. Then, he shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he had gotten Demi in trouble. "I forced it out of Demi anyway," he said.

Miley stood up and back away from him. "Nick," she said, her voice different now: colder. "Maybe it's time for you to go." Her voice sounded strained.

He stood up and walked towards her but maintained a safe distance. _"Miley."_ His voice sounded pained.

"Nick, it's raining, and Liam's going to be home soon."

Nick sighed. He pulled Miley's towel off his shoulders and handed it to her. She took it, gaze mystified. Then, she stepped back. "I won't get you in trouble with him," he said softly, and Miley stared at him, her gaze piercing straight into his soul. "But I'll wait for you, Miley Ray Cyrus," he said, watching her. Emotions rained through his chest, and he leaned towards her. He pressed his lips against her cheek for a brief heartbeat. "I'll wait for you... forever."

She shook her head. "Forever's a long time."

He met her gaze. "Well, you know what, Miley? You're worth it."

He backed away before she could see him cry...

...and walked back into the storm, letting the rain water mingle with his tears.

* * *

 **QotD: Who loves watching the rain?**

 **#ME**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! It's actually raining (pretty hardly, actually) as I'm writing this. So there's the inspiration behind this. I was also listening to _Make Some Noise_ from Hannah Montana, performed by Miley Cyrus, while I was writing this. Combine Miley's inspirational song/voice and the rain, and here are the results.**

 **I was thinking it through but ended up deciding against them kissing. Oh, I _wanted_ them, but this is just the 11th chapter... I personally thought that it was too early (especially since I have a lot of drama planned out for later chapters). I think a happy ending at chapter 11 would be... ehhh... kind of horrible, to be honest.**

 **NOT that it was going to be a happy ending at all for this chapter. Even if they did kiss, I wouldn't just make them get together like _that,_ you know?**

 **But if you want some Niley fluff, go check out my Niley one-shot 'Snow.' Please also check out _theausllydoctor_ 's 'How to Save a Friend.' That story shows real promise even though it just started! It's a Loliver story, and who doesn't love some Loliver? You know, for a while, I was kind of interested in Moliver, but nah... And I don't really ship Miley with anyone on the show (though I considered Jake Ryan) after I got into Niley.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	12. February 9th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - February 9th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Yeah, I am invincible.** **What was I running for?** **I was hiding from the world.** **I was so afraid, I felt so unsure.** **Now I am invincible." - Excerpt from _Invincible,_ Kelly Clarkson  
**

* * *

"You're a mess."

Nick stared at the mirror—as he had been doing for the past half hour—and spoke the words again. The words were now ringing in his head like a mantra—or like a song he hated but got twisted straight into his brain anyway. He made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a hiccup before burying his face in his hands for a brief heartbeat. His heart ached with loneliness.

Nick's reflection hadn't changed in the thirty and counting minutes except for maybe a little added fatigue. Dark circles still hung under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't had a good night's rest, and even the morning sunshine couldn't rid the circles, which seemed like dark bruises now in the dim of the light. His face was pale and sickly, and his eyes were dark and full of pain.

Never had Nick wanted Miley's company more. She would probably smile in that quiet way of hers before teasing him about being so gloomy.

 _Miley._ The thought of the former Disney star made Nick's heart break a little more.

Nick stared back at his reflection. His unruly curls were sticking all over the place, and his eyes were bloodshot. Nick did that sigh-hiccup thing again and stepped out of the bathroom. He _was_ depressing to look at. He headed over to his room and slumped down on the bed. Tears pricked at Nick's eyes, but they didn't spill out. The tears and vomit just hung close to the surface, making sure Nick felt good and rotten.

Numbness coursed through him. His house didn't even feel familiar anymore. It felt like a place of death...

Actually, that might be accurate. Nick _did_ feel like a part of him died.

Nick got up and walked numbly to his closet. He pulled out the old cardboard box. He opened it and fisted through hand written notes. One in particular caught his eye. The paper was slightly wrinkled, but the words were still there, as clear as if Miley had written them a day ago: _Turn that frown upside down! You're too cute to be frowning! Besides, it's you and me. Together. Forever. - Smiley_

Anguish ripped through his heart. "I thought your forever would last longer than that!" Nick yelled out.

He stared at a photo of him and Miley, back in the days when they were younger and happier. How had everything gotten so _messed up?_ The memories blurred together. Nick shoved everything back into the box. Then, he chucked the box back into the closet and slammed the closet door shut. Anguish washed down his spine as he slunk against the wall.

"You're Nick Jonas," Nick told himself shakily, struggling with the words. "You survived without Miley for _years._ You can get back on your feet. You can be... _invincible."_

The word felt delicious on Nick's tongue... Invincible. So he couldn't be hurt. He got up.

It was time to hit the gym.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Peanut butter and coke: the best combination ever."

Demi wrinkled her nose. "That's not weird at all."

Joe grinned at her. "Hey! Once you try this, you won't even think about what it's made of!" Demi grinned back at Joe's boyish enthusiasm. Yes, she was hanging out with Joe Jonas. They were firm friends, and Demi loved hanging out with him. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. He had an intriguing ability to make the lamest thing the coolest.

"Fine," Demi scoffed. "I'll tried your stupid concoction."

He extended the glass towards her, and Demi made a face. Then, she winked at him and raised the glass to him lips, feinting gagging. He chuckled, and Demi snorted. Then, she shoved it in his direction. " _You_ drink it first—I don't want to be poisoned." He stared with a mix of incredulity and amusement. "Go on," Demi said, gesturing. "If you can drink it, I'll drink it."

Joe shrugged at her, a sly look in his eyes, and raised the thing to his lips. He swallowed about a third of it and sighed happily. "Mmm. Can't get good stuff like this just anywhere." He grinned a doggy grin at her and extended the glass towards her. Demi made a face as its distinct aroma drifted into the air. "Go on. You said you would after I drank it. And I _did."_

Demi stuck her tongue out at him before taking the glass. She took the smallest sip ever and winced at the intensity. It tasted weird on her tongue but wasn't unpleasant. She shuddered and pushed it back towards him. He flashed his dark eyes at her, a smirk set in place on his face. "So... what's the verdict?" he said, leaning his chin in his palm.

Demi shrugged. "It's... interesting." She took the glass back and drank a bit more of it. Warmth echoed through her stomach. "It's like nothing I've ever tasted before."

"See? I _told_ you it was good!" Joe crowed.

Demi smirked. "I just said it was like nothing I've ever tasted before. I don't remember using the word 'good.'"

Joe stuck his tongue out at her. "Good enough for me."

Demi smiled. "Hey, have you seen Nick lately?"

Joe shook his head. "Trust me, I know my brother more than anyone in the entire world—he needs his space." Joe's gaze darkened. "He never told us what went on between him and Miley." Demi's gaze darkened at the thought, and she met Joe's eyes with the same concern. "Do you think something happened? Like... you know... in a life changing way?"

Demi paused, composing her answer. "I'm not sure... Do... do you want to visit Miles?"

Joe nodded. "Let's do it."

They both got up at the same time, and Demi was sure there couldn't be more than two inches between them. "Oh!" she said with a sudden gasp at their new proximity. He was so close, and his eyes were so clear and dark and wonderful. Demi felt a blush creep upon her lips and hoped he wouldn't notice. The heated moment burned in her memory, and Demi stepped back, still blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled.

She was _so_ killing her bad-ass reputation.

"Sorry," he echoed, his cheeks burning. Demi mentally hit herself. If she could see him reddening, he had _definitely_ noticed her blushing earlier.

"Let's go," she said, trying to ease the tension. He nodded, and they walked to his car. She sat shotgun, and he turned on the radio. Demi didn't pay attention to the radio much and instead looked out the window instead of making snazzy jokes and quirky remarks like she would've. She remained uncharacteristically silent as she tried to ignore the tension.

And though he was driving, she thought that she felt his gaze burning on her for the entire ride.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"You've been unusually silent."

Miley looked up at Liam as she stroked Emu, her precious dog. Miley shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Oh?" Liam inched closer to her to stroke Emu, too. "What about?"

Though his eyes were trained on the dog, Miley could tell he was paying attention to her. Miley shrugged again, and he looked up, eyes filled with kindness. She felt a smile tug at her lips, and Liam smiled, too, looking relieved. "I don't know... Just my music, I guess," Miley said, glancing down at Emu. "I don't know. I might get back into the studio sooner or later."

Liam smiled. "That would be nice. Music always makes you happy."

Miley opened her mouth to speak when a loud knock sounded on the door, followed by a low hiss that indecipherable. Miley turned to Liam questioningly as she stood up to get the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" He shook his head, and Miley stepped over Emu to get to the door. The dog bounded after Miley, trotting at her heels, and Miley opened the door to see—

"Demi! Joe!"

"Miles!" Demi squealed.

Miley embraced Demi, feeling a smile spread across her lips. Then, she hugged Joe, her smile growing so big her mouth hurt. A perpetual grin was on Joe's face, and Miley closed the door after they entered. The wind billowed through their hair, and Demi tucked a strand of raven locks behind an ear. "You guys didn't tell me you were coming," Miley accused playfully, crossing her arms in mock-betrayal, but she couldn't stop her smile.

"It's nice to see you smile like that again," came a low voice.

Miley turned to see Liam. He was smiling, but Miley could see the worry lines on his forehead. He looked slightly upset, and guilt surged through Miley. Joe cleared his throat, winked at Miley and Demi, and turned to Liam. "Is there a game on?" Joe asked conversationally. Liam nodded, and a broad smile broke on Joe's face. " _That_ I _gotta_ see, man! Let's make a bet on who will win!" he added slyly.

Liam smirked. "You're on."

The two disappeared into the living room, and Miley almost tripped over her own feet as Demi dragged her over to the kitchen. Miley shifted uncomfortably as she watched excitement dance in Demi's dark, dark eyes, which reflected the kitchen lights. "So..." Demi said, pushing down her excitement. Demi nudged Miley in the ribs. "What's with you and _Nick?"_ she said conversationally.

Miley froze. "W-w-what? What're you talking about?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "You can't keep stuff like that from me, Miles. Tell me all the juicy details that happened yesterday."

"How do you _know?"_

Demi smirked. "A little birdy told me," Demi chirped. Miley quirked in eyebrow disbelievingly. "Fine. I was at Nick's house with Joe when he said he was going to see you."

Miley instantly felt her cheeks heat up. Hey, she couldn't exactly _help_ what her face did!

Demi squealed, and Miley clapped a hand over Demi's mouth. Demi removed Miley's hand and shot her a deathly glare. "Do that again, and you'll lose more than just that hand."

Miley flinched away, grinning. "Yeah, okay."

Demi perked up once more. "Tell me! Come _on._ You're blushing!"

Miley reddened more at Demi's words. "He just... came in, and it was raining." Miley turned away, trying to ignore Demi's expectant gaze. It was far too intent. "And Liam wasn't around. I told Nick that the storm reminded him of... us..." Miley stared at nothing as the memories evaded her mind. She could still see the hopeful sparks in Nick's eyes. He remembered when he had pressed his lips against her cheek...

"Look at your face! You _like_ him!"

Miley blushed furiously at that. "Don't say that! Not so loud, Dem!"

Demi's smile grew. "Did you guys kiss? You did, didn't you?"

Miley stared, slightly creeped out. "What? Can you read my mind now?" Joy blazed on Demi's face. "No, we didn't." The joy transformed into confusion, and Demi waited expectantly. Miley sighed and touched her own cheek softly. "He kissed me on the cheek," Miley said a little uncomfortably as she drew her hand down again. She was sure she was doing an anatomically accurate version of a human traffic cone.

"Does Liam know?"

Miley shifted uncomfortably. "No."

"Why not?" Demi demanded.

"I-I don't k-know," Miley stuttered. "I don't want him to worry..."

Demi met her gaze steadily. "I know it's a cliched saying, but you need to listen to your heart, Miley..." Demi shook her head. "And I think that your heart is telling you that you're _not_ with Liam. Why else didn't you say no to Nick in the first place? There's still a spark there, Miley, and you know that, too. Nick cares about you so much, and I know you care about him..."

"I love _Liam,_ Demi," Miley protested. "I fell for him the first time I laid eyes on him. He opened the door for me. No guy has done that before..."

"You were barely more than a kid when you met Nick," Demi retorted. "If it had been the other way around... if you had met and fallen for Liam as a young girl and then met _Nick_ on the auditions for _The Last Song,_ things would be so different." Miley stiffened, but Demi powered on. "I'm not telling you to choose Nick, but I just don't think you're in love with Liam."

Miley gaped. "I _love_ him, Demi," Miley reminded her. "When he proposed, it was the happiest day of my life. It still is the happiest."

Demi stared. "Are you trying to convince me...or are you trying to convince _yourself?"_

Miley turned away, shaking. "I'm not trying to convince anyone..."

Demi squeezed her shoulder. "I'm not trying to upset you, and I'm sorry. It's just..." A wry smile slid onto Demi's face. "I just thought we would all end up together. Me and Joe, and you and Nick..." Demi shook her head. "But those were the wishes of a lonely girl who was scared of this life. And you're right: you are in love with Liam. And he loves you, too. You two make each other happy, and he's a good guy." Demi shrugged. "I guess it just feels weird. I don't know him..."

Miley smiled now. "I dreamed of that once, too." Miley smirked. "And how about you and Joe, huh?"

Demi blushed. "Dreams of a lonely girl, remember? Besides, we're talking about you and Nick!"

Miley smiled ruefully. "Sometimes, I wish I could take a break from being a celebrity."

"Me, too," Demi added ruefully. "I'm really sorry about the whole Liam thing..."

"Not your fault," Miley reassured her. "I love him, and he's been really great through all of this."

A smile broke on Demi's lips. "I'm glad."

But the seeds of doubt had been planted.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Almost, almost..."

Nick grunted as he sprinted the last few strides on the treadmill. He had worn himself out training in the gym, working on everything. His muscles were sore, but he felt proud and strong, stronger than he had felt in a long time. He turned the treadmill off and grabbed a bottle of water. He tipped the bottle, letting its contents flow freely down his parched throat. Mmm. The water tasted _good._

Nick settled the almost empty bottle down when he was done quenching his thirst. He sighed a little and rubbed his sore muscles, wincing. He knew he would feel worse tomorrow, but it was all part of the game plan, right? Being invincible? Nick glanced down at his muscles arms once before shoving his water bottle into his pack. He changed into fresh clothes and dumped his sweaty ones in his pack.

Nick went to his car and drove home. He was weary and enervated after a few good hours of non stop training, and he was pretty much brain-dead by now. Nick shuffled into his house and closed the door, struggling to keep his eyes open. Nick dumped his bag on the ground and headed over to his bed, never mind his gross, sweaty state. He snuggled against the covers, yawning.

His phone rang, and Nick groaned before picking it up. "Joe, I'm going to kill you. I'm exhausted and need to sleep."

 _"Sheesh, dude, fine. Then I_ won't _tell you."_

"About what?" Nick mumbled.

 _"What else?"_ Joe snorted, and Nick could practically _feel_ his brother rolling his eyes. _"Miley, of course. But since you're too tired, I think_ —"

"Miley?" Nick echoed. It sank in a moment later. "Oh..."

 _"Oh?"_ Joe repeated. _"Are you feeling alright?"_

"Other than cranky 'cause I was about to sleep before you called, yes, I'm quite fine, thanks for asking."

There was a pause. _"Well... I'll tell you later, then. Get some rest, bro..."_

And Nick fell asleep before he hit the pillow. There would be hell to pay tomorrow...

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite color?**

 **#Cyan #Orange**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Now, this chapter was probably iffy... yeah, I'm not really pleased with it. But I like the part with Demi pressuring (if you could call it that) Miley on the whole Nick/Miley/Liam situation. For the record, I don't think Liam's a bad guy... I mean, I _did_ ship Miam once... but I shipped Niley at the same time. And after Before the Storm, bam: #TeamNiley  
**

 **Do me a favor and check out 'For What It's Worth' by mywordsareyours! That story is Niley, Niley, and more Niley! One of my fave Niley stories!**

 **If you're a fan of Loliver, check out 'How to Save a Friend.' #theausllydoctor (It's my story, so I can shamelessly advertise! xDDD)**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	13. February 10th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - February 10th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Tried to run, b** **ut I keep on c** **oming back, f** **ull circle." - Excerpt from _Full Circle,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

"Remind me again why you're killing yourself each morning."

Nick glanced over at Joe as he wiped sweat away from his brow. "It's not called killing myself. It's called being invincible," Nick corrected proudly. Nobody understood—heck, Nick barely understood himself—but he was still doing it. It had become something almost natural. Every morning now, he planned on going to that gym at six o clock sharp and work away until past seven.

Call it an obsession if that makes you feel better.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Dude, you wore yourself out so much yesterday you didn't even listen to what I had to say about Miley."

Nick scoffed. "I was _tired._ I'm only human, after all, and after this, I'll be invincible. Besides, why're you here anyway? You're here more than at your place."

Joe shrugged. "Just keeping my brother in check—you know how it is. Besides, your house is comfortable. Especially these couches." The _couches?_ Joe _had_ to be joking because if he wasn't... he must be from another planet. "Anyway, if you still want to hear about Miley, I'd gladly tell you—but you have to go down on your knees and beg for basically forgetting my existence last night."

" _What_ existence?"

Joe shot him a hurt look. "Fine. Then I won't tell you."

"Fine, then I'll just ask Demi."

"Fine."

 _"Fine."_

 _"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine,"_ they said simultaneously, each word louder than the previous.

Then, Nick burst out laughing. It hurt his ribs to laugh. He must've trained harder than he did yesterday... or maybe it was because he hurt so much already yesterday and just powered through the pain today. Joe began laughing, too, and when Nick could finally stop laughing, a silly grin was curled on his lips. Nick grinned, his mouth stretching to impossible lengths. "God, I know what Miley would say if she was here—"

"'Well, _Jackson_ and _Miley,_ can you please finish your mimic fight?'" Nick and Joe said together before laughing again.

Nick's smile faded, replaced by a slight frown. It was small, but Joe noticed it and sighed deeply. Nick narrowed his dark gaze. "Just..." Nick trailed off awkwardly. "What about..?" Nick's frown deepened as he fought to find the right words. "You saw Miley yesterday?" Nick finally settled on. Joe nodded once. "Did she, um, say anything?" Nick finally said, feeling his face heat up.

"Not to me," Joe said with a shrug. "I was hanging with Liam." That did _not_ make Nick feel better. "He lost a bet to me." That actually _did_ make Nick feel better. "Demi was the one talking with Miley. Demi said a little something about telling Miley what she thought about Miley with Liam and Miley with you... And she also said something about Miley saying 'I love Liam' at least five times."

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "Five?"

"Fine, three, but still."

Nick's stomach plummeted to his feet, and he scratched the back of his neck. "It's like whenever I talk to Miley, I make a fool out of myself. And it's like whenever I try to do a big gesture, I completely _fail_ and just make things harder for _her."_ Nick stared at Joe, despaired. "Joe..? What would you do if you were in my predicament? If you wanted someone and just couldn't have them..."

Joe sighed a little. "I don't know, man. I guess you could try to mend your friendship with Miley first. None of that romantic crap or anything. Just hang out. Get that friendship steady first."

Nick stared. "And then what?"

Joe looked slightly freaked out, and he sighed again. "How am _I_ supposed to know? I have a life, you know?"

Nick laughed. " _What_ life?" Joe looked extremely offended. "And how are you and _Dem?"_

"I don't know," Joe said, sighing.

"Do you have a crush on me, too?" Nick said, staring at Joe.

Joe looked flabbergasted. "Self-conceited much?"

"No," Nick defended himself. Nick faltered slightly. "Miley sighed a lot before she said she liked me..."

Joe stared. Then, he burst out laughing. "I'm your _brother,_ not Miley. If I had a crush on you, you would know by now... Plus, that's just _creepy._ Don't say stuff like that."

"It was a joke," Nick scoffed.

Joe scoffed. "I knew that."

"Yeah, alright." Nick tilted his head to look at the ceiling. "So how _are_ you and Demi?"

"Dem and I—we're alright. I guess..." Joe sighed again, and Nick knew how much this was troubling his brother. Joe never sighed a lot about something unless he was _dead-serious._ And Joe was hardly ever dead-serious. "I've been giving her time to open up to me... but it's _hard._ She has so much power over me, and I'm not sure if she even knows it."

"Oh, she _definitely_ knows it."

Joe glared, but the glare faltered. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are—that's what so funny," Nick said. Then, he punched his brother lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, you'll do fine. Demi's not seeing anyone, and you two will get together someday. If you want to talk about problems..." Nick sighed as he thought of the blue-eyed brunette that was usually on his mind. "I don't know what to do about Miley. Maybe I _should_ take it slow with her."

"You _tried_ that," Joe reminded him. "You tried hanging out with her—and look how that turned out."

"It was _your_ advice," Nick protested, exasperated.

"You're overthinking it. Miley's chill—avoid talking if you're going to turn into an emotional sap."

Nick stopped. "You know what, Joe? You might be onto something over there." He grinned. "You're awesome."

"I know."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Miley..."'

Miley looked up to see Liam smiling softly at her. A soft smile tugged at Miley's lips, and she glided over to him, embracing him swiftly. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt so warm and safe and protected in his arms. She looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting the smooth tendrils run over his fingers.

Miley smiled against his lips before quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek. His eyes glowed with affection, and Miley felt herself heat up under his gaze. He wrapped his warm arms around her slim waist, closing the gap between them. She stroked his cheek, and he shivered. Miley laughed lightly before leaning up to kiss him. His lips felt warm against hers.

Then, Liam stepped back and picked up a brush. He began brushing Emu. He met her gaze warmly. "What? You looked just like a perfect angel—I couldn't resist."

Miley laughed and stroked the dog. "Angel? I don't think so."

"Well, I do," Liam murmured.

Miley's heart burst out in warm flutters at his words. He was always the perfect gentleman. She brushed her hand against his, and he groaned good-naturedly. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," he mumbled grumpily, and Miley grinned, delighted to have such an effect on him. Then, he lifted Emu's brush towards her. With a small shriek, Miley leapt back. "Come back here!" he called teasingly.

Miley laughed as she scrambled to her feet. She raced around the house with Liam following. She was fast, no doubt, but his tall figure gave him the advantage. So Miley went over couches and dove under tables to evade him. She was lithe and swift on her feet, but he ended up cornering her. He pressed her against the wall, his hands pinning her wrists to the wall. "You forgot your brush," Miley told him, grinning.

"I don't need it," Liam answered, leaning forward. His lips were inches away from hers, and—

"Get a room!"

Miley and Liam whirled around to see Demi entering the room. "Worst. Timing. _Ever,"_ Liam groaned, and delight crossed Demi's features.

"God, do you have the key to this house or something?" Miley groaned good-humoredly.

"Yes," Demi answered playfully, holding up a gold key.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "How..?"

"I kind of, um, took it," Demi said sheepishly.

"How do you _kind of_ take something?" Miley said, crossing her arms in mock-rage.

"Um," Demi said, trailing off. Then, a smile took up her face. "I love you?"

Miley groaned exasperatedly but rushed to embrace Demi. She could never stay mad at Demi—plus, it was a joke, and Miley took it good-humoredly—and Demi knew that... and, unfortunately for Miley, tried as many things as she could to exasperate Miley. Miley enjoyed Demi's attempts—which she called futile—but sometimes wondered how Demi came up with all of them.

Liam grinned. " _Hey,_ _I'm_ the only one who gets to say that."

Demi batted at him. "She's my best friend— _of course_ I get to tell her I love her." Demi shuddered. "Though I'll leave the romantic stuff for you."

"Thanks," Liam said breezily.

"So, Miles," Demi said, linking arms with Miley, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me—me being your best friend—tonight. Or, well, today. We'll shop for hours—actually, nah, I don't want people stalking us—but we'll go binge-watch a crappy old sappy romance thing, and you can spend the night at my house." There was something unreadable in Demi's eyes.

Miley grinned. "That would be great."

"Getting tired of your fiance's company _already?"_ Demi teased. "I thought you would last a few more months."

Miley laughed. "As if! Waking up with him is amazing. The sun's always out, and it's just _magical._ "

"Woah now, let's not talk about where you sleep," Demi said with a smirk.

Liam chuckled. "You want me to pack your stuff?"

"No, no, _no!"_ Demi interrupted before Miley could open her mouth to answer. "Miley's got the _worst_ sense of style. I mean, the other day she had this old gray sweater that did _not_ go well with her jeans." Demi shuddered, but her eyes were laughing. Miley nudged her in the ribs, and Demi smirked. _"I'll_ pack her stuff. _You_ can say your goodbyes to her." And Demi strutted off into the house.

Miley laughed and turned to Liam. "I'm going to miss you," he murmured.

"It's just a day," she pointed out.

"True, true," he said, his gaze slightly distant. "I'll feed all the dogs while you ditch me."

"Hey, it's not like I can say no! That would be impolite!"

"Yeah, it's not like you wanted to hang out with Demi or anything."

Miley nudged him in the ribs playfully before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Besides—"

 _"Miley,_ let's _move it!"_

Miley shot an apologetic look at Liam before hurrying off with Demi.

Demi smirked. "This'll be a night to remember!"

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Liam stared after Miley, wondering if they were drifting apart. He was probably being paranoid, but he felt that they were getting more distant. Demi seemed to always be over, and when Demi wasn't stealing Miley away, Joe was there. And then the whole thing with Nick. Liam didn't like the singer for multiple reasons, but the most relevant reason was his thing with Miley.

Liam was _Miley's_ fiance, for God's sake. Couldn't Nick keep his hands to himself?

But _no,_ Nick just _had_ to ruin everything. Liam and Miley were _perfectly_ happy. They had everything they ever wanted... and then, out of nowhere, Nick had just done _this._ Liam gave Miley everything she wanted—though she claimed that though she liked it when he showered her in gifts, she didn't need the gifts. She needed _him,_ and he would just melt at her words.

Liam had been tagging into the gossip and checking everything. He always wanted to be with Miley... He _did_ trust her, he really did, but he couldn't help but worry. Despite what Miley told him—and she hadn't even been doing _that_ recently—he knew that Miley had been in love with Nick. Why else all the love songs about the guy? He knew that Nick was special to Miley.

But as Liam thought things through, the more he panicked. Miley used to always tell him she loved him. She'd been saying it less... She didn't even say it before she left with Demi...

...and Liam couldn't help but feel pushed away.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"That was the _best_ movie ever!"

Miley rolled her eyes at Demi. "But _of course_ you would say that. It _was_ your own movie."

Demi scoffed. "But the movie was successful. I can back up my claim." Demi grabbed a fistful of popcorn and took one and popped it gingerly into her mouth. She swallowed, and Miley could see a mischievous glint in Demi's eyes. Uh oh. Miley knew Demi long enough to know that Demi was up to something. "Anyway," Demi said conversationally, "some guests will be over soon."

"Guests?" Miley quirked an eyebrow.

Demi smiled and patted Miley's arm. "Just keep in mind that you love me."

"Demi," Miley said slowly as she picked up a glass of water and raised it to her lips, "what exactly did you _do?"_

"Let's just say Joe's coming over," Demi said with a shrug. "Andhe'sbringingNickwithhim." Demi looked up. "Do you want more popcorn?"

If Miley hadn't swallowed her water, she most certainly would've choked on it. _"What?!"_

Demi shrugged and drank some water. "What movie do you want to watch next?"

"When?" Miley demanded.

"Um..." Demi checked her clock. "They should be here in—"

 _Knock! Knock!_

Demi chuckled. "How utterly cliche. That must be them." She got up to answer the door, but Miley just sat on the couch, utterly bewildered. This seriously _couldn't_ be happening. Oh, Demi was going to _pay_ later. Miley heard the door swing open, and she craned her neck to see. "Joe! Nick!" Demi squealed, hugging each Jonas brother. Demi closed the door behind them.

"Miles!" Joe exclaimed, racing over to hug her.

"Hey, Joey," Miley said with a small grin. She shot Demi a glare.

"Don't give me that look," Demi retorted. "You would've never agreed if you knew I was bringing them."

"That's not true," Miley argued. Demi raised an eyebrow that said, _Isn't it?_ Miley sighed. "I just would've appreciated a warning."

"Well, sorry about that," Demi said, sounding genuine.

"Hey... Miley..." Nick said in a slow voice, as if he had trouble putting the words out there. _Awkward._ Miley watched him. His dark eyes locked onto her vibrant blue ones, and she saw him shiver. He was wearing a t-shirt that hugged his body... And was it just her, or did he develop _more_ muscles? His curls were an unruly mess, but she was used to his hair not behaving.

Miley cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Hey." She didn't drag each word like he had.

Demi nudged Joe. "Joe, let's go take care of that thing in the, erm, kitchen."

Joe frowned. "What thing?"

"You know—that _thing,"_ Demi said, glaring daggers at Joe before dragging him away—

—which left Miley alone with Nick. Oh, there would be hell to pay for Demi later.

" _So_ subtle, Demi," Miley muttered under her breath. She turned to Nick, who sat next to her.

"Hi," he said shyly, and Miley was immediately drawn to how he was. He was almost exactly like the 13-year-old Nick: awkward, nervous, shy, and a million other things. Of course, the boyish cuteness to his face was no longer cute but a cross between hot and sexy. His muscles were more defined, but underneath it all, he was still the same Nick.

"Hey," Miley murmured back, feeling herself redden. She hoped Nick wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry about the whole... everything," Nick said a bit awkwardly, but his voice was genuine enough. "I just... I missed having you in my life, Mi." She looked up sharply at the use of her old nickname. He gulped, but Miley met his gaze to show that she wasn't angry, just slightly surprised. He smiled a little awkwardly, and she smiled back. "And I really _do_ want to be your friend again."

An easy smile relaxed on Miley's face. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"So... are we good now?" he asked, face burning.

Miley's smile broadened. "Yeah, we're good. Anyway—"

"OWWW! Joe, you clumsy idiot!"

Miley spun around to see Joe and Demi sprawled on the ground in a very awkward position. Joe appeared to have tripped over Demi's foot or the other way around, but they had both tumbled to the ground. Miley headed over cheerfully to them. "You guys don't make very good spies, do you know? Do you _not_ know the meaning of 'sneaky and stealthy'?"

Demi scowled, getting up and brushing herself off. " _I_ know what it means. Mr. I-Want-To-Fall-On-My-Face-And-Drag-Others-Down-With-Me doesn't."

"Let's just watch a movie, guys," Nick said quickly. He fished out a random movie and turned crimson. "What about _The Last Song?"_

Miley blushed, and Demi shot Nick a sharp look. Joe shrugged and said, "I'm game. Let's do it."

The movie started, and Joe and Demi sat together on one side of the couch, hands not quite entwined but fingers only about an inch apart. Nick and Miley sat at the other end, and Miley swore Demi did this on purpose. After all, Demi had grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him next to her after scooting to the very edge of the couch, which left Nick with Miley.

About thirty minutes in the movie, Demi asked, "Do you guys want drinks?"

Joe shrugged. "I'll help you get them."

As the two left, Nick turned to Miley and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. She was unnerved by their new proximity. If there was any space between them before, that gap was nonexistent now. "It's nice to see Demi and Joe working together instead of grabbing at each other's throats," he murmured, his voice a low and husky whisper.

"It is," Miley agreed, blushing again.

"Miley..."

Miley looked at him. There _had_ to be less than an inch between them. His gaze burned into hers, but he moved away slightly, creating more space between them. Miley couldn't decide whether she was disappointed or relieved or a mix of both. "Miley," he said slowly, as if he had rehearsed the lines before, "I don't want to put any pressure on you..."

"Funny, because it looks like you're doing just that," Miley said with a smirk.

Nick shook his head a little, and Miley's smirk faded. He was serious. "I just... I'm done chasing... Well, not really. What I'm trying to say is you can stay with Liam. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I guess I was just missing an old friend." Nick smiled, and it seemed genuine. "You're good with Liam. You two make each other really happy."

Miley's smile relaxed on her face. "That would be _awesome,"_ Miley said weakly. "To be friends with you and still have Liam."

A weird look crossed his features. "When's the wedding?" he asked in a low voice.

"Not sure," Miley said truthfully, feeling herself blush.

Something flashed across Nick's features for a heartbeat, but when Miley turned to get a closer look, he still had a small smile on his face. She wondered if she had imagined it. Then, Nick reached his hand forward and tucked some stray locks of her hair behind an ear. She felt a smile spread across her lips, and a shyer smile glowed on his face. Before Miley could say anything, he reached down and laced her fingers with his.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite Miley Cyrus album?**

 **#I love them all, but I'm currently 'obsessed' with her 'Can't Be Tamed' album. See what I did there?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I loved writing that Niley moment! Personally, I think it was _long_ overdue! I had a hard time deciding what to write, but after I wrote that, I knew that was it. Sorry for any mistakes because basically, I wrote it and read it once before posting it. Sorry, but at this point, my head will explode if I revise it anymore.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	14. February 11th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - February 11th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Imagining you're far away, j** **ust searching for the words to say.** **I feel it when you fall apart.** **Our lives are our greatest art." - Excerpt from _Forgiveness and Love,_ Miley Cyrus**

* * *

"If I died, would you miss me?"

Miley stared, looking torn between laughing and frowning. "Um... what kind of question was _that?"_

Nick chuckled as he watched her. "I'm saying it like it is, Smiley. It isn't that hard to understand." Nick shriveled to the side as she lobbed a pillow at Nick. He grinned at her, and she made a face. Then, Nick stretched over and grabbed the pillow, tossing it at her. She caught it firmly in her hands and aimed it at him again. Nick groaned as it hit him squarely in the face. His everything already hurt from 'killing himself' yesterday, as Joe called it. "Can't you use Joe for your target practice? At least _my_ face is pretty—don't need any feathers around God's creation."

Miley laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Self-conceited much? And Joe's with Demi anyway. She texted me about five million times about what to do."

"Sold out concerts, no problem. A date... Crisis."

"It's only _Joe,"_ Miley laughed. "She's had worse dates."

"I can't believe she said yes, though," Nick chuckled. "I thought she would reject him like the first time."

"Yeah well, Demi has always had a soft spot for Joe," Miley said with a small shrug. They were currently lounging in Demi's house—it was originally supposed to be a Miley/Demi sleepover, but Nick and Joe had crashed it—and were just hanging it. Nick felt... _relaxed._ He wasn't trying to say sappy sentences (though that came naturally to him) to impress her.

Of course, his mind was raging furiously on that matter.

Joe and Demi had left about an hour ago—due to Miley's encouraging (and by encouraging, he meant threatening)—and were on a date. Miley was still getting payback for Demi not warning her.

A smirk lit up Miley's delicate features. "I was totally paranoid to go to sleep with Joe in the room. I was so sure he was going to draw on our faces when we went to sleep."

Nick smirked. "He sure got a surprise, didn't he?"

Nick, Miley, and Demi had gotten up early in the morning. Joe wasn't an early riser... Well, Miley and Demi weren't either (not really), but Miley had complied without a quarrel... Demi, on the other hand, raged and ranted in their faces about how she needed eight hours of sleep each night, not seven and a quarter. But it was a playful sort of raging—Nick and Miley knew she was only being dramatic and teasing.

Then, they drew on Joe's face with permanent marker. Then, Miley and Demi got whipped cream while Nick made sure that Joe wasn't going to wake up. The girls had come back with a few cans of whipped cream and doused Joe in it. Then, they had gotten buckets of cold water—with ice—and a few feathers to tickle Joe awake. Before Joe had two seconds to regain consciousness, they had doused him in cold water—and them topped it with more whipped cream.

In short, it was the best hour of Nick's life.

Joe ended up chasing all of them until he got his 'revenge.' Then, they all cleaned themselves off, and Miley pushed Joe and Demi into going on a date.

"You didn't answer my question," Nick reminded her.

A smile graced her lips, flaunting off her perfect teeth. _"Yes,_ Nicholas, I would cry if you died." She smirked. "I'd have no one to throw pillows at."

His eyes widened. "You _sadist!"_

He tackled her, and she shrieked. He pinned her against the hard ground, and she squirmed uncomfortably under his grip. He let himself lay down on her, making sure all his weight was on her. Her lithe figure was virtually trapped. She glared, unable to move her wrists, which were trapped under his hands. _"Off,"_ she demanded. "You're _heavy._ You're going to break all my bones."

Nick smirked and sighed comfortably. "Besides, you _still_ didn't answer my question."

Her gaze narrowed. "If I answer it, will you let me go?"

He pretended to think about it. "Huh... I don't know... I'm quite comfortable here."

Her expression settled into a glare. "Nick."

He smirked. "Miley."

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Fine. _Don't_ accept my _gracious_ offer. I'm going to sleep."

He chuckled. "You're so stubborn."

"As said by E.F. Schumacher: 'Many people love in themselves what they hate in others,'" Miley answered, opening one eye.

Nick watched her as she closed her eyes again. He was immediately struck by how delicate and natural her features were. Her naturally long lashes cast dim shadows across her face, and he willed for her to open her eyes so he could see the stunning blue. But at the same time, he didn't want her to, for that would ruin how tranquil and peaceful she looked.

"Fine. I'll accept your _oh so gracious offer,"_ Nick said.

Miley's eyes shot open. She smirked. "Excellent. And stop watching me while I'm sleeping. You're a creep."

Nick blushed. "You weren't sleeping, or you wouldn't have been able to tell." He shrugged, inasmuch as he could in his position. "But you're right. You're very nice to watch... I'm not a creep, I'm admiring you." A delicate flush crept over her cheeks, and he smiled. "Now... the question..." He gazed directly into her eyes. "Would you miss me if I died?"

Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper. _"Yes."_

As promised, he got off of her. She stayed on the ground for several heartbeats, looking dazed. He extended a hand towards her, and she accepted it gratefully as he helped her get to her feet shakily. He peered at her, concerned. "Are you okay, Miley?" he said. It suddenly became very hard for him to breathe, with her so close to him. His entire world focused on _her,_ eradicating the rest.

"Yes." Her answer was shaky, and he stared, not convinced.

"Miley—" he started.

"—don't say anything," she whispered, looking up at him with strained eyes. She struggled to regain her composure, and he stared pointedly at her hands, which were shaking. She took a few shaky breaths before uttering a single word: "Sorry." That was the name of his song, and as he watched her, he wondered what caused her to be so vulnerable all of a sudden.

"You don't have to be sorry," Nick murmured softly. "If something's wrong, you can always talk to me."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Sometimes, Miley felt like she would rather Nick be... not so _nice._ Then, maybe she'd have an excuse to dislike him.

His eyes were so sincere, and she wanted to punch him in the face. Why was he so genuine? Why couldn't he be a liar and a faker? Things would be so much easier like that.

So her answer was automatic and unintentional. "Shut up."

He looked hurt for a brief heartbeat but immediately schooled his face into a cool expression. He seemed slightly held back and more deflated now, and she knew it was all her fault. Then, as smooth as anything, he pretended to zip up his mouth and toss the key away jokingly. She gave him a little helpless smile, and he nodded once. She smiled, knowing she was forgiven.

She relaxed. "Hey, how 'bout we crash their date?"

Nick grinned. "Let's do it." Then, he leaned in and lowered his voice, smirking. "They're going to kill us later."

Miley smirked. "Let's do it."

To 'get in the mood,' as Nick teasingly called it, they both changed into dark yet casual clothing, reflecting that they could be doing anything or anything. They got in his car and headed over to a small yet relatively known cafe. They entered, exchanging secret smiles and smirks. Their plan was ruined by a little girl screaming out, _"MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS!"_

Miley blushed. The press was going to find out, and she would be dead. Liam was going to find out, and she would be worse than dead.

Every head turned to them—including Demi's and Joe's unfortunately—and everyone looked either excited, appalled, fascinated, or amused.

Or wanting to kill them, in Demi and Joe's case.

"Hey, sweetie," Miley said gently, bending down so she was level with the little girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jacquelyn, and I'm your _biggest fan!"_ the little girl squealed.

"I'm sorry about my daughter," the mother apologized, looking extremely embarrassed.

"It's alright," Miley said, grinning.

Nick smirked at her. "And I thought _I_ was your biggest fan."

Miley nudged him in the ribs lightly and shook Jacquelyn's hand. The little girl squealed again—making half the people in the cafe wince—and started jumping up and down like she had too much sugar in her system. Nick bent down to greet the girl, too, and Miley smiled at his gentlemanliness. It was hard to believe she once hated Nick for breaking her heart—right now, she didn't really believe that Nick really ever existed.

"Demi and Joe, two o'clock," Miley murmured.

Joe thundered right up to them. "Well, hello stalker number one and stalker number two."

That wasn't fair. "In our defense," Miley said, "Demi told us where you were."

"I don't remember an 'us,'" Demi corrected. "I remember texting _you."_

Nick smirked. "So, how was the date? Is there a Jemi reunion?"

Demi blushed now and gingerly tucked some stray locks behind her ear. "I don't know what you're talking about." Then, she turned to Miley. "I'll forgive you, since I _did_ steal you away from Liam and locked you in a hell hole with Nick, Joe, and myself." Demi smirked as she linked arms with Miley. "But you have to admit it: it was pretty fun."

Miley grinned. "Yeah, it _was_ fun."

"Well, let's _leave,"_ Demi said, dragging Miley to the door.

Miley shot Joe an apologetic look and winked at Nick as Demi dragged her away.

They were soon back at Demi's house, and everything hit Miley all at once. One, the press was going to find out. Two, _Liam_ was going to find out. Three... actually, well, that was it. Miley began pacing excessively around Demi's house like she owned the world, except for the fact that her mouth was tilted into a frown. _"Miley,"_ Demi begged, " _please_ stop pacing. I don't think my poor carpet can handle it anymore!"

Miley stopped and shot Demi a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I just... I guess I'm just nervous." Miley took a seat by Demi. "So..." She nudged Demi in the ribs. "What's with you and Joe?"

Demi blushed. "You should've been there! He made a complete _fool_ out of himself trying to impress me! But it was so sweet and so _Joe_ of him... It's, like, that feeling, you know? That warm butterfly feeling inside your stomach." Demi smiled happily. "He's really easy to hang out with, but... you know how the _Jonas_ brothers can be like. They can..." Demi fixed her gaze directly ahead. "Play and mess with your mind." A sad smile twisted on her face.

"I know what you mean," Miley muttered. "But Joe's older now. He's got to be wiser, right?" Miley met Demi's gaze, and the pair burst out laughing. "I know, right? Impossible. But... he's matured."

Demi nodded. "Yeah, he has... I'm just... I'm not _sure_ if this is what I want..."

"Then take your time," Miley said softly.

Demi smiled wryly. "Thanks, Miles." Then, she sighed. "How are you and Liam, by the way?"

Miley blushed, feeling mildly guilty. She had basically forgot her fiance's existence for all of yesterday after watching _The Last Song._ She hadn't even called him to say good-night, like she would've if she wasn't with him. He had texted her, though, and she had found out the next day. She had apologized to him and told him that she had been exhausted last night and was watching a movie that probably drowned out the noise of the text, which probably happened judging by the time he had texted her.

"We're great," Miley answered instead. "I guess... I feel guilty for basically forgetting his existence last night. I guess I was just having so much fun."

Demi laughed. "You're _allowed_ to have a good time."

"Yeah..." Miley trailed off. "It just... feels a little weird... you know?"

"Hanging out with Nick and forgetting Liam?" Demi said, and Miley nodded. Demi nudged her softly. "Hey, live a little, Miles. Liam won't begrudge you having a good time, right?" Miley shrugged a little. She knew Liam loved and trusted her, but she remembered their recent conversations. She would totally make it up to him later on. Demi shrugged. "So... are you, like, still choosing?"

Miley tilted her head to the side. "Well... not really. Not right now. I just like having Nick as a friend and Liam as my fiance."

"Not sure Liam's too pleased about that," Demi mused.

"Oh, he _isn't,"_ Miley said with a weak smile. "He's made that _crystal clear._ But I don't blame him."

"You know... I'm pretty sure you not choosing is just you postponing the inevitable. Fate always happens... and I have a feeling it'll strike you soon."

* * *

 **QotD: Who thought Miley _SLAYED_ it on her cover of 'I Will Take Care of You'?**

 **#I can't believe I only discovered that today! #Her vocal range is out of this world!  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I know this chapter was pretty much a filler, but I had some fun writing it. I think... that... when I post a story and update it like this, I have more motivation for it. Because I always seem to push myself to write a chapter for each day. Actually, you know what I do? I'll let you in on the little secret, but you can't hate me!**

 **You know the chapter I post for Monday? I wrote that on Saturday. And this chapter? I wrote it on Sunday. But I wanted to evenly distribute this story throughout the week. I honestly don't have time to write much during the week (homework, homework, more homework; plus, I have a life... pretty sure...), so there's that.**

 **And god, I was just having 'Can't Be Tamed,' 'Who Owns My Heart,' and 'Scars' on reply throughout this entire chapter. Gotta love Miley!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	15. February 12th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - February 12th, 2017**

* * *

 **"All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time. The clock is ticking so stay. All you have to do is wait a second, your hand on mine, the clock is ticking So stay." - Excerpt from _Stay,_ Zedd ft. Alessia Cara**

* * *

Control.

That was something Nick seemed to be lacking recently. Control over his emotions, control over his excessive gym work outs, control over life...

Perhaps Nick could've tried harder... but he _had._ He had given it his all... and then some. But honestly? Maybe a part of him didn't want that control. Maybe a part of him—deep, deep, _deep_ down—wanted him to not try at all. But things had certainly changed, no doubt about that. Fifteen days ago, his life had been completely different. It was hard to imagine that life now.

But, if you count the fact that he'd been living that life for a few years, maybe it wasn't _that_ hard to imagine.

Fifteen days ago, Nick wasn't friends with Miley. Fifteen days ago, Nick had been half the person he was now.

A lot could change in fourteen days, but Nick didn't think that he could change _that_ much. But he had. He had changed so much. He was so much happier now. And he knew the most powerful source of that happiness. And sure, it was safe to say that he _had_ been happy fifteen days ago. But that happiness was nothing— _nothing_ —compared to his happiness right now. And he knew why. It was so obvious. You didn't need to know Nick to know that.

 _Miley._

It was all thanks to her that he was so much happier. Nick could truthfully say that she was his best friend—of course, he would never say that to Demi (Miley's best _girl_ friend) else suffer the consequences from Demi (AKA screaming, raging, etc.)—though some might say otherwise—cough, cough, Liam Hemsworth, cough, cough. But all was pretty much good. Nick had been happier than he had been in a _long_ time.

Say, like, three years.

A loud knock distracted Nick from his thoughts. He looked up and called, "It's open." And it was. Nick had only gotten back home a few minutes ago and hadn't bothered to lock the door. Risky, he knew, but honestly, he was too body-drained to do anything about it. He figured that his chances of getting robbed while he was noticeably _in_ his house (the car outside kind of gave that away) was slim.

Demi entered before closing the door behind her, locking it with an audible—and satisfying— _click._ "Geez, why was it open?"

Nick chuckled. "Why can't it be open?"

Demi paused. "There are a million reasons why, and I would explain it all to you, but honestly, I don't have the time to waste my life on you—and I don't really _care."_ Her words were accompanied with a very Demi-like smirk, and she strolled over to him, taking a seat by his on his couch. "Yikes. You must be _really_ tired if you're sitting on this _thing."_ Disgust laced the word 'thing.'

Nick laughed. "I would be offended... but I agree with you."

"Who wouldn't?"

Typical Demi. Nick stretched slightly. He watched Demi. Finally, he said, "You've changed."

"So have you," she said, her dark eyes trained solely on him. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his arm. "You're growing nightly muscles," she teased. He huffed a little. He hadn't noticed how much he had sharpened his physique, and he flushed a little. Demi sighed softly before a slight scowl—barely there—graced her features. "I can't believe you and Miley stalked me and Joe."

"In my defense," Nick laughed, "Miley was the one who suggested it."

Demi hit his arm lightly. "Jerk. You're supposed to be _defending_ your love life, not letting the sharks at her."

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "Sharks?"

Demi hit him on the arm again, shaking her head in mock-disappointment as she attempted a stern look. "You know what I mean! Besides, I bet Miley's gonna be in a load of trouble with Liam." She smirked and joked, "I'm pretty sure it's on the news: 'Niley Reunion!' Or 'Niley Resurfacing!'" She nodded at him sympathetically. "You know how the press are."

"Maybe," Nick admitted. "I actually think I _did_ see that somewhere."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Making headlines again? What's it—the millionth time this week?"

Nick grinned. "Don't worry, Dem. We aren't stealing your spotlight."

"Damn right you aren't!" Demi scoffed. "But it all amounts up to the same thing: a whole pile of nothing. You either fall with the plans, or you don't."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Miley, you're not answering the question!"

Miley glanced over at Liam, still frowning. "You're overreacting! People hang out _all_ the time!"

"Not ex-lovers!" A scowl worked on Liam's defined jaw. "Not people who were so close like that! You know how I feel about that Jonas kid!"

Miley's frown deepened as she watched Liam run a hand through his hair, his frustration evident. He only did that when something was _really_ bothering him. Miley touched his arm lightly and was relieved when he didn't shrug away. This meant that his anger was dying down, which was good because sure didn't feel like arguing and reassuring her fiance for the millionth time. "Liam..." she said helplessly, watching his blue eyes burn into hers.

His gaze seared into hers. "You have to tell me the truth, all of it."

"I'm not lying," Miley argued. "Now you're blaming me for not telling you what you want to hear. Did I _ask_ Nick to come to Demi's place? No. Did I _know_ he was going to show up? No. Did I _expect_ him to stay the night along with Joe and the rest of us? No! Honestly, Liam, how can you blame me for something I have no control over! It's like you don't trust me!"

"I _do_ trust you." Anguish marked Liam's deep ocean-colored eyes. Then, he frowned. "Nick stayed over?"

Whoops. Apparently, in her frustration, Miley had said that. Liam had just assumed she and Nick had gone to the cafe. "Joe did, too. And Demi was there," she told him.

"How come this is the first time I'm finding this out?" Liam demanded.

"Because yesterday you just kept going on and on and _on_ about how I should stay away from Nick!" Miley retorted.

"We were talking about _Nick Jonas,"_ Liam said incredulously. "How did him staying over _not_ cross your mind?"

"It just _didn't,"_ Miley shot back, furious. "God, Liam!"

"God _me?"_ Liam stared. "Miley, you don't know how it feels like! You don't know how if feels when your _fiance's_ old boyfriend comes back for her!" Miley watched him wordlessly as Liam continued to power on. "You don't understand how hard it is for me! I _love_ you, and I can't stand losing you!" He was shaking, and his eyes were raw and full of anguish.

"Maybe I don't," Miley hissed furiously, "and maybe I never will! But do you even understand how hard this is for _me?_ It's like being torn in two. I have so much history with you, and I have so much history with Nick, too! But he was my friend before he was my boyfriend! It was hard to give him up—not just as a lover but as a _friend,_ Liam. You can't blame me for wanting to reconnect."

Liam watched her, gaze raw and genuine. His voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you."

Miley watched him, silent as she thought. He was genuine, and he certainly wasn't faking the bruised look in his eyes. She knew Liam loved her, and she knew that he didn't mean to say everything. It was just an outburst—something he would regret. She had a lot of outbursts, too. She would lash out when it really wasn't deserved because she was feeling horrible, and she would regret it hours later, when she had a clearer head.

Liam had good intentions at heart, and she knew that he was only worrying about her—even though it _could_ get a little aggravating. Liam was a relatively calm person, but lately, he had been more explosive—and Miley knew it had everything to do with the whole situation with Nick. She knew it was partly her fault... but surely Liam _had_ to understand how she saw it.

Maybe he could learn. Maybe they could _both_ learn.

Finally, Miley pulled him close to her, letting herself linger in the comfort of his embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and she sighed a little into his chest. Then, she looked directly into his eyes. He stared back at her, unwavering. "I don't want to lose you, either," she murmured softly, the right thing to say coming easily to her. She embraced him again.

He leaned down and kissed her. Miley felt emotions swirling in her chest and wondered why she felt so relieved. "I love you," he told her unwaveringly.

She smiled. "I love you," she echoed.

He smiled, and something flashed in his eyes. Miley pretended she didn't recognize it as relief.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"This is all your fault, Nicholas!"

" _My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault? I'm not the one who convinced you to go spy on Demi and Joe!"

"You're the one who didn't _stop_ me," Miley countered.

Nick smirked. "But you said it was all worth it."

A smile spread across Miley's lips. "Yeah, I did," she admitted with a rueful smile.

Nick felt warmth spread through him. He didn't know how and when Miley had showed up at his house but _god_ he knew he was the luckiest man on the earth. She was sitting on the carpet with him in a white t-shirt and jeans. Her fingers—thank god—were utterly devoid of jewelry, and her hair was in a utilitarian ponytail that she had adopted as of the late.

He watched her. "Miley?"

She looked up to meet his gaze, as they had done a million times before. Her gaze seemed to soften, and he tried to ignore his heart strings drumming loudly in his chest. He felt as if she was pulling him closer with those magnetizing blue eyes, but in truth, all she was doing was smiling—none of that fake crap she fed Hollywood. A _real_ smile. Slightly crooked, somewhat shy, and just so _Miley._

"Yes?" Her long lashes framed out her brilliant irises.

A crooked smile tugged at his lips. "I forgot what I was going to say," he announced.

She laughed, and he felt like melting all over again. Did she realize how much the smallest of things she did affected him? "How come?"

"I don't know." He was lying.

"Maybe you just get lost in my eyes," she teased.

"That's totally viable," he teased though he knew his words were true. There was definitely no 'maybe' about it. He found himself getting lost in her eyes all the time. Her eyes were just the most perfect shade of blue. Sometimes, they looked green, and sometimes they looked gray and silver. But right now, they were blue... Bluer than the bluest sky.

Then, she sighed. "I should get going..." Her tone was wistful.

He met her gaze beseechingly. "Don't leave me alone..."

His tone was meant to be teasing, but the words turned out genuine and raw and—if he was to be so blunt— _completely_ and _utterly heartbroken._ He tried to hide his emotions, like he always did, but he gave up eventually because he knew that she could see right through his 'okay' façade. It wasn't worth pretending anymore. Instead, he looked up at her.

Her gaze, if possible, softened even more so. "Nick..."

"Stay," he whispered, moving closer to her so that their gazes were level.

She closed her eyes for a brief heartbeat. Then, she wrapped her arms around him. She felt warm and safe and like _home._

She didn't say anything... and she didn't need to. All she did was hold him.

Somehow, that was exactly what he needed.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Liam stared at his phone, frustrated. He had given up checking the door. The least Miley could do was call him, right?

Liam put his phone down, harder than intended. He ran his hands through his dark unruly hair, closing his eyes. Was Miley getting sick of him? Did she want... _Nick?_ No, she _couldn't._ She told him she loved _him._ Liam felt his heart race furiously in his chest. There was no way Miley would... dump him, right? She was his fiance, for God's sake. And she meant the world to him.

But Miley had been hanging out with a lot of her old friends, particularly Demi, Joe, and... Nick. Liam didn't mind Demi. She was a wonderful girl with a lighthearted personality. Demi was rather like Miley, with a wonderful charisma that drew others to her. Liam knew that Demi and Miley had been close back in the day, but both girls had matured now. They had also found their friendship. It was inspiring, really.

And Joe... Joe was Joe. Joe could make a joke out of anything and everything. Joe _also_ had his sights set on Demi, so Liam didn't have to worry about Joe ever making a move on Miley. Besides, Joe was Liam's friend... Joe would never do anything like that. Plus, Liam knew that Miley saw Joe as something akin to a brother. Joe and Demi were good people, Liam knew that.

But Nick...

Nick had been the one who had stolen Miley's heart and ripped it apart. He was the one who had wanted to eradicate every trace of her... and then some. He wanted to break down Miley's walls and steal her heart again. Liam couldn't let that happen. What if Miley got hurt again? Nick had always been Liam's least favorite Jonas—and not just because of the thing with Miley.

But Miley had always had a soft spot for the Jonas brother. He remembered the times when Miley would listen to Nick's songs and dance and sing along. He remembered how bright and happy her blue eyes were. And once... he remembered wanting to talk to her and seeing her listening to _Wedding Bells_ by Nick. But Liam had brushed that off as nothing.

It didn't seem so much like nothing right now.

Liam wondered if Miley still felt the same sparks he did when they kissed. He was always dazzled, and he remembered how she would always smile after he kissed her. Her smile would be a happy one, if slightly dazed. Maybe a little awestruck, like she couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He remembered the hope and love swirling in his chest.

Did Miley still feel the same way about him?

The whole thing was just so messed up and confusing. Not to mention quite depressing.

Liam pulled out his phone as he sank further into the velvety comfort of the couch. He listened to the first thing that popped in his mind: _The Climb._

The song lulled him. Miley's angelic and powerful voice was soothing against his anxious mind. It was utterly inspirational.

"Hey, you."

Liam twisted his head to see Miley. A faint smile flickered on his lips. "Where were you?"

A wry smile graced her lips. "At Nick's," she said truthfully, her eyes meeting his.

Liam faltered. "You've been spending a lot of time with him lately," he murmured.

She laughed as she headed over to her dog Emu. "You're not worried, are you?"

Liam frowned.

 _If you only knew..._

* * *

 **QotD: How would you describe yourself?**

 **#Quiet #Shy #Dependent #Determined #Stubborn #Sarcastic**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Did things a bit different and did it out from Liam's point of view. And yes. I know I did this before... just different. Everyone's going to see this different, and Liam's not being unreasonable about this. He's being the average boyfriend: defensive, concerned, worried, anxious, etc. I know I took, like, a billion years to finish this chapter, but... um... well, I got nothing.  
**

 **No excuse, I mean.**

 **Hey, technically, it's still Friday.**

 **Ehh... I don't really like how this chapter turned out... But oh well.**

 **And man, 'The Climb' is seriously awesome... Gotta love that song. Guess what song I was listening to while writing Liam's POV? #TheClimb**

 **And OMG, 'Stay' by Zedd ft. Alessia Cara... My new non-Miley, non-Hannah song obsession.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	16. February 13th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - February 13th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick a** **nd think of you.** **Caught up in circles, confusion** **is nothing new." - Excerpt from _Time After Time,_ Cyndi Lauper**

* * *

 _Just a little further... and LEAP!_

Nick raced over a branch, leaping over it perfectly before landing on the ground and taking off again. Instead of going to the gym, he went to the woods. He had a whole routine of running through it. His new obsession with invincibility had gone to his head, he knew, but he still did it anyway. Nick saw the old huge pine tree he usually stopped at, but Nick ignored it and ran past it, his legs burning with the struggle.

Nick wanted to become _invincible._ The word sounded powerful... Invincible mentally and physically.

He was working on the physical part... As for the mental/emotional part..?

 _I'd say seeing Miley with Liam for years (and still now) puts you on the right track._

Nick smiled softly. The smile turned into a sneer. _Well, self-conscience, I guess you're not as stupid as you let on._

Nick didn't _mean_ to talk to the voice inside his head—it just happened. Hey, everyone had one! Nick was sure his was the most _aggravating,_ though. Nick stared at a huge tree with many winding branches. Nick leapt on it and began climbing. His muscles cursed obscenities at him at the effort, but he continued, trying to ignore the fact that his lungs felt like collapsing. Nick had his reasons for wanting to do this routine.

Plus, it was a great distraction—it was hard to concentrate on the whole Miley/Liam problem when he was busy dodging branches and skidding over boulders.

Nick reached the top, adrenaline running through him. His heart was pounding, and blood was roaring in his ears. Yes, this was the _life!_ He felt invincible... He felt like he could do anything—even charge up to Liam and demand him to back off. Nick sat at his perch, watching the lovely dawn sky approach. He climbed back down, the tree causing scratches to mar his hands and arms.

As Nick jogged back home, he felt proud. When he had first started the trail, he would nearly pass out with exhaustion. Now, he could do the routine without panting for breath every three seconds or choking on dust— _and_ he had extended the trail. He could feel himself growing stronger—that glowing feeling made him feel as if his bones were being set on fire... or maybe that was just his body screaming at him.

Nick headed back to his house and closed the door, locking it this time. He collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. Now that the adrenaline had leaked out of his system... well, he was being left with a lot of pain. He glanced at his arms. There were a few scratches—nothing big—from the scraping of the branches from the trees. Nick grunted, pleased, as he got himself a nice _icy_ glass of water.

He did his best to catch the water and wasn't pleased by how much he was leaning against the kitchen counter.

 _This is what being invincible feels like, Nick. Get used to it._

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"He loves you, isn't that the most important thing?"

Miley sighed. "It's not that simple."

Demi shook her head at her friend, slightly amused, slightly exasperated. They were currently lounging in Miley's house. Liam was... doing his own thing. Demi wasn't sure _what_ Miley's fiance was doing exactly, but... he just wasn't here. "Not that simple?" she repeated, shaking her head absentmindedly. "I don't get you. You love Liam, and he loves you. What else is there to get?"

"Lately, he seems to be more..." Miley tilted her head, blue gaze clear and thoughtful and almost gray in the light. "More explosive lately. He's usually so calm—it's one of his better aspects, I think." Frustration creeped into Miley's gaze. "I'm trying to understand him, I really am, but he's..." Miley shrugged. "I guess a little more possessive. More careful, a little more reserved."

Demi smiled. "Are you dumping him, then?"

Miley's head shot up. "What? No! Of course not!"

"Uh huh," Demi said, amused.

"I—we're—he—ugh..." Miley buried her face in her hands. Then, she jumped, and Demi marveled at how _Miley_ Miley looked. Not like she was trying to impress anyone. But just... well, _herself._ Makeup wasn't caking her face, and her natural face seemed to glow. Her hair was growing longer, Demi noted, and was now slightly curled, giving off the impression of a natural waviness. "We're going through a rough faze," Miley finally said.

Demi stroked Miley's back gently. "I get it. You've got your stuff. But you guys are arguing about the same things, right?"

Miley nodded, looking up. "Yeah... pretty much."

"Does it ever escalate into anything more than just a disagreement?" Demi inquired rather tenderly. "Like... physically?"

Miley shook her head. "No. Liam's not violent or anything like that."

Demi sighed. She knew how hard this was for Miley and that she shouldn't push her. But Demi couldn't help it. She couldn't help who she was. She squeezed Miley's shoulder and peered deeply into her eyes. "Miley... are you sure you don't have feelings for Nick?" Despite Demi not wanting to push Miley on this, Demi _was_ curious. She knew Miley only told half-truths when it came to Nick.

"I don't know."

Demi sighed. "Lately, it seems that's your answer for everything about Nick."

"It's confusing with him," Miley murmured, her blue eyes shining. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time, and he's so... easy to hang out with."

Demi laughed. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No," Miley said, gaze thoughtful again. "It's just... more like... how _easy_ it is. Shouldn't it be harder?" Miley sighed. "And I always feel so guilty afterwards even though we just _hang out."_ Miley blushed. "And it's not like he's helping... He's been working out..." Miley reddened further at her words. "And he's so sweet, and I don't think he can help it... It's like... _natural."_

Demi laughed lightly. Miley was rambling. It was obvious that there was still a spark. "Remember what I said about fate, Miles?"

Miley nodded, a slight movement of her head. "Fate always happens... Something about postponing the inevitable..."

Demi nodded, feeling a wave of pride at the words. "Yeah. Miley, you _have_ to do _something._ Or you're just going to end up hurting the people you love the most. You already know how he feels about you. He wouldn't risk everything to say that in front of everybody if it didn't mean anything to him... and you know him. Emotions are complicated but _real_ to Nick."

"Of course I love him—he's my best friend," Miley said with a wry smile.

Demi shot her an offended look. "Excuse _you?"_

Miley shoved her lightly. "Don't worry—you've got a special spot in my heart."

"Are you sure it isn't just because it's a different kind of love?" Demi added smugly, unable to resist saying it.

Miley reddened. "I'm sure... At least... I _think_ I am. And that's good enough for me!" Miley declared.

Demi let the matter drop. She grinned. "You know... I was thinking..."

" _Thinking,_ what a dangerous thing to do," Miley teased.

"Shut up and let me think," Demi chastised.

"Alright." Miley looked amused. Then, Miley's gaze turned from flippant to serious. "How are you and Joe?" Demi couldn't help it, but her cheeks heated up. Miley started to laugh but not in the mean way. Demi batted at Miley playfully, trying to stop herself from turning red. It was no use. If anything, it made her redden even _more_ so. "Look at _you,"_ Miley teased. "And here I thought no one would ever steal your heart."

Demi laughed lightly. "There's nothing _going on."_

Miley crossed her arms. "Tell."

Demi stuck her tongue out at Miley. "Well... yesterday, he was acting all sweet and all." Demi felt herself flush and heat up as the memory crossed over her. She could remember the feel of his lips inches away from hers and remembering feeling so breathless and awestruck. And then... he had leaned the slightest bit forward and locked his lips to hers. It was something soft and sweet and reminded her of everything she loved.

A smile crossed Miley's slightly parted lips. "Did you guys kiss?" Apparently, Demi's face said it all. "You _did!_ That's so sweet!"

Demi blushed. "Miley, I think I really like him..."

"Not _love?"_ Miley murmured, only half-teasing.

"I..." Demi trailed off. "I'm not really sure yet..."

"Take your time," Miley said comfortingly, her blue eyes clear and relaxed.

Demi grinned amiably. "You know, they say these Jonas brothers are a piece of work... But they can change..."

Miley smiled cordially. "Maybe... But we all change."

"Fair point." Demi shrugged and clasped her hand together as she realized they were shaking. That didn't still the movement completely, but it was at least less noticeably. Demi took a deep lungful of air. "Joe's... _Joe._ He can... it's like he can read my mind or something," Demi confessed. "It's a bit disconcerting, but... it's exhilarating all the same." She met Miley's eyes. "You know?"

Miley nodded, her smile growing. "Yeah."

Demi squeezed Miley's hand. "And, Miles?" Miley remained silently but looked up expectantly instead. "I know that... whatever choice you choose..." Demi took a deep breath. "I know there's no easy way to say this, but... whoever you choose... the person you didn't choose is going to get hurt... and..." Demi sighed, not wanting to deliver this brutal blow.

"Demi?" Miley looked concerned now.

"Both of them mean too much to you. It doesn't matter which one you choose—you loved both of them, and most of all... it's going to affect _you."_

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

"How're you and Miley, by the way?"

"We're... good. Yeah, we're good."

Joe Jonas stared at Liam Hemsworth through narrowed eyes. They were currently in Joe's house. Liam didn't look confident but... nervous. And something else. Joe sighed, shaking his head. "Liam, there's no pulling wool over my eyes. You're supposed to be an actor, right? Shouldn't you be better at this stuff?" Joe half-joked, but instead of smiling or laughing, Liam only gave a hefty sigh. Joe sighed. "Talk to me."

"We're complicated," Liam rushed out, as if he had wanted to say this for a long time. "She's always with..."

"Nick?" Joe guessed.

Liam grunted. "I don't like that."

"You might not like Nick very much at the moment, but you can't deny that he cares about Miley," Joe said, swift to defend his brother. He stared at Liam, whose gaze remained trained on the ground. "Nick and Miley..." Joe whistled. "Back in the day, you couldn't talk about Nick without talking about Miley. They were always together... And then some. But _they_ were the 'it' couple. It put a lot of pressure on them, but they overcame it..."

"They broke up," Liam said bluntly.

"Yes," Joe said softly. "It was a fight. We were there—me and Kevin. We just came. And Miley ran out crying. Nick was crying, too, and he locked himself up in his room for several days. We saw the torn posters of her in the trash," Joe said gently. "His eyes were always rimmed with red, and we knew he cried himself to sleep a lot. He missed her so much, but there was anger, too. We would catch him listening to her songs, just to stay close to her."

Liam sighed. "I... I think she might... I think she might _dump_ me..." he confessed.

"You know," Joe said thoughtfully, "I don't think you should confront Miley on it or anything—yet, anyway—but... she deserves for you to at least let her live. She and Nick go way back... He calmed her down, and he grew more confident under her influence. They changed each other... Nick wouldn't be half the person he is without Miley. He cared about her... He would always support her music—whether it was buying her songs or going to her concerts."

A scowl worked in Liam's jaw. "I don't want to hear about how much they cared about each other..."

"Maybe you don't," Joe conceded, "but..."

Liam sighed, visibly frustrated. "She wouldn't say anything to _me."_ He turned towards Joe's direction with a pleading look.

Joe caught on immediately. "What? No! Miley's my friend! I can't just..." Joe bit his lip as he watched Liam's lip quiver in a sort of beseeching way. Liam looked so desperate and helpless... Who was Joe to deny him? "Look," Joe said slowly, "I can't promise anything... but... I can _try."_ Hope flared in Liam's stricken gaze, and Joe swallowed. "I'll try my best... Is that good enough for you?"

Liam nodded eagerly. "She's at home..."

Joe sighed. "Alright. I'll go right now. Feel free to tag along... if you think you can handle it."

Liam considered this. "Alright. I'll go."

Joe stood up. "I'm _so_ going to regret this later," Joe muttered under his breath as they headed in his car. When they arrived, Joe muttered, "Stay out of sight..."

"I'll come through the back door," Liam said.

With a brisk nod, Liam was off. Uncertainty churned through Joe. He headed towards Miley's massive house. He knocked on the door. He was only half-surprised when it wasn't _Miley_ but _Demi_ who answered the door. Joe felt a smile grace his lips immediately. He reached forward and embraced Demi eagerly. She was warm and soft and _comforting_ in his arms. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey yourself, stranger," Demi whispered.

"Is Smiles around?" Joe inquired, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Demi nodded. "Yeah, she—"

"—Joe Jonas?" Miley entered the room, a smile on her face and a set of DVDs in her hands. "Welcome to my humble abode," she joked.

Joe laughed. "You guys watching a movie?"

Demi grinned. "You know it!"

"Did you want something, Joe?" Miley asked as she glided over to Demi, who stabbed a finger at a certain movie with a flashy cover. Miley nodded eagerly, and Demi took the disk, heading over to the DVD player. Miley grabbed the rest of the discarded movies and got up. Miley looked up expectantly at Joe after she made sure Demi knew what to do.

"Yeah, um," Joe said, trailing off awkwardly. He noticed Miley struggling with the pile. "Hey, you want some help?"

"Yeah," Miley said with a relieved grin as she handed him half the stack. She led him to the a room and placed her stack in a cabinet. She instructed him to do the same. "I'll sort them out later," Miley said with a smile and a very Miley-like gleam in her eyes. Joe grinned back and placed his stack beside hers. She closed the cabinet's twin doors and looked at him expectantly. "You wanted to talk about something?"

Joe nodded. Time to test his acting skills. "I was wondering," he said casually, "about some relationship things..."

A frown momentarily flashed on Miley's features. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Ah, kind of," Joe lied. Concern spread across Miley's features, and Joe shifted uncomfortably. He didn't _want_ to lie. "I just... I think I have feelings for someone else." A total lie, obviously, but Joe had schooled his features into a sort of confused expression. "And... you are kind of... well, with Nick and Liam and stuff... And I didn't know who else to talk to, you know?"

Miley sighed. "It _is_ confusing."

"Does this mean you're considering Nick?" Joe said, trying not to sound pushy.

"I..." Miley sighed. "I guess... and then some. It just... things feel a little... _off_ with... Liam."

"Off?" Joe frowned. "Like... _bad_ off?"

"I don't know. It just feels _different,"_ Miley said slowly. "Not necessarily a bad different, but... it just doesn't seem the same."

"And with Nick?" Joe pressed.

Miley shifted uncomfortably. "We're closer... closer than we should be, I think," she confessed.

Joe's jaw dropped...

... and he knew Liam heard every last word.

* * *

 **QotD: Have you ever broken a bone before? If so, which?**

 **#Wrist**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I know this was a sucky chapter, you don't have to tell me, and that there wasn't much action. I promise that there will be some more interesting stuff coming up next, but right now, I just want to explore some things to see how this will play out. I think I work better on stories where I have no outline for it whatsoever. That's what I did for a different one of my stories, and I finished that one pretty fast.  
**

 **But _hey,_ at least Miley confesses that she knows things are different between herself and Liam... Maybe she just needed Nick to show her that things were _always_ different. ;)**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	17. February 14th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - February 14th, 2017**

* * *

 **"I believe in time and chance 'c** **ause I'm not one for making plans." - Excerpt from _See You In Another Life,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

A smile glowed on Miley's face. "Sure!"

Liam swallowed hard as Miley glided over to him, as innocent as an angel. He bit his lip but could do nothing to prevent a smile from spreading across his lips. She just had that kind of effect on him. She laced their fingers, and Liam couldn't help but feel like _melting._ Sure, Miley could let him down considerably (which was only happening recently because of that Jonas kid), but then she'd do something like _this._

And Miley was always doing _something._ Whether it was working on some stuff with _Happy Hippie_ to recording music to doing an interview, she was always trying to have a good time and make everyone smile. She met his gaze with a unique sort of seriousness and empathy. Then, a slight frown crossed her features. "What's wrong?" she murmured softly, squeezing his hand.

Liam sighed a little. "Miley... things have been... _different_ between us."

Miley froze for a brief heartbeat. "W-what are you t-talking a-about?" she stammered.

She sounded genuinely confused. "You and Nick are close..." Liam murmured, hoping she'd pick up the clue. "Closer than you should be..."

Miley swallowed, resigned. "You... you heard." She shook her head. "I don't know how you heard, but you did... _How?_ Did Joe tell you—?"

"No, of course not," Liam said quickly, feeling a little guilty. He would _not_ get Joe in trouble because of this. "I just heard you." He locked eyes with Miley. She didn't back down, to her credit. He took a deep breath. "Miley..." He gazed directly into her clear blue eyes. Her eyes revealed nothing, save for the slightest bit of defiance. But other than that, there was nothing else. Liam scratched the back of his neck. "Mi..."

"It's all true," Miley declared quietly. "I'm not going to deny it."

"Nor should you," Liam agreed tersely. "Miley, do you have _feelings_ for Nick? I mean, I won't begrudge you if you do because..." Liam trailed off. He _did_ love Miley, but he didn't think she would choose Nick. Maybe that was why Liam hadn't threatened Nick or anything yet. But had _Liam_ created the rift between himself and Miley by complaining about Nick all the time? Was hanging out with Nick just to prove a point to him? He hadn't thought of it that way before.

"I... The thing with Nick is... _complicated,"_ Miley said, looking troubled. "We have some history... and then some." She looked up at him, and he tried to hide how hurt he was. "I'm telling you this because I want to tell you the _truth._ I... Nick and I, we have a friendship that no one can replicate. No one's quite like Nick, Liam. I guess I'm kind of exploring that friendship." Liam felt his heart sink.

"Miley..."

She looked up, and he reached out and tucked some strands of her hair behind an ear. A slight smile reached her lips but didn't quite reach her eyes. "But there can't be any secrets between us," Miley told him simply. "Nick's a great guy... if you ever got to know him..." A warm smile rose on Miley's lips. "I guess I'm just making up for the years I didn't have him around."

"That's understandable," Liam mumbled quietly.

"But if we're going to work things out, you need to tell me when something is wrong," Miley murmured softly. "You need to trust me."

Relief pooled in Liam's heart. "It's great to hear you talk about working things out, you know?" He met her eyes seriously. "For a moment, I thought we might... that you might want to ditch me and..." Tears sparkled in Liam's eyes but didn't fall. He struggled to remain his composure. He didn't want to seem weak for a moment— _especially_ in front of Miley.

"Oh, Liam," Miley said with a little wistful smile. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into the embrace.

"I'm sorry," he told her, feeling like a storm was raging in his head.

"I'm sorry, too," Miley murmured.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheek. As her delicate lips thudded against his cheek, he shivered, feeling warmth spread through him. He stared at her adoringly, and she gave a small smile in return. He knew his eyes were still glistening. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. A rush of emotions broke through him.

She broke the kiss, but a soft smile played on her lips. He watched her, feeling his heart bubble with emotions. She was so, so beautiful. Her hair was growing longer and was slightly curled. Her brunette roots were visibly there, and her long-lashed blue eyes completed the picture. She had a sort of beauty that left you breathless. "Why're you staring at me like that?" she murmured.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

She smiled softened. "You're so sweet..."

"I love you _so_ much," Liam whispered, voice ragged and full of meaning.

Miley smiled and met his eyes. "And I you."

He pretended his heart didn't fracture a little when she didn't say the word 'love.'

It was so much easier to pretend than to face the truth...

... but he knew sooner or later, it would be too messed up to even pretend anymore.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _"I think..." Joe's heart raced as he stared Demi. He wanted to remember this moment forever. "I think I'm in love with you," he whispered._

 _A soft smile curled onto Demi's lips. "I love you, Joe," she breathed._

 _Joe leaned forward and kissed her tentatively, wondering and asking and hardly daring to breathe. But she kissed him back. Joe felt lighter than a feather as her fingers got tangled in his rough curls. His hands curved around her slim waist, and he brought them closer, breathing her in. The feel of her lips against his were incredible. They pulled back for air and locked eyes before reaching towards each other again._

 _Sparks flooded Joe's body as he kissed Demi fiercely. Her lips were as soft and perfect as he remembered from all those years back. Her hands moved from his hair to his cheeks. He felt warmth spark through him from every place she touched him. When they pulled back again, Joe still held her close. Their foreheads were pressed together, and warmth buzzed through him. "Demi," he whispered, voice hoarse._

 _"Joe..." She looked incredibly innocent with her lips slightly parted. "I love you..."_

 _Then, they were kissing again, and it felt so right..._

Joe gasped as he woke up. Shivers rose through him. "Demi," he whispered.

Sadness crept through him. It had only been a dream—an incredibly realistic dream but a dream nevertheless. He and Demi had only gone on two dates, and Joe wasn't sure where that put them. They never said that they were at a boyfriend-girlfriend status yet, and it was slowly—but surely—killing Joe on the inside. He _needed_ to know what they were.

But they _also_ hadn't kissed. They had held hands on the second date, and he had put an arm around her in the first one, but that was it.

He wanted to take things slow if she needed the time, but... he _needed_ to confirm what they were. He pulled out his phone and stared at a picture of Demi. Her long raven-colored hair was flowing gracefully down her back, a few strands tucked behind an ear in a sort of innocent way. Her eyes were dark and unnerving, and she looked like the most gorgeous person Joe had ever seen in the entire 27 year period of Joe's life.

He played one of her songs: _Skyscraper._

Joe put his phone down and buried his face in his hands as he let the music wash over him like a lull. Demi was a wonderful singer, simply wonderful.

Last night's events flooded Joe's mind... Helping Liam, forcing information out of Miley, who was obviously unwilling. Guilt swirled through Joe. He hoped Miley would be alright. He knew that Demi wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior. Miley was Demi's best friend and would hate Joe for doing something like this... Joe knew how protective Demi was of Miley.

Only a few people knew the real Miley—and Joe proud to say that he was one of the few. Miley's family knew her—because they grew up with her. Nick, Joe, Demi, and Liam only knew because she let them in. Miley may seem strong—and she _was_ —but she was deeply vulnerable to those that were important to her, including the selected few that she let in.

But you could see the real Miley sometimes. She hid behind the dazzling smile and happy-go-lucky attitude.

Demi would be disappointed in him... He wondered what she would say if she was here. He could almost see her chastising him. The disappointment in her eyes haunted him, though.

And Joe suddenly felt very, very lonely.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"I just don't understand you sometimes, Nick!"

Nick looked up wearily at Demi and sighed. "What're you talking about?"

" _You!_ You're exhausting yourself everyday!" Demi all but snarled. Her displeasure was blatant, and Nick dipped his head a little lower, slightly ashamed. He valued Demi's verdict about him—and not just because Demi was his friend. Demi was fair and blunt. "You're always so tired—you should really stop with the whole 'invincibility' crap—it's getting old."

 _"Invincibility crap?"_ he echoed.

"Look at you! You can barely keep your eyes open," Demi chastised, her gaze rolling down him. "Honestly, how does the _gym_ cause all those scratches?"

Nick glanced briefly down at his arms. Long scratches—not very deep, just painful—marred his arms. He should _really_ wear a sweater or something for the daily run through the woods. He sighed. It was better to be honest—especially with someone as intimidating as Demi. "I don't train in the gym," Nick confessed, and Demi balked quietly. "I train in the woods. And then the gym, too, for strength. But for stamina and endurance? That's the woods." He sighed.

"You. Are. _I_ _nsane,"_ Demi declared.

"Thanks," Nick said through gritted teeth. "It's not that bad."

"If you keep this up, you're going to end up getting hurt," Demi warned. "More hurt, I mean."

Words stirred in Nick's mind: _physical pain to distract from the mental and emotional kind._ He wouldn't dare utter the words to Demi, though. He sighed. "I appreciate the concern..."

Demi sighed. "Does it hurt?" He gave her a _what do you think?_ look as he sighed, and Demi smiled wryly. "Okay, fine. What's wrong? You've sighed, like, fifteen times in the past ten seconds."

Nick smiled softly. "Demi... I just..." He bit off his words. He knew that Demi used to cut herself... and what he was doing wasn't quite the same but not quite different, either. It was still inflicting pain—of course, Nick's wasn't intentional, not really—but it wasn't like he minded it that much. He was about to sigh when he remembered her earlier words. "I just..." he repeated. "I..."

"It's Miley, isn't it?" Demi said, warmth and sympathy lacing her voice.

Nick lowered his head. "I tried calling her earlier, but... she didn't pick up. Did I do something wrong?"

Demi frowned. "At what time?"

Nick shrugged. "Around eight."

Demi's frown deepened. "But I called her around then, and she answered..."

"She's ignoring me?" Nick felt dejected.

"Maybe she wasn't with her phone then," Demi said uneasily.

Nick stared. "You don't believe that any more than I do. But if she's ignoring me, I'd like to think I know why."

Demi frowned. "Do you want me to get her here?" Nick shrugged, and Demi picked up her phone, texting away. Nick didn't think Miley would come—he didn't think he could give himself false hope—and she was probably ignoring him because of Liam. Of course Miley would want to salvage her relationship with Liam instead of her friendship with Nick. Who would choose their best friend over their boyfriend, anyway?

"Nick," Demi said softly, "are you okay?"

Nick blinked, attempting to clear his vision. Dark spots clouded his vision. He tried to blink them away. "Just a little... woozy..." Nick's words were slightly slurred.

"Nick?!"

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _"Miley, get out of your house RIGHT NOW!"  
_

Miley flinched away from her phone. "Demi? What's going on?"

Liam stared at Miley anxiously, but Miley shook her head, raising a hand to stop him from speaking or anything. _"Miley, something's happened, and I just... I don't know what to do! Miley, get over here at Nick's right away!"_ Demi all but screamed into the phone, and Miley's heart race quickened. Demi sounded really, really, really, really, _really_ freaked out—yes, it took five 'reallys' to get the point over with.

"What? Is Nick hurt or something?" Miley inquired worriedly into the phone.

 _"Or something,"_ came Demi's despaired tone. _"Miley, I don't know what to do! Get over here!"_

"I'll be right over," Miley promised. She ended the phone and grabbed her purse and car keys. She headed towards the door.

"Miley, what's going on?" Liam said, frowning.

"It's Nick," Miley said, not bothering to elaborate further. "He needs me right now. Demi—she's freaking out." Liam balked silently. You didn't need to know Demi that the "Confident" singer didn't freak out much. And if she _did_ freak out, she wouldn't freak out a lot. It would be something she could resolve easily. Miley pushed open the door and strode right out it, not bothering to close it.

"What do _I_ do?" Liam called after her.

Miley craned her neck back at him and shot him a pleading look. "Stay safe, Liam. And call an ambulance to go to Nick's place."

Liam frowned but nodded before heading back inside the house. Miley raced over to her car. She pushed the gas and wheeled out. She was almost sure she was going to get a ticket for driving so fast, but she didn't care—she _couldn't_ care, not right now. All her thoughts were focused on Nick. _Nick, Nick, Nick._ His name ringed like a mantra inside her head.

Miley had never felt so scared in her entire life.

She pulled up at Nick's street and parked her car. Without bothering to lock it, she ran out to his door, nearly tripping over her feet as she sprinted. She knocked on it furiously, and Demi opened the door, gaze frantic. Miley felt her heart stop as she saw the limp figure on the ground, face paler than a ghost's. His lips had lost most of their color, and his eyelids were stretched tightly over his eyes.

Miley's heart stopped.

 _"Nick! Oh my God!"_

* * *

 **QotD: Who has ever been to a funeral?  
**

 **#Great Grandma #Sorrowful**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Yes, I feel _really_ bad for putting a cliffhanger and all... but you should know by now: there _must_ be something. A turning point. I guess this would be a sort of climax to the story. I think this story will end up being 100,000+ words (like my ADWD story) because I love this story so much. But I'm writing more for this story. Usually, I want my chapters to be around 2000-3000 words, but most of my chapters range close to the 3000 side. Several are actually more than that.  
**

 **I guess that's just my level of motivation. I would recommend listening to Avril Lavigne's _Keep Holding On_ if you ever want something to listen to. Plus, I think it's a good song for _this_ chapter. I think I'll use an excerpt from that song for the next chapter. I'm kind of making all of this stuff as I go along. I legit had no idea where this story would go. I only knew of a few events: that party, Nick's concert, Miley hanging out with Nick.**

 **Seriously. That's _all_ I had planned out.**

 **I didn't expect to add all of this... but I promise a ship will emerge within this... I'll never tell which though... Knowing you guys, you could probably guess.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	18. February 15th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - February 15th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**. **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly." - Excerpt from _Keep Holding On,_ Avril Lavigne**

* * *

 _One, two, three._

Miley looked up at Demi as the girl entered the room, her expression unreadable. "Nick?" Miley breathed, asking Demi in one word what she couldn't say.

A slight smile shifted on Demi's lips. "He's alright—well, he's going to be fine. He just needs some rest... He's asleep." Demi's smile—which didn't quite reach her eyes—faded into a slight frown. Miley groaned, knowing that there was a catch. There _had_ to be a catch. Demi bit her lip and took a seat by Miley, resting her fingers on Miley's wrist. Demi's gaze traveled to Miley's. "They don't know when he's going to wake up."

 _"YOU MEAN HE'S IN A **COMA?!"**_

"No, no," Demi said, slightly impatient. "They just don't know."

 _"THEY DON'T_ ** _KNOW?!_** _THEY'RE DOCTORS, FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW DO THEY **NOT** KNOW?!"_

"Miley, calm down," Demi said in a firm voice—but not without kindness. Miley got up and started pacing, and Demi sighed. "Miley, take your seat and _breathe._ Nick's not going to get better like _that"_ —Demi snapped her fingers to emphasize her point"—just because you're going to hyperventilate to death." With a sigh, Miley took a seat. "Miley, calm down, okay?" _  
_

"But—"

"Calm _down,"_ Demi interrupted sternly.

Miley sighed. "Do you think that—?"

"Ladies?"

Miley looked up, cutting off her sentence as she saw a nurse. The nurse looked quite cheerful, and Miley sank in her chair in relief. That probably meant good news— _probably._ Miley probably shouldn't keep her hopes up. Miley and Demi got up wordlessly, but Miley couldn't stem her rush of words. "Is Nick alright? Is he in a coma? Is he going to wake up soon? Is he—?"

"— _Miley,"_ the nurse chuckled. "Nick is _fine._ He'll feel a little sore when he comes to, but he's going to be just _fine._ You can go see him. The doctor's with him."

Miley felt like hugging the nurse, but she didn't. That was just plain weird.

"Thank you!" Miley exclaimed, a smile spreading across her lips.

"See?" Demi said, smirking as she nudged Miley in the ribs. "Nick's going to be _fine._ That's basically what _I_ just said."

"Sorry, Demi," Miley apologized with a sheepish smile. "I was just..."

"Worried?" Demi mused. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Well, let's go see Nick." Miley and Demi quickly followed the nurse to Nick's room. The nurse nodded at the door in front of them, and Miley swallowed uneasily. She didn't know what to expect. Miley squeezed Demi's hand, and Miley wondered if she was reassuring Demi or herself. "You ready?" Demi murmured, her fingers in front of the door.

"No," Miley confessed. "But I _have_ to see him."

They pushed open the door.

Miley hardly dared to breathe as she took in everything. The hospital bed was white—an alabaster that made everything look clean yet homely. The doctor was standing by the bed, apparently scrutinizing Nick... Miley's gaze drifted over to the handsome "Chains" singer, her heart racing. He looked a little pale, and his curls were wild and untamed, but besides that, he looked fine. He looked _peaceful._

"Nick," Miley breathed.

The doctor looked up, and Miley could see a little tag pinned to his shirt that read 'Dr. Kenny.' Dr. Kenny smiled warmly yet formally at them, and Miley returned the smile. The doctor rubbed his hands together. "Ms. Cyrus, Ms. Lovato," he greeted them, stepping towards them. He reached out and shook each of their hands in a firm handshake. It felt a little awkward, to be honest, but whatever.

"Please, call me Miley," Miley murmured politely though that was the last thing on her mind.

"And call _me_ Demi," Demi said, grinning. "'Ms. Lovato' makes me sound a billion years old. Come to think of it, it makes me _feel_ a billion years old, too!"

"No offense intended," Dr. Kenny apologized, a sheepish grin rising to his lips.

Miley let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt relieved that this doctor wasn't one of those serious workaholics. Miley gestured towards Nick. "Do you know what happened to him?" she asked anxiously. Demi shot her a look that lucidly said, _Miley, tone down the freak-out._ Miley ignored the look and turned back to the doctor. She paused, forcing herself to breathe and speak calmly. "I mean..."

"It's quite alright," Dr. Kenny said with a smile. "Nick's diabetic system didn't agree with the excessive running." He turned to Demi. "That was what you said, correct?" Demi nodded wordlessly, and Dr. Kenny continued. "Perhaps he was forcing himself too hard... but I don't know what would trigger him to act so nauseating... Truly no one could force him—and who would want to? Forcing would be beyond heinous... But I don't know..."

Miley felt sick.

Demi caught her eye and said, "Mr. Doctor-Sir, do you think we could have a moment with Nick? _Alone?"_ Demi emphasized the word 'alone.'

Dr. Kenny chuckled, amused. "'Mr. Doctor-Sir'?" Demi blushed. "Why, of course," Dr. Kenny said, and he left.

"Miley," Demi said slowly, "don't do that face... That face you make when you blame yourself—I mean, how would you know Nick's motive?" Miley shook her head and reached over to grab Nick's hand. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, sighing a little. "Miley, look at me," Demi said. Miley twisted her gaze away from Nick and turned to Demi. "Don't blame yourself..."

"I just..." Miley shook her head. "It's a feeling... I feel like it's all my fault..."

"You don't even know that," Demi interjected. "How can you think that?"

"Well..." Miley frowned shakily. "Survivor's guilt. Or, well, the same concept because he obviously isn't dead..." Miley reached over to Nick's wrist to make sure his heart was still beating. Relief washed down her spine. Miley reddened as she saw Demi watching her with a sort of knowing look in her eyes. Miley pulled her hand away from Nick's hand and sighed again.

"Miley..." Demi said sort of helplessly. "The way I see it... you really care about Nick." Demi's words were sincere.

"I _do,"_ Miley admitted. "But that sort of caring always got me in trouble... It hurts to see him so... so _helpless."_ Helpless indeed. It seemed wrong to see him so... vulnerable.

"No," Demi said softly. "I mean _really_ care." Miley watched her wordlessly. "Miley... I might not be the best judge of character, but I know that what you have with Nick..." Demi shook her head absentmindedly. "It's _real._ You guys will fight and hurt each other verbally just to feel something sometimes—and then you'll always make up. You can't stay mad at him, and he can't stay mad at you..."

"What're you saying?" Miley inquired.

"I'm saying that..." Demi pursed her lips, cutting her off her words. "You really take to it, Miley, don't you? Just... the minute I called you—no, the _second_ I called you, you were out the door to be there for Nick." Demi shook her head again. "I think..." Miley looked up, frowning. "I think," Demi repeated, "that... Nothing..." Demi watched her quietly. "Nick's opened up for you in a way that I've never seen before."

Miley shook her head. "We're _not_ having this conversation—not with Nick sleeping less than two inches away from us."

Demi put her hands up. "I wasn't going to say anything..."

"Yes... you _were,"_ Miley said, flashing Demi a sharp look. "Admit it. You _were."_

Demi laughed. Then, she smirked. "You know, I get why you rushed over... but what I _don't_ get is how the _hell_ did you get Liam to call the hospital!"

Miley laughed. "I just... I just kind of _told_ him to?"

Demi grinned. "Okay. Let's say, hypothetically, I had a best friend." Miley nodded and crossed her arms with a smile. "And this best friend's name was Miley." Miley grinned, amused. "And Miley had a boyfriend... Hypothetically speaking, let's just call him Liam." Miley shook her head as she smiled at Demi's antics. "And let's just say... hypothetically... that Miley _also_ had a crush on her best friend..."

Miley's eyes widened. "Miley had a crush on _you?"_

Demi grinned and hit Miley lightly on the arm. "No! Of course not! It was a _guy,_ dummy."

Miley stuck her tongue out lightheartedly. "Uh huh."

"And let's say," Demi said, "that the best friend's name was Nick."

"So your name's Nick?"

"Miley, quit that!" Demi crossed her arms, and Miley grinned lopsidedly. "Anyway... let's say... that—"

"We're _not_ doing this!"

"Why _not?!"_

"Because!" Miley shifted uncomfortably. "What if Nick's actually... well, not awake but... but... what if he can hear us or something?"

Demi burst out laughing, and Miley quirked an eyebrow. "I'm—sorry—this—is—just—" was all Demi was able to choke out between laughter. Demi started coughing, and Miley gently pounded on Demi's back to ease the choking. "Thanks," Demi spluttered, and Miley nodded, watching her friend with a tender look. "I'm fine now. But if Nick _did_ hear this..." Demi grinned.

"Yeah..."

Miley cast a tender look at Nick. He looked so peaceful. His dark curls framed out his handsome face, and his lashes lay against his face, his lids stretched tightly over his eyes, concealing the lucid brown Miley was so used to. Miley ran a hand through Nick's curls, and a small smile lit up her face. "I don't think I've ever seen him so peaceful."

Demi grinned. "When sleeping, your defenses are down."

Miley sighed. "You know, Demi, I'm _really_ glad you're here. I think if anyone else was with me, I'd break down."

Demi pulled Miley into a hug, and Miley closed her eyes for a brief heartbeat. She was really glad Demi was here. Demi had been there—and then some. They had gone their separate ways, but Miley held no bad blood for Demi. But they had found their way back to each other. It was kind of ironic—how everything was happening all at once—but it was all kind of _awesome._

"You know, I don't think Nick's going to wake up any time soon," Demi said. "If you feel up to it, let's go grab a bite."

Miley smiled. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "You just _had_ to throw that line in, right? From that old Hannah Montana song?"

Miley grinned. "I couldn't help myself."

"Well," Demi said with a lopsided grin, "then I wouldn't change a thing."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Liam watched Joe with a rueful smile. "Dude, you're stressing out over nothing..."

Joe sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Demi just wants some alone time." A weird look crossed Joe's face. "How come you aren't with Miley?"

Liam shifted uncomfortably. "It's not that she doesn't want me there..." he said in a low voice. "It's just that she, uh, specifically asked me _not_ to be there." Joe's jaw dropped, and Liam shifted uncomfortably again. "I... I'm just respecting her wishes," he mumbled, suddenly feeling very, _very_ insecure under Joe's intense scrutiny. And why was the room so hot all of a sudden?

"Ouch," Joe grimaced. "Guess our girls just want some time to themselves..?" he offered lamely.

"Yeah, that must be it," Liam said, though he didn't really believe that at all.

Miley could give him a million reasons why she wouldn't want him to be there with her, but Liam knew the truth. He knew that Miley didn't want to hurt him, and she knew that him seeing her acting so worried about Nick would really put a dent in Liam's ego. And yes, it _did_ hurt. It was hard letting Miley do what she wanted sometimes, but he could tell Miley needed it. She was so worried...

 _No, don't go there,_ Liam told himself.

But no matter what, he did. He always went to the dark side of his mind... the side with all the doubts, insecurities, and flaws. Oh sure, the good side of his mind could have all sorts of flaws—but that good side ignored them. It was so much harder to ignore what the dark side of his mind said... It was so convincingly that Liam would—and this was _really_ hard to admit—question everything he ever knew.

Sometimes, Liam would wonder if Miley was ever in love with him. And then, he'd go back to those wonderful memories with her, and he _knew_ that she was. But was she _now?_ That was the question. Miley _did_ tell him that she loved him. He wondered if she said it only as a duty—as if she felt like she had to do it instead of wanting to do it instead. And that struck a chord deep within Liam.

Ever since Nick hopped back into Miley's life, Liam had known that things had been _different._

He felt like he didn't know Miley at all some days, and he would try _so hard_ to pretend. But she would see right through him—and he was partly exasperated and partly relieved. Exasperated because he didn't want to be labeled as 'vulnerable' though Miley would never call or make him feel vulnerable. If anything, she would make him feel the opposite. And relieved because she still understood him in that special way.

And sometimes, he would wonder if she pretended, too.

Was it easy for her to pretend?

"How are you and Demi, by the way?" Liam inquired, hoping the question wasn't too sensitive.

Joe scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know," he confessed. "We talk... and it's all great... and then, after, I'm just _confused."_

Liam frowned. "Why?"

Joe sighed. "How do you _define_ a relationship, Liam?" Liam laughed, and Joe shot him an offended look. "Oh, is my love life amusing you?"

Liam chuckled. "Not really. More like your attitude."

"Just answer the question."

"Sheesh. _Bossy._ Anyway," Liam said, "you should just _talk_ to Demi. Surely that isn't beyond your... er, somewhat lacking capabilities."

Joe quirked a brow in exasperation. "Don't you think I've _tried_ that? I can't!"

"Wow. You're a loser."

Joe glared. "What kind of pep talk is _that?"_

Liam smiled wryly. "I was being sarcastic. But honestly, your best bet _is_ talking to Demi. You don't want to _not_ talk to her and make her think you aren't interested, do you?" Liam raised his eyebrows in an arching way at Joe. "This is _Demi Lovato._ You may be a Jonas, but she's great. Beautiful, talented, confident—not that I'm into her or anything. I can just see how she can be appealing."

Joe sighed. "Then what do I do?"

"I already told you. Talk to her. That's the best way to solve your problems."

Joe glared. "Like _you've_ solved your problems with Miley?"

Liam scowled at the barb. "I'm giving her time to deal with the whole Nick thing."

"And then what?" Joe demanded. "Are you going to give her enough time that she decides that she wants Nick instead?"

Liam's frown deepened, but he began to feel a little fear.

What if Joe was _right?_

* * *

 **QotD: What is your deepest fear?**

 **#Failing**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky here! I know I took FOREVER to do this chapter, but... I just... I didn't really know what to put. Okay? There, I said it. I didn't know what to put. I knew what I _wanted_ to happen, but I didn't want to make Nick wake up in this chapter—because how lame would _that_ be? The answer if very for all of ya'll. VERY. **

**Just wanna say: I'm very displeased with this chapter. I've been displeased with my writing for several of these chapters... hence the fear of failing. I think.  
**

 **Sorry for any mistakes AND for the SUPREMELY late update. I just wasn't feeling it. But I pushed on. Here are the results. Chances are, I'm going to do a Liam POV when I don't know _what_ to do, okay? Don't hate me too much. AND OH GOD. Who saw that little thing where Miley gave this cute little speech to introduce Noah Cyrus at the Radio Music Awards? #SisterGoals**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	19. February 16th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - February 16th, 2017**

* * *

 **"I'm overboard, a** **nd I need your love.** **Pull me up,** **I can't swim on my own, i** **t's to much.** **Feels like I'm drowning without your love.** **So throw yourself out to me, m** **y life saver." - Excerpt from _Overboard,_ Justin Bieber ft. Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

Love was cruel.

Yes, that was what Liam had determined for the whole 27 year period of his life.

Sure there were a million other things that Liam accumulated... but those seemed like trifles compared to love. Love was an intense feeling of deep affection by textbook definition. But lately, love seemed to hurt Liam a lot more than the opposite. Love was an interesting concept, and Liam didn't think he'd ever truly understand it... but he thought that he knew what love was.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Liam knew he was a bad person for thinking this, but he wished that Nick would never wake up. Of course, that would completely and utterly _destroy_ Miley—and Liam knew that as well as anyone. Miley probably didn't know that she needed Nick—but Liam knew. Maybe he always knew... maybe he had just been able to ignore it better _before._ Before Nick... Before... well, the _storm._

Liam stared at the door, wanting Miley to walk in. She was rarely around anymore, and when she was, she was with all of the dogs and horses and whatnot. Liam loved the animals like crazy, but he would've appreciated a little bit of attention from Miley, too. He wondered if it was possible to miss someone so much that his chest hurt so much with the pain. It was like she had taken his heart and never bothered to return it.

At least she still wore her engagement ring—a small comfort.

Was she doing it to prove a point? Liam sighed. A man could drive himself crazy with such thoughts.

"Liam? Are you in here?"

Shivers flushed down Liam's spine, and his heart leapt. "Miley?"

She entered the room, her footsteps so light it was as if she weighed nothing at all. She joined him at the couch, and a small yet fleeting smile graced her perfect lips. She acted like nothing was wrong—and nothing (probably) was wrong in her world. Her smile turned into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry, you know? For neglecting you as of late. I never got to say thank you."

He smirked. "That can be arranged."

Her smile grew warmer. "Thank you, Liam," she murmured and then leaned her head in the crook of his neck. He snaked his arm around her shoulders, and she hummed quietly for a few heartbeats. Then, she twisted her head to look at him. "Thank you," she repeated, a silly smile spreading across her lips. "You've been my rock through all of this, and I know I don't say it enough."

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "You don't have to say anything, Mi..."

She smiled. "Well, _I_ think I do."

His heart fluttered a little. "Well, then you're welcome," he joked in a teasing voice. A lazy smile floated on her lips as they lay in silence. He closed his eyes, knowing that the moment wouldn't last long. But these were the moments that made him want more. These were the moments that made every single problem all worth it in their lives. "Is Nick awake?"

Miley sighed a little. "Not when I visited him." Then, Miley pressed her lips against his cheek.

Love was _amazing._

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Liam murmured quietly.

"Yeah, I am," Miley said softly, sighing again. "I can't just _not._ Sometimes, I wish I could." Then, Miley pulled back from his hold. She stood up so quickly that Liam would've missed it if he'd blinked. She looked as if she was about to step out the door, but she faltered and turned back to him, her apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just... I need to see Nick."

Liam sighed, knowing that his disappointment was in his eyes though he did his best to hide it.

Scratch that thing about love being amazing. Love was _cruel._

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

An angel always visited Nick's dreams, and he was quite content with that.

Sometimes, he would feel like he could go back to the conscious and alert world, but he couldn't quite manage it. The angel that drifted in his dreams made him want to stay. His angel was always just watch him in that quiet precious way of hers, and she would always be wearing white. She would have a small smile on her face, and she would look so _perfect._

The only problem? She never spoke.

She would always watch him, and sometimes, he thought that her beautiful blue gaze conveyed a message, but he could never seem to understand it. His angel was truly indescribable. She had gorgeous light-brown locks that cascaded down her back in perfect waves. Her blue eyes seem to glow against her complexion, and she was always barefoot.

It hadn't taken Nick long enough to realize that his angel was Miley.

Well, the angel looked like how Miley did years ago—maybe that was because Nick was picturing the way she had been when she was _his._

No matter. His angel was with him—even if she never spoke—and he was perfectly fine.

Nick watched his angel meet his gaze. He tried to step towards her, but there always seemed to be a misty fog separating them. She shook her head as he reached out to her, and Nick sighed. "Miley," he whispered, and the angel's eyes flashed hauntingly. He tried to step closer to her, but the mist blocked him. He reached a hand out towards her and stared with pleading eyes.

The angel's blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Nick's soul. She extended her hand out towards Nick's, but her fingers did not pass through the fog. They sort of just hovered there, a breath away from Nick's. _So close yet so far away,_ Nick thought as he watched his angel. She didn't look troubled by the fact that their hands could not touch, but she didn't looked happy about it, either.

Her lips parted, and he thought that she had mouthed his name.

Then, miraculously, she stepped past the fog and slipped her hand into his, squeezing his hand tightly. Nick's heart leapt, and he squeezed back. He met her eyes, and her soft smile grew—if possible—even warmer. She squeezed his hand tightly, as if she was scared of letting go. Then, she leaned closer to him until their gazes were completely level. "Say something," he whispered.

Her lips parted, but no words came out. "Please," he begged.

Finally, after an eternity, she breathed, "Wake up."

"How?"

But she was gone, and Nick was alone again, with only the mist to keep him company.

He would wake up for his angel. He just didn't know how.

"Miley," he called. He wanted to feel her hand laced with his again. He couldn't do this without her. He searched the darkness for his shining angel, but he couldn't find her. Nick had never felt more alone. "Where are you?" he muttered, blushing as he realized that he was talking to himself. But he didn't care. He stepped forward. "Where are you?" he echoed.

"Please wake up..." came her distant whisper.

Then, she was by his side, her fingers wrapped around his. Her gaze was so clear and so, _so_ sad. "Why won't you wake up?"

Her hold on him faltered, but Nick gripped her hand. "Stay," he breathed. "I... I need you."

The angel's gaze traveled from their intertwined fingers to his eyes—

—and Nick fell back into the darkness.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _No way._

Miley stared, jolted, as Nick's fingers curled around hers. Had she imagined it, or had he really said something? His lips were slightly parted, but she could hear his voice ringing out in her head: _"Stay... I... I need you."_ Maybe he _hadn't_ said that. Maybe she was hallucinating. Miley's lips twisted into a sad smile. Maybe she could _pretend_ that he had said that.

Gently, Miley took a deep breath and steeled herself. _Time to try an experiment,_ she thought. _Let's see if I'm crazy or not._ Then, Miley gently started tugging her fingers away from Nick's. His breath hitched slightly, and he made a sound that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a sigh. But his fingers tightened around hers. Miley smiled. That was all the proof she needed.

Then, Miley pried his fingers away from hers with visible effort. Then, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead. "Sleep well, Nicholas. Just don't forget to wake up," she murmured softly. Then, she leaned away and walked away from his bed. She cast a tender look over her shoulder at his sleeping body. He looked so _peaceful._

Miley took a seat by the chair beside his bed and rested her chin in her palm.

Her phone chimed with a text. Miley pulled out her phone and checked it. The text was from Demi: _where are you?_ A wry smile crossed Miley's lips as she began to respond. Then, the hospital room opened, and Demi waltzed in, smirking and looking very pleased with herself. "There you are!" Demi announced. "I checked your house—Liam told me that you weren't there—so I came here."

Miley raised a brow. "Are you sure you didn't ask Liam where I was instead?"

Demi laughed vivaciously. "Of course not, silly!" Demi casually took a seat by her. "So," she said animatedly, "what're you doing here?"

"Just checking on Nick," Miley said with a soft lopsided smile.

"Of course you are," Demi murmured. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Nick so quiet..."

"Um... that's because he's _sleeping."_

Demi glared. "Don't ruin this for me."

Miley raised her palms in defense. "I won't, I won't." Demi smiled, grunting in satisfaction. Miley sighed as she cast another look at Nick. He looked utterly defenseless. Without thinking, Miley reached forward and brushed some of his unruly curls out of his face. Smiling in satisfaction, Miley peered at his face. Some fresh curls were already falling into his face again, and he looked so _adorable._

Demi chuckled. "Wow, Miles."

Miley blushed. "What?"'

Demi shook her head. "You're way in over your head."

Miley looked up. "Is that a bad thing?" A challenge laced her voice.

"Not... a _bad_ thing, not necessarily. Just keep a _very_ close eye on Nick from now on. We don't want any more casualties."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Nick's angel came back.

She was smiling and laughing, and Nick felt a smile play on his lips as he watched her. Then, as his vision adjusted, he noticed that she was not wearing white. Instead, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts that looked messy and rebellious in an edgy way. They also looked as if Miley had cut them off from a pair of jeans. What was _with_ this girl and her obsession of making shorts out of jeans? Her hair was also shorter, a few inches past her shoulder—a cluster of brown and platinum locks.

 _Oh._

Nick forced his eyes open, but he couldn't manage it that much. He squinted off to see Miley and Demi sitting side by side and chatting animatedly. Nick tried to move, but sharp-shooting pain shot through him. He almost gasped as he let the dizziness shake off. He heard their voices. "God, Miley," came Demi's teasing voice, "stop looking so worried. You don't want worry lines permanently ingrained on your pretty face."

There was a sigh, Miley's no doubt. "I can't help it."

Nick's heart leapt. Miley was worried about him? Wait...

Memories shot through Nick, sharper than a needle. He remembered the dizzy sensation before he... collapsed? And then... he ended up in... the _hospital?_ It sure smelled all clinical-y and clean. A sharp scent wreathed around Nick, and he tried to open his eyes again. He failed. No surprise there. Nick felt a hand slip into his, squeezing his hand. _Miley._ He felt a faint smile prick on his lips. He squeezed back.

"That's cute, you know?" came Demi's voice.

Nick felt Miley's hand heat up in his. "What is?" Miley inquired.

"You and Nick."

Nick opened his eyes and stared. He could see Miley. She was less than a foot away from him. She was sitting on his hospital bed, her fingers gently squeezing his. First, Miley looked startled and shocked. Then, delight crossed her features. Nick sat up in bed as Miley came to her senses. Then, he met her eyes gently, their fingers still intertwined. Then, she threw her arms around him. He clutched her shuddering body. "Mi..." he murmured.

He closed his eyes as he slid his arms around her, resting his hands on her slim waist thrillingly. He looked up slightly to meet Demi's gaze. Demi smiled a little and mouthed, _Team Niley._ Nick blushed and felt Miley bury her face in his neck. He sighed contentedly, pulling her body closer to his. _I love you, I love you so much,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

When Miley pulled back from the embrace, her face was flushed. Nick smiled gently and pulled her hand to his. "How are you, Mi?" he murmured.

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable. You can almost die... yet you can still act like the _perfect gentleman..."_

Nick smiled. "Mi?"

"I'm fine," she muttered. "And you... you're..." Miley's words failed her.

Demi strode over to the other side of Nick's bed and squeezed his shoulder. "How are you, Nick?"

"I'm okay," Nick murmured softly. He was _better_ than 'good.' Miley wasn't ignoring him, like he thought she might've. Miley was _talking_ to him. She was _worried_ about him. "I'm more than okay, actually," Nick confessed. He gingerly embraced Demi and was sure that she was exchanging a glance with Miley as he did so. Then, he grabbed Miley's hand again, holding hers. He wasn't ready to let go yet.

"'Okay,'" Miley echoed. "You just woke up from a possible coma, and your response is 'I'm okay.'"

"What do you _want_ me to say? That I'm great?" Nick joked half-teasingly.

"No! You're _supposed_ to feel _terrible!"_

Nick laughed. "Oh?" he said, amused. "Am I?"

A stubborn look crossed Miley's face, and Nick squeezed her hand. "I'm just teasing," he murmured to her, and a slight smile tugged at her lips. "I missed you, you know?" he murmured. Demi shot him an _extremely_ offended look, and Nick was quick to add a hastily stuttered mumble of a "I missed you, too, Demi." For good measure, he also added in a half-joking voice, "Who wouldn't?"

Demi smirked. "I know, right?"

Realization slapped Nick right in the face. "Does the press know about this?" Nick inquired.

"There were hospital trucks all over your house," Miley said weakly.

Nick sighed. "I should've known."

"You're on the news—for doing nothing!" Demi piped up.

"Technically," Miley corrected, "it's impossible to do _nothing._ If you think about it—"

"Grr, Miley, quit taking my spotlight."

Miley smiled weakly. "Sorry, Dem." Nick didn't miss the ghost of a smirk playing on Miley's face. Demi watched suspiciously, and Miley stared back coolly with a sort of refined innocence. Nick smiled at Miley and gave her hand a tight squeeze. Miley squeezed back and shot him a reassuring smile. "You're going to be bombarded with a bunch of interviews and what not, you know?"

Nick nodded weakly. "Yeah, I know. You guys'll help me fend them off, right?"

Demi grinned. "Totally!"

Miley smiled warmly, and butterflies danced in Nick's stomach. "Try and stop me."

* * *

 **QotD: What is something you want more than anything else in the world?**

 **#To Be A Professional Writer**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Now, I usually write this story from Nick's POV (actually, that's just what I _planned_ to do in the first place), so now that's he's awake (I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold that off and make all the chapters in between a mix of POVs just because I had ZERO ideas whatsoever), expect a _lot_ more to happen. Haha, I'm such a tease. Oh, and that ship that's going to come along... _That's_ going to be in the next chappie!**

 **As for Nick's dream-illusion-hallucination thing, I'm sure it didn't make much sense... but hey, it _was_ dream thing... So it doesn't have to! Right?**

 **And in the last chapter, did anyone notice the hint: "Miley sighed. 'You know, Demi, I'm _really_ glad you're here. I think if anyone else was with me, I'd break down.'" Note that that means that Miley would've broken down if Liam was there. I'm not sure if anyone caught that, but I wanted to point this out... Haha. Time for me to start writing the next chappie, just because.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	20. February 17th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - February 17th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Well, we got something special.** **That should be enough.** **Nothing is predictable w** **hen it comes to love." - Excerpt from _Two More Lonely People,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

Joe Jonas didn't freeze up much—so it was fair to say this was _not_ one of those moments.

Lemme give you a hint: there was a girl... and her name was Demi.

Actually, that wasn't even a hint—that was the whole answer. But if you knew Demi Lovato, you wouldn't be surprised—and if you knew Joe Jonas, you would totally _expect_ something like this to happen _daily._ But that wasn't relevant—Joe was freaking out. He had asked Demi out on another date—and he wanted to make sure he knew what they were on this one—but was freaking out.

Joe was just staring and staring and staring and staring (yes, that was four _starings)._ Demi had walked into the dimly lit restaurant, and it was safe to say that Joe's mind was _blown._ She was wearing a gorgeous midnight-black dress and matching high heels. She wore some mascara that wasn't heavily overdone. Instead, her makeup made her eyes look bigger and brighter.

She was gorgeous—no, she was _more_ than gorgeous. She was _perfect._

"D-D-Demi," Joe stuttered, tripping over his own words.

"J-J-Joe," she replied with a smirk.

He blushed at her mimicking but instead reached over to his back pocket and produced a single white rose. He handed it to Demi, whose gaze softened at the sight of it. "This is for you," he murmured unnecessarily and could feel his face heat up again. He presented to her with both hands dramatically, and Demi rolled her eyes. She took it, twirling the stem between her delicate fingers.

"Thank you," Demi said softly, and he knew that she meant it.

"Shall we eat?" he offered gallantly.

Her grin widened. "We _shall."_

They ended up ordering something really fancy—Joe wasn't even sure what—but it all tasted good... Or... well, maybe it did. Joe wasn't really paying attention to his food—no, his attention was directed to the goddess sitting in front of him. She would catch him looking at her, and Joe would blush because hey, what else could a guy do if his love life looked at him with that?

 _Demi_ certainly wasn't making it easy—and she wasn't even doing anything. She was just _sitting._ God, Joe was so _lost._

He got up abruptly. "I need to use the bathroom," he said.

Demi smiled. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, okay," Joe muttered before getting up and almost knocking his glass of orange juice over. Demi caught it easily and steadily and shot him a reassuring smile that said, _easy there... there's no need for a rush._ Joe flashed her a smile that he hoped conveyed, _thanks for catching my mistakes._ She winked and saluted him before returning to her meal.

Joe hurried over to the bathroom, relieved that it was utterly devoid of anyone else.

He splashed some water on his face. "Get it together, Joe. Get it together. Demi's in that other room, and she's looking gorgeous... Just tell her. Make it subtle, make it right—make her see that you _need_ her." Joe sighed and stared at himself. He looked fine... but just 'fine' wouldn't cut it. This was _Demi Lovato._ She wasn't just the confident philanthropist... she was _Demi._

Joe pulled out his phone and dialed a number. _"Hello?"_ came a slightly distorted voice.

"Miley!" Joe exclaimed, and he began pacing. He heard her laugh slightly in the background, and his face flushed a little more. "I just... I'm on a date with Demi, and I just don't know what to do! I want to... I just want her to know that... I just— _ugh!"_ Joe groaned. If he couldn't talk to _Miley_ —and he was on the _phone_ with her, not face to face—how was he to talk to Demi?

 _"Be yourself,"_ Miley said simply, voice thoughtful. _"That's all Demi will ever want. Trust me."_

"It's not _you_ I don't trust," Joe muttered. "It's me. I'm making a fool out of myself—and believe me, she knows that."

 _"You're always making a fool out of yourself."_

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

 _"Sorry. But just tell her. Finish the date, start a conversation, make it romantic... Hold her hand or something... Don't you know what girls like?"_

"Ah, but Demi isn't your average girl."

Miley laughed. _"No, she isn't. But you should get back on your date. We girls have ways of reading your movements."_

"Crap," Joe swore. "I'll catch you later, Miles. I have a date to get back to."

Joe quickly fixed his clothes and shoved his phone in his pocket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered out the bathroom. He headed back to the table Demi was sitting at. He winked at her, and she grinned. Joe sat opposite to her and took a sip of orange juice. "Did I take too long?" he joked, easing a perpetual smirk on his face.

Demi stuck her tongue out. "I'd like to stay twenty-four before this date ends, please."

Joe winked. "Then come on. And we'll enjoy the stars."

She laughed. "The sun is still setting."

"We can _still_ enjoy the stars."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, neither do I, but you love me anyway."

She grinned. "Alright then. We'll _enjoy the stars,_ and I'll have a quirky comeback just waiting for you." She shot him a warning look as she got up. "But don't you _dare_ use that cheesy old line about how I fell from the stars or something like that—too many guys have used that on me already. I'm not just a prize—I have _feelings."_ She grinned, and a smile relaxed on Joe's face.

Maybe he _could_ handle this.

Joe paid for the meal, and they walked out of the restaurant together. Joe felt his palms heat up. He saw Demi's hand in reach, and he felt himself redden. Then, he reached downward and brushed his fingers against hers. He thought he saw surprise flicker on her face for a second, but before he could pull his hand away to save himself the embarrassment, she took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

He looked up shyly at her and smiled. She smiled back. A sweet, soft smile—and so, so _Demi._

"Demi?" He hardly dared to breathe.

She smiled. "Yes?"

Her eyes were eager, but Joe found himself hesitating. Instead of speaking for fear of making a fool out of himself— _more_ of a fool than he had already—he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She froze against his lips. Then, much to his surprise and delight, she started kissing him _back._ Joe felt himself smile against her lips. She pulled back from the kiss but kept her face close to his. "Joe—"

"Are you scared?" he whispered. "Of what we might become after this?"

She nodded—just a brief movement of her head. "A little," she admitted. "I'm not invincible—or perfect."

Joe had never seen Demi so _vulnerable..._ The word seemed odd to describe her. "You're _allowed_ to have moments of weakness."

"Yes, but sometimes... it gets tough. You know people depend on you to be the strong one... and what if you're not? What're the people going to think?" Demi sighed. Very little people thought of Demi as vulnerable, but Joe was privileged to know better. But Demi could act so confident that you believed her, believed her when she said something. That was part of Demi's charisma, too. Demi's confidence and power drew people to her. It was unique.

"They're going to understand, and they're going to love you and be there for you," Joe whispered.

"You don't know that."

"It's how I see it."

Demi stared. "Why?"

Joe felt trapped. Demi gazed at him desperately, and Joe wanted to lean forward and pull away at the same time. His voice felt trapped in his throat. "Because..." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to breathe despite the blood roaring in his ears. "Because you're _Demi Lovato._ You're beautiful, confident... but that's not it. It's _you._ You're exactly yourself—that's why I l-lo—" Joe stumbled over the word.

"Joe," Demi whispered.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"You know I joke a lot to not show a lot of emotions, right?" she started off, her voice growing slightly softer with each word. He nodded and met her eyes, waiting for her to continue. Demi sighed and took a deep breath. A weary expression crossed her beautiful face, and Joe felt heat blast his face. "Joe, I think... I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy for thinking this, but—"

"You're _not_ crazy," he said firmly. "You're smart and beautiful, and I wish..." _That you would be mine forever._ But Joe didn't say that. How could he? "I wish you knew that... How special you are," he finally settled with. "It's incredible, and I'm so glad I got to know you—again, I mean." He had said the words without taking a breath, and he was still holding his breath.

Then, he leaned forward and captured her lips against his. She responded eagerly.

He pulled back to look in her eyes. "What're we, Demi?" he whispered, feeling like chickening out.

"What?" She sounded confused.

He watched her desperately. "I need to know what we are. Are we... boyfriend and girlfriend? Or is this just... a meaningless date?" He choked on his last words.

"You think this is a meaningless date?" Joe had never heard Demi sound so _flabbergasted._ "Joe—"

"No, of course not," he whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I was so scared you'd reject me for being such a loser about this."

She smiled. "You're a loser." A smile twisted on her lips. "But you're my loser."

"Demi, I've wasted so much time, and God, I'm an idiot... but I want to make things right. I want to be your boyfriend. And I want you to want me, too."

Demi was shaking. "I'm scared."

"Me, too," he admitted, his voice barely more than a rasping whisper. He took her hand. "Demi?"

"I want you," Demi whispered. "And I want this. I want to be your girlfriend, Joe."

Delight swept through him. He leaned forward to kiss her. He chuckled. "It's a good thing I've always had a thing for dark-eyed beauties."

He knew where he stood with her.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Miley..."

"Quit your whining! It's only for a few days!"

Nick watched Miley with an exasperated face. He shook his head as he stared at the dog in front of him. "Miles, I've got a dog already. And that dog is sleeping in just the other room," he reminded her. The singer crossed her arms stubbornly. God, whenever she made up her mind, no one could push her, right? Well good thing she always had a soft spot for Nick. "Miley," he said, trying to reason with her, "I don't think Elvis will be too happy."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Elvis adores everyone!"

Nick sighed. Scratch what he said about Miley having a soft spot for him. "Revenge will come," he warned.

Miley smirked. "Whatever you say. I know you love animals just as much as I do, if not more." A soft smile twisted on her lips. "Joe called me earlier, before I came here," she said, clarifying. "He was freaking out about what to do about Demi." A rueful look crossed Miley's delicate features, and she reached over to stroke the fluffy golden retriever dog that was curled up on Nick's floor. Miley giggled. "I think they'll turn out okay."

 _"They_ don't have to deal with a four-handed pound blood hound," Nick grumbled.

"She's not four hundred pounds, and she's not a blood hound, Nick," Miley said in that familiar exasperated way of hers.

Nick shrugged. "Whatever you say. But I think we both know the truth."

She rolled her eyes. "And here I thought the 'idiot' gene skipped you."

Nick placed his hand over his heart. "Really feeling the love here."

"Huh!" Miley put her hands on her hips. "I could easily just go home," she offered with a large smile. "I mean, if you think my company is just the worst thing in the world, maybe I will! Oh wait!" Miley pretended to make a great effort in looking around in an exaggerated way. Nick chuckled. How completely Miley of her. "I almost forgot! You're the one who drove me to this dump!" Miley finished sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air in mock-exasperation.

 _"Dump? Dump?! DUMP?!"_ Nick practically screamed. "This is my house, thank you very much!"

Miley chuckled. "You love me?" she said nervously.

A smile broke out on his lips. "Apologize," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh uh. No way. I'm not apologizing to this dump!"

Nick shot her a wounded look. "Apologize," he demanded.

"Let me think about it..." She tilted her head thoughtfully like she was thinking. "Yeah, not going to happen."

Nick sighed. Then, he stared at her. "Follow me." He got up.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

"My bedroom."

She froze, alarmed. "Woah. Slow down, cowboy..." She stared. "Come again?"

He chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. It's not what you think... and want." Miley blushed tomato-red at his words but followed him without another word. "Ah, home sweet home," he murmured and opened the door. He led her inside and watched her take in the surroundings. A terse smile flickered on her delicate features. Nick watched Miley walk around the room and occasionally touch a few things, a thoughtful look on her face. "Pretty neat, right?" Nick boasted proudly.

Miley grinned. "It's very nice, Nick." She sat down on the bed. "So why are we here?"

He chuckled. "You'll see," he said in a sly voice. Then, he waltzed over to his closet and opened it. Miley quirked an eyebrow at his actions, but Nick reached down and gingerly pulled out an old cardboard box. "Here we are," he announced, gliding over to her. He placed the box between them, and Miley shot him a confused look. He laughed at her girlishness. "Open it, silly," he murmured in a slightly teasing voice.

"This better not be a prank," she warned.

She opened it, and her eyes widened. "Nick, you kept all of this stuff after all this time?" She didn't bother hiding her astonishment, and it was Nick's turn to blush now. He nodded a little, and a smile graced Miley's lips. She sorted through the box, smiles appearing on her face as she passed through a familiar hand written note or an old clearly cherished teddy bear. She looked up at him. "Nick, this is incredible," she breathed, beaming.

He smiled shyly. "It helped along. It was kind of like you were near, even when you weren't."

Miley smiled again, this time softer. She wavered for a brief moment. He tensed at her hesitation. Then, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He felt himself blush, and he saw her blushing as well, and Nick didn't realize that one person could have so much hope and exhilaration all at once. He felt a smile curl onto his lips, and he noticed that her smile was shy and soft and so completely _Miley._

He brought his fingers to his cheek. "Miley," he started.

"Nick." She looked at him with such a tender look in her eyes. There was barely any space between them now, and Nick hardly dared to breathe. He stared at her with a mix of emotions. He was sure he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. She was so close to him. Then, all of a sudden, she pulled back, looking so unsure of herself. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I feel like I'm leading you on..."

"Miley..." Nick sighed. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing..." He frowned. "Why are you so tense?"

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm scared of..."

"Miley?"

Miley's lips twisted into a vulnerable way. "I'm scared of falling for you."

* * *

 **QotD: What's your hidden talent?**

 **#I don't think I have one. Does lying with a straight face count?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Well there you have it! Jemi is _official!_ This makes me so happy! After all the drama with Nick and Miley and Liam, I wanted SOMETHING good and fluffy to happen. I think it worked out alright. I'm _sort of_ pleased with this chapter. Demi and Joe are both awesome and easy characters to write about. I can just put something sarcastic up and boom.  
**

 **I was going to make this an all-Jemi chappie, but I couldn't resist the Niley. Hey, it was the 20th chapter. I HAD to do something special. I wasn't planning on doing all that Niley, but... I couldn't erase the words.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, which is awesome! Quite frankly I'm sick of writing fights and depressing crap. X-)  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	21. February 18th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - February 18th, 2017**

* * *

 **"The feelings got lost in my lungs.** **They're burning, I'd rather be numb, a** **nd there's no one else to blame.** **So scared I take off, and I run.** **I'm flying too close to the sun—a** **nd I burst into flames." - Excerpt from _Heart Attack,_ Demi Lovato  
**

* * *

"Nick?"

"Yes, angel?"

Miley blushed, which sort of made her look prettier—not that she needed any help in the category. "Why do you call me angel?"

Nick smiled as he warmed up for his story. They were currently lounging in her house—since he, quite frankly, was sick of the paparazzi surrounding his house. It was aggravating not to mention quite disturbing. He hadn't got an ounce of sleep last night and had gave up at midnight. He had given Miley a quick call, and she had 'rescued' him from the swarming paparazzi with her bike—her Can-Am Spyder three-wheeler bike. That was one _sweet_ ride.

"Well?" Miley prompted.

"Ah, it is but a long and timeless tale from the days I was in a grave accident, wondering if each breath would be my last," Nick started dramatically.

Miley laughed and pushed him playfully. "Come on, _old man._ Let's get moving! This story is just going to take"—Miley glanced at her watch—"oh! Just another century!"

Nick stuck his tongue out at her. _"Fine,_ boss." He saluted her, and Miley shook her head in exasperation—but Nick didn't miss the smile on her face. Nick took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. Her blue eyes were eager, bright, and relaxed. The faint pre-dawn light had teased some silver and gray into her eyes. It was a rather delicate touch to her natural features. "It's rather simple, actually," he explained.

She rolled her eyes. "So much for the whole melodramatic crap."

Nick cleared his throat importantly. _"Ahem._ Anyhow, where was I, anyway? Oh yes." She scoffed at him, and Nick smiled. "I called you angel because I had a dream," he murmured softly, and Miley caught his gaze seriously. He thought he knew what she was thinking of. "I saw an angel in my dream..." Miley's breath got caught. "That angel was you."

"Like..." Miley's gaze locked fiercely on his. "Like the time I had a dream of you... of you saving me?"

Nick nodded softly. "You were— _are_ —my angel."

"What did I do? In the dream, I mean."

A soft smile tugged at Nick's lips. "You didn't do _anything."_ Miley quirked a brow, and Nick grinned. "I'm serious, Mi. You didn't talk or anything. You just watched me..." Nick turned serious and thoughtful. "I never felt so safe and protected when you were there... and you would disappear at random times." Nick paused to gather his thoughts. "But once, when I asked you to stay, you stayed..."

Miley gasped a little. "D-did y-y-you say 'I need you'?" she inquired in a shaky voice.

Nick frowned. "How do you know?" Then, realization dawned to him. "Did I say it aloud?"

Miley nodded and blushed a little. "I... So you were saying it to your angel?"

"To _you,"_ he corrected. "But yes. My angel, all the same."

Nick watched Miley avert her gaze to the ground. He leaned closer to her, and she stared at him for less than a heartbeat before moving back slightly. He frowned and reached forward and snaked his fingers through hers—like he always did in an attempt to comfort her. Usually, she would smile, relieved, back at him, but this time, she frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked her, startled by the sudden change in mood.

She smiled, but Nick could tell it was forced. "Nothing." She scoffed. "What's with all the questions? This isn't an interrogation." Her tone was defensive.

He raised an eyebrow. "I asked you _one_ question."

Miley laughed, and it was the fakest laugh Nick had ever heard from her. "Nick, has it not dawned to you that I might be a _little exasperated_ because it's three in the morning, and I haven't gotten my sleep yet?" Her tone had to be fake, but Nick frowned. It was true that once they had escaped to her place, they hadn't gone to sleep. Maybe Nick wasn't being considerate...

"I'm sorry," he rushed to get out. "You're right. We should go to sleep."

"I was _joking,_ silly," Miley murmured, touching his arm lightly.

Nick sighed. He wondered if she even remembered what she had told him yesterday. He remembered how clear and troubled her gaze was as she breathed the soft words: _"I'm scared of falling for you."_ She probably didn't. She sure acted like she hadn't said anything about it, and because Nick just _loved to make himself suffer,_ he hadn't bothered to ask her.

But he knew it was slowly killing him inside.

Was it possible that Miley just didn't _care?_ He knew that she cared about him—why else the extreme relief over his 'fainting spell'—but what if she _didn't_ care about _them?_

Nick turned away, and thoughts flashed through his mind. She was so close, and he felt like he was going to lose his mind. He wanted to tell her everything that was raging on his mind. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to hear her tell him the same. He was going to _explode_ if he didn't do _something._ He couldn't stay in the room. He felt like he was going to suffocate.

He knew he shouldn't, but he was angry. Angry that Miley would toy with his feelings like this—even if she didn't mean to, not intentionally. Was it even _remotely_ possible that she just wanted to keep him around as a sort of... _challenge?_ Not to Liam, but to prove to Liam that she was completely and utterly _devoted_ to him? Was she just playing Nick?

Nick couldn't stay in the room. He couldn't. Not with her.

And he knew one of them was going to get seriously hurt—maybe both. He knew the feeling—and absolutely loathed it.

It was the feeling of the beginning of a fight.

"Nick?" came Miley's worried voice. "I'm sorry." _For what?_ he thought bitterly.

Everything could've been perfect, but everything could just as easily fall apart. That's just how they rolled. They would fight for nothing, and that would be the end of them.

And before Nick realized what he was doing, he was running straight out of the room and out the door.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Nick!"

Miley stared after Nick and got to her feet, stumbling as she ran.

Nick fumbled with the door, but he managed to get it open. Miley reached him and grabbed him arm, wondering what on earth was wrong. What had she done? Was he mad because she had joked about sleep? It was possible. Nick could be unpredictable sometimes. "Nick!" Miley yelled after him, and she watched Nick stumble as he raced out the door. Miley ran after him—

—and then she realized that it was raining.

Nick stood in the rain, and his wet curls were plastered to his forehead. He watched her for a brief moment as she ran over to him. She nearly tripped over her own feet, but Nick dashed forward, steadying her. "Easy, there," he murmured with a distant look in his eyes. This wasn't _her_ Nick. She felt like a stranger had replaced her best friend. She had never seen Nick look so... _empty._

Actually, she'd _never_ seen that look on him. This was new—and scary.

She gripped his shoulders. _"Nick,_ come back inside. It's _raining,"_ she urged.

"Yes, it's raining," Nick said, monotone.

"This isn't _you,"_ Miley rasped. "Nick, stop running away! You're always running away! Even when we were dating..." Miley choked on those last few words, but she powered on anyway despite the burning look in his eyes. "You always ditched when the going got tough and came back when it was easier—and you don't even seem to understand how much that hurt _me?_ Do you know how it feels to have your heart right out in front of you and having it toyed with?"

"I was never _playing_ with you!" Nick yelled, a scowl working on his jaw. "We were young, and we were idiots."

Miley reeled back. "Is that your way of saying you regret it? All of it?"

"God, Miley," Nick growled. "Dammit," he swore, his gaze all worked up. "I messed up. You know I did, and I know I did—and you know me more than anyone else in the entire world! You know how hard it is for me to admit that I'm wrong! Well, I was wrong! I made a mistake when I ditched you, and I used Selena and got her caught up in this mess!"

Why the hell was he bringing up Selena?

"We're not _talking_ about _Selena,"_ Miley hissed. "We're talking about you and how you're always running away!"

"So I'm a coward now."

"Yeah, you're a coward," Miley muttered through seethed teeth. "But I guess this is all my fault, right? I can't believe I even wanted you back into my life, you _jerk!_ So guess what? 'Wrecking Ball' wasn't just about Liam. It was also about _you."_ Rain poured down harder on them, drumming along with the beating of Miley's heart. She barely felt the cold from the rain. Fury had evaded her insides, forcing out the cold.

"Well, everything else in my life was _you!"_ Nick shouted. "You, you, you, all over again. Selena, my brothers, my music, hell even the food I ate—everything related to you! I was so in love, and I just couldn't let go. Delta, Olivia, all of them! Miley, I _lied_ to you. I lied to you when I said I didn't care. All those songs I wrote... all of them... Did you even listen to them?"

"Your music?!" Miley was shouting now. "Of _course_ I did!"

"I don't even know why I came here!" Nick yelled.

"Nick," Miley all but yelled, "what do you _want?_ What do you want from me?"

His dead expression burned for a brief heartbeat. Then, he leaned closer to her, his gaze locked directly onto hers and allowing her no escape. "What do I _want_ from you? It was you who sought me out, right?" His voice was sarcastic, and Miley shook him, as if she was trying to shake some sense into him. "I wanted you to fight for me! God, I would've fought for you, Miley! Watching you date Liam sucked, but at least I knew how someone felt for _once_ in my life."

That last bit hurt more than the entire conversation put together, and it hurt Miley so much more that she knew how much they had hurt each other—without even realizing half the time.

"What're we, Miley?" Nick's voice was ragged. "I'm not going to be your friend to get in the way of your engagement, but I'm not going to leave if you want me..."

 _What?_ What was he _talking_ about?

"Don't leave," Miley pleaded. "We'll talk. We'll work this out."

"No, we _won't,"_ Nick said firmly. "You know as well as I do that that is _impossible."_ He backed away. "Well, I'm sorry for hurting you so badly."

How had things gotten so _messed up?_ They were fine less than ten minutes ago. How had things escalated so far?

"Nick, wait!"

Nick sighed a little. "Miley... Miley, Miley, Miley. Do you know how hard it is for me to say no to you?"

Miley walked up to him. "Then don't say no."

"It's not that easy..."

Miley crossed her arms. "What's not easy about this?"

"Everything..." Nick scowled. "I don't want to fight with you, Miley, but if I stay, we're going to end up saying some things we'll _really_ regret later—you know that more than I do." He scratched the back of his neck and brushed some wet curls out of his face. "Miley, just stop, okay? This was never going to work out like the way you planned. Just let me go." Even when they had fought, Miley had never seen such a _defeated_ look in his eyes.

She gripped his shoulders tightly. "We've never needed anything else but each other to work things out, Nick. Everyone else didn't think so, but—"

"Maybe everyone else was _right,"_ Nick said tightly.

Miley's hands fell from his shoulders. He couldn't have seriously said _that._ Things seriously couldn't have been _that_ messed up. She had always known that Nick was unhappy with the whole engagement and everything, but he couldn't have been seriously _giving up._ "This isn't _you,"_ she said, shaking her head. "You will run away, and you will hide, but you don't just _give up._ You're Nick _Jonas,"_ she snapped.

"And you're Miley Cyrus," he retorted. "Miley, I tried. I really did. And then some..."

Her eyes pierced into his. "You're mad at me." _Again. Just like all those years ago.  
_

"No, I'm mad at myself," Nick said furiously. "Look, Miley, I just need some time to— _cool off."  
_

"It's raining," Miley said timidly. "It's too cold for you _not_ to be cool."

He fell silent but fixed with a look that blatantly demanded why she would joke about this. But the answer was so _simple._ It was because Miley was afraid. She didn't want to lose Nick, but she didn't know what to do. Something flickered in his gaze, and then, he sagged. The fight left him, and now, all he looked was tired. She was tired, too. It was dark out, and it was only around three or so.

"Nick..." She hoped her voice conveyed that she didn't want to fight with him.

He frowned. "What're we fighting about again?"

Miley smiled gingerly. "I don't know anymore. I just... I'm sorry. Are we good? Until..." She trailed off awkwardly.

He nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry," he apologized, seeming more like _her_ Nick. "I just... you make me feel... I don't know. _Alive,_ I guess. But I felt like I was going to explode because..." He trailed off and sighed. "There are so many things I want to say to you, but... I just don't know _how."_ He looked up, and she nodded. Then, she leaned forward and embraced him.

The fight scared her—because it was just like before, where they would lash out when it really wasn't deserved—but at least it was over.

They headed back inside, completely soaked to the bone. He draped his arm around her, providing her with an ounce of heat. They entered the house, and Miley's eyes widened as she saw Liam standing there, his gaze frantic. Then, his eyes traveled to her—then, to her shoulders, where Nick's arm rested. "Liam," Miley started, and his gaze darkened.

"I woke up, you weren't there," Liam said, scowling. "What's he doing here?"

"I was, um, saving him from the paparazzi," Miley said weakly. "And it's raining, so..."

"It's not even four yet, Miley," Liam said, furious.

"Go back to sleep, Liam," Miley snapped, and something worked in Liam's jaw. Miley sighed gently nudged Nick's arm off her shoulders. She stepped towards Liam, and to her relief, he didn't leave. She closed her fingers around his arm. "We'll talk later, but... _please_ not right now. It's raining, and I didn't get much sleep, and I just had a horrible fight with Nick..."

Something softened in Liam's gaze. A sigh gusted out of his lips. "We'll talk later. Get some sleep, angel." Miley flinched at his word choice, and Liam tucked some stray strands of her hair behind an ear. "And maybe you should change out of your wet clothes," Liam said with a soft smile, and Miley smiled, too. They had a lot of memories involving the ocean, wet clothes, and playful water fights.

"Thanks," Miley murmured gratefully. "And you should get some rest, too."

Liam nodded and brought his lips to hers. Miley smiled against his lips and wondered for a brief heartbeat if he was trying to tell Nick to back-off with the kiss. Then, Liam smiled at her and left the room. Miley turned back to Nick, feeling so, _so_ embarrassed. She smiled awkwardly at him, and he smiled back amiably. "I can get you some of Liam's things if you want..." Miley offered.

Nick wrinkled his nose at the prospect. "Yeah, I don't think so..."

Miley rolled her eyes. "You're such a _girl._ Fine. Liam bought some new clothes today, so I'll get you _those._ I'll get Liam some new ones tomorrow or something."

Nick winked. "Thanks."

And that was it. The fight had completely diffused, and Miley knew there wouldn't be another one—at least, not today.

But she still wondered why he had gotten so... _angry._ That wasn't like him. If anything, _she_ would be the exasperated one, and he was the one to calm her down.

Miley quickly got the clothes—which were still in a shopping bag—and hurried back to Nick. She blushed as she watched him turn to her, shirtless. He grinned a little, and she handed him the bag. "Take your pick," Miley said with a small smile. "Bathroom's down the hall," she added, pointing. He winked at her and walked down the hall as Miley struggled to stop herself from blushing.

"You have a very nice bathroom."

Miley looked up and smiled as she watched Nick step into her line of sight. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some shorts. "Thanks, I think," Miley said, her smile widening. Nick glanced around a little awkwardly, and Miley rolled her eyes. She announced, "Let's make this a sleepover!" Saying the words in a ridiculously upbeat voice made Miley feel like a 13-year-old again.

Nick wrinkled his nose. "Aren't those for girls?" he joked.

"Then that's good," Miley smirked, "because Demi says you're a drama princess."

Nick stuck his tongue out at her. "Fine. We'll create a mountain of pillows and charge through like bulls."

"I'm sorry," Miley said a little awkwardly. "For before..."

"It was a fight," Nick said bluntly. "We've had worse."

She nodded and grimaced. "That's true."

They dragged out a large mattress that could've fit five people and indeed made a mountain of pillows and blankets. Miley curled up in a pile of blankets with Nick by her side. Miley stared at the ceiling before turning to him. She grinned, feeling a little awkward. "This is so weird," she murmured as she reached over and grabbed a pillow. She hugged the pillow, feeling so much like a 13-year-old.

Nick grabbed another pillow and mimicked her movements. He grinned lopsidedly. "Go to sleep, Mi."

She closed her eyes. "G'night, Nick."

There was a slight pause. "Good night, Mi," he murmured, voice soft. Miley heard him sing softly. She recognized the tune immediately. _"No, I don't wanna love_ _if it's not you._ _I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove t_ _hat we can't try o_ _ne last time._ _But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime!_ _Trying to fall asleep, y_ _ou wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light i_ _nstead of you in white._ _No, I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime."_

It was his song: Wedding Bells. She smiled a little at the thought.

 _"'Cause if you recall our anniversary falls_ _11 nights into June..."_

June 11th. Niley Day. The thought burned into Miley's mind.

She remembered for all the June 11ths (even without him), she had celebrated each and every single one of them—sort of as a memorial for their relationship. It would be very simple. She'd listen to a few of his songs, listen to _Wedding Bells_ and _Before the Storm,_ and she would do some silly thing. Once, she had lit up a pretty candle (which was rather simple, but that was what made it so appealing) and watched it burn out.

Nick's voice was like a lull to Miley as she drifted to sleep.

 _"No, I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime, the wedding bells..."_

Miley's head snapped up. Wait... "Nick," she said, getting up.

He stopped singing. "Sorry, was I disturbing you?"

"No..."

He chuckled. "Miley, this is the part when we _sleep."_

She shook her head and sat up. She looked him clear in the eye and allowed no room for arguments. He sighed exaggeratedly and got up, too, so their gazes were level. He watched her patiently with a soft look in his eyes. Miley wanted to yell at him for looking at her like that—but at the same time, she couldn't blame him. You didn't choose who you had feelings for. It just _happened._

Instead, she said, "Why were you so angry at me?"

"I wasn't angry at you."

 _Liar._ "You _were,"_ Miley insisted. "Tell me why."

Nick watched her seriously. "You know why." And he snuggled back in bed.

He told her that she knew why, but honestly, she had no clue. But at least he had admitted, sort of, that he was angry.

So what had she done _now?_

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite season?  
**

 **#Spring #Fall #Summer #Winter #Oh, well screw that—all of them!  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So... first Niley fight. Confusing chapter, I know. Before you say or think anything, that just _had_ to happen. It just had to. It's to... help the both of them, so here it is. I was listening to 'Wedding Bells' while writing this. I took absolutely _forever_ to type this up (well, it _felt_ like forever), and I'm not pleased with it... but I think I ended it quite well. So there's that.  
**

 **I didn't think the reason for the fight was believable, but ehhh. But everyone needs a fight every now and then to let out their churning emotions. So that must be... a _little_ believable.  
**

 **Fun fact: This was actually supposed to be the 20th chapter, but I remembered I had to make Jemi official. ;) So yeah, long story short I had this entire chapter written out and had to edit _so much_ of it. And I had to write the 20th chapter pretty quickly, so if things don't make sense... well, I don't really bother to proofread my chapters until I publish them.**

 **I know what you're thinking: _damn, she's a loser._ Well, you're right.**

 **And I know that Miley is actually really smart in real life (well, _I_ think she is), and she probably wouldn't be so clueless about the whole 'angry' thing, but ehh. The chapter _needed_ to work out like this because I have something special planned for, um, the... actually, I don't know which chapter. Probably the 40th. Nah _._ That was a _joke._ I really don't know.**

 **And can we take a moment to admire Miley's three-wheeler?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	22. February 19th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - February 19th, 2017**

* * *

 **"The rush remains as I watch you go.** **Your kiss still lingers,** **but its killing me slow a** **s I shiver** **in this space where I lay.** **In your shadow I fade." - Excerpt from _Beautiful Mess,_ Miranda Cosgrove  
**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just do that?" Nick joked.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." She slapped his arm lightly. "Now, listen, because I'm only going to say this _once._ Okay, here's my question." Miley paused for dramatic effect, and Nick rolled her eyes, watching her affectionately. How utterly ridiculous and fun and _completely_ _Miley_ of her. He nodded, hoping to prompt her into continuing. A sly smirk glided onto her features. "Why are you such an idiot?"

Nick gaped. "What're you talking about?!"

A smile slid onto Miley's lips, but Nick couldn't bring himself to smile back. He knew she had said the words jokingly—that wasn't the reason—but he was hurt by yesterday. Did she not notice how much she affected him? Did she even care? The same questions wrapped around Nick, suffocating him, until he looked back into Miley's eyes. She noticed his hesitation and placed her hand on top of his. "If you ever need me to be there," she murmured, "I'll _always_ come for you."

How could she sound so sincere? How could she when Nick was breaking inside? Did she still not understand why?

 _I'm scared of falling for you,_ she had said. Those were the closest words she had ever said to him to admitting anything.

He smiled at her shakily, and she smiled back, relieved. Nick watched her joke around like nothing had happened, like she hadn't just told him that if he was ever in trouble, she would always come for him. It was maddening. He stared at his hand, where her hand had been wrapped around just heartbeats ago. His gaze traveled up to her face. She was _shockingly_ and _dazzlingly_ beautiful.

Her eyes were a masterpiece on their own. The shocking blue spinel of her eyes were framed out by her naturally long lashes. Her eyes seemed to convey a million emotions, and Nick could feel his heart racing—and she wasn't even doing anything. All she was doing was sitting there and talking. God, Nick was so _lost._ Miley looked perfectly content... That was just the way she was.

"And I'm going to kill Joe so he can't be with Demi."

"Uh huh."

"I knew it." Miley shoved him. "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

Nick's head snapped up, and he watched her guiltily. "Sorry. I was distracted..."

She turned serious. Damn her perceptiveness—it could be a real hindrance sometimes. "What's wrong, Nick?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled at her lazily. "Why would you think that?" Then, he lay down on his back on the mattress. He went over his thoughts. He was still at Miley's house... Liam was _in_ the house... and Nick wasn't dead yet. Hmm. This might work out okay... Yeah, did you catch the sarcasm? Because it was there. It _laced_ Nick's thoughts.

Miley pursed her lips before laying down by him. They both stared at the ceiling mindlessly. "Nick..." A smile was on Miley's face.

He wanted so badly to just lean forward and kiss her. Instead, he pulled back so there was more space between them. "I should go," he mumbled.

She paused, and the corners of her mouth turned down. "Yeah..."

He got up and touched his now-dry clothes. He grabbed them and headed over to her bathroom. He changed quickly and then stared at his face. He looked... messy. Finally, after a billion years, he got out of the bathroom and forced his feet to move. Miley was there in different clothes but casual all the same. He lifted a hand in greeting, and she smiled. He glanced at the clothes in his arms awkwardly, and Miley laughed. "Keep those," she laughed.

Nick shrugged. "That wouldn't feel right..."

Miley shrugged. "Then keep them here. If it ever rains, and you just _happen_ to walk out in the rain, you'll have a fresh change of clothes," she teased.

A smile flickered on Nick's face. "Cool, then." He placed the neatly folded clothes down.

"I'll take you home," Miley announced. She smirked. "On my bike."

He grinned at the mention of her three-wheeler. "Thanks," he said breezily.

Soon, they were out the door and on her bike. She had instructed him to wrap his arms around her waist to not fall off, and Nick had complied without hesitation. His arms around her felt _right._ The wind was incredible, and he loved the rush... Of course, Nick _always_ seemed to have a rush when around Miley. She pulled up at his house and actually walked him to the door.

They arrived at his door. "Well," he said, "this is me." He paused, feeling incredibly shy. "Miley?"

She smiled. "Yes?"

"Do you want to walk me home?"

She laughed. "We're _at_ your house."

"Nonsense. You can walk me around the block again, can't you?"

She smiled, and Nick knew that she would agree. They walked side by side, and he admired the way she walked. Sometimes, she would catch him looking at her, and she would smile. Nick blushed as they walked around. Then, they arrived at his house again. He turned to her, and she slipped her hand into his and led him to the door. Then, she let go. He shriveled to her. "Miley—" _I love you._ But he couldn't say _that._

"Yes?" Her gaze was expectant.

Nick smiled at her. _You're so beautiful. Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?_ Instead, he mumbled, "Thanks for the ride."

Miley winked. "I'll see you around."

She stepped forward to embrace him, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He wasn't ready to let go yet, even when she drew back a little. When she realized he wasn't going to let go, she smiled and hugged him tighter, her grip not yet vise-like but something close. He let her scent wreathe around him and closed his eyes. If Liam could have this every single day, Nick should be allowed to have this brief moment.

Then, regretfully, he pulled back. It lasted less than a minute. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Take care," she murmured. "Don't over-exercise."

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, embarrassed. "I won't."

"Take care of Angel," she added, and he smiled ruefully. Angel (ironically) was the golden retriever dog that she had brought to his house a few days ago. Nick had actually grown fond of the dog. He nodded at Miley. His heartstrings tugged viciously in his chest as he watched her. She smiled and waved at him before walking back to her bike. She looked so graceful and... well... _angelic._

Nick waited until she was gone until he entered his house. Elvis barked eagerly at him, and Nick leaned down to scratch his dog's ears. "Hey, mister," Nick teased.

Elvis cocked his head as if to say, _why did you let her go?_ There was no question about who 'her' was. "Because, buddy, she's engaged," Nick reminded his dog, "and she's perfectly happy. I can't just force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Elvis tilted his head and looked Nick clear in the eyes. It was almost a challenge, almost as if Elvis was daring him, _can't you?_

"And it doesn't matter if she wants to—she doesn't enough, not to do anything about it," Nick said firmly.

 _I love her, I love her so much... and I can't do anything about it._

Nick had always thought that Miley loved him, even now... Old feelings didn't just _go away._

What if she didn't?

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _"If you ever need me to be there, I'll_ always _come for you."_

Miley replayed her words in her head.

Had she promised Liam she would be there for him if he ever needed her? No. Had she even _hinted_ at that? Sure. Jokingly. So why had she said that to Nick? Miley replayed their entire conversation. Had Nick always been so sincere? _Yes,_ her heart told her. _Irrevocably._ Miley couldn't shake off the feeling that Nick was mad at her. She had tried to figure out what Nick was thinking—but she _couldn't.  
_

And it was infuriating.

So Miley called Demi.

 _"Hey, Miles,"_ Demi chirped cheerfully.

Miley didn't bother with pleasantries and instead cut straight to the point. "Is Nick mad at me?"

There was a pause. Then, Demi either coughed trying to hide a laugh or choked on something. _"Why would you think that?"_ It must've been the first option judging by the laughter daring to bubble out of Demi's voice. _"Plus, he's_ in love _with you—why would you ever think something like that?"_ Incredulity was mixed in with the apparent amusement in Demi's voice.

"Um... Yesterday, he said he was."

 _"And why, pray tell, would he do that?"_ Demi said pleasantly, still thinking this was all a big joke.

"We had a fight."

Miley could picture a frown crossing Demi's features. _"And you two were doing so well,"_ Demi mused thoughtfully. _"I won't ask you to go through the details or anything, though I'm sure I'll hear it from Joe or/and Nick later, but I think you're overthinking things a bit. Nick isn't going to grudge you or anything."_ There was a slight pause on the line. Then, Demi groaned. _"You want me to_ ask _him?"_

"I didn't say that," Miley said, her answer automatic. She sighed. "Maybe. I wish I knew what he was thinking."

 _"Guys are_ made _to be confusing idiots,"_ Demi said, sympathy in her voice. _"Don't worry about it, Miles. I'm sure he's over it."_

Miley nodded. "I'm sure you're right—"

 _"_ — _when am I_ not—?"

"—I'm just overreacting over nothing. Listen, Demi, I'll take to you later, okay?"

 _"Mhm. Bye, Smiley."_

Miley smiled ruefully as she hung up. She stared at the clock before turning to her dog Emu, who snaked to her side, curling around her ankle like her personal portable fluffy pillow. She leaned down and stroked Emu gently. Then, Miley headed to her room. She was about half-way there when a tall figure appeared at her side. Miley smiled at Liam and was eager to breathe a _"Hey, you"_ to him.

"Hey, yourself," Liam murmured, engulfing her in an embrace. "You wanna go for a walk? It's a beautiful day."

" _You're_ in a good mood," Miley commented, grinning.

"I'm _always_ in a good mood," Liam teased. "Which begs the question are _you_ happy?"

Miley hid her feelings behind a smile. She let it relax on her face. "It _is_ a beautiful day." She slid her hand into his, feeling guilty. Was she really using Liam as a distraction now? "Let's go for a walk," she said, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach as a smile dazzled fiercely on Liam's face. She couldn't help but lean up to kiss him. His lips felt familiar and warm and wonderful against hers.

Liam's smile widened, his pleasure apparent. "Let's go," he murmured, voice deliciously husky.

"Are you sure you don't want to bike?" she teased.

Liam grinned. "Yeah. No."

"Didn't think so," Miley said, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

Miley's thoughts drifted back to her earlier dilemma.

Surely Nick was over it.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Nick Jonas was absolutely not over it. _  
_

What was it, you ask? Well, _it_ was a lot of things. _All_ of them having one striking thing in common: Miley Cyrus.

Nick stared at his hands and wondered. He wanted so desperately for Miley to be in love with him... _No, focus, Nick,_ Nick chastised himself. _Focus on direct facts._ Yes, that would be alright. Facts, facts, facts. Well, Miley was with Liam, who hated Nick's guts. Miley was in love with Liam... That was a fact, right? Nick shook his head, feeling incredibly silly for hoping that that wasn't true.

Perhaps direct facts weren't the best approach. Maybe Nick had to view everything differently.

Too bad he couldn't see things from Miley's point of view.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Nick turned towards the door and heard someone grumble, "Ah, forget it."

Then, the door opened, and Demi burst in. Nick stared, eyes wide. "How did you _get in?"_

Demi smirked. "Secrets of the trade." She dangled a key right in front of him. Nick attempted to snatch it, but Demi swung it away. "No way, Jonas."

"It's _my_ house key," Nick protested.

"Nuh uh, you lost that right when you poured whipped cream on my boyfriend!"

" _You_ poured whipped cream on him, too!"

"That's not the point!"

"Wait." A smile slid onto Nick's face. "You guys are official?"

Demi's answering smile was bright, and she nodded. "We haven't announced it yet, though..."

"Congratulations!" Nick said, a smile flickering on his face. At least _Demi's_ and _Joe's_ love life was alright—whereas his was practically nonexistent. "I'm really happy for you guys. You guys are really meant for each other—and if Joe gives you any trouble, just come to me, alright?" Nick said, chuckling to himself as he watched Demi's face glow in happiness. Demi's hope gave Nick some hope, too.

"Thank you," Demi murmured. "By the way, I'm team Niley all the way."

Nick smiled. "Your support is much appreciated." Nick's smile dropped. "But I don't think we'll get together... like... _ever."_

Demi frowned. "How come?" Nick sighed but said nothing. Demi pursed her lips. "Are you mad at her?" Nick looked up at her, surprised. Demi sighed and raised up her hand in resignation. "She thinks you're mad at her." Nick opened his mouth to speak, but Demi beat him to it. "She thinks that she did something that made you angry, but she just doesn't know _what."_

Nick sighed. "I'm not angry... I'm just... _confused."_

"Why?" Demi prompted.

Nick let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "She said... she said that she was scared." He looked away. "Of falling for me..."

Demi's jaw _dropped. "What?!"_ she screeched. "Why is the first time I've heard of this?!"

Nick blushed. "I don't know what to make of that, but right now, I think we're both acting like she never said that."

"What more proof do you need, Nicholas?" Demi said furiously. "She's... Wow... I'm not sure _what_ she feels for you"—Nick raised a brow that lucidly said, _how is that supposed to help me?_ —"but I'm sure she feels for you romantically. I think she should dump Liam right this instant, and—what am I saying?" Demi sighed. "You know, I always thought you two belonged together, but..."

"I thought she _might_ have feelings for me," Nick murmured sadly. "But now..."

"Don't give up," Demi urged. " _I've_ worked things out with Joe."

Nick sighed. "I can't stay friends with Miley after she seals the ties with Liam. It would hurt too much."

"That—that would break her heart," Demi said slowly.

"I thought I knew what I wanted!" Nick burst out. "What if I'm just hanging onto nothing?"

"Don't say that," Demi said firmly. "You love Miley, and she loves you." Demi squeezed Nick's arm, and he looked up at her. He watched her despondently. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him for a brief moment. Nick drew strength from her. "But honestly... I think you're going at this wrong. I think... and don't blame me for sounding crazy—but I think... you should..." Demi hesitated.

"Yes, Demi?" Nick searched her eyes.

"Well, I think you should talk to Liam."

* * *

 **QotD: Who's your favorite singer(s)?  
**

 **#Miley Cyrus #Avril Lavigne #Megan Nicole**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Let's all take a moment to take #AvrilLavigne for her amazing music. I was listening to her songs as I wrote this chapter. I was also listening to some of Miranda Cosgrove's songs, hence the quote used for this chapter. I think some of Miranda's and Avril's songs fit Niley so well** **—** **and Miley's songs, too. They're all so amazing.  
**

 **It took me _forever_ to actually write this chapter out, and I don't really like how it turned out... But oh well.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	23. February 20th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - February 20th, 2017**

* * *

 **"But it's not the same without you b** **ecause it takes two to whisper quietly.** **The silence isn't so bad** **'till I look at my hands and feel sad** **'cause the spaces between my fingers a** **re right where yours fit perfectly." - Excerpt from _Vanilla Twilight,_ Owl City  
**

* * *

Nick was at Miley's house—but not for the reasons you might think.

Nick was at Miley's house to talk to Liam. This was one of the rare times that he would wish that Miley _wasn't_ at home. He needed _Liam_ to answer the door. The door didn't open for a few heartbeats, but just before Nick was about to leave, there was a scrabbling sound through the door, and the door opened. "Sorry it took so long, I was—oh. _You."_ Liam looked _extremely_ displeased.

"Yes, _me,"_ Nick said politely, but he was unable to get rid of the edge in his voice.

"Miley isn't here," Liam said bluntly.

"I'm not here to talk to her," Nick said honestly. "I wanted to talk to you."

A scowl worked in Liam's jaw. "Fine. This better not take long." Liam opened the door a little more, and Nick walked in. He took a seat on the couch and waited. Liam came back and took a seat by him, still not managing to keep the displeasure off his face, but at least he wasn't glaring... much. "What do you want, Nick?" Liam sounded tired. Tired and angry. Understandable under the circumstances.

Nick sucked in a breath. "I just wanted to say sorry. I should've never come between you and Miley—"

"—damn right you shouldn't have!"

"Just let me explain," Nick said steadily. "That's all I'm asking for." Liam grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms but remained silent. Nick sighed. "I _do_ love Miley. She was my entire world for a long time—I'm sure you know how that feels like. And to lose her the first time..." Nick struggled to regain his composure. "I _need_ her, need her more than anyone else in the entire world, but she loves you."

Liam sighed. "For the longest time, I thought she was in love with you."

Nick watched, surprised. "What? Why?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but..." Liam scratched the back of his neck. "Things were _different._ Miley was always smiling around you, and I thought she was falling in love with you all over again." Nick stiffened. It took _a lot_ to admit something as huge as that. "She was more distant around me, and when you were in the hospital..." Liam shook his head. "God, I've never seen her look so worried."

It pleased Nick to hear Liam say that. "I'm too dependent on Miley," Nick confessed.

"I am, as well," Liam said, his gaze trained solely on the ground. "But if she wanted to go back to you..." Nick's breath hitched, and he looked up at Liam, but Liam was still looking at the ground. "I wouldn't be able to stop her." Liam sighed. "I don't hate you, Nick. I know what it feels like to be in love with Miley... and to see a guy have her... Not that you really have her right now, but..."

Perhaps Nick and Liam could've been good friends in a different life.

"I'm sorry about everything with Miley and all," Nick murmured. "I never meant for all of this to go so far..."

Liam paused. "How does Miley make you feel?"

"She makes me feel like flying," Nick said automatically. "She makes me feel like I can do anything, as long as she's by my side. She manages to invoke such powerful emotions... Compared to all the others, she burns like a star, and everyone else fades out. And I _know_ I love her, and I can admit that easily." Nick chuckled a little. "I feel a sort of specialness between us, but sometimes, I wonder if it's all in my head—and it's usually laced with guilt, especially with you around."

Liam sucked in a breath. "You know, Nick, if you wanted to kiss her to prove a point to _all_ of us, I'd let you."

Nick gaped, shocked to the end of all shocks. _"What?"_

"To prove a point," Liam clarified. "I don't want to think that every touch might be the last. I _need_ to know how she feels, Nick. It's worse not knowing."

Nick stared at his hands. "I can't believe you'd let me do that."

"Me, either," Liam admitted. "But then at least I can learn to move on and let go earlier if she was always going to let me go in the end..." Sadness laced Liam's voice.

Nick sighed. "Well, I'd better get going. You've given me a lot to think about."

"And you've given _me_ a lot to think about," Liam said quietly. "But you're right—you _should_ get going."

Nick nodded and headed towards the door. Liam sounded so _genuine._ Liam was a decent person—Miley would've been happy with him. Too bad Nick had opened his big mouth and ruined everything. Everything was just so _messed up._ Of course, if Nick hadn't opened his mouth, then he would probably still have an empty space in his heart. He turned back to Liam as he reached the door. "I'm sorry."

Liam could've said _you should be,_ but instead, Liam nodded. "Me, too."

Nick left and closed the door behind him. As he got in his car, he realized how mad he was. Not mad at Liam or Miley or Demi or Joe or anyone else. Just _mad._ He wondered where the rage came from. He felt like screaming. Nick turned up the radio and barely noticed the song blaring through. He drove quickly until he reached his house. Then, he slammed the door and pulled out his phone, dialing Demi's number.

 _"You talked to Liam, didn't you?"_ came Demi's slightly panicked voice. She hadn't even bothered with pleasantries. _"It went bad, didn't it?"_ It didn't, it had actually gone out better than Nick had ever anticipated in his wildest dreams, but Nick was so fueled with rage that he said the first thing that popped in his mind—the thing he _thought_ he would end up saying after his conversation with Liam.

Funny how fate worked out.

"Demi, I will never take your advice ever again."

There was a sigh. _"That's fair."_

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

"Nick's mad at me."

Miley looked up at Demi, surprised. They were currently lounging at a small cafe. "What?"

"You heard me _fine,"_ Demi snapped. "He's mad at me because I gave him faulty advice." Miley groaned, not sure whether she was more exasperated or more amused at this. Miley shot her a look that said, _he's mad at you because... you gave him_ advice? "Yes!" Demi exclaimed, and Miley giggled a little at how easily Demi was able to read her. Demi buried her face in her hands.

"Demi, I'm sure you misunderstood," Miley said comfortingly.

"Don't even _try_ to convince me," Demi said flatly. "He flat out said 'Demi, I will never take your advice ever again.'"

"Well..." Miley trailed off a little awkwardly.

Then, the cafe door opened—it had a bell and everything, so Miley couldn't help but turn. She turned back to Demi, who looked close to hyperventilating. Demi mouthed, _what is_ he _doing here?_ Miley shrugged. She didn't know why Nick was here. But he walked towards them, his expression impossible to read. He finally approached them, and Demi looked as if she was bracing herself.

Then, Nick reached out and hugged Demi tightly. "Thank you so much," he murmured. Then, he winked at Miley before leaving their table to go order something. Miley watched Nick lean against the counter as he ordered whatever he was going to order. Miley couldn't help but admire how lean his body was, even from a slant. Miley directed her attention back to Demi.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "For someone's who's mad at you, he sure has a weird way of showing it."

"B-b-but—" Demi spluttered, at a loss of words.

Miley nudged her gently in the ribs. "Wow, Demi," Miley teased, "he's just _so_ mad at you."

"Who's mad at who?"

Miley blushed (an automatic reaction that she had no control over whatsoever) as she turned to see Nick, who had joined them. He was holding a smoothie in one hand. A baseball cap concealed some of his unruly curls, and Miley was tempted to reach over and steal his hat. "Hey, Nick," Miley said, taking a sip of her smoothie to cover up her embarrassment.

He grinned and conversationally said, "So, what're we talking about?"

"Nothing," Demi said too quickly.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Um... okay." He turned to Miley. "I saw Liam earlier."

 _Please, please_ please _make sure Nick didn't rip Liam apart or vice versa,_ Miley prayed inwardly. "Why?"

Nick shrugged. "It was either that or shove Demi into a lake."

 _"What?!"_ Demi screeched.

"Joking, joking," Nick chuckled, his eyes smiling. Miley found herself smiling. Nick seemed... more relaxed. Yes, that was the right word. He looked happier and looked as if he hadn't had a care in the world. Nick caught her watching him, and his eyes twinkled at her. Was that even possible? For someone's eyes to twinkle? "Yes, Miley?" She froze. "You wanted something?"

Miley tilted her head. "Why're you so happy?"

Nick frowned slightly. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

Miley laughed. "No, it's just... something's... _different."_ Horror washed down Miley's spine. "You didn't kill off my boyfriend, did you?"

Nick seemed pleased. He winked. "No, unfortunately." Apparently, Miley's absolute horror was visible because Nick threw back his head and laughed. His laugh was free and contagious and _vivacious._ "Nah, we just _talked,_ that's all." Miley raised an eyebrow in a sort of 'yeah right' way, and Nick rested his chin lazily in the palm of his hand. "You don't believe me?" He sounded amused.

"No, I believe you," Miley said quickly. "Though I'm _totally_ grilling Liam on it later," she added under her breath.

"What? Did you say something?" Nick said pleasantly.

"No," Miley said, smiling.

Demi grinned. "Are we just going to pretend we didn't hear you talk about grilling Liam later? I would like to hear all about it—actually, can I be there? Cooked Liam. That sounds nice."

Miley swatted at her arm. "Not _that_ kind of grill."

Nick chuckled. "That would be an interesting sight."

Miley groaned. "You guys are ridiculous."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _You're being too obvious.  
_

Nick bit his lip at his self-conscience. _Don't you think I know that?_

Nick watched Miley argue with Demi about why she _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ literally grill Liam. Demi chattered like a starling on reasons why she _should._ Nick chuckled. Miley and Demi. Demi and Miley. Their company was utterly additive. Nick laughed openly as Demi pointed out that grilling Liam would solve all of Miley's boy problems, and Miley sternly said that just because Liam died didn't mean that it would make things any easier.

"I don't see what's hard about it," Demi scoffed, taking a sip of her drink. "I mean, when you think about, doesn't it sound _appealing?"_

Miley gaped. "No!"

Nick watched Miley. She looked so beautiful and irresistible. Nick wanted nothing more to do than lean forward and kiss her—especially now that Liam (not to say Liam _approved_ of it or anything) would, albeit grudgingly, let him. He loved the way Miley would shake her head irritably as Demi made a joke about how good Liam would taste because he spent so much time 'cooking' in the sun.

"Demi, that's gross!" Miley exclaimed. "Stop that right now!"

Nick wondered if he was being too casual—his conscience definitely thought so... Of course, everyone says not to trust the voice talking inside of your head. But Miley had noticed it too. Maybe Nick should just keep out of the conversation—just in case. He was going to drop too many clues, and either Demi or Miley (probably Demi) would force the truth out of him.

Nick rested his chin in his palm as he watched Demi and Miley banter playfully. A lazy smile crossed Nick's face as he watched them. Then, he cleared his throat. They both paused their cute little argument and turned towards him with expectant faces. "You guys, I'm pretty sure if you keep talking at this rate, the, um, press is going to find out..." Nick chuckled. "And..." He trailed off, letting the girls' imaginations do the rest of the work.

A look of horror crossed Miley's face. "Let's go then."

Demi shrugged, and a smirk spread across her features. "I think you're just making an excuse because you have nothing else to say, but alright."

Nick shook his head ruefully and walked with them out of the cafe. He had walked there, so he just rode in Demi's car. Miley sat shotgun, and Nick sat in the back... right behind Miley... so her delicious and addictive scent wreathed around him. Demi cranked up the radio, and Demi and Miley sang at the top of their lungs. Nick grinned and sang along with them.

They arrived at Nick's house, and Miley groaned. "Not _this_ dump. His couches are _horrible!"_

Demi winked. "Yeah, well, be glad you're not living here."

"Right here," Nick said, raising his palms up. "You both _do_ understand that I'm _right here."_

Demi laughed. "Yes, Nick, that's exactly the point—maybe this will give you a hint to get rid of those awful excuses for couches!"

Nick shrugged. No way would he admit he had been contemplating that decision himself. They waltzed into his house, and Miley and Demi seated themselves on the ground. Nick shrugged, got some cokes out of the fridge, and headed back to them, handing each a can. Miley played with the can but didn't open it. Demi opened it and sipped it delicately. Nick opened his and drank about a third of it. "Ah," he sighed contentedly as he tipped the glutinous contents down his throat.

"This is the life," Miley said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Demi rolled her eyes. "And _this is me_ telling you that you've _got_ to stop quoting from your songs." Demi emphasized _this is me._

Miley crossed her arms. "At least I said a _part,_ not the actual song title!"

Nick grinned. You could never get bored with Miley and Demi. They were so fun and vivacious. Nick winked at Miley. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Miley's eyes widened in surprise. Then, she laughed as if he had told a great joke. Demi started laughing, too, and Nick sat there, confused, until he realized that they thought he was teasing. He smiled tightly, and Miley nudged him in the ribs gently. "That's funny, Nick—you should really become a comedian!" Demi high-fived Miley, and Nick fought the urge to frown. "Think about it: Nick Jonas—America's hottest comedic act!"

"I'm just the funniest person ever, aren't I?" Nick said proudly.

"Best. Joke. Ever," Demi laughed.

Nick laughed lightly and took a swig of his coke.

Yeah, it wasn't a joke.

* * *

 **QotD: When was the last time you were sick?**

 **#Saturday-Sunday; 3/18 - 3/19**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I was sick when I was writing this chapter, so sorry if it's horrible. I was sick-ish on Saturday, but definitely without doubt on Sunday. Of course, I still had to go to language school (I know, right? It sucks.), so that was _my_ day. My new cover obsession: _Not Over You_ by Alex Goot and Against the Current. I was listening to that song for this chapter! Thinking about using a quote from that song for a coming chapter... We'll see.  
**

 **Who was surprised by what I made Liam say to Nick? #ME**

 **Sorry, no Niley kiss. Don't hate me _too_ much. But at least you know that there's a _greater_ chance of having one. Sorry for not rushing the action in. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so here you go. Sorry. I know it was just _really_ sucky... but... this chapter is important! At least... well, the beginning of it. The rest was just me joking around.  
**

 **Fun fact: In real life, I actually have all these sarcastic and quirky comments in my head, but I never seem to say them out loud.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	24. February 21st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - February 21st, 2017**

* * *

 **"Will we ever say the words we're feeling?** **Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?** **Will we ever have our happy ending?** **Or will we forever only be pretending?" - Excerpt from _Pretending,_ Glee  
**

* * *

 _"You know, Nick, if you wanted to kiss her to prove a point to all of us, I'd let you."_

Liam's words echoed through Nick's head, suffocating him, as Nick realized that he had developed a growing amount of respect for Liam...

 _"I don't want to think that every touch might be the last. I_ need _to know how she feels, Nick. It's worse not knowing."_

Need.

There was no way Nick could postpone this. It was going to happen sooner or later. He wondered if Liam had told Miley about their conversation. _Oh, Miley, you have no idea how much I want to ignore you so I don't have to do anything,_ Nick thought wryly but immediately regretted the thought. It wasn't true. It would never be true. He would always want to see her, always want _her._

Frustrated, Nick stared at the ceiling as he fell back on his bed. "Miley, Miley, Miley," he muttered. It was as if his entire life revolved around her sometimes.

"Shh, he'll hear us."

Nick's head shot up as he heard the voices and giggles. He walked carefully towards his door and leaned against it, pressing his ear against it. He heard voices again, and surprise flickered through him. Miley and Demi. It _had_ to be them. He heard Demi mutter something, but he couldn't tell what she had said. "Shh, Demi," Miley hissed, and a smile flickered across Nick's face.

"Open the door," Demi hissed back.

"Fine."

In that brief moment, Nick quickly wrenched open his closet door and scrambled inside before shutting it. He left it a crack open to see. Miley and Demi entered a millisecond later. The sly expressions on their faces transformed into confusion as they realized that he wasn't there. "That's funny..." Demi said quietly. "We saw his car outside... He _has_ to be here. I even checked in with Joe about it."

Miley shook her head, heading dangerously close to the closet. "Maybe he's outside in the backyard."

"Maybe he knows we're here," Demi snorted.

"I hope not," Miley muttered. She was directly in front of the closet now, with her back against it. "But—AHHHH!"

Nick had opened the closet door and yelled 'BOO' in her ear. Miley jumped, shocked to the end of all shocks, and screamed. She stumbled, and Nick caught her steadily, laughing lightly but trying to hide his laughter. Demi didn't bother hiding her laughter and guffawed openly. Miley turned towards Nick, scowling, and punched him in the arm. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Nick smirked. "You should've seen your expression!"

Demi snickered. "Yeah, I wish I recorded that."

Miley punched Nick again. Nick rubbed his arm. "Ouch," he said, glancing down at her. She crossed her eyes, looking frustrated. "God, Miley, you _look_ like you can't hit hard." Her glare settled into a smirk, and Nick rolled his eyes at her. Suddenly, Nick was aware of how close she was to him. He felt himself get warm all over. She wasn't glaring or smirking anymore. Her blue eyes were steadily locked onto his. "Miley..."

He felt himself sort of lean forward, and he thought that Miley was, too. Then, he ducked his head away, face flaming. He sure wasn't going to kiss her in front of Demi, who was watching and gawking at them as if they were her next meal, and she was starving. He couldn't meet Miley's eyes, but he thought that she almost looked disappointed. Miley walked back to Demi. "Demi, if I find that you had anything to do with that, I'm going to _kill_ you."

Demi scoffed. "I had _no idea,_ Best Friend's Honor."

Miley sighed a little. "I _knew_ we were being too loud!"

 _"We?"_ Demi repeated. "If I recall, I had nothing to do with it."

"Says the person who complained about getting her shoes dirty in the loudest voice when she entered."

"It's not like Nick even heard that," Demi muttered. "He was probably too busy daydreaming."

Nick blushed but didn't say anything. He _was_ daydreaming. Kind of. "Alright, you two," Nick said. "You've had your fun. Time for you guys to go home." Miley led Demi to the door, and Demi groaned. "Wait—Demi?" Demi paused and turned to him. Nick crossed his arms before extending his palm towards her. "Give me the key," he said firmly. Demi sighed before strolling forward and dropping a key into his palm. "Thank you."

Demi sighed. "Spoil sport. Come on, Miles."

Nick met Miley's eyes in a last lingering glance before she left with Demi. He shivered. He was sure there had only been about five inches between him and Miley. And he was also sure that he would've kissed her if Demi hadn't been there. Nick left his room and saw Miley and Demi at the door. They chorused a good-bye to him and started to the door. Elvis bounded towards the girls, and Miley bent down, cooing and stroking the dog.

"Oooh, hi, boy!" Demi squealed, leaning down to stroke Elvis.

A brilliant smile spread across Miley's lips. "Elvis, who's a good boy?" she cooed.

Nick pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of the girls playing with Elvis. They looked so natural and happy. Miley and Demi looked up at the sudden flashes, and Nick smiled. He quickly went on his Instagram and posted the picture. "And post!" he declared as Demi scrambled to her feet. Miley just looked up at him seriously, a slight frown on her lips.

"Let me see!" Demi urged.

Nick showed her the picture. Smiles were on both girls' faces. Demi was grinning—at least that much didn't change—and her hand was stroking Elvis's back. Miley was beaming, and her eyes were trained on the golden dog. She was running her fingers through Elvis's face. Her eyes were bright, and her smile was so _Miley._ She looked so, so _beautiful._ Nick felt glad in his heart that he had come to see them, glad in his heart that he'd thought of taking the picture.

It made him want to kiss her more, if that was even possible.

Miley got up slowly and glided over to his side and stared at the picture. Finally, she looked up at him and mumbled, "You've got photography skills, I'll give you that."

Nick smiled. "Alas, we've come to the year where you'll give me stuff."

Miley stuck her tongue out at him. Then, she embraced him briefly. "It's a beautiful picture."

"You're just saying that because you're in it," Nick teased.

Demi looked _extremely_ offended. "Excuse _you?"_

Nick chuckled. "And the award for 'Drama Queen of the Year' is—oh, surprise, surprise!—Demi Lovato!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, Nicholas."

Miley cracked a smile, pulled out her phone, and smirked. Then, she said, "First one to like." She sounded _extremely_ accomplished. A soft smile tugged on Nick's lips. He craned his neck to see her phone. She was on his Instagram page. She began to type. "'The dog is love,'" Miley said, saying what she had typed up. A smile graced her lips as she posted the comment.

Nick grinned. "It _is,"_ he agreed.

Demi laughed. "'When you're chillin' with your bestie, and NJ springs up and takes a pic,'" Demi said as she typed up the words.

Nick refreshed his Instagram page and smiled. There were already many likes on the picture and a _lot_ of comments. He was a celebrity, yes, but this made him feel like people didn't have much of a life if they were just like _that._ No offense, but Nick wasn't complaining. "You're making me sound like the bad guy," he complained good-humoredly to Demi, who only smirked back in response. "Okay, you two, you've had your fun..."

Demi sniffed exaggeratedly. "Kicking us out? It's not even noon yet!"

Nick shot Demi a hard look. "Look, I have things to do."

"And by things," Miley said breezily, "you mean lie in your house and finally take action when you're ambushed. Yeah. Okay."

"We know when we aren't wanted," Demi sniffled.

Miley grinned as she and Demi strolled to the door. "Bye, Nick."

And they were gone.

Nick wasn't a thirteen-year-old working up a nervous sweat about kissing the love of his life...

...so why was he so worried about kissing Miley _now?_

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

"You and Nick. Nick and you. Damn."

Miley looked up at Demi, smiling ruefully. "I know, right? That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"You were about to kiss him, right?" Demi demanded. "Tell the truth."

"I... I don't know..."

 _"What?!_ No, you don't get to say 'I don't know'! This is a 'yes' or 'no' question, Miley!"

Miley shivered as she thought about that moment. She had been scared to death because Nick had scared her. He had screamed out at her just like he had all those years ago. She had remembered seeing the happiness in his eyes all those years ago. Now, there was still happiness—but that happiness was shadowed by sadness. Funny how she could still be so affected. Funny how she wasn't over it yet.

She was so sure she would be the one to pull back first. But she had wanted to linger there, if just for a moment, to see how it would feel. She certainly had anticipation in her... yes, that and... _happiness._ She had _wanted_ it to happen. But it hadn't. And Nick had pulled back first. And it hurt Miley to levels she didn't understand. She didn't understand how much one person could hurt.

She felt _rejected,_ which made no sense at all.

Miley brought herself back to the present, back to Demi and Demi's house. She brought her fingers to her lips. "Nick's just full of surprises today," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Demi agreed. "First the shock about him scaring the hell out of you"—Miley shot Miley a faintly annoyed look that still held amusement that Demi _completely_ ignored because... well, she was _Demi_ —"and then the thing about you two almost kissing." Demi grinned. "I was ready to go grab some popcorn and watch. I would be perfectly entertained if somebody made the 'Miley and Nick Love Story' movie."

Miley grinned ruefully. "You'd have first-row tickets, wouldn't you?"

Demi grinned. " _And_ I'd be going 'I told them so, I told them so' for the entire thing."

Miley raised a brow. "You _told_ me so?"

"Forget I said that," Demi said with a small smile. "Anyway"—Demi nudged Miley in her ribs—"when are we going to hear the wedding bells? Between you and Liam, I mean."

"I don't know," Miley said honestly.

Demi groaned. "The worst part about it is that you're actually being honest—look at your face."

It was true that Miley _didn't_ know. She didn't feel like she wanted a wedding just yet—besides, she had always dreamed about having a wedding in the summer, and it would be quite a few months before _that._ Of course, in those daydreams, _Nick_ had always been by her side as the groom. Of course, that was years ago, and Miley had stopped having those dreams.

Nevertheless, the dreams held great significance to Miley, and she wanted a summer wedding. When exactly? She wasn't sure.

Miley turned to Demi, but Demi appeared to be lost in a world of her own. A smile was splayed out against Demi's lips, a soft almost vulnerable one. It was a rare look for Demi. If Miley was to be so blunt, she would say that Demi looked love struck. Miley gently tapped Demi's shoulder, and Demi jumped a little, surprised. A sheepish smile spread across Demi's lips. "Sorry. Were you saying something?"

Miley shook her head, smiling. "He really has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?"

Demi blushed, her eyes glittering fiercely. There was no question on who 'he' was. "Maybe." Demi shot Miley a knowing look. "You know it's like."

Miley _did_ know. She knew how it felt like to burn with a love so deep it made your heart ache. She knew how it was like to be so in love with someone that you would do anything for them... You would trust them irrevocably and depend on them. That was how Miley felt for Liam, she was sure. Miley blushed because the same could be said for Nick—the trusting thing...

And yes, the loving thing, too, because she _had_ been in love with Nick. It felt like a whole lifetime away.

"Miley," Demi said gently, "I've never been in love with two people at once, but—"

"Demi," Miley started, trailing off.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years? With Liam? With Nick? _Without_ them?" Demi stared at her hands. This was the serious Demi talking now. Demi could be joking and sarcastic and vivacious, but Demi was really down-to-earth, compassionate, and understanding. Demi could see right through people sometimes. "Can you really see yourself with Liam later?"

Miley paused. "I don't really know..."

"What about Nick?" Demi prompted, tone firm yet gentle all the same.

Miley took a deep breath. She had dreamed about a life with Nick long ago, when she had still believed in fairy tales and magic and love. She still believed in love—after all, she _was_ happily in love—but the fairy tale part had sort of faded away. She remembered dreaming about living with Nick in a castle... Delusional, she knew, but she was—what?—a little more than just a kid then.

It was easier to picture a life with Liam because she knew that he loved her and wanted the best for her. It was sometimes easier with Liam.

But her relationship with Nick had deeper roots because back then, Miley had believed in love and magic and everything like that. It was so much easier to fall in love back then, and she had let Nick in with open arms. He had held her... and then some. She knew that Nick loved her. He would be afraid but only because he didn't want to hurt anyone. Nick was _Nick._

But Miley couldn't picture her life without either Nick or Liam. They were both so important to her.

"Maybe," Miley admitted.

Demi snorted. "'Maybe' is a hell of a lot more than just 'I don't know.'"

"I know. That's why I feel so guilty."

Maybe Demi already knew how Miley was feeling. Maybe Demi knew what kind of predicament Miley was in.

"Demi, I _did_ dream of a life with Nick, back when things were _easier,"_ Miley explained. "That's why it's... _easier,_ I guess, to see myself with him."

"Because of how you think it'll be like?" Demi murmured.

Miley nodded. "Yeah... and he's so sweet, and that just reminds me so much of... _us._ I guess that's why I joke around so much around him—I'm just so... scared. Scared of—" Miley stopped short as she remembered what she had said before to Nick's face. _I'm scared of falling for you._ And she remembered the anguish and pain in his eyes after... He had been so distraught...

Was _that_ the reason why Nick was so upset? Because she had basically said that and didn't do anything about it. Did it confuse him?

"I told Nick that I was scared of falling for him," Miley whispered. "But that's not true. I've already fallen for him. I'm scared of the consequences."

* * *

 **QotD: Who's your favorite author in real life?**

 **#Margaret Peterson Haddix #Shelby Bach**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Man, I really want to write a Niley scene. Like _REALLY._ You don't even _know._ But I think I kind of like this chapter. I mean, yes, it could be better, but I'm somewhat pleased with it. I kind of enjoyed writing this. So glad Miley knows that she has feelings for Nick now and isn't going to deny them every ten seconds. Just saying. X-)  
**

 **So here I am, just listening to Becky G's 'Play It Again' and Miley Cyrus's 'Maybe You're Right.' Gotta love those songs. I _really_ want Miley to release some new music soon! I know it's going to be awesome! She's honestly just so inspiring... It's refreshing. Hey, I have my verdicts, and you have yours. My opinion probably doesn't mean anything in this world, but it's mine, and I'll settle with that.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	25. February 22nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - February 22nd, 2017**

* * *

 **"I didn't know how good you were for me.** **Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we could be.** **And I know that it's my fault** **, but I'm gonna treat you better 'c** **ause If I had one wish you'd be with me forever." - Excerpt from _Make It Right,_ Jonas Brothers**

* * *

"How's your chicken sandwich?"

Nick looked up. "Good." He remembered his manners. "Want some?"

Miley shook her head ruefully and pointed at herself. "Vegan."

Nick paused as he stared guiltily at his chicken sandwich. "Right. Sorry." Miley only smiled teasingly, and Nick felt better instantly. He didn't understand how she did it—didn't understand how she could make someone feel better just like _that._ Nick took another ginormous bite of his sandwich, warm washing down his spine. He chewed thoroughly, watching Miley through a thoughtful gaze.

Miley smiled delicately. She had eaten the most bizarre meal Nick had ever seen. He wasn't sure _what_ it was, but it was green.

 _Very_ green.

Miley seemed to always be with Nick— _not_ that he was complaining. He loved her company, and he didn't even remember what he did to deserve this. But god, he knew he was lucky. He watched her chatter in that familiar way of hers. A smile was in her eyes, and she reminded him so much of Smiley Miley. She was _still_ Smiley Miley, but it was rare for him to see her completely relaxed to him.

Nick finished his meal. "You done?" Miley murmured.

He nodded, paid, and they left the restaurant. He felt like he was somewhat flaunting her off. He could feel the stares burning into their backs and whispers drifting through the air, but he couldn't care less. He smiled at Miley goofily, and she smirked. "Want to go for ice cream?" he inquired, pointing at an ice cream shop nearby. She smiled, nodding, but remained silent.

"You know, you're going to ruin your appetite," Miley teased.

Nick laughed. "I don't care."

"And we're probably going to end up on a magazine," Miley added ruefully.

"What's one more magazine when we've been blowing up the stock for a while now?" he laughed. Miley laughed and shoved him in the arm lightly. They arrived right at the ice cream shop, and Miley paused. She smiled at him shyly, tucking a few stray locks behind an ear, and gently wrapped him in an embrace. He felt his heart race. She smiled, and he opened the door, bowing his head exaggeratedly. "After you, ma'am."

Miley rolled her eyes but entered. "Come on," she urged.

He entered after her and reddened immediately as all eyes turned to them. The chatter in the shop seemed to die down, and Nick's face flamed. Miley laughed at him and grabbed his hand, propelling him towards the line of people waiting for ice cream. Everyone was still staring at them, and Nick chuckled awkwardly. "This is so _awkward,"_ he mumbled to Miley.

She grinned. "I thought you got used to 'awkward' two months ago. We're _way_ past that stage."

The chatter resumed in the shop, and when they got to the front of the line, Nick licked his lips. "What kind do you want?" he asked Miley.

She laughed lightly. "Hmm..." She made a face. "Cotton candy ice cream." Nick stared. "What?" she said defensively.

He laughed. "Nothing. It's just so _Miley_ of you." A soft smile tugged at her lips, and she turned back to order. He ordered a vanilla/chocolate/mint ice cream, and they took a seat. Miley delicately licked her spoon and closed her eyes contentedly as the ice cream melted in her mouth. Nick chuckled to himself and took a bite of his ice cream. His tongue made valleys on the ice cream.

Miley grinned. "I can't believe you topped your ice cream with all _that."_

Nick glanced down at his ice cream, blushing. He had topped it with sprinkles, gummy bears, chocolate kisses, and every other candy. He laughed. "Yeah? And what about you? All plain, no fun," he teased, gesturing at her ice cream. She didn't add a single topping and had instead opted for the ice cream by itself. Then, Nick stuck his spoon in her bowl of ice cream. He licked his spoon. "Yum."

"Nick!" Miley groaned. "That's _my_ ice cream! If you wanted it, you could've gotten your own!"

Nick smirked. "Looks like you'll just have to live with it. _Such_ a tragedy."

Miley rolled her eyes and pushed her ice cream at him. "Thanks for ruining my appetite."

"You're very welcome," he teased warmly. She rolled her eyes again and lazily rested her chin in her palm. "Ugh." Nick put his ice cream down. "This is great ice cream, but yes, you're right—it's ruining my appetite." Miley laughed and applauded as she let out a whistle. Nick laughed at her. "Okay, quit showing off now. Let's get out of here." He got up.

Miley grinned. "You're insane."

Nick smiled. "Then what does that make you? Queen of Insanity?"

Then, a slight frown crossed Miley's face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She shot Nick a sympathetic, apologetic smile. "Sorry. I have to go." He pouted slightly, and delight swept across Miley's face. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He breathed in her sweet, sweet scent. "See you later, NJ," she teased, ruffling his curls before leaving.

A smile burst out on Nick's face. He loved the warm feeling she gave him.

"Nice lunch date?"

Nick jumped. "Demi!" He groaned. "You don't _do_ that to a person."

She rolled her eyes. "Then how come you scared Miley yesterday?" Before he could answer, she interrupted him. "Just answer the question."

"It wasn't a date. We just grabbed lunch," Nick corrected. "And you're insane."

A teasing smile lit up Demi's face. "Then what does that make you? Princess of Insanity?"

Nick face-palmed. "You were _listening?"_

"How could I not?" Demi argued. "You guys were being so loud!"

"Us? Loud?" Nick echoed. "Look who's talking!"

"Still you."

Nick groaned but couldn't help but smile. Demi sure was one of a kind.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"I'll pretend I'm not hurt you didn't bring me back some ice cream."

Miley burst out laughing as she entered her house. Liam was waiting, arms crossed, but a smile was on his face. "Ugh! Is that on the news?"

Liam laughed. "You could say that."

He showed her the current news. There were dozens of pictures of the whole outing. Miley groaned. She didn't remember seeing any paparazzi. It was too good to be true. She sighed, shaking her head, and gave Liam a quick hug. His arms made her feel safe and protected, even if it was just for a heartbeat. Miley shook her head. "I just want to crawl in a hole and never come out," she moaned.

"Then who would entertain Demi?" Liam teased. "She watches all of this like it's a sitcom."

"I know," Miley groaned. "So, what's the 'emergency'?"

Liam laughed awkwardly. "Yeah... about that... It wasn't really an emergency."

Miley hit him on the arm. "Then why am I here?"

"Because... um, this is your _house?"_

Miley laughed at him, and Liam smiled coyly. "Seriously. What are you up to?"

"I'm offended that you think that _Liam_ would be smart enough to come up with something."

Miley spun around, and happiness exploded in her chest. She raced towards the figure in a ragged white t-shirt and jeans and threw her arms around her. "Noah!" Miley exclaimed happily as she embraced her little sister. "Noah, Noah, Noah!" Miley repeated and stared at her sister to make sure she wasn't imagining this. "How are you _here?!"_

Noah grinned. "I thought I'd put a smile on her face." Noah sounded pleased. "Labrinth and I—we're performing around here. We're going to do a concert or two, so here I am!" Miley hugged her sister again, and Noah squeezed back. "And I was hoping you would open up for us, Miles," Noah added. She looked so eager. "So, will you do it?"

"Of course!" Miley said unhesitatingly. She turned to Liam, a grin erupting on her face. "You planned this, didn't you?" she accused.

Liam grinned. "Good surprise or bad?"

"Good! Definitely good!" Miley couldn't contain her excitement. "I have to tell Demi! I—" Miley stopped short. The dogs were barking like crazy, and Miley grinned. Miley turned back at her sister, grinning. Miley wasn't the least bit embarrassed at being so thrilled that Noah was here. "We _must_ have a day all to ourselves. How long are you going to be around?"

Noah grinned. "Ha ha, you can't get rid of me that easily. A few days."

"Noah Cyrus, all the over the world," Miley murmured. "I'd totally get a front row ticket to _that."_

Noah beamed. "You're the best sister _ever!"_

"Your career is blossoming beautifully," Miley said sincerely as she waltzed out of the room. 'You'll do great,' Miley mouthed, which was accompanied by a wink.

A steady smile spread across Noah's lips, and Noah's lips formed two words.

 _Thank you._

 **Still In Love Somehow**

Liam watched Miley leave the room.

"Your sister is great," Liam murmured in a low voice.

"She certainly is," Noah said with a wistful sort of awe. Liam smiled. Noah looked so much like Miley but so much like herself. Noah's eyes were the piercing image of Miley's, and that was a rather disconcerting trait. Noah caught him watching her, and a smile tugged at her lips. "Let me guess what you're thinking: I look so much like Miley?"

Liam chuckled. "Something like that."

Noah shrugged. "Miley's great. She's beautiful and successful, and she's got this huge dog full of dogs and animals and yoga mats." Liam cracked a smile at that. "I wonder if I'll ever live up to everything. She thinks that I can be _amazing,_ but... I don't know." Noah looked down slightly. "Miley's so encouraging, and I don't want to let her down..."

"You'll never let her down," Liam said softly. "Miley would be proud of you no matter what."

Noah laughed lightly. "Yeah. I guess that's definitely how she would react."

Liam grinned. "She was listening to your song all day after it came out. She was dancing and singing along, and she was so happy..." He _did_ remember that day. It was, he thought, one of the happier days of Miam. Liam had rejoiced with Miley, and he remembered seeing the proud smile on Miley's face. Miley would say 'she's my sister, she's my sister, I'm so proud of her' again and again and again.

It was nice to see Miley so affectionate and protective over her younger sister.

"You're good for Miley, you know?" Noah said, tilting her head to the side in a thoughtful way. "You make her so happy. She tells me about you whenever we have a conversation." That brought a smile to Liam's lips. "And I heard about all the Nick drama," Noah added, sounding a bit nervous. "They go way back. She was so, so happy with him, and he always made her smile. All you had to do was mention the name 'Nick,' and even if you weren't talking about Nick Jonas, a happy smile would burst on her face."

Liam nodded somberly. "He _does_ make her happy," he mumbled.

Noah looked mortified. "Sorry. I made things worse, didn't I?"

"Nah," Liam said, offering her a small smile. "It's just..." Liam scratched the back of his neck. "You're _right._ They _do_ go way back..."

"You're not... _doubting_ Miley's feelings for you, are you?" There was a challenge in Noah's voice.

"No, of course not," Liam said quickly. "I'm sure of her feelings towards _me._ It's just..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how she feels for _him,_ and it's hard... She's been spending so much time with him lately, but I can't just say 'I'm not letting you hang out with Nick anymore' because I _trust_ her. But I'm afraid that she'll be more in love with him..."

Noah sighed. "But you'd let her go?"

"I... I told Nick that he should kiss Miley..."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Liam glanced up, slightly alarmed at the shock on Noah's face. "I just... I need to see if Miley _does_ have feelings. And... so I just told Nick..."

Noah face-palmed. "Seriously?"

Liam watched her, pained. "I love Miley, but I want her to be happy. And if she's happy without me..." He sighed. "I'm not just going to wait around forever, Noah. Miley thinks that it's okay for her to be friends with Nick and for me being her fiance... What she _doesn't_ understand is how much this hurts both me and Nick. For me... well, that's obvious. But do you think Nick's just going to hang around the love of his life once she gets married?"

Noah shook her head. "That would be too hard for Nick..."

"Exactly. She would be happy with both of us in her life, but..." Liam shook his head. "It's so..." He grimaced. "Complicated."

"Knowing Miley, she will delay this as long as she can," Noah said with a rueful smile. "But you're a good guy, Liam. Of course Miley would like you."

Liam smiled sadly and let out a hefty sigh. "Thanks..."

"Did you even _tell_ Miley that you told Nick that he should kiss her?"

Liam shook his head. "It wouldn't... I don't think it would." Liam sighed, frustrated. "Maybe I should. I haven't yet."

Noah took a deep breath. "You don't mind if I crash here tonight, right?"

Liam grinned. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks," Noah said, her smile reminding Liam of Miley. Then, Noah left the room, a bag slung over a shoulder and bags firmly gripped in her vise-like fingers. Noah disappeared in sight, and Liam sighed. He felt slightly worse somehow, now that he was alone with his thoughts. He took a seat on the couch and stared at his fingers as if they had become his new obsession.

"Hey..."

Liam looked behind him to see Miley. A slight smile broke out on his face. "Miley," he murmured quietly. She snuggled up to his side. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He fingered her waist, and she smiled in a laughing sort of way. "Miley..?" She looked up at him, frowning slightly at his serious face. "I'm going to tell you something... and you can't freak out."

Miley looked worried now. "What?"

Liam steadily met her eyes. "I told Nick that he should kiss you."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Liam chuckled. "You Cyrus girls and your abilities to scream."

Miley's shock transformed into confusion. "Wait..." Her frown deepened. "Noah... Noah knows?"

"Noah knows..." Liam repeated. "I just dropped a bomb on you, and the first thing you say is 'Noah knows'?"

Miley blushed. "That was kind of the thing that stuck out to me..." She shook her head slowly, as if she was trying to comprehend this. "You gave Nick _permission_ to be able to... _kiss_ me?" she muttered in disbelief. "That's..." She paused, looking up. "Liam, that's... wow." She met her eyes with a sort of steadiness that was both reassuring and unsettling.

"I want you to be happy," he mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden.

But a slow smile spread across Miley's lips. She looked as if a great burden had been lifted off of her. She leaned forward and kissed him. His heart raced, and his blood tingled. She fisted in his hair, and he locked his firm hands on her slim waist. She pulled back from the kiss but kept her face right by his. Her eyes were bright. "I love you," she murmured, voice raw.

"I love you more," he whispered.

He wished he didn't think that that would be the last time she would say that to him.

* * *

 **QotD: Who loves Noah Cyrus's song 'Make Me (Cry)'?**

 **#ME**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I'm just listening to 'Girls Freak Me Out' by _The Summer Set_ while writing this. I highly recommend that song. I just added Noah... I don't know. Noah's going to be one of those 'too-wise-for-their-age' people. Like... sometimes, I put Demi as this wise sage that gives out amazing advice. I don't know. Noah's still... her part is to be determined.  
**

 **Well, at least Miley knows she can kiss Nick without feeling guilty! ;) Not much, but we can deal with, right?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	26. February 23rd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - February 23rd, 2017**

* * *

 **"I found you then I lost you.** **Looking back its torture, a** **nd it hurts to know I let you go.** **You live right around the corner, a** **nd I could've had it all, could've had it all.** **True love, I knew I had it.** **True Love was so hard to find.** **True love, if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time." - Excerpt from _True Love,_ Dove Cameron & Jordan Fisher  
**

* * *

"Can I have some advice?"

Demi turned side to side. Shock graced her face. "A-are you t-talking to m- _me?"_

Miley chuckled at her friend's antics. "Yes, _you."_

"On what?"

Miley tilted her head thoughtfully. Demi swirled her straw in her lemonade. They were at Demi's place currently. Demi picked up the glass of lemonade and took a hefty draft of the drink. Miley smiled lightly as Demi watched her expectantly. "Let's see. Yesterday, my fiance told me that he wanted my ex-boyfriend who just so happens to be a superstar to kiss me."

Demi spat out her drink. _"WHAT?!"_

Miley laughed as she glanced at the lemonade spewed on the table. It looked disgusting, and Miley edged away a little. Then, she got up and got a towel and began mopping up the mess. Demi was still staring, eyes wide. Miley shook her head absentmindedly and finished cleaning. Then, she poured some water into a glass and handed it to Demi, who numbly took it.

"You're... you're _joking..._ right?"

Miley pursed her lips. "No."

Demi's mouth fell open, and she dropped the glass of water she was holding. Miley quickly reached out and grabbed it before it smashed into the table. Demi spluttered, but the words were incoherent. Miley smiled at Demi and placed the glass of water down. "Drink." She pushed it towards Demi. "It'll soothe your frazzled nerves." Miley actually wasn't sure if the water would help, but doing something normal should help, right?

Almost robotically, Demi reached forward and swallowed a draught of water. "Say that again," Demi said shakily.

"Liam told me that he wouldn't mind if Nick kissed me," Miley clarified.

Demi shook her head. "No, no, no, that's _impossible._ That's not how it works. Liam would _never_ in a billion years say something like that! The guy's not an idiot." Miley raised a brow. She clearly remembered Demi calling Liam an idiot on many occasions, jokingly, of course. Demi shook her head furiously. "There's no way..." she said repeatedly. "That can't be right..."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't hear Liam wrong, Demz," Miley said quietly.

Demi shook her head. "Give me a second, okay?" Miley nodded and watched Demi close her eyes and count to ten. Then, Demi opened her eyes, the shock no longer in her eyes. It seemed as if the stunned expression was just hiding behind the eyes. Demi took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Then, she shook her head again, seeming much more like herself. "Miley, this is... wow. This is really..."

"Unbelievable?" Miley laughed bitterly. "I know."

"Well..." Demi shrugged. "Did he say anything about it? Why, I mean?"

"He said he wanted me to be happy," Miley mumbled. "That's all he said... and I didn't want to push on the subject more than I did—I didn't want to say that I thought he was crazy to his face..." Miley shook her head, sighing. "I mean, if you can get past the disbelief, I _guess_ it makes sense... I mean, what better way than a kiss to see if your fiance is in love with her old boyfriend?" Miley was surprised at how bitter her voice was.

"Unless this is Liam's way of testing you," Demi mused seriously.

"Maybe," Miley agreed. "But we have no real way of knowing... He could've just been lying... But I don't think he'd do that."

"Me, either," Demi agreed with some reluctance. The two paused, thinking up alternate scenarios. Then, Demi piped up, "How about we ask Nick..?"

 _Nick._

Miley shifted uncomfortably. She took her mind back to her conversation with Liam. Liam didn't _look_ like he was lying... and he had told Noah this, too. He wouldn't lie to Miley's sister to prove a point, would he? No, that wasn't Liam. Miley didn't believe Liam would do anything like that. But Liam telling Nick that he was allowed to kiss Miley _was_ a little sketchy.

But what about Nick?

A few days ago... a few days ago, he had made a joke. A joke about... kissing her. He had asked for permission, and Miley and Demi had written that off as a joke... Miley froze. But what if that _wasn't_ a joke? What if it had been real? And what if he had been too embarrassed to say it wasn't a joke? She remembered the tightness of his expression... but she had assumed that that was because they were joking about _him._

What if it _hadn't?_ What if it had been because of the kissing thing?

Miley locked eyes with Demi. "I have to talk to Nick," Miley said quietly.

Demi nodded. "I'll drive you over."

As Demi drove, Miley rested her chin in the palm of her hand, contemplating what she was going to say to Nick. Thoughts swarmed around her mind. She just didn't know what to do. Both girls remained silent—Miley was grateful: Demi seemed to realize that she needed the time to think. But Miley didn't know _what_ to think. The same thoughts raced through her mind: Nick, Liam, permission, kiss, love.

The thoughts wrapped around her, suffocating her, until Miley firmly told herself to _stop thinking._

Miley focused on the road and pinpointed out the little things—small still-growing flowers, a squirrel scampering up a tree, the smell of car exhaust, the musky scent of the air, bright car license plates flashing and glinting in the sunlight. The world was vivid and green, when you really paid attention to it, but most people focused on the dull, colorless items.

They arrived at Nick's house, and Miley felt her heart racing in a mixture of incredulity, anticipation, and nervousness.

"Wish me luck," she murmured to Demi.

"Do you want me to wait, or do you think Nick will give you a ride home?" Demi inquired, concern in her gaze.

Warmth echoed in Miley's heart, and she felt gratitude rush through her. "You can go do your own thing. I'll fill you in on what happens," she promised.

Demi smiled back and leaned forward to hug Miley. "Alright then. Call me if you need rescuing."

"Will do."

Miley stepped out of the car, still feeling the warmth of Demi's embrace, and took a deep breath, composing herself. She walked towards Nick's house, turning back to wave at Demi, who grinned at her, mouthing 'good luck.' Then, Demi started the car and drove out of sight. Miley turned back towards Nick's house with a heavy heart and quickened her pace.

She waited at the door, freaking out over whether to knock or to ring the doorbell.

Seriously. Of _all the things_ that she could focus on, she focused on whether to ring the doorbell or to knock the door. _Stupid._

Suddenly, the door opened, talking Miley by surprise. She stumbled back, but strong arms caught her steadily. Her heart raced as she peered to see Nick. Her face flamed, and she let him help her. "Thanks," she murmured, feeling herself grow hot with embarrassment. Nick squinted at her, as if he couldn't believe she was actually there. Miley took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.

"Hey, Miley," Nick said warmly. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but... why were you just standing here?"

Miley blushed. "I wasn't sure whether to knock or to ring the doorbell, so..." She shrugged helplessly. "Here I am."

Nick laughed. "That's so _Miley_ of you." Then, he blushed, as if he couldn't believe he had said that aloud.

Miley shrugged, letting a small smile grace her lips. "Well, it's a good thing I'm Miley, right?" she joked.

"Of course." Nick's eyes glowed as they landed on her, and Miley felt herself grow warm, which had nothing to do with embarrassment this time. It was because of _Nick._ He was staring at her like he had all those years ago... but this time... the look was _deeper,_ more intent. Different yet still the same. "Come on in, Miley," he said, smiling. Then, he turned shy. "Unless, of course, you don't want to—then I completely understand. I mean—"

"God, way to ramble, Nick," Miley laughed. He blushed because he was Nick, and that was just what he did.

She entered the room, and he walked in after her, closing the door behind them. She grabbed his hand and walked straight to his room, blushing that she had remembered where it was. He seemed surprised yet pleased all the same. She sat down on his bed, and he did, too. He smiled at her shyly. "So, what're you doing here?" he murmured huskily.

Miley blushed again. Wow, she sure was on a roll. No one else could make her blush so much. "I..." She grew flustered.

"It's okay," he said patiently. "Take your time. We have all the time in the world." He lay down on the bed lazily, stretching out as if to prove his point.

Miley remained sitting, and she bit her lip. "I... Is it true that Liam told you to kiss me?" she blurted out.

 _Wow, Miley, way to be awkward._

Miley felt like growling. _Shut up, self-conscience!_

Nick froze from his relaxed position. Then, he got up and sat up, facing her. "What?"

"I mean—" Miley trailed off awkwardly.

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah..." Nick closed his eyes for a brief heartbeat. "Yeah, it's true. I mean..." Nick took a deep breath. "I mean, maybe not like that. He just said that if I wanted to kiss you, he wouldn't mind. He wanted to know..." Nick trembled now, as if the mere thought had done wonders to him. "And ever since he put that thought in my mind..." Nick trailed off.

Miley watched him. "I understand... And that joke you made the other day... That wasn't a joke... was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Nick said softly.

Miley's heart raced. "You... want to kiss me?" She struggled to say the words.

Nick met her eyes. His eyes were deep and dark and full of _love._ Her heart ached at the sight, and all of her emotions came tumbling out. Miley felt like laughing and crying and screaming all at once, but she didn't. The one thing that she had valued from Disney—the ability to hide her emotions. Or... at least to not break down when she felt like it. She _had_ to. Had to become strong. Or Disney would break her apart and make her who they wanted her to be.

And she would do anything to stop that. She didn't want someone, say Nick, to fall in love with Disney's version of her.

"You're everything I've always wanted," Nick whispered, voice ragged and raw and utterly _real._ "I dream about you every single night..." His words were so romantic, and Miley remembered the days when she had complained about his cheesiness. She had secretly loved it—and he knew that, too. "I missed you so much. Missed you so much as a friend and then so much more."

"Nick—"

"I don't understand how one person— _you_ —can invoke so much pain and love and _everything_ in me." Nick met her eyes. "The mention of your name... that alone sends shivers coursing down my spine. I keep wishing that I could've redone 2006 and everything else, so you would be here with me. And then... at parties and premieres and stuff... I can't talk my eyes off of you."

Miley felt her eyes fill with tears. She wasn't sure if they were happy tears or sad. Or maybe something in between. Or maybe just full blown hysteria at its purest form.

"I'm in love with you, Miley," he said softly. "It's as simple as that. I was so scared to say it to you the first time, and I always wanted to say it. You were always so disappointed in me when I didn't. I remember seeing the hope in your eyes fade into disappointment. That would haunt me... but I was so scared. I was scared of loving you... and then, I lost you. And that scared me more."

Tears streaked down Miley's face as she watched him pour out his heart and soul to her.

"I know if you gave me another chance," Nick whispered, "you wouldn't regret it. I would do everything to make you feel like you were the only one, and I wouldn't break all those promises. I wouldn't make you feel small." Nick's eyes glittered fiercely with passion and tears. "You broke down my walls... and that scared me so much. But it thrilled me. How could somebody do that?"

Nick stroked her cheek delicately, and Miley shivered at his touch. "You were so hesitant to let me in the second time, but you did. And I was so happy to make you smile..." Nick shook his head, and Miley wondered if memories were crashing through his head, too. "But I would never kiss you unless you wanted me to. I could never force you to do something like that."

"And now?" Miley whispered, voice ragged.

"I'm not going to kiss you until you ask me to," Nick breathed.

"What if I want you to kiss me right now?" Miley challenged, but she couldn't stop her voice from quivering.

Nick shook his head. "You're not ready. I can see it in your eyes, Mi."

Miley locked eyes with him. Then, he reached out but hesitated. Then, he drew back, gaze conflicted. Miley sighed. She wished he hadn't changed his mind. She needed someone to hold her and make her feel safe. Once upon a time, she would resent touch, but he had shown her that you should embrace touch. Then, he seemed to realize what she was thinking because he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her gently, uncertainly.

Miley leaned into him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Miley bit her lip. Was it bad that she _wanted_ to kiss him? And not just because she wanted to prove a point? Miley looked up at Nick just to see that familiar sparkle dance in his eyes. He shot her a questioning look, and Miley took a deep breath. She wanted to say a billion things all at once, but the words seemed to get clogged up in her throat. So instead the best she came up with was: "You're a good friend, Nick."

But Nick smiled. "I learned from the best."

Miley curled up his chest, smiling. Nick had a somewhat similar build to Liam, and the familiarity sent shivers coursing down her spine. There was nothing really romantic about him holding her, she thought. They were just two people drawing comfort from each other—no, two _friends_ drawing comfort from each other. Nick was familiar to Miley. Of _course_ she would feel safe with him.

"Nick?"

"Yes, angel?"

"You know I meant what I said when I told you that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you."

Nick smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know." His gaze burned. "And if _you're_ ever in trouble, I'll _always_ be there for you. And, for the record..." He tilted his head in a thoughtful sort of way. He smiled at her, and his face flushed a bit. Miley smiled back, perfectly content in his arms. "And for the record, you've always been there for me, whether you knew it or not." His smile turned light. "Thank you." A teasing smile lit up his face. "Angel."

Miley hummed, the sound reverberating in her throat. "Don't call me angel," she chastised.

His smile turned wistful. "But you're my angel. You saved me." He paused. "How about I settle for 'Mi' then?"

Miley grinned. "I like that one much better."

* * *

 **QotD: Do you play Transformice? (If so, what's your favorite thing about it?)**

 **#Survivor**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Don't hate me too much! Sorry, no Niley kiss. I built this chapter thinking that I would put in a Niley kiss, but... things obviously didn't turn out that way. Why, pray tell? Because I think that it's way too early for a kiss. Um, I think. I spent a long time thinking about what to do... Also, I did an entire Miley POV chapter. Um, I don't even know how. I just kept writing, I guess.  
**

 **But what a sucky ending for this chapter. I didn't know what to put with 'Heavy' by Linkin Park ft. Kiiara ringing in my ears. X-)**

 **For Jemi shippers, I'll try to slip some in. I actually wanted to put some in this chapter, but that didn't happen... I'll try my best.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	27. February 24th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - February 24th, 2017**

* * *

 **"I'm holding on.** **Why is everything so heavy?** **Holding on t** **o so much more than I can carry.** **I keep dragging around what's bringing me down.** **If I just let go, I'd be set free." - Excerpt from _Heavy,_ Linkin Park ft. Kiiara  
**

* * *

Miley opened her eyes, feeling warm arms wrapped around her.

Her first thought was: _Liam, you're so sweet._ Her second thought was the complete opposite. It went something along the lines of _WHAT?!_

Miley felt her heart race as she recognized her surroundings. No, no, no. She glanced up to see Nick Freaking Jonas with his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Crap. How the hell had she fallen _asleep_ at Nick's place? And he was such a gentleman taking off her shoes, which were somewhere in the room. He had taken off her sweater and left her in a white t-shirt and jeans.

It wasn't that comfortable in jeans, but that was alright.

She had freaking _slept with Nick Jonas._ NO. _Not_ in _that_ version. This had been perfectly innocent... But hell, how had she fallen asleep? Nick shifted a little in his sleep, but his arms remained wrapped around her. Miley also realized that he was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. His muscles were extremely defined in his shirt, and she could feel the strength of his arms.

Miley said something like, "Ugghhhhhhhhhhh."

"Breathe, Mi, _breathe."_

Miley nearly leapt out of her skin. "Nick, you scared me to _death!"_

He chuckled, and she caught a glimpse of deep brown for eyes. "I just woke up. I heard your heart racing." Did she seriously need another reminder about how close they were? "So _breathe._ We wouldn't want you to hyperventilate." How could he not be freaking out? "Shh, Miley, your heart rate is not slowing." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "If anything, it's quickening."

"I didn't realize you were Master of Obvious."

He chuckled. "Am I having such an effect on you?" he teased.

 _Yes._ But she couldn't say _that._ "No," she said grumpily. "I'm kind of just thinking about how much trouble I'm going to be in."

Nick's teasing mood dropped all at once, and sadness sparkled on his features though he did his best to hide it. "Oh." His disappointment was evident, and Miley frowned, knowing how much he wished that it had been real, _intentional._ Not just something that had happened by accident. Miley watched him carefully, and Nick smiled at her weakly. It was _fake._ Miley always hated it when people did that.

But not with Nick. He had best intentions at heart. He felt like he was protecting _her._

"So, are you hungry?" he asked with a smile. "I could cook something..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Miley laughed. "As if I'm letting you in the kitchen!"

"It's _my_ kitchen," Nick protested.

Miley shook her head absentmindedly as a fresh memory spun through her mind. Then, she realized that they were still in bed. Together. With barely an inch between them. Miley hastily eased herself off the bed, shuffling carefully around the room. Then, her gaze landed on her sweater, which was neatly folded. How utterly chivalrous. How utterly _Nick._

Nick ran a hand through his curls. "I'll just change outside," he mumbled as he grabbed some clothes from his closet.

Miley smiled and pulled on her t-shirt. She pulled on her shoes and quickly gave her appearance a brief appraisal. Satisfied, Miley waltzed out the door and headed to the bathroom. She smiled as she saw a little toothbrush with a small handwritten note attached: _Dream, dream, dream._ Miley grinned at the reference to her song _Dream._ Then, she picked up the toothbrush.

After brushing her teeth, Miley finished up in the bathroom and headed into Nick's kitchen. She found a pan and placed it on the stove. She set the burner and put some oil into the pan. Then, she opened his ginormous refrigerator and picked out some eggs before cracking them open and letting them drip into the pan. They sizzled as they cooked, and Miley found some bacon.

She wouldn't be eating _that_ (vegan), but if she remembered correctly, Nick always loved bacon.

Miley wasn't sure how much Nick ate, so she dumped every strip of bacon into the pan. Miley set the table while simultaneously made sure the food didn't burn. She made some pancakes—from scratch—too, and some toast. When she finished cooking the food, she placed it on places and searched his cupboards for maple syrup. She got a few glasses and filled them with milk and orange juice.

"Something smells good in here."

Miley turned to see Nick, cleanly shaven and well-dressed, in all his glory. She smiled at him, the smile relaxing on her face. He headed towards her and took a seat, grinning. "It better," Miley joked, "since I spent the better part of the morning slaving away to make this."

Nick grinned. "By 'better part of the morning,' I'll assume you mean, like, ten minutes."

Miley stuck her tongue out at him. "It was _more_ than ten minutes."

"Fine, eleven," Nick said, raising his hands in defeat. Miley crossed her arms. Miley got some toast and took a bite of it. Nick raised a brow at her before grabbing some pancakes. He slathered them with maple syrup before cutting them into fours. He picked up a fork and began to eat the first pancake. He scooped some eggs and bacon into his plate, too. Syrup leaked onto some of the bacon. Nick still ate it. Gross.

Miley pushed her plate of toast away. "And there goes my appetite."

Nick turned to her with a rueful grin. "You're already paper thin—why do you _insist_ on starving yourself?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "It's _your_ fault for ruining my appetite." She made a face. "Who eats bacon with _maple syrup?_ It's unnatural." Nick grinned. Then, as if to prove a point, he slathered a second strip of bacon with maple syrup. Then, he picked up a forkful and ate it. Miley made a face as Nick chewed with a smile on his face. "That's gross, Nick! Who does that?!"

Nick swallowed, shooting her a lopsided grin. "You're looking at him." His gaze turned thoughtful. "Though I'm sure Joe would be game."

"Ugh!" Miley groaned, shaking her head. Suddenly, there was a vicious knock of the door. Miley shot Nick a confused look, and he only shrugged back before digging into his breakfast. Miley frowned and stood up, heading towards the door. The knocking had turned to obvious pounding, and Miley grimaced. Was Nick expecting anyone? No, he wasn't sure who it was. Miley opened the door—

"Demi?!"

Demi stormed in. Then, a look of surprise flashed on her face. _"Miley?"_

"What're you doing here?!" both girls said simultaneously.

Miley watched as Demi stormed through the house into the kitchen. Miley followed meekly. Demi sat down in a chair, grabbed a plate, and scraped some pancakes and bacon on her plate. Then, she scooped up some eggs, too. Hesitantly, Miley took a seat. She exchanged a worried look with Nick before turning back to her Demi, whose face was like thunder.

Demi stabbed a pancake with a fork.

"Woah, Dems, what did the pancake ever do to you?" Miley said, slightly alarmed.

Demi stopped mid-bite. Then, she chewed furiously and swallowed. She grabbed a glass of milk and drank thirstily from it. Then, Demi sighed. "Damn it, Miley. You have no idea how much trouble you're in." Miley's stomach plummeted to her toes. Oh. _This._ "Liam called me like a million times to see if I knew where you were, but I didn't." There went _that_ excuse. "And then, he was _this close_ to calling the police, but I said—"

"—wait," Nick interrupted. "Why would Liam call _you_ in the first place?"

Demi shot a deathly glare at Miley and Nick. "Guess who _happened_ to turn off their phone?" Her accusing glare landed on Miley.

Miley frowned before pulling her phone out of her pocket. It wasn't off, it was—oh. Silent. "My phone wasn't off," Miley defended. "It was just on silent..."

"Same difference!" Demi thundered. Then, Demi balked. "What were you doing at— _oh my god."_

"We didn't _do_ anything," Miley said uncomfortably. "I was just hanging out at his place, and it was getting late, I guess, so we fell asleep..." Demi expression ranged from rage to shock to something Miley didn't even recognize—something she was sure she would never want to recognize ever again. "And... that's why _I'm_ here," Miley said, trying to shake off her flustered expression.

"And you didn't think to call _Liam?"_ Demi said icily. "Or me?"

"She was a bit preoccupied," Nick defended, and Miley felt a wave of gratitude wash through her. "So _of course_ she wouldn't be thinking rationally." Nick shot Miley an apologetic look, but Miley brushed it off with a slight smile. Demi spluttered, but Nick continued to speak. "Demi, think back and picture yourself in Miley's position. And tell the truth—how would _you_ deal with it?"

Demi sighed. "Sorry. I just—I was worried. And so was Liam." Then, Demi glared accusingly again. "And why didn't you tell me _Noah_ was around?"

Miley blushed. "It didn't come up?"

Demi smacked her on the arm. "I want to meet your little sister!"

"Wait..." Nick's dark gaze narrowed as he met Miley's eyes. "Noah's here?" A smile broke out on Miley's face as she nodded. It didn't take much for Miley to smile, it sort of came automatically to her—especially when her younger sister Noah was involved. A smile tugged at Nick's lips. "That's awesome!" Nick exclaimed happily, and Miley felt herself smiling so wide she was sure her mouth was stuck that way.

"She's having a concert around here," Miley said eagerly. "She wanted me to open up for her, so I said yes." Miley felt a smile spread across her face. At the rate she was going, she would _never_ be able to stop smiling. Miley tried to tone down her excitement but failed. "I was going to spend the day with her tomorrow... but I _suppose_ you guys can tag along."

Nick grinned. "Nah, you guys can do your thing."

Demi nodded eagerly. "After that day, you can bring her over to my place."

"That sounds awesome," Miley said, beaming. Then, Miley remembered herself. "Well, I'd better call Liam—so he won't worry."

Demi flashed her a warm smile. "You go do that. Take all the time you need."

Miley smiled gratefully at Demi before exiting the room.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"I still can't believe you slept with _Miley."_

Nick blushed. "I didn't _sleep_ with her. Not in _that_ sense. It was perfectly innocent."

Demi smiled. "Did you guys kiss?"

Nick paused. _He_ had stopped them from doing any kissing. Nick wasn't sure if he regretted it or not... but he wouldn't want Miley to kiss him and then regret it immediately. No, he had definitely made the right choice... But Nick remembered the hope and nervousness in her eyes—the exact same look she had in her eyes when he had first kissed her.

He remembered being so nervous on the whole thing before finally mustering up the courage to lean forward and lightly press his lips against hers. She had, much to his delight, responded. Her mouth had tasted so sweet and pure with his, and though the kiss didn't last long, it was sweet and flawless and _incredible._ Nick remembered all of his fear slipping away.

Nick remembered he was still with Demi. "No, we didn't," he admitted.

Demi pursed her lips. "Why not? You've got the green light, lover boy."

Nick blushed again. "It's not time yet."

"Then when?" Demi demanded. _"When_ will it be time? When Miley's married to Liam, and you're left in the dust?"

"Of course not, don't be ludicrous," Nick scoffed. He tilted his head as he shoveled some egg into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before sighing. "I don't know... She... she—I feel like she _wanted_ me to kiss her... but I..." Nick took a deep breath, trying to ignore the regret pooling in his stomach. "I told her no." Demi's jaw dropped. "I told her no," he repeated in a soft murmur.

 _"YOU REJECTED THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?!"_

"Demi, could you keep it _down?"_ Nick hissed. "She's just in the other room."

Demi rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Oh please. Miley _already_ knows what we're talking about, so there's no point in pretending. But oh my God... Nick, why would you do something like that? Unless..." Demi's eyes narrowed like they did when she was thinking. "Unless you have ulterior motives? Unless you want to hold off the kiss to tempt her a bit more until she breaks—"

"No, of _course_ not," Nick hissed. "I wouldn't do that to her—I just..."

Demi shook her head. "No, of course you wouldn't. You're a good guy—you and your brother..."

Nick closed his eyes for a brief heartbeat, trying to shake the image of Miley out of his head, but he remained unsuccessful. There she was, in his mind's eye, glowing and shining and burning like the shooting star she was. She looked so determined and confident and so _sure_ of herself. He felt so proud of her, even if it was just an image. He had seen her like that in real life.

He _loved_ that look on her face.

Nick turned towards Demi. "What would _you_ do? If you were in this kind of situation."

Demi paused, gaze thoughtful. Then, she grumbled sullenly, "I hate it when you're right."

Nick smiled softly before drinking some orange juice. Then, he leaned forward and gave Demi a little one-armed hug. "I wasn't going to rub it in your face," he reassured her, and Demi smiled, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Nick grinned. "Miley's a really good cook, you know? She used to _really_ suck at it," he added ruefully, feeling memories pour through him.

Demi laughed. "At least it was edible. And if that counts as 'sucking,' what's yours? Thrown out in the trash at first glance?"

Nick stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm a _guy."_

"That's not an excuse."

"Eh, I'll leave the cooking to Mi," Nick said with a shrug. "Why bother when you already have someone who can cook something delicious? Of course"—Nick smirked—"when it comes to bacon, it's pretty much edible whatever you do." He shook his head sympathetically. "Too bad Miley's a vegan—I mean, that's _great_ —but then she doesn't eat stuff like bacon."

Demi stuck her tongue out. "Stop saying 'bacon.' It might be the name of your song, but that doesn't mean you can abuse the word."

He huffed. "I'm very sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

Nick ran a hand through his curls. "Demi..?"

"I know what you're thinking," Demi said seriously. "And Nick, don't do another elaborate scheme that'll scare Miley away. Give her something simple... though I'm probably not the best person to give advice to you." Demi shrugged, her eyes dark and revealing nothing. "Miley is Miley, and I think you'd have a very good chance with her if you did it right."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What's your definition of 'right'?"

"Don't screw it up."

* * *

 **QotD: What is the most inspirational song you've ever heard?**

 **#The Climb by MC (even after all these years)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I did _not_ like writing this chapter AT ALL, but I pushed myself to write, and this is the outcome. I wanted to add some Noah Cyrus in this, but... that wouldn't have worked out. But don't worry! I'll have all the sisterly fluff saved for the next chapter! And why, oh why, didn't I include some Jemi? Yeah, well, I'll have to remind myself to do that.  
**

 **Also, guess who's listening to 'The Climb' while writing this? #ThisGurl**

 **Fun fact: When I say 'I don't care' to people, I actually _do_ care, just not enough to do anything about it. If they want me to change, I _will_ care about their verdict, just not enough to change myself. Capisci? Also, I don't understand why people have to judge people all the time. Is it because you want to make yourself feel better about yourself? If it doesn't affect _your personal_ _life,_ then why bother?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	28. February 25th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - February 25th, 2017**

* * *

 **"I learned from you that I do not crumble,** **I learned that strength is something you choose.** **All of the reasons to keep on believin'. T** **here's no question, that's a lesson.** **I learned from you." - Excerpt from _I Learned From You,_ Miley Cyrus & Billy Ray Cyrus**

* * *

"Miley!"

"Noah!"

Miley threw her arms around her little sister, grinning. "I missed you so much!" Miley exclaimed. Then, Miley grinned lopsidedly. "Never mind the fact that I just saw you the other day," Miley added with a rueful smile before tackling her sister back into a deadly embrace. Noah leaned into the hug, and Miley felt joy sweep through her. She really _had_ missed her sister. They would have to spend more time together in the future.

"I missed you more!" Noah murmured, eyes bright. "And I can't _wait_ to spend this day together!"

"Me, too, Noah, me, too," Miley laughed vivaciously.

They were at Miley's house. Miley was wearing a casual t-shirt that was promoting Noah's music and a pair of faded blue shorts. She wore boots that went up a few inches higher than her ankles, and her hair was down and curled. Miley only wore a light coating of lip gloss for make up, and around Miley's neck was a nazar. The necklace that looked a bit like an eye felt good and right around her neck.

Noah was wearing a t-shirt that read 'FREEDOM' in spiky caps and a pair of black skinny jeans. Noah wore black Converse, and her hair was swept up in a utilitarian ponytail. A few bangles and bracelets were curled around Noah's wrists, and Miley's younger sister's face was make up free, letting her inner beauty shine through. Noah's blue eyes were bright and excited.

Miley linked her arm through Noah's. "Ready?"

Noah beamed. "Totally!"

They headed towards Miley's car. Miley slipped into the driver's seat, and Noah rode shotgun. Miley cranked up the radio, and a happy smile burst out on her face as Noah's song 'Make Me (Cry)' blasted. As they drove along, both girls sang along to the song, laughing and smiling and exchanging secret smirks in between. Already the day was off to a brilliant start.

Miley parked outside a cafe and linked arms with Noah. Both girls laughed as they waltzed in dramatically. The door swung open, and everyone turned towards them. Miley winked at Noah, and they took a seat. Miley flipped through the menu. "What do you want to order, Noah?" Noah picked up a menu, gaze thoughtful. Miley bit her lip. All of them looked delicious.

"How about the Strawberry Kiwi Delight?" Noah mused. "Or the Chocolate Vanilla Smoothie?"

Miley grinned. "Hmm... Both of them sound delicious."

"Then we'll get both," Noah declared. She waved a waiter over. "We would like two Strawberry Kiwi Delights and two Chocolate Vanilla Smoothies."

"Will that be all, Miss Cyrus?" the waiter murmured in a low voice.

"For now," Noah said with a thoughtful expression. "We might want to order some other things."

The waiter went off, and Miley high-fived Noah. "Look at you _go,_ sister! You're simply unstoppable, aren't you?"

Noah grinned. "I'm sure I have my moments." Miley exchanged a grin with Noah as their drinks arrived. Miley grinned. They looked absolutely delicious, almost too flawless to drink. Miley took the Strawberry Kiwi Delight first. She took a sip and let out a whistle. Noah quickly grabbed the other Delight and took a draught. "Gosh, this is good," Noah mused.

"It's heaven in a glass," Miley sighed contentedly.

"No kidding," Noah whistled.

Miley tilted her head to the side and saw people snapping furious pictures of them. They were bound to end up on the cover of a magazine or something, but Miley didn't care. She was spending time with her sister, and that was all that mattered. Miley smiled at her sister, but her smile faded as she saw Noah looking very... _perplexed._ "What's wrong, Noah?"

"Is it just me, or is that Demi Lovato with Nick Jonas over there in the corner?" Noah hissed.

Miley froze and turned. Sure enough, she saw her friends. Miley pursed her lips and turned back to Noah, blushing furiously. "I don't understand why they're here," she murmured in a low voice. Noah chuckled, and Miley, through her peripheral vision, felt Nick's gaze burn onto her back. "God, they're such stalkers," she teased as she took another sip of her Strawberry Kiwi Delight.

Noah grinned. "I know, right?"

"I told Demi that we'd be by her place after today, kiddo," Miley added quickly, since they were on the subject.

Noah's gaze brightened. "That would be very cool," she murmured almost secretively. Then, Noah grinned again, her bright and spontaneous attitude making Miley smile. "So..." She nudged Miley in the ribs. Miley tried to ignore the sensation of 'impending doom' ringing in her chest. "What's going on with you and _Nick?"_ Noah teased, clearly enjoying this.

"What?" Miley shot a quick glance at Nick and Demi, who were in a deep conversation. "Nothing!"

"Uh huh." Noah leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "I've heard the news, Miles."

"Yeah, well—" Miley stopped short. "Demi put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Huh?" Noah looked confused. "No, she didn't." Miley relaxed a little, and Noah grinned. "But I'm curious. If you were forever with Liam, you would've dumped Nick to the curb when he first sang that song. But..." Noah pulled out her phone and showed Miley Nick's Instagram, which had the picture of Miley and Demi with Nick's dog Elvis. "Clearly, you haven't..." Noah smiled mysteriously.

Miley laughed awkwardly. "Um... Yeah, I haven't just 'dumped him to the curb.'" Then, a smile brightened up Miley's face. She pulled out her phone and put it on a selfie stick. She grinned and headed over to her sister's side. Miley grinned. "Smile for the camera!" Noah grinned, holding up two fingers in a 'peace' sign. Miley winked and took the picture. Miley grinned and took her phone out. "Alright. Check my Instagram."

Noah grinned and checked. "And 'like'! _Love hanging with #noahcyrus, y'all. Too bad you can't all have her._ "

"Yes, that's exactly what I wrote," Miley announced, grinning.

"Demi and Nick commented," Noah observed.

Miley checked. Demi had put down _#sistergoals,_ and Nick had written _it's so like you to ditch us for your sister._ Miley grinned at that. "They're watching us, aren't they?"

Noah chuckled. "I'm not sure it's _us_ they're watching, Miles."

"Ha ha, very funny." Miley blushed, embarrassed.

"I like Nick better than Liam," Noah mused, and Miley's head shot up. Noah flashed her an apologetic look. "Don't get me wrong—Liam's great—but I just know Nick better... through Frankie. Not that I talk that much to Frankie anymore... But still... You have no idea how many reporters have been bombarding me about you and Liam and Nick. It's exhausting, really."

"Sorry about that," Miley murmured.

"They also want us to do a duet," Noah added.

Miley smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe, after all of this craziness is over..." Noah's smile brightened, and Miley fiddled with her drink a little. She looked up to meet Noah's unnervingly blue eyes. Maybe that's what everyone meant when they said that her eyes were so clear and disconcerting... Maybe the Cyrus girls just had that kind of effect. "Hey, you wanna head over to the studio? We could jam on some old favorites."

Noah grinned. "Totally! Can we go right now?"

Miley grinned and got up. She grinned at Noah's enthusiasm. She linked arms with her sister. "Excited much?" she teased.

Noah grinned. "You know what they say: the apple doesn't fall from the other apple."

"No one says that."

"Yeah, well, they should, but you're my sister, so I can say that."

Miley grinned. "Yes, you're my sister, and I'm so glad you're my sister."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Nick. Nick! _Nick!_ _NICK!"_

Nick's head shot up. "What?" He glanced at Demi. "Were you saying something?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't," she said sarcastically. "I only said your name about five million times, but who cares anyway, right?"

He blushed as he watched Miley leave with Noah. He remembered the bright smile on Miley's face. He grinned. Miley and Noah. Noah and Miley. What a pair. They both resembled each other in their looks, but what drew them to him was their eyes. Their piercing eyes were exactly the same. What he would do to be Noah right about now... Except, that would just be weird... Forget he said that.

"Nick, I can tell you aren't listening to me."

Nick turned back to Demi, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Demi shook her head absentmindedly. "I just don't know what to do with you." She tilted her head a little, letting her long raven locks swarm gently around her. Her sharp eyes sought out his, burning into his. "They look similar, don't they?" Demi mused. It was obvious who she was talking about. "They look so similar, but you could tell immediately one from the other."

Nick nodded. "Wait another year or two, and I'm sure it'll be harder to tell... or the other way around."

Demi got up, and a smile lit up her face. "Well, I have... a date with Joe." Demi crossed her arms, as if she was daring him to contradict her, but he didn't say anything. She humphed, satisfied, and slung her purse over a shoulder. "I'll see you around, Nick, okay?" He nodded and stepped out of his chair to hug her. He watched as Demi left the cafe in a hurried fashion. She sure was excited to see Joe.

Nick ran a hand through his head of curls. A swarm of fans noticed that Demi was gone and targeted him. He waved and took a few pictures with them. One fan with bright electric-blue hair shouted, "Is it true Miley's done with you?" The fan had to yell to be heard above the noise. Nick chuckled as he heard cameras flashing all around him. The crowd continued to buzz.

"I would hope not," Nick called back. "We're good friends—me and Miley. We hang out all the time."

A different fan with a pixie cut inquired, "Did she dump Liam?"

"No, Miley did _not_ dump Liam," Nick said, scratching the back of his neck. "To the best of my knowledge, that is. But, if you remember, Miley was here earlier"—screams erupted in the cafe at his words—"and she was hanging out with her little sister Noah Cyrus!" Whispers of Miley and Noah exploded in the room. "So do us _all_ a favorite and go check Noah out!"

"I don't think there's a 'Noah Cyrus' at the supermarket, Nick."

Nick turned to see Miley standing at the doorway, arms crossed. Noah was beside her, smirking. Nick blushed. Noah laughed and said, "We were going to get something for Liam, but..." Miley exchanged a brief glance with Noah before turning to Nick. Nick blushed tomato-red. "But thanks for telling people about me," Noah added gratefully, holding up two fingers in a peace sign in the air.

Miley grinned. "Come on, Noah. We'll get something for Liam next time."

The two exited the cafe, and Nick grinned. They were so protective over one another. Hand in hand, the Cyrus sisters dashed out of the cafe in surprising speed. Nick saluted his crowd and ran out after them. He saw them getting in Miley's car, and he dashed after them. He had walked to the cafe (jogged, actually) and didn't have a car with him now. He saw Miley catch his eye. She groaned.

He knocked on the car. "Let me in?" he begged.

Miley crossed her arm. "Nick, you're not supposed to be here."

He shook his head pleadingly. _"Please,_ Mi."

Noah laughed. "Just let him, Miles. Or else he's just going to stop us from doing anything fun."

Miley sighed exaggeratedly but unlocked the car doors. Nick quickly hopped in, and before he even put on his seat belt, Miley drove off. Nick quickly put on his seat belt and watched Noah turn on the radio. The sisters sang at the top of their lungs, and Nick grinned. "I could record this all, you know?" he teased, putting on a tough facade.

Miley glared threateningly. "You wouldn't _dare!_ I'll—"

"—what?" Nick interrupted with a teasing grin. "Rip me apart and feed me to your dogs? Let's face it, Miley: you'd miss me too much."

"Ugh." Miley made a face. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Nick murmured. "Else I wouldn't be in this car."

Noah caught Nick's eyes. Then, Noah's gaze flicked from Miley to Nick. A mysterious smile rose on Noah's lips, and Nick blushed. 'Not you, too' he mouthed to her. 'Oh yes, me, too' she answered back, her mouth darting so fast he almost didn't catch the words. They arrived at some building that Nick didn't recognize. Miley parked, so Nick got out, as well.

"What is this place?" Nick said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Noah grinned. "It's a studio."

Miley smacked her sister's arm lightly. "You're supposed to make him guess!"

Noah laughed. "I'll remember next time."

Miley threw her head back and laughed, giving Noah a brief embrace before waltzing through the doors. Nick followed them, feeling a bit awkward at tagging along at this sisterly gathering. They arrived at a huge studio room. Nick brushed a hand against one of the control panels. "Sweet," Nick said, letting out a sharp whistle. He checked out the place, nodding. "I _like_ this studio."

Miley grinned. "It's nice."

Nick saw a set of guitars and picked one up, hanging the strap over his neck. He picked up a thumb pick, slipping it on. "You girls want to sing something?" Nick offered. "I could play." Both girls nodded eagerly as they grabbed a few microphones. Nick grinned. "How about... _7 Things?"_ he mused teasingly, strumming the first chord in the song: an 'E' chord.

Miley grinned. "I'm game if you are." She turned to Noah. "You?"

"Let's do it," Noah said with a smile.

"You guys _do_ remember the lyrics, right?" Nick made sure. They looked _extremely_ offended, and Nick was quick to add, "Forget I said that." Nick began strumming the chords. As the girls sang, Nick felt himself melt a little more. He also noted happily that when Miley sang the chorus about the 7 things she hated about him, she did it teasingly, like it was all a joke. Somehow, that made him feel better.

 _"The seven things I like about you! Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's! When we kiss, I'm hypnotized! You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy!"_ Noah and Miley sang, their eyes bright, and a burning fire of musical passion in their souls. _"Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright! I want to be with the one I know! And the seventh thing I like the most that you do: you make me love you."_ **(This song, in italics, is _7 Things,_ Miley Cyrus, so all credits about it go to Miley Cyrus, and this song is only used for constructive purposes to help the story flow. Thank you.)**

Nick strummed the final chord, grinning. He put the guitar down. "You guys sound _amazing!"_ he exclaimed truthfully, stepping forward to hug them.

Noah bowed exaggeratedly. "Well, I'm going to get some water." She left the room.

Nick turned to Miley, smiling. "Well, superstar, you should be getting back in the studio soon," he murmured, stepping closer. She smiled softly, and Nick reached forward and tucked some stray locks of her hair behind her ear. Her smile turned softer, and Nick lowered his head so that their noses were just barely brushing. "So I guess I can forgive you for doing that little stunt in Rio," he added.

She smacked him lightly on the arm, not breaking their eye contact. "That was years ago! How can you still be holding me against that?" Then, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Besides, you wrote _Wedding Bells_ and performed it for the entire world, so I say we're even," she countered, a slight smirk creeping onto her face. She looked confident and beautiful and _happy._

He smiled, chuckling. "Is that so?"

"Don't pretend you forgot," she warned.

He reached forward and touched her cheek, his fingers brushing gently against her smooth skin. Her eyes widened a little, and Nick leaned a little closer. There had to be less than an inch between their lips. He trembled and closed his eyes.

"The water here tastes— _OH MY GOD!"_ _  
_

Nick pulled back from Miley instinctively though losing the feel of her was shocking to him. He turned and saw Noah, whose face was burning in embarrassment and regret. In Noah's fingers was a glass of water, but the glass slipped from her fingers, crashing onto the floor. Pieces of glass exploded everywhere, and water splashed against the ground, gleaming and hungrily streaming across the floor.

Nick's face burned. Miley peeked at him, face flushing, before heading towards Noah, checking her sister for any injuries from the glass. When she was satisfied, Miley said, "I'm going to get some paper towels..." She glanced from Noah to Nick and back to Noah. "Don't step near or on the glass, okay?" she warned, concern lacing her features. Nick could only nod numbly.

As soon as Miley left, Noah started groaning. "You were about to kiss her, right? Ugh, oh _why_ did I have to walk in?!"

"It's fine, Noah," Nick said quickly. "Maybe it's just the universe's way to torture us," he said, trying to joke about it.

Noah shook her head miserably. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't—"

"—mean to, I know," Nick said. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to hide his frustration. "Don't blame yourself, don't lose sleep over this, Noah. I mean... Liam might've given me permission to be able to kiss her, but..." Nick sighed. "Maybe this is a sign. Maybe this is a sign I'm not meant to be with Miley, and she's not meant to be with me. We've almost kissed many times, and..." He sighed again.

Surprise flickered across Noah's face. "Really? Many times?"

Nick blushed. "Don't worry yourself over this."

Noah sighed. "Don't let her go, Nick. She needs someone like you in her life."

"I don't know, Noah," Nick said with a soft sigh. "I love her with everything in me... but she's not mine. She's Liam's. And I... Liam and I... we're actually on pretty good terms—at least, not fighting or arguing terms. Miley... she has her entire life spread out in front of her. I don't want to hold her back... I think there's a specialness between us, but maybe that's just all up in my head."

Noah shook her head. "You're only seeing two options. Miley with Liam or Miley with you. You're usually open. Why should your life be any different?"

"What other possibilities are there?" Nick inquired.

"I don't know," Noah admitted. "But I've known Miley long enough to know that she hates to admit it when she's wrong."

"Wrong about what? Liam? Not rejecting me when she first had the chance?"

"You didn't have a chance to get to know Miley after you two broke up. Now you do? So what are you going to do, Nick? Liam's not going to wait forever, and I know you aren't going to, either. It's been about a month. Miley doesn't want to choose. She knows whoever she chooses is going to hurt all three of you. If she chooses Liam, it's going to hurt you and her, because you both care about each other. It's going to hurt Liam because she's hurting. And vice versa."

"You just came," Nick accused. "How do you know so much? Besides, being friends with Miley... most of the time, I don't think we're friends. I think we're..." _Something more._ But he couldn't say _that._

"You know my sister more than anybody in the entire world. If you're not friends, what are you?"

* * *

 **QotD: What was the happiest day of your life?  
**

 **#My childhood. #You're pretty oblivious to real life turmoils, so you'd be a lot happier, I think (well, at least I was).**

* * *

 **A/N: CUE THE WISER-THAN-AGE CARD! Hey, it's Darky! I know, no Jemi yet. I'm planning some for the next chapter, though! And no Niley kiss! I tried to surprise you but probably FAILED. I didn't plan for Nick to actually be with MC and NC in the studio, but that's just how it turned out. This is me teasing you guys with hints and stuff about Niley.  
**

 **CHECK OUT MY NILEY VIDEOS. They're on my YT channel: VA darkwind. The first is a video about Niley for the song 'Crush' by David Archuleta. I got lazy and did that, so yeah... Ehh, maybe I'll make a full version of it. We'll see how this plays out. I'd actually be very open to creating SILS as a YT series thing. If I could find some people to say the lines, that is. It would be hard work, I know, but I'd actually want to do that. Any volunteers? This is just a little idea, not really sure if this would go anywhere. I hope it will though! The second is to the song 'Unexpectedly' by Jason Chen, about 30 something seconds or so.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	29. February 26th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - February 26th, 2017**

* * *

 **"We're making memories we can live for, m** **aking every night a night to remember.** **Take it to the future we'll be looking back saying that these are** **the best days of our lives." - Excerpt from _Snapshots,_ Megan Nicole  
**

* * *

"CYRUS, OPEN UP!"

Noah looked up and walked towards the door. She opened it and smiled at Demi. "Miley told me you would do things like this."

Surprise flickered across the 'Confident' singer's face before Demi quickly schooled her face into a cool expression. A polite and friendly smile relaxed on Demi's face, and Noah stepped to the side to let Demi in. Demi waltzed in, and Noah closed the door. "Speaking of the devil," Demi said conversationally, "where is she?" She raised a brow. "Not with Nick, right?"

"No," Noah denied. "Miley is with Liam. They're riding bikes or something." She shot a sharp look at Demi. "And don't call my sister a devil."

Demi shuddered. "God, you look like Miley when you do that—it's scary."

Noah grinned. Demi sure was easy to hang out with. She could tell why Demi and Miley were such great friends. Both girls had a natural charisma that made them seem so vibrant and vivacious. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, I think," Noah said with a small smile. She tucked some stray locks of hair behind an ear and looked at Demi. "So what brings you here anyway?"

"I wanted to grill Miley on what happened yesterday because you two only stayed at my house for like five minutes before you had to go because Liam supposedly called Miley," Demi said, her head tilted.

"You don't believe Miley?" Noah inquired.

"No, it just seems... Miley was _relieved."_ Demi nudged Noah in the ribs. "So... can _you_ tell me anything?"

Noah laughed, feeling bitterness rise in her throat. "I, um, might've walked into something." Demi's eyes bulged. "Miley and I—we sang _7 Things_ together while Nick played the guitar once we arrived at a studio. Then, I went to get some water... and when I came back..." Demi's eyes were wide with anticipation. Noah shook her head. "It looked like they were about to kiss or something..."

Demi smacked Noah in the arm. _"Noah!"_

 _"What?"_ Noah said defensively. "It wasn't _my_ fault..."

"No, not that," Demi said, groaning. "But I just... This is getting so complicated..." Demi frowned, gaze thoughtful as if she was contemplating her words. "Miley won't thank me for saying this—so I'm partially glad you're here because I'm not even sure if Miley would be telling me that—but I think that... that she belongs with Nick... You've seen it, too, haven't you?"

Noah nodded. She thought she knew what the older girl meant. The certain electricity in the room. Noah had felt the sparks between her sister and the Jonas brother, hence the reason why she had dropped her glass of water. She knew that Nick had mixed feelings about the whole thing but was sure of his feelings towards Miley... As for Miley, Noah's sister was _confused._

Hence why Miley was acting as if life was great, as if she had no problems whatsoever. But Noah supposed Miley pretended a lot.

"Miley loves Liam," Noah said, feeling the need to defend her sister.

Demi nodded. "No doubt about that. She would _die_ if they were both falling off cliffs, and she could only save one."

Noah laughed. "What's the chance _that's_ going to happen?"

"I don't know," Demi laughed. "But it's the same concept. Like between Scylla and Charybdis and that thing." Demi tilted her head thoughtfully. "When Miley finally decides, I swear the news is going to _explode._ Everyone's going to be talking about it—and if she chooses Nick..." Demi laughed softly, a rueful expression on her face. " _That_ would be something to remember." Demi turned to Noah. "Do you like Liam?"

"He's a good guy," Noah mumbled.

"You're not answering the question," Demi reminded her gently.

"I know," Noah muttered. "I just... I don't really know him, I guess. He's a good guy. He jokes a lot, and he makes Miley happy. And the way he watches Miley..." A slight smile shifted onto Noah's lips. "He looks at her like she's the only one..." She shrugged. "It's the same way Nick looks at her. And I can _see_ the way Miley acts around Liam. Her eyes light up, like the way they do when she's happy. But that happens around Nick, too, so I don't know."

"This is quite the dilemma," Demi muttered softly.

"No kidding," Noah said in a low voice. Then, Noah smiled. "We saw you at the cafe... But when we came back, you were gone. Only Nick was there."

Demi blushed, much to Noah's surprise and utter delight. "Yeah..." Demi murmured softly, a soft smile on her lips. "I was kind of with Joe... Joe Jonas." Noah's eyes widened. She remembered Miley talking about this a bit, but she hadn't thought that it was true... Now, Noah had no doubts. "We're... sort of maybe dating," Demi said with a smile. Noah stared in amazement. She had never seen Demi so flustered and happy.

"But... no one knows yet?" Noah said softly.

Demi grinned. "I... I have an interview today, actually. With Joe. We're planning on dropping the bomb then..."

Noah reached out and hugged Demi, shocking both of them with her actions. But Demi hugged her back, much to Noah's delight. "That's amazing, Demi!" It was surprising how natural and comfortable Noah felt with Demi. Demi wasn't a faker. She was _real_ and honest, much like Miley. Noah liked people like that, genuinely _decent_ people. The world seemed to be lacking in that category.

"Thanks, Cyrus," Demi said with a small smirk. "You're _exactly_ like your sister."

Noah smiled sheepishly. "I hope that's a good thing?"

"It's a _great_ thing," Demi said warmly. "So, Noah, tell me something you've never told anyone."

"Well, there was this one time when—wait, you can't tell, Miley, okay? But once, I was on her three wheeler..." Noah said with a small smile. Demi gasped in anticipation. "And I might've crashed it." Demi's shocked expression transformed into disbelief. "And I put it back in her garage and got away with it! And she never found out... She got it fixed, but she never suspected me."

"Oh my God!" Demi gaped.

"I know, right?"

"Tell me another!" Demi pleaded.

Noah felt a smile creep across her face. "Well, there was this other time..."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _"Radio, let me show you Lovato."_

The door swung open, and Joe grinned, happy to see Demi. He had called Nick earlier, and Nick had called Demi and let Joe know where his girlfriend was. And boy was it worth the half hour hassle. Demi was bright and beautiful, and a brilliant smile was lighting up her face. "Joe!" she squealed, stepping forward and embracing him. He closed his eyes as his arms curled perfectly around her waist.

He scooped her up in his arms, and she demanded he put her down. But he swung her around in a circle before kissing her. He felt like a teenager again. The feeling and rush was amazing. There was a discreet cough, and Joe put Demi down. He saw... a miniature version of Miley. He turned to Demi, who shot him one of those looks that said that she thought he was being stupid. It clicked. "You're Noah," Joe murmured softly. "You're Miley's sister." Awe traced his voice.

Noah smiled. "I am. And you're Nick's brother," she teased.

Joe grinned. "That I am. You guys weren't doing something, right? I could come back a different time..."

"No, it's fine," Noah said quickly. "I wanted to explore Miley's house anyway... And my sister should be home soon anyway."

Joe smiled and bumped fists with Noah as a thank-you. Then, he took Demi by the hand. They headed out the door after Demi hugged Noah good-bye. As they walked towards his car, Demi inquired, "So, what're we doing?" He grinned wickedly but said nothing. Demi punched his arm. "Tell me, Joe!" He shook his head resolutely. _"Joey,"_ she whined. _"Please? Pretty please?"_

He grinned. "Nice try. That didn't work years ago. What makes you think it's going to work right now?"

Demi pouted. "I was hoping you'd be nice."

"I suppose that was a pretty bad move, right?" he said with a smirk. They arrived at the car. Demi crossed her arms, refusing to get in. "Come on, Dem," he begged. "You're making me look kind of stupid." She raised a brow. Joe pulled her close to him, meeting her eyes. The anger in her eyes softened, and he smiled at her, knowing he had danced with danger and won. "Are you mad?"

Demi shook her head, smiling. "No, not mad. You're just you. Come on."

Joe smiled, relieved. They hopped in the car, and Joe began driving. He put in a random CD in the CD player and let it play. It song was _I Can Do Better_ by Avril Lavigne. Joe was surprised but not displeased. He hadn't heard this song in a while. Then, looking at the weird look at Demi's face, he quickly said, "This song doesn't have anything to do with our relationship."

Demi grinned. "I know," she said simply before leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

He continued driving until they arrived at a small secluded field. He took her hand and led her through the field and through a tangle of vines. Water was heard trickling, but Joe kept his eyes on Demi. Her mouth fell open, and he smiled. He squeezed her hand and turned towards their surroundings. The vivid green world around them seemed so utterly ethereal. A small waterfall flowed, the clear water cascading gracefully. Butterflies danced across the field, and flowers of all the colors swirled all around.

The blue sky was framed out overhead, and the trees provided plenty of shade. The sun's light danced in certain patches, making the grass there glitter and glow. Squirrels curled around in the trees, and the starlings and magpies squawked and chattered. The wind wove through the trees, making the leaves rustle in a sort of music. That, along with the trickling water, created a beautiful melody.

Demi gaped. "This place is _gorgeous,_ Joe," she breathed, stepping towards the waterfall. "This is incredible."

Joe smiled. "I got lost once... and I ended up here—and it made me think of you..."

Demi smiled as she turned to him. She pressed her lips against his cheek, her gaze haunting and magnetizing. She smiled and ran her fingers through the waterfall, letting the tendrils of water curl over her fingers. She shivered but didn't recoiled. She smiled and gestured for him to join her. He eagerly complied, running his fingers through the water like she was doing.

She intertwined their fingers in the water, and though the water was chilling, the warmth of her hand remained. The water was a shock to his system, but it made him feel more _alive_ than ever. No, it wasn't the water. It was _Demi._ It was because of her. He tilted his head towards her, smiling at her. She pulled their hands out of the water and wrapped his wet hand in her other hand, the dry one.

She shivered as his icy fingers penetrated her warm fingers, but a happy smile glowed on her face. "I wish this could be forever," she admitted.

"I wish that, too," he breathed, "more than anything."

She twisted her head towards him to kiss him. He smiled against her lips. She smiled. "That's a good thing we're forever, right?" he murmured.

Her eyes glowed. "Forever," she echoed, smiling.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"We have to go back sooner or later."

"I pick later," Demi argued.

"We can't," Joe murmured. "We have an interview."

Demi smiled wistfully. "Then let me have this moment." He smiled, and she buried her face into his powerful chest. She closed her eyes, relaxing herself. And then, regretfully, she had to come back to the world, also known as the cruel thing called reality. She looked up at Joe fleetingly, and he captured her gaze, captured her heart. She smiled. "Alright—but you have to promise to bring me back here."

Joe chuckled. "I _knew_ there would be something else. You wouldn't agree just like _that."_ He snapped his fingers at the last word.

Demi grinned. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You've made me the happiest man for the past few hours."

"Man?" Demi echoed. "Yeah right." She shoved him playfully. "More like boy."

Joe pouted. "You're mean." He smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

Hand in hand, they headed back through the meadow and to his car. They remained silent through the car ride, enjoying the playful breeze and the tranquility of the radio. She rested her chin lazily in the palm of her hand, a lazy smile floating onto her lips. She reached forward and took Joe's hand, interlacing their fingers. A smile crept across his face, and he drove with one hand.

They arrived at some lot number, and Demi smiled. _Time to make it official._ She decided to send a text to Miley, who was one of the selected few that knew about her and Joe: _interview._ That was all she had to write because Miley replied with a _yay! ;)_

Demi turned to Joe, feeling nervous. "You ready?" she asked him, even though really, she knew _he_ was. She was sure this was what she wanted... But this was a big thing. She had every right to be nervous. But it was the nervous sort of anticipation. Joe nodded at her, slipped his fingers through hers, and they walked in the room. The interviewer was sitting in a couch, fake smile on.

"Demi! Joe!"

Demi cringed. Why were all the interviewers she met with like this? They were all 'fake smiles' and 'overly-cheerful voice' and the whole shebang. But Demi was used to it. She smiled, waved, and stepped forward. She and Joe took a seat on the couch. With the camera on them, Demi flashed it a winning smile. "Hello"—Demi stole a peek at the interview's name tag—"Lissa."

"So," Lissa said brightly, "there has been a lot of speculation. People are very interested in you guys not just because of how hot you guys are or how talented you guys are but because of your closeness—your familiarity, if you will—with Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas." Lissa schooled her face into a thoughtful expression. "Demi, you're Miley's best friend, yes?"

"Yes," Demi said automatically. "We're great friends. We're always there for each other, we hang out all the time."

"And Joe," Lissa said, turning to the DNCE singer. "You're Nick's brother."

"Yes," Joe chuckled. "That seems about right."

"But the paparazzi caught you guys... So can you tell us anything about this?" Lissa said. She pointed at the TV screen beside them. There was a picture of Joe and Demi. Several more pictures flashed after that one. The first was a picture of them holding hands. The second was a picture of Joe kissing Demi on the cheek. The third was of them hugging. "So, are the rumors trumors?" Lissa inquired excitedly.

Demi smiled and laced her fingers with Joe. He squeezed back comfortingly. "Yes," Demi said with a smile. "We _are_ together."

Lissa squealed. "You hear that, everyone? Jemi is official!"

The rest of the interview was a blur. All Demi could remember was the feel of Joe's hand reassuring her throughout the whole thing. The only thing that got her attention was when Lissa said, "The return of Jemi is bound to spark more hope to fuel the fire for Niley." Demi had been startled, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. But as soon as the interview started, it was over, and they were back in Joe's car.

"Hey, Joe," Demi called as she strapped in her seat belt, "can we stop by Miley's? I want to see if she's there... And I want to see Noah, too."

Joe smiled. "Sure."

They got to Miley's place fairly quickly. Demi pulled out her key and jammed it in the keyhole. She stormed in and nearly ran into a baseball bat. Demi shrieked, stepping back and crashing into Joe. She stumbled but regained her balance. "Oh my God!" Noah cried out, her fingers still tightly wrapped around the bat. She dropped the bat. "I thought you were a murderer or something!"

Demi blushed. "Hi, Noah."

"Definitely Miley's sister," Joe joked.

Demi nudged him the ribs. Then, she turned to Noah. "Is your sister around?"

"Uh, no," Noah said, frowning slightly.

"Well, can I use your bathroom?" Demi inquired. Noah nodded, and Demi dashed out of the room. She quickly used the bathroom and washed her hands. Then, she hurried out of the bathroom, crashing in a dead end here and there. But she finally made it out and back into the room. She saw Miley kissing Liam gently on the cheek before Liam wandered off somewhere. Joe turned to Miley, nudging her in the ribs.

"So," Joe said conversationally, "you know your _sweet_ three wheeler?"

Miley nodded, smiling. "Yeah?"

"I heard a rumor that it was damaged or something," Joe said coolly. Miley raised a brow. "Well, a little birdie told me that someone by the name of 'Noah Cyrus' wrecked it—"

 _"NOAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Demi chuckled as she watched Miley chase after a terrified looking Noah. Demi waltzed in the room. "I can't believe you did that to Noah!"

Joe chuckled. "Well, she's in some serious trouble, isn't she?"

"Yes. Yes, she is. But I hope Miley doesn't rip her apart _too_ much. Noah still has a concert to do."

* * *

 **QotD: What is something you like/think is okay that all your other friends hate?  
**

 **#Twilight; I think that it's too cliche and a bit cheesy, but the writing is decent despite the crappy/cliched storyline. Still, I'd prefer _many, many, MANY_ books over that. #Vampire Academy.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Well, there you have it: Jemi! Haha, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I wanted to create a romantic Jemi moment, and I think I did okay... But I _did_ like the ending I wrote. Miley's not _literally_ going to kill Noah. Haha, but you get the gist, right? Woo! 29th chapter! Wow, I can't believe it's already the 29th chappie... And we got our first Noah POV. Plus a Joe POV and Demi POV. X-)  
**

 **Check out my Niley videos! YT: VA darkwind! Haha, give me some ideas for more Niley videos?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	30. February 27th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 - February 27th, 2017**

* * *

 **"'Cause you're the one that I want, you're the one that I need. Won't know how to move on if we don't do anything about tonight, about tonight, about tonight. Put our hearts on the line, there's no going back. Walk away with the words if we never ask. I hope I'm right about tonight." - Excerpt from _About Tonight,_ Megan Nicole & Ryan McCartan  
**

* * *

 _Is it me? What's it mean? Does he know what I'm feeling?_

Miley shook her head absentmindedly at Nick. "You're such a dork."

Nick grinned lopsidedly at her. They were currently in his house, and they were sitting on the carpet (cue awful couches reminder). Miley was leaning against the couch, limbs splayed out lazily, and Nick was lying on his back with his head on her lap. From another person's point of view, they could've been a couple. But they weren't. His touch warmed her up immediately, making her smile. "I'm a dork," Nick repeated, a lazy smile growing on his face. He turned to her. "So what does that make _you,_ pray tell?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "It makes me better than you," she teased.

Nick shot her an offended look. "Excuse _you?"_

"What?" Miley feigned innocence.

Nick grumbled sullenly and mumbled incoherently under his breath before relaxing lazily on her lap. Miley ran a few fingers through his unruly curls, a goofy smile forming on her lips. Nick closed his eyes, sighing contentedly, and Miley stifled her laughter. Then, Nick opened his eyes, smile teasing and natural. His eyes bore into hers intently, but Miley didn't break the stare.

"Today is Monday," Nick announced.

"What do you want? A prize?" Miley scoffed.

Nick huffed. "I'm just waiting for you to completely get rid of me—I know it'll be coming around."

Miley shook her head seriously. "I could never get rid of you," she murmured in a low voice. She blushed instantly as she realized she had spoken the words aloud. She blushed even _more_ when she realized that Nick was only teasing. But Nick only met her gaze back with the same intent stare, as if he was staring straight through her soul. She changed the subject. "Joe called earlier—I swear, I've _never_ heard him sound so excited."

Nick grinned, and Miley smiled back, relieved at the change of subject. "Yeah. He'll be good for Demi—and vice versa." He turned to Miley. "Does this mean you believe in miracles?"

"I don't know," Miley admitted softly. "I guess. Sure. Why not?"

Nick closed his eyes again. "It's nice relaxing, isn't it?"

Miley smiled, leaning back contentedly against the couch. "Yup."

Miley closed her eyes, bathing in contentment. She felt Nick's weight shift on her lap before it was gone entirely. Puzzled, she frowned but didn't open her eyes. She sat cross-legged now. Then, she felt Nick's calloused fingers wrap around her wrists. She smiled softly but kept her eyes closed. She shivered as she felt his warm breath wreathe around her. "Miley..." he murmured in a sing-song-y voice.

Miley opened one eye and took a sharp intake of breath. She hadn't expected him to be so close to her. "Yes?"

His eyelashes fluttered. "Are you hungry?"

Miley choked back her laughter. "Now I _know_ you're joking." She couldn't cross her arms as his fingers were still wrap firmly around her wrists. It seemed as if he had no intentions of letting go. "You _suck_ at the cooking thing." He pouted, and Miley couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her lips. "Sold-out tours, concerts in front of millions, talking to Joe, no problem. Cooking..? Crisis." Miley feinted horror.

Nick glared crossly. "How dare you."

Miley stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah. How dare I. Whatcha going to do 'bout it?"

Nick crossed his arms. "Fine. Starve. See if I care."

 _Is it real? Can he see my heart on the ceiling?_

Miley pulled him close into an embrace. "I'm sorry. You're a _great cook,"_ she teased, exaggerating the words and adding so much emphasis it made him crack up. He leaned into the hug, and Miley smiled softly. Then, she pulled back and got up. "You can cook. I'll just..." She contemplated her words. He raised a brow, and Miley grinned. "I'll just supervise you."

"Yeah right," Nick scoffed. He grinned. "By 'supervise,' I'm pretty sure you mean 'do it all by yourself as I stand there awkwardly.'"

Miley grinned. "What can I say? You can't cook."

Nick shook his head resolutely. "I'm cooking. And you..." Miley crossed her arms. _"You_ are not going to distract me in _any way,"_ he said in mock-warning.

Miley smirked. "If you didn't want me to distract you, you shouldn't have invited me in the first place."

"B-b-but—" he spluttered. "You're the one who _invited yourself!"_

"Pah." Miley waved it off. "What's the difference? You didn't kick me out."

Nick smiled in that soft way of his, and Miley looked him straight in the eyes. For a fleeting moment, she felt like time had stopped. But, like always, she had to come back to reality at some point and face the facts. Miley tore her gaze away from Nick's and headed towards his kitchen, putting a bounce in her step. She heard him chuckle as he followed her.

 _'Cause every word is a dare, every smile is a sting. Could it be that I care? This could change everything about..._

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

 _Tonight, do I lie? Should I say what I'm thinking?_

"Miley."

Miley turned, and Nick smiled. He didn't know what he was planning on saying, but all he knew was that he just wanted to see her. He loved how natural and beautiful she looked without make up caking her face. Her naturally long lashes fluttered, and a stunning blue peeked out behind them. Her hair was down and had a sort of natural waviness to it. Her sun-kissed skin was framed out by her platinum curls, its natural brown peeking out.

She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark gray shorts that show-cased her long tanned legs. Her feet were bare, and she had glossy silver ovals for nails—gaudy, perhaps, but it wasn't like they were going to last long, anyway. Around her left wrist was a gold bracelet that printed out the letters _Animal Luver_ in its curly elegant script. She put a hand on her lip, watching him expectantly.

He realized he'd been silent for too long.

But his words got stuck in his throat.

 _Tongue is tied to the sky, my heart is sinking._

"I-I-I—" he stammered nervously, biting his lip—a nervous habit that stuck with him throughout his entire life.

She tilted her head, smiling lopsidedly at him. Then, she turned and strolled into the kitchen. Nick watched her numbly for a few moments before hastily following. He grinned and leaned against the doorway as he watched Miley look through his fridge. She eventually gave up and shot him an exasperated. "How come there's nothing in here?" she complained.

Nick chuckled. "There _is."_

Miley picked up a package of hotdogs in one hand and a bag of bacon in the other. She raised an eyebrow. _"This_ is your idea of _food?"_

Nick stuck his tongue out at her. "No one said you had to be a vegan."

She lifted her wrist, and Nick caught sight of the gold band around her wrist spelling out the words _Animal Luver._ Miley raised a brow. "Excuse _me_ if I love animals."

"You're excused," Nick joked.

Miley put the hotdogs back in the fridge. Then, a mischievous smirk lit up her face. Before he knew it, a bacon bag thudded into Nick's face. His eyes widened as it dropped to the floor. Miley was on the other side of the room, clutching her stomach from laughter. Nick raised a brow. She had... _hit_ him with... _bacon?_ He chuckled, picked up the bacon, and chucked it back at her.

She squealed and skidded out of the way. The bacon landed on the spot she had been. He grunted, and she picked up the bag. She flung it at him, and he gasped, diving out of the way. He landed heavily on his stomach, groaning. Miley laughed at him, and Nick groaned again, clutching his stomach as he got up. "Thanks for helping me up," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Miley snickered between giggles.

"I'm going to get you!"

"No! Please no!"

Nick darted to his feet, chasing after her. Miley squealed, thrilled at his attempt. She was tricky and smart—she dove under tables and leapt over chairs with surprising agility. He had nearly forgotten how athletic she was—the girl could _run._ He chased after her, but she managed to choose the trickiest paths, and he ended up tripping over his own feet half the time. He also nearly face-planted into a wall.

"Get back here, Destiny Hope Cyrus!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that!" she called back, darting into his room.

 _'Cause you're the one that I want, you're the one that I need. Won't know how to move on if we don't do anything about tonight. About tonight. About tonight.  
_

Nick ran into his room, cornering Miley, who didn't look terrified. If anything, she looked amused. She even crossed her arms. Nick walked towards her leisurely, almost sauntering. He backed her up against a wall and smiled devilishly now. He reached out and untangled her arms. He held up her arms and circled her wrists with his fingers. "You're my prisoner now," he announced.

Miley smirked and glanced at her wrists almost ruefully. "I don't think so."

She pulled her wrists down towards her waist and pulled them back. His hands fell around her waist naturally, freeing her hands. Her fingertips brushed against his shoulder, and Nick locked eyes with her. Her blue eyes were utterly mesmerizing. She stared back, confidence radiating off of her like a mystical aura. Her lips parted, like she was going to say something, but no words left her perfect lips.

 _Put our hearts on the line, there's no going back._

"I think..." he murmured, voice husky. "I think you _are_ my prisoner."

"If anything, NJ, _you're_ the prisoner."

He sensed the truth behind her words. He had always been ensnared in her web of blunt honesty. He had been captivated by her beauty when he had first met her on the first of many June 11ths, and it was even better when he had gotten to know her. The various June 11ths had always tugged at his heart strings, but it was _Miley_ that completed them. Whether it was herself in the flesh or a picture or a song or a movie.

She made sure every June 11th was about her.

 _Walk away with the words if we never ask. I hope I'm right about tonight._

He smiled at her. "True enough," he conceded.

Miley wrinkled her nose adorably. "Did it take you that long to realize?" She leaned closer, as if to emphasize her point. The only thing that did was make shivers course down Nick's spine. "Or..." She smiled, amused at his expression. It took Nick a moment to realize he wasn't breathing. _"Breathe,_ Nick," Miley breathed with a soft smile on her lips. _Smiley Miley._ She shook her head. "Come on. _You_ have to go grocery shopping."

He quirked a brow. "Um..."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Come _on,_ Nick." Then, she smiled. "At least you're breathing again."

 _With my breath on the edge, will you be there to catch me?_

"Thanks," he said stiffly, "for reminding me." He took a deep breath exaggeratedly to prove a point to her. She grinned lopsidedly, and Nick felt a smile warm his lips. Despite what Miley said about how smiling made her uncomfortable... well, actually, that was true. She would joke it off. But she was _smiling_ right now. She was comfortable... with _him._ The thought made him smile.

She watched him, confused. "What?"

A smile tugged at his lips. _"Maybe you're right."_

 _Take a step, cross the bridge, jump into the deep. 'Cause you're the one that I want. My everything. Won't know how to move on if we don't do anything about tonight._

She smacked his arm. _"Really?"_

He grinned and released her wrists, stepping back. "Is it not okay for me to quote for _your_ songs?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, and that made her crack up. She smacked him lightly on the chest before exiting his room. He chuckled and cast one last lingering glance at his closet door before turning back to Miley. She reached the door. "You're certainly one of a kind," he mumbled under his breath.

He hadn't thought that she had heard (he hadn't intended for her to), but she did. She turned to him with a distant smile on her face. "Thanks."

 _About tonight, about tonight._

Nick followed her out, and they were back in his kitchen. Miley shook his head. "Yeah, I'm making a salad," she said grumpily. She turned to him. "That is, assuming you have the ingredients." He blushed bashfully, and Miley grinned before scouring through his kitchen. Nick didn't know what to do, but he headed towards his fridge and pulled out the bacon. He began to fry it. Miley turned to him, wrinkling her nose. _"Really?"_

"Yes, _really,"_ he said, mimicking her tone.

She stuck her tongue out at him before rummaging for the ingredients for a salad. When he turned back to her, he saw a rainbow of vegetables on the counter top. He raised a brow at her. He didn't remember having all that. Miley grinned. Nick reached for a bowl, but Miley reached for the bowl at the same time. Their hands met, his wrapped warmly around her small one.

 _Put our hearts on the line, there's no going back._

He met her gaze and hastily pulled his hand away and got a different bowl. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

She smiled, winking at him, as she prepared her salad. Soon, Nick's bacon finished cooking. He piled them on a plate and began to set the table. He brought his bacon to the table (which was, like, the only thing he could cook despite Miley's teasing that he 'couldn't cook anything') and grabbed some utensils. He grabbed some glasses and poured some organic grape juice in them.

Miley came to the table with her salad. His eyes widened. He wasn't a big fan of salads, but Miley's salad blew him away. Tomatoes and oranges were the first, spread out in a delicate pattern. Zucchini, cucumbers, and carrots filled the inside, the leafy green underneath it all. Some strawberries and grapes were sprinkled on top. Some avocados completed the masterpiece. Miley had decorated it in a way that seemed _delicious._

That was certainly a new one.

He grinned. "Wow."

Miley grinned. "Want some?"

 _Walk away with the words if we never ask. I hope I'm right about tonight._

Instead of speaking, he merely nodded eagerly. She scooped some of the salad into her own bowl before handing him the salad bowl. He scooped some in his bowl and chewed into the crunchy vegetables and fruits. "Mmm." He smiled at her. "This is _good,_ Miles. I don't know _what_ you did to these vegetables, but they taste... like nothing I've ever eaten before. Absolutely delicious." He wanted to say so much more than that... He wanted to thank her for _everything._

 _Cause you're the one that I want. My everything. Won't know how to move on if we don't do anything about tonight. About tonight, about tonight._

Nick took a ginormous bite of his bacon which made Miley look at him awkwardly. "What?" he said defensively.

She made a face. "Did you just wrap your bacon around my salad?" He nodded resolutely. "Gross."

He sniffed. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

Miley laughed out loud at that, and Nick blushed but took a great chomp of his bacon wrapped salad just to prove his point. She grinned, and Nick simply _melted_ at the sound of her laugh.

 _Put our hearts on the line, there's no going back._

Nick turned on the radio and grinned as Demi Lovato's _Body Say_ song came on.

"Dance with me," Nick said, standing up. Miley grinned and got up. He twirled her, and they ended up laughing. He grinned. He bowed exaggeratedly before taking her hand and dancing with her. Then, they were just swaying in the kitchen with his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Her arms were locked around his neck, and a slight smile was on her face.

 _Walk away with the words if we never ask. I hope I'm right about tonight._

"Miley," Nick whispered.

Her eyes locked on his steadily. "Nick..." she breathed.

They say first kisses were the best thing in the world. They were liars. This was _better_ than a first kiss.

They were both leaning forward, and all of a sudden, her lips were on his, and he was kissing her. It was soft and sweet, and everything he ever felt for her came pouring out of him. The rush of kissing her again after so long was so magical, and the static crackled in the air. He gasped against her lips, but they continued to kiss, their lips locking perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

All thoughts of Liam and everyone else were banished from his head, and his entire world focused on Miley.

Nick felt like _flying._ He felt like he was soaring through the air and would never ever fall, not as long as she was there right by his side. Kissing her was _amazing._ It was _better_ than flying. It was _heaven._ It was _better,_ better than everything else—all his achievements, all the fame he had gained in his life, _everything_. How could _any_ of that be compared to _her?_ It couldn't. Nothing could, and nothing would ever.

They pulled back in need of oxygen. Miley smiled softly. "You taste like bacon."

Nick blushed. Yep. _Totally_ what he expected to happen right after that.

But she leaned up and kissed him again, and all he could feel, see, breathe was _her._

 _This_ was what invincibility felt like, not that killing himself each morning crap.

 _I hope I'm right about tonight._

* * *

 **QotD: Who loves Megan Nicole's music?  
**

 **#ME**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! You know, I had this _entire_ chapter planned out, so I don't even know why it took so LONG. I'm so disappointed in myself... But hey! Niley kiss! BUT**— **this is _not_ the end of the story! I'm such a sadist (joking, joking) for the future chapters... Or maybe I'm just lying and just saying that to rile you up. You never know. Hehe, but I just need to get my thoughts in order. **

**Check out my Niley videos? I need new ideas for that. Appreciate it! xD**

 **I update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday if you don't know my updating schedule!**

 **Oh, and the words in _italics_ that went on through the story were song lyrics: "About Tonight" by Megan Nicole and Ryan McCartan, hence the quote.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	31. February 28th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - February 28th, 2017**

* * *

 **"I pray for all your love.** **Girl, our love is so unreal.** **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me** **(I must be dreaming).** **This is something like a movie, a** **nd I don't know how it ends, girl.** **But I fell in love with my best friend." - Excerpt from _Best Friend,_ Jason Chen  
**

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Miley looked up, surprised. "What?"

Liam chuckled. "You've sighed, like, five times in the last second—and I'm not even sure if that's possible." He slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. Miley's gaze traveled from their fingers to Liam's face. His eyes were full of concern and love and a million other things, and his smile was open and trusting. "Talk to me," he murmured, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Miley removed her hand from his and buried her face in her hands. She felt Liam hands slowly remove her hands from her face. He peered into her eyes, but Miley kept her eyes tightly shut. Then, he took her by surprise as he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. It took her a second to respond, but Liam pulled back, gaze serious now. "Miley..." he said slowly, taking her hands in his.

"I kissed Nick."

Liam kind of breathed in sharply. "I thought so."

"Actually, no. _He_ kissed me. Actually, we kind of just kissed each other."

Liam sighed and turned to Miley. "And how do you feel?"

Miley slid her hand out of his and touched her lips delicately. "I..." Miley squeezed her eyes firmly shut. She remembered how eager and warm and gentle and _loving_ Nick's lips had felt against hers. He hadn't rushed it. It had been soft and sweet and full of emotion. Miley would be a liar to say she didn't feel anything there. Nick had waited for her to be ready, and...

It had felt _amazing._

She remembered all of those hidden emotions she had always locked up inside of her escape her as he lowered his mouth to hers. She remembered how _alive_ she had felt and how _wonderful_ the adrenaline rush felt. She remembered the look in Nick's eyes heartbeats before they had kissed. He _loved_ her, he really did. His gaze conveyed that and so much more.

Tears sparkled in Miley's eyes, and she was powerless to do anything to prevent them. She felt Liam wipe the tears away before pulling her in a gentle embrace. The strength of his arms around her were familiar and comforting. She buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in his familiarity and letting him heal her. She met his gaze. "I don't know what to feel," she blurted out.

"Yes, you do," Liam said sadly. "You've always known."

Miley's eyes widened. This _couldn't_ be the end of them. "I-I-I—"

"Miley..." Liam sighed and tucked some stray locks of her hair behind an ear. "Miley, Miley, Miley..." He closed his eyes briefly. "I love you so much, you know that." She tightened her grip on his shirt and closed her eyes tightly. His lips brushed against her cheek. "Nick isn't going to wait forever... and you _wanted_ to kiss him. You..." Liam trailed off, not speaking the words.

Miley touched his face. "This isn't _fair."_

"It doesn't have to be," Liam said roughly, turning away from her a little bit.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Miley demanded. She wanted to know right away if he was going to—a clean break would be easier than him sugar-coating everything because he was scared, scared of hurting her because he was so selfless. He turned to her now, pain evident in his eyes. Miley shrank back. It hurt her so much to know that she had hurt him so much.

"No." The brief word didn't reassure Miley like she thought it would. Maybe it was because Liam's voice was so dead and emotionless. "I'm waiting for you to break up with me."

"What? That's insane!"

"No, it isn't," Liam said gently. "You know it isn't."

"I love you!" Miley argued.

A sad smile tugged at Liam's lips. A smile might've been on his face, but the smile didn't realize his eyes. "I know you do. But you would also love Nick—and you would love me too much to keep me trapped in this sort of mess." A _mess?_ Was that what he thought of their relationship? Miley knew it was wrong, but she felt hurt. How ironic, considering _she_ was the one inflicting so much hurt. "Now, I'm just waiting," Liam said softly, eyes sad.

"Who said anything about me dumping you for Nick?" Miley demanded.

"You didn't have to say anything," Liam said softly. "I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes light up when he's around, like they do when you're really happy. If you didn't have feelings for him, you wouldn't rejected his attempt at the first chance you got. If you didn't have feelings for him, you wouldn't have kissed him. If you didn't have feelings for him—" Liam stopped. "Miley, take a good look at the facts. All it took was a month— _less_ than a month—for all this to happen. He's stolen your heart... and he never bothered to give it back. _That's_ why you can't love me in the same one."

Tears streaked down Miley's face. "You're everything I've always wanted," she murmured.

"But _he's_ the one you need," Liam said, shifting so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

Miley shook her head and rested her head on Liam's shoulder. He slung an arm around her shoulders. Miley didn't remember things being so messed up between them... They really _had_ drifted apart. Liam had hid his feelings so well that she hadn't noticed. How did she _not know?_ She had hid her feelings in the same way before? She turned to Liam, trembling.

"Miley..."

She shook her head. "I'm not letting go," she mumbled.

A slight smile shifted on Liam's face. "Not _now,"_ he corrected. His gaze grew distant again. "Not yet... But soon."

Miley felt something shift in her heart. She wished she didn't believe that he was right.

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do think."

"Then don't think."

Nick glared. "You're _not_ helping me."

Joe shrugged helplessly. "I'm not here to help."

"Then what's the point of showing up and saying you're moral support?" Nick demanded.

Joe grinned. "Again, not here to help. Besides, I thought this would be a good way to get the juicy deets." Nick sighed and sank further into his couch, head throbbing with memories. Joe patted his back. The brotherly gesture was enough to make Nick smile. Joe grinned. "I knew I could get you to smile," he said. "Anyway"—Joe schooled his face into a thoughtful look—"why don't you tell me everything that's going on?"

Joe was a surprisingly good listener. Nick found himself breaking down the entire story from the start—how his relationship with Miley started a month ago, how it progressed, every almost kiss and special moment, and then the kiss. Joe only interrupted occasionally for clarification for one thing or another, but for the most part, Nick talked, and Joe listened.

Nick found himself pausing to gather his thoughts, but Joe only watched him intently as he explained. When Nick glanced at the clock, he found that he had talked solidly for over an hour. But there was still so much to talk about. "I guess you could say that it was that kiss that really changed everything for us," Nick said, pausing to contemplate his thoughts. "I think... I think that _that_ was the point where everything sort of just _exploded._ We haven't talked since then, though. She left shortly after."

Joe paused. "That's interesting... I think you're both very confused about this—actually, there's no doubt about that—but I think Miley would've told Liam about this."

Nick nodded. He had come to the same conclusion. "Yes, but everything's just a huge gaping blank space."

Joe took a deep breath. "I'll get Demi to talk to Miley—but knowing Miley, she'll come to Demi first." Nick nodded, waiting for Joe to continue. Joe met his gaze steadily. The joking side of Joe was gone now, and the softer, more serious, side of Joe—the _rare_ side—was out now. Joe looked thoughtful now. "We'll wait for Demi, but, dude, you've got to calm down. How about a walk?"

Nick raised a brow. "How is a walk going to help?"

Joe shrugged. "To clear your mind."

Nick shrugged. "What's the harm?"

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't be."

"I think you're trying so hard to protect everyone you don't bother thinking about yourself."

"You're not supposed to be this wise. _I'm_ not that wise."

Noah grinned. "Not true. Besides, I grew up with a lot of wise people."

Miley grinned at Noah and embraced her sister briefly. They were at Levi's Stadium, where Noah was going to perform. Noah was dressed in a super cute black outfit that was a mix of rock and roll and chic. Miley, not one to outdo her sister when she was just opening up, was wearing a simple black dress (not dissimilar from the dress she had worn at the A-List party that had changed everything) and a leather jacket. Black boots went up three fourths to her knees, and her hair was down in wavy curls.

Noah's coiffed hair framed out her gorgeous face, and a touch of eyeliner made Noah's eyes seem bigger and brighter. Noah's bright smile accompanied the happy-go-lucky attitude. Miley grinned at Noah, who beamed back. Surprise flickered across Noah's face as she looked at something behind Miley. For half a second, Miley thought that there was a murderer. But Noah's initial shock transformed into happiness. Miley turned, and her eyes widened.

"Demi!" Miley screamed excitedly.

"Miley!" Demi shrieked happily.

They raced towards each other, throwing each other's arms around each other. Then, Demi turned to Noah and threw her arms around Noah, too, screaming Noah's name. Miley grinned as Demi turned to her to Noah and back to her. "I didn't think I would arrive on time, but oh God, I'm so glad I did!" Demi said excitedly. "You guys are going to be _awesome!"_

Miley's grin widened at Demi's enthusiasm. "Thanks for coming, Dem!"

Noah beamed. "Yeah! Thanks, Demi!"

"Anything for my favorite pair of Cyrus sisters!" Demi grinned.

 _"Miley Cyrus!"_ the intercom announced.

"That's me," Miley joked. She grabbed her microphone, gave Noah and Demi one last hug, and ran onto the stage. "How're y'all doing tonight?" Miley yelled into the microphone, grinning as the crowd roared and chanted her name. She let the cheers ring out. "This song," Miley said with a huge smile on her face, "is for my little sister, Noah Cyrus!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "This is _Party in the USA!"  
_

The song started. Miley forgot how much she missed performing. She sang the words and did the dance with her back up dancers. She remembered it all. Miley felt the rush and melody pound in her blood as she danced and sang the summer hit. She grinned as she saw others dancing around. As the second verse approached, Miley scuffed the ground with her boots.

The final chorus approached, and Miley injected as much liveliness and spirit into her performance as much as she could. She gave it her all, enjoying every bit of it. Finally, the song ended, and Miley posed with the back up dancers. Miley began to walk off the stage. "Noah Cyrus, everyone!" she called into the microphone as Noah stepped onto the stage. Miley embraced her sister briefly before running off backstage.

"You were _killer,_ Miles!" Demi grinned, hugging Miley tightly.

Miley grinned. "Thanks, dragon!" She turned to wink at Noah admiringly. Noah beamed as she sang. She looked like she _belonged._

"You wanna talk?" Demi said as she passed Miley a bottle of water.

Miley accepted the water gratefully, swallowing a few gulps. She nodded, turning to Demi. She sighed, putting the water down. "I..." Miley bit her lip, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. Miley was an emotional person. "I told Liam that I..." Miley squeezed her eyes shut. "That I kissed Nick." Demi's eyes widened, but she didn't interrupt Miley. "And Liam..." A few tears streaked down Miley's face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Demi whispered, pulling Miley into a hug.

"H-h-he told m-me he wa-was waiting for m-m-me to b-br-break up with him," Miley whispered.

Demi's jaw dropped. "That's... oh my God... Tell me _everything."_

 **Still In Love Somehow  
**

"Come on, come on."

Nick's eyes swept through the backstage lot, searching for one person. Yes, that person was Miley Cyrus.

His gaze landed on Demi, who was hugging a slim figure in black. Nick's heart lurched violently in his chest. _Miley._ He started towards them, and Demi caught his eye. She whispered something to Miley, and Miley turned towards Nick. Nick's eyes widened as Miley's gaze locked onto his. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were wide. He quickened his pace.

"Miley," he said breathlessly.

"Nick?" Miley frowned. "What're you doing here?"

"To root Noah on," Nick elaborated. "Plus..." He lowered his head shyly. "I wanted to see you."

Miley smiled a little. "She'll be glad to see you," Miley murmured.

Nick shot a questioning look at Demi, who shook her head softly. Nick turned to see Noah rocking out on the stage. He turned to Miley and waited for her to meet his eyes. She looked up, and a wry smile curled onto her lips. Nick smiled back weakly. "Noah's great," he said admiringly. "She reminds me a lot of you—you guys have the same sort of energy."

A smile broke out on Miley's face. "Noah's great," Miley agreed cheerfully. "I'm going to miss her—she's traveling all over the place now."

Demi grinned. "Unless you go on a tour with her. I can see it now _: The Cyrus Sister Tour!"_ Demi smirked. "I'd totally go to every concert."

"Yeah, and I'll get you front row tickets," Miley joked.

Nick grinned. "I'd tag along with Demsicle, too."

Demi raised a brow. "Did you just call me _Demsicle?"_

Miley laughed. "God, Nick, you're making her sound like some sort of Popsicle."

"Maybe that's what I intended," Nick said stubbornly, flushing. But the smile on Miley's face was all worth it. Her eyes were bright and happy and relaxed. The three turned towards the concert and Noah. Noah sang passionately and performed with such renewed vigor that reminded Nick so much of Miley. He could see parts of Miley in Noah. It wasn't just how closely they resembled each other—it was that spark in their eyes. It was their compassion and soul and _fire._

"She performs like you," Nick murmured quietly to Miley.

Miley's answering smile was just as bright. "Hey, she grew up with _me,"_ Miley joked.

Nick chuckled. "She's lucky."

Right now, they weren't just two exes that were just standing side by side. They weren't lovers enjoying a concert together. They were just Miley and Nick, and they were friends, watching a concert. Their hands were close, fingers just an inch apart, but Nick didn't try to grab her hand. He knew Miley, and he wouldn't make things awkward. And things _weren't_ awkward.

He wished life was that simple.

Noah's voice rang in the air.

 _"I never needed you like I do right now."_

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite subject in school?  
**

 **#History #I guess it's the way my teacher teaches it, but the class is easy, and the teacher is the sarcastic kind of funny.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, here's _this._ I think I wanted Liam to fight for Miley (which will be explored**— **maybe** — **later on in the story), but that couldn't happen in this chapter. I realized that it has been five chapters (five days) since Noah has arrived into the story, and I knew I couldn't postpone her concert any longer. Levi's Stadium was the first thing that popped into my mind, so there's that.**

 **It was interesting trying to put Joe as a serious person, but, of course, no matter how joking you are, you have some seriousness in you. But it felt a little weird, to be honest. I guess Joe is a character I like to write about because he's so light-hearted and joking compared to all the dreariness and despair of everything else. I guess it's sort of to balance everything out.**

 **Anyway, I made a new Niley video! It's called 'Best Friend.' The song is by Jason Chen, hence the quote used for this chapter. It's only about 39 or so seconds, but I felt like I had to do it. One day, I'm going to learn how to actually put Nick in the same scene as Miley instead of doing what I do now. We'll see what happens, I guess.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	32. March 1st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - March 1st, 2017**

* * *

 **"So turn right** **into my arms.** **Turn right, y** **ou won't be alone.** **You might fall off this track sometime.** **Hope to see you on the finish line." - Excerpt from _Turn Right,_ Jonas Brothers  
**

* * *

"First, close your eyes. Did you? Okay, now put your palms upward."

"What's the point of—OWWWWW!"

Demi giggled. "You are so gullible!"

Joe groaned. "Demi, what did you hit me with? A whip?"

"No, of course not!" Demi smirked. "But you shouldn't tempt me like that."

"In what way did I tempt you?"

Demi rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her boyfriend was such a complete nut. "The whip part," Demi said, poking Joe in the ribs. They were currently at the old meadow he had found and taken her to, the one they had gone to before they announced to the entire world that they were officially a couple. Joe made a face, and Demi threw back her head, laughing. "Come on, don't be upset."

"I'm not," Joe said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Demi smiled sweetly at him. "Have you heard from Nick?"

"Yup," Joe said, popping his 'p.' "He was hugging this ratty old cardboard box when I came, so I thought that it was best to leave him alone—for all I know, he's gone stark raving mad." Demi groaned, shoving Joe a little. _Obviously_ Joe was just as clueless as he was all those years ago. It was actually quite amusing as well as infuriating. "What? Come on—you _can't_ tell me that's not even a _little_ weird."

"It's not a _ratty old cardboard box,"_ Demi said, slapping his arm. "It's _the box."_

"Uh. Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"I forgot—you weren't here," Demi said, crossing her arms. "I like to call it the Memory Box, but basically, inside the box is what really matters. It's everything that defines Nick and Miley. Handwritten notes, bracelets, albums, song lyrics, old charms, photos—Nick still kept it all. I think..." Demi tilted her head. "I think Nick got a new box with new stuff in it, though, but I'm not sure."

"It sounds like you know your brother more than you know me," Joe muttered jealously.

Demi laughed. "I do _not._ We're just good friends. But let's see..." She tilted her head as she watched Joe. "You still have that old stuffed dinosaur from when you were four because when you first fell down, that dinosaur was the only thing that could calm it down. The dinosaur has a patch sewn on its arm because you were playing with scissors. You screamed at Kevin for giving you the scissors for two hours before your mom sewed up your dinosaur."

Joe blushed a deep scarlet. "Respect the great dino, Demz."

"You wear clothes in random combinations and pretty much just throw on whatever you find in your closet, and people compliment you on it, but in truth, the outfit is only, like, five dollars," Demi added, grinning, which caused Joe to bury his face in a hand, laughing. "When they ask you what brand you wear, you just joke around and brush it off—because honestly, who would believe you even if it was the truth? I still think you have someone pick out your clothes—you don't have _that_ good a sense of style."

Joe laughed. "When you're _this_ hot, you don't need to have a good sense of style."

"Hot? I don't think so."

Joe huffed. "You're just jealous of this." He pointed at his body.

"Ew, gross," Demi teased. "I think I would rather date a rock."

Joe pretended to look horrified. Then, a teasing grin relaxed on his face. "Okay, I guess you know more about me."

"Who knows more about who?"

Demi looked up to see Miley, smiling with a leash in one hand. Demi's jaw dropped, eyes wide. Miley grinned. "You know, I thought it was suspicious when you drove _right past_ my car and didn't say 'hi.' I followed you guys." Miley glanced around, smiling. "This place is gorgeous." She narrowed her eyes at Demi. "Greedy guts." Miley's dog, Mary Jane, barked at them.

Demi rolled her eyes. "God, Miley, you scared the crap out of me."

The black and white dog curled up, and Miley stroked the dog, casting it an adoring look. "What're you guys doing here?" Miley said conversationally.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Trying to have a good private moment—thanks for ruining it."

"Which one of you found this place, anyway?" Miley inquired. Joe puffed out his chest smugly, and Miley's eyes widened. "You?"

Joe looked exasperated. "Why does everyone look surprised?"

Miley took a seat by them, stroking her dog with one hand. Demi smirked and turned to Miley. Miley smiled lazily at Demi. "Yes, dragon?" Miley murmured as she leaned back against a tree. The vivid, green world around them seemed too surreal for actual reality. It seemed almost otherworldly. Miley tilted her head inquiringly at Demi as Mary Jane pawed at the ground.

"What do you know about Nick?" Demi inquired casually.

Miley froze for a second. Then, a slight smile shifted on her lips. "He's great," Miley said honestly. "He's got this smile sometimes... He's confident in what he does, but sometimes, he still has that same smile from all those years ago. It's shy and soft and so... well, _Nick."_ Miley's blue gaze brightened. "He still bites his lip in the same way when he's nervous, but he's calming in his very own way." Miley blushed. "Sometimes, I catch him just staring at me—but... it's like... awe or something. Like he's looking at me for this first time."

Demi smiled. "That's sweet."

"Ditto," Joe agreed. "Nick's always had a soft side for you, Miles, but you already knew that."

Miley shook her head. "Nick is..." Miley trailed off. She lowered her gaze to the ground, her delicate fingers twisting around the grass. "Things have been so complicated. It's not like I expected it to get any easier, but... I always thought that... I don't know." Miley's gaze seared into the grass. "With Liam it's easy and simple—like a rhythm that just... _clicks._ It's hard..."

Joe whistled softly. "Nick's in love with you, though. I suppose Liam is, too."

"I feel like I'm back to square one," Miley confessed. "Liam thinks that I'll break up with him, and Nick... It's all just so confusing."

Demi met Miley's eyes seriously. "But who do _you_ want?" Miley bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, and Demi knew that Miley was refusing to listen to her heart. "Miley," Demi said slowly. Miley turned to the direction of her voice but didn't open her eyes, as if she was afraid of what might happen if she did. "It's been a month. You can't keep lying to yourself."

Miley shook her head. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she mumbled.

"This is hurting _all_ of us," Demi said roughly. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. It _all_ affects us, and nothing's going to happen unless you move on and get on with your life—with or without Liam and Nick. Choose, Miley. Liam's not going to come chasing after you if you choose Nick—you'd be walking away from your engagement... forever."

Miley opened her eyes now. "I thought I could handle this," she moaned. "I'm weak and foolish."

"You're not," Joe said loyally. "I'm kind of surprised you haven't completely fallen apart already. Demi nudged Joe in the ribs, glaring. "What?" Joe said defensively. "You weren't going to say it, and someone _had_ to say it." Joe turned Miley. "I'm probably biased for saying that you should choose Nick, but what I say shouldn't have any effect on your decision."

Miley took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm just going in a circle." She shook her head. "I know Nick means well, but..."

"You're scared," Demi said softly. "It's only _natural_ to feel scared, Miley."

"I feel like I'm just repeating everything that's been going on," Miley mumbled. Mary Jane nudged Miley's knee, and a smile sparked on Demi's lips. Demi shot a glance at Joe, but Joe remained silent. Miley pursed her lips. "I..." She sighed, hesitating. Demi bit her lip now, waiting anxiously for Miley to continue. "I think I know what I want... I just... I don't know how it would _feel."_

Demi blew out the rest of her breath. "Then what do you want, Miles?"

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Finally."

Nick took a deep breath, satisfied. He had finally finished it. What was it, pray tell? It was a cardboard box with memories. _New_ memories.

Nick opened the box and sifted through it. He pulled out a picture of Miley. She looked different, but she still looked beautiful—and, if possible, she looked even _more_ beautiful. The first thing Nick noticed was her hair. It wasn't the same long brown waves but now a shorter mix of blonde and brown. A slight braid was woven in the front side of her hair. The second thing Nick noticed was her tattoos. Miley was just wearing a white t-shirt in the photograph, so he could see her tattoos. A smile shifted on his lips.

At least one thing hadn't changed: her smile.

Actually, that wasn't quite right. Miley's smile _had_ changed. Her teeth were straighter, and her smile was happy but a different sort of happiness. But Miley's eyes were still the same. They were still the exact same shade of the ocean, and they still smiled along with her smile. Her eyes were bright, and her smile spoke volumes. He liked how she didn't wear make-up in this photo. She seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays.

He touched the photograph, fingers trembling. He put the photo down and searched through the rest of the box. It wasn't as full as his boxes of them before, but hey—give him a break—it had only been about a month or so since they had reconnected. He'd say he was doing pretty well. There were some photos of them together—taken by the paparazzi or Demi—and Miley looked so _gorgeous._

There were some screen shots of texts they had sent each other, too, but the majority held pictures. Nick pulled out his favorite photograph—it was one of them together. They were holding hands, and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were both laughing. Nick's fingers brushed against his shoulder, and he shivered. His shoulder burned, as if every part of his body lit up towards her touch.

Nick carefully held the picture in his hands as he walked towards his nightstand. He glanced at the picture frame with a picture of his album cover. He grinned and removed the picture. Luckily, the photo with Miley was about the same size as the one with his album cover. He put in that photo into the picture frame, smiling. He placed the frame on his nightstand, feeling better.

He went back to his cardboard box and closed it. He tucked it in gently with the other cardboard boxes in the back of his closet.

If he kept this up, he would need a new closet.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Just be happy, whatever you choose," Joe urged.

Miley nodded, reaching out forward to hug her friends. "Thanks. Well, enjoy the rest of your day. I have to go."

"Call me once you get home," Demi murmured. "Promise?"

Miley nodded, smiling. She picked up Mary Jane's leash and nudged the black and white dog forward. Mary Jane followed her eagerly until they arrived at Miley's car. Miley was reluctant to leave her sanctuary, but she wanted to give Joe and Demi their time. She had basically barged in uninvited... But when _hadn't_ Demi done that? Plus, Miley _had_ wanted to talk to someone. She couldn't talk to Liam (for obvious reasons), and she couldn't talk to Nick.

She could try to talk to her family, but she didn't want a phone call. She wanted a face-to-face talk.

Miley drove in absolute silence. She arrived home quickly and parked her car. She stroked Mary Jane, and she walked into her house. She removed Mary Jane's collar, and the dog barked playfully, darting off to her water bowl. Miley grinned and grabbed herself a glass of water. The lucid liquid glided smoothly down her throat, soothing her frazzled nerves. She placed the water down and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering where you and Mary Jane were."

Miley jumped slightly. She turned to see Liam. A sheepish smile rose to her lips. "Hey, stranger," she murmured. Liam smiled a little, and Miley held back a frown. He was upset. She could see it clearly now. How had she not noticed before? He looked tired, and Miley tipped her head back. "Are you okay? You seem tired? More tired than usual, I mean."

Liam shrugged. "I just came back from a run."

"Without me?" Miley pouted.

That got Liam to smile—really smile. His eyes came alive with hope and determination before fading into its bleak sadness again. "You weren't around," he reminded her. He reached into the fridge and got a glass of something Miley vaguely reminded buying with him. He took a sip of it, head tilted towards the ceiling. He caught her watching him, and he smiled, putting the glass down.

Miley reached forward and hugged him. "What was that for?" he mumbled as his strong arms wrapped around her.

She hummed softly. She looked him in the eye as she pulled back from the embrace. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Then, Miley remembered. "I saw Demi and Joe earlier," she told him. That brought a smile to Liam's lips. Miley trailed her fingertips down his arm playfully. A smile flickered in his eyes. "I think I crashed their romantic moment," Miley added wryly.

Liam grinned, relaxing a little. It hurt Miley to see him have his guard up with her. "And here I thought only Demi was capable of that."

"Haha, thanks for making me feel this small," Miley joked.

"What'd you do, though?" Liam sounded amused now.

"Well, I think Demi was talking about how Joe had horrible fashion sense," Miley said, causing Liam to grin. "But I followed them"—Liam raised a brow at that, and Miley shoved him gently—"no, you don't get to judge! Anyway, they were at this beautiful meadow... I asked them where they found it, and it was actually _Joe_ who found it." Liam's eyes widened. "I know, right? It shocked me, too."

Liam chuckled. "Joe's... an interesting guy."

"Sure enough," Miley agreed. "But he's good for Demi. And vice versa. But—oh my God, I promised her I would call her after I got home..."

Liam grinned. "Call her. Tell her 'hi' from me and the dogs."

"Will do," Miley said, grinning as she walked out of the room.

Miley didn't call Demi directly. She headed to her room first and stared herself in the mirror. Haunting blue eyes stared back at her, long-lashed and deep. Despite everything, her eyes hadn't changed. Maybe they were a bit more full of life—after experiencing life, more so to the fullest—but they were still the same blue eyes. The same blue eyes that had witnessed everything in her life.

Her thoughts drifted back to the meadow and the talk with Joe and Demi.

Miley said it aloud, to see how it would feel on her tongue, to see if she could say it again, to see if she really wanted it.

"I think I want to break up with Liam."

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite band?  
**

 **#R5**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I think that I took a rather... interesting approach to this. Honestly, I just kept delaying writing this... I just wasn't feeling it. But it was MC's _Party in the USA_ that got me going. Come on, MC, release some new music! So... that happened. I didn't actually put the whole part when Miley _tells_ Joe and Demi that she thinks she wants to break up with Liam. That was originally in the script but was edited out for intrigue and suspense purposes, hence the reason I usually leave one sentence at the end that manages to create _some_ sort of ending to the chapter.  
**

 **So there's that. I don't know. I'm not really pleased, but oh well...**

 **Fun fact: When I first started to write this chapter, I was debating whether to put the beginning as Miley/Nick or Demi/Joe, but the latter won out. I was surfing the web when I decided to add MC's dog Mary Jane into the story. I tried to put Liam as realistically possible as I could, but I probably failed. FYI, Liam's putting his defenses up because he knows he's going to end up getting hurt.**

 **Any suggestions on future Niley videos I should make? My YT is VA darkwind. I have a few already.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	33. March 2nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - March 2nd, 2017**

* * *

 **"Started questioning us, are we really in love?" - Excerpt from _Maybe You're Right,_ Miley Cyrus** **  
**

* * *

"You wanna go for a run?"

"I promised Demi I'd listen to some music she's working on. How about later?"

"Sure. Okay."

Miley leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Liam's cheek before darting off, bag slung over a shoulder. Liam watched her and sighed a little. The door closed roughly, and Liam ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. He pounded his fists angrily on the table counter top. He wasn't sure what he believed anymore. Miley seemed more... AWOL lately. He pretended not to notice—inasmuch as he could.

Her smile was always distracted... Liam wasn't proud of it, but he _had_ followed her a few times, to see if she was lying about where she was going.

He knew he should trust her—he _wanted_ to—but again, he wasn't sure what to believe in anymore.

Liam poured himself a glass of water and took a careful sip, making sure not to crush the glass in his fingers. The glass trembled, but thankfully, it did not break—or Liam would have to deal with (maybe) some bloody fingers and a mess of glass. He swallowed another gulp of the water before placing the glass down. He drummed his fingers against the table, contemplating.

Miley, Miley, Miley. You couldn't live with her, you couldn't live without her.

He pulled his phone out and stared at it. Then, he put it face down on the counter top. He scratched the back of his neck and turned on the radio. A song played distantly on the radio— _Stay,_ by Zedd and Alessia Cara. How ironic. Liam didn't particularly like this kind of music, but he didn't mind it, either. But hey, every other song sounded pretty much the same nowadays, so what's one more?

Liam was sure Miley could tell something was up with them. He was also sure she was trying to ignore it.

"Ugh. I'm totally going to regret this," Liam muttered as he walked out of the house, locking it behind him. He headed into his car and began to drive. He kept driving until he reached the appointed driveway. He began going around in circles, still contemplating his decision, still questioning every move he was making, still feeling hopelessly despaired, as if the entire world was against him, against him and Miley.

He parked on the side and called Miley, just to hear her voice. It went straight to voicemail: _Hey, it's Miley! I'm currently preoccupied, but feel free to call me later!  
_ Liam grimaced but knew better than to complain. He put his phone down and started to go around in a circle again. The radio played distantly in the background, and there was the sound of a dog barking somewhere.

Liam could no longer procrastinate—but he called Miley again, and again, it went straight to voicemail.

Liam parked his car and walked the steps to the house. He knocked on it and heard steps rushing towards the door. The door opened.

"Hey, Nick, it's me..."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

 _"You procrastinate, the world, it's gonna pass you by."_

"If _I'm_ not allowed to quote from my songs, how come _you're_ allowed to?"

"I'm special."

"You can't use that for everything."

Demi smirked. "But I can use it for this."

"Fine," Miley grumbled. "You win." It was much easier to let Demi win than to argue with her. Demi was _relentless_ and wouldn't admit that she was wrong even if she was wrong. Demi would fight until you just gave up—so Miley gave up before the fight. They were at Demi's house, and after countless 'shows' from Demi, Demi finally took a break to rest her throat and vocal chords. Miley passed Demi a bottle of water. "Don't dehydrate."

Demi smiled gratefully and twisted the cap off. She gulped down more than half the water. "Ah, that's better."

Miley's eyes widened. "Wow, you just drank and drank. What do you have for a throat?"

Demi smirked playfully. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually."

Demi swallowed some more water and put up a finger as a sort of 'pause' sign. Miley leaned back in her chair, waiting patiently. Demi cleared her throat. She pointed at her neck—or, actually, her throat. "This baby's got power, honey. Power to belt out those impossible-to-reach notes—though"—Demi tilted her head thoughtfully—"if I reached them, I suppose they weren't so impossible after all."

Miley shook her head, grinning. "Yeah, you're perfect."

"Don't I know it?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Self-conceited."

"Jealous."

"Arrogant."

"Envious."

"Sadistic."

"Scandalous."

Miley shut up. "You win, okay? You win, Demsicle."

Demi made a face. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? _Nick_ did."

"He's a nutcase—all guys are," Demi said conversationally. "And you're _not_ going to get that nickname to stick, Cyrus."

Miley shrugged but kept silent. She got her own bottle of water and took a sip. The water glided nicely down her throat. Miley pulled out her phone and turned it on (she had it off because apparently, Demi said that 'texts' or 'phone calls' would disrupt her 'musical aura'). Miley raised a brow. "Wow, a few missed calls..." Miley paused, feeling a bit awkward. "From Liam."

"'From Liam,'" Demi repeated.

Miley nudged Demi in the ribs, chuckling lightly. "Yeah, my _fiance._ Ring a bell?"

"Nope, I don't think so." Demi clapped her hands together

Miley rolled her eyes. "I'm going to call him," she said, scrolling through her contacts. She hesitated to meet Demi's eyes. Demi was staring right back at her, and Demi called Liam. He didn't pick up on the first ring. He didn't pick up on the second, either. Miley waited patiently. For all she knew, he could be at the bathroom. Then, he did. "Liam?" Miley called softly, listening carefully.

 _"Miley?"_

"You called? My phone was on silent." A wry smile crossed Miley's lips. " _Someone_ said that my phone—even on silent—would disturb her artistic vision."

Liam chuckled. _"Let me guess: Demi?"_

Miley mimed the release of a trigger. "Bingo."

Miley felt that Liam was smiling, but she wasn't sure—she couldn't be sure of anything nowadays. _"You're still at Demi's, I'm sure,"_ Liam said, voice distorted through the phone. He sounded faintly amused though. _"And I..."_ There was a pause, as if Liam was hesitating. _"I wanted to hear your voice."_ He sounded so honest, and his voice was so raw. Miley had no doubt that he meant what he said.

"That's sweet," Miley said, a smile playing on her lips.

 _"When are you going to be home?"_

"I don't know."

 _"I have to run. I love you."_

Miley closed her eyes and murmured seriously, "I love you, too." And the line went dead.

Demi grinned thoughtfully and said, "You know what _I_ thought?"

"Amuse me."

"Well, since you didn't even reject Jonas, Nick—"

"'Jonas, Nick?"

"Quit interrupting me—anyway, since you didn't reject Mr. Jonas at his first attempt to woo you with a few special songs, it's clear to be—and everyone else, really—that the only possible reason is because you have feelings for him." Demi placed her hand on Miley's arm supportively. "So, is it true that you're engaged to the 'Jealous' singer, Ms. Cyrus?"

Miley laughed. "You sound like an interviewer."

"Answer the question."

"That is _false,_ Mrs. Interviewer-Person."

"Don't call me 'Mrs.'," Demi said. "It makes me feel old."

"You _are_ old."

"Then you must be old, too."

Miley sighed. Demi always had a way to counter her witty remarks. It was refreshing and infuriating but also mildly amusing. Demi grinned and drank another gulp of water thirstily. Miley grinned at her friend, and Demi rolled her eyes. Miley rested her chin in the palm of her hand and watched Demi carefully. Demi stopped mid-gulp and shot Miley a look that said _what?_ Miley shrugged aimlessly. "Wow, Demi, you really love that water."

Demi tilted her head like a puppy. "It's not really a choice of 'like.' We can't live without it." Miley yawned. "Tired already, MC?"

Miley shot her a wry smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night..."

Demi grinned. "You can sleep here if you want. I won't disturb you or anything."

Miley smiled gratefully. "Really?"

"Yeah, go to the guest room! I'll take you there."

As soon as Miley hit the pillow, her eyelids fell close. She heard Demi chuckle before hearing the door close. Thoughts buzzed distantly in Miley's mind, keeping her somewhat conscious. Another yawn escaped Miley's lips as she sank further into the comfort of the pillow. Dark shapes flitted in and out of her vision before it all became black as she sank into the familiar buzz of sleep.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Liam?"

To say Nick was shocked was an understatement.

Liam waited. "Nick. Can I come in?"

Nick searched and realized that Liam was alone. He nodded and muttered, "I guess. I won't pretend I'm not surprised to see you, though." Liam nodded cordially at this, and Nick stepped to the side to let Liam in. He closed the door after the Australian and took a seat on the couch opposite to Liam. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Nick said politely, deciding to get this over with.

A smile crinkled the corners of Liam's mouth. "Where'd you learn a word like 'abode'?"

Nick shrugged simply. "Miley."

"Ah, yes," Liam murmured, his smile disappearing now. His eyes were a distant wintry gray-blue now, and Nick found himself wondering if his eyes changed to his mood—which, he knew, was impossible but still. Nick knew that Miley's eyes changed. When she was happy, her eyes would glow a little brighter. When she was sad, her eyes would fill with angst—and Nick would want to do anything and everything to get rid of that angst.

Nick took a deep breath. "So, what's up?"

Liam sighed. "It's about... Miley."

"I thought so."

"I don't think she understands..." Liam shook his head, evidently frustrated. "Or maybe she does—maybe she's just choosing to ignore it all. Nothing _I've_ never done before, so I can't count her against that... but..." Liam looked up. His expression changed, but Nick couldn't find the right words to word it. "Tell me about Miley," Liam said, gaze flickering across the room.

Nick was shocked into silence. "W-w- _what?"_

"Never pegged you as one to stutter," Liam said, gaze careful. "Tell me about her."

Nick took a moment to collect his thoughts. "She's... full of spirit. Her eyes light up when she's happy, and she always taps to the beat of a song—whether she knows it or not. She's stubborn but intelligent. She's honest and kind and charismatic, and she's... She always tries to protect everyone, even if it means hurting herself. She knows how to fake a smile—Disney taught us _all_ that."

Liam nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Yes, I know that."

Nick let out a gust of air. "She has this air to her—this aura—that just... _draws_ your attention. She's easy to hang out with, but a lot of people are blinded by her... sometimes provocative actions that they don't see _her._ Miley's smart and funny and jokes about a lot of things—sometimes to hide her emotions, sometimes just because that's her personality. That's part of her—and I wouldn't want her to change for anyone.

"Maybe before she would've changed for others... but not now, I think." Nick tilted his head thoughtfully. "Miley isn't afraid to be herself. She knows who she is as a person, and she isn't going to let her insecurities stop her from living her life the way she _wants_ to. Disney prevented her from doing that, and that wasn't fair to her—but now, she's free, and she can do what _she_ wants. Sure, there can be some people to tell her 'no,' but Miley fights back. Again, her stubbornness kicks in."

"She _is_ stubborn," Liam agreed quietly.

"She notices the little things," Nick said softly. "She would always notice when I was upset, and she would always look so worried. She would try anything and everything to cheer me up, and she did. The worst times were when we broke up. I heard how upset she was—and I knew I still cared, still loved her, because I hurt so much, too much for my feelings to just be friendship."

Nick closed his eyes, letting memories wash through him. "Sometimes, Miley would fake a smile, and no one would notice, but it was her music that let out all the anguish she was always holding back. She..." Nick closed his eyes tightly. "I hated it when she cried... I would always feel responsible... And to see her so upset... it would be the worst feeling in the world. And to know that _I_ caused the hurt... _that_ was even worse."

"You know her," Liam observed.

Nick shrugged. "She let me in."

Liam closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his gaze was pained. "I think... I _feel_ like she's... in love... with _you."_ Nick couldn't believe his ears. "She... You know, we were great. In the beginning, before _any_ of this, we were great... And... I think, even _before_ you came into the picture..." Liam shook his head. "She was so gone for you already... I just... I really..." Liam sighed, frustrated.

Nick stared, jaw slightly hanging open. "She loves you."

Pain shrouded Liam's eyes. "But I don't think she sees herself with me in her version of her perfect future. Or maybe in her version—I'd be different. Less like me."

"You were there when she needed you to be," Nick reminded him. "You were there, and she let you in. She doesn't let a lot of people see the real her. They don't know her like they think they do. Her family only knows her because they grew up with her... and everyone else... she let them in, and that's why they know her. She didn't trust Disney, hence the song 'Robot.'"

Liam nodded. "She was given a lot of flack for that, but I don't think people ever took the time to put themselves in her shoes—to see how hard it was for her not to be herself."

"That's why she's so strong..." Nick murmured. "She's amazing."

"You love her," Liam said softly.

"More than anything," Nick said unwaveringly. "It wasn't our time back then... I accept that now, but..." Nick trailed off. "Not that there's anything I can do about it—just keep loving her, I guess. And try to move on. But I've been trying. I can't, and I don't think I ever will. But she was my best friend first... She's more precious to me than the air I breathe. Learning to let go..." Nick shook his head. "I think you've got it wrong."

Liam raised a brow. "What?"

"Demi told me. You shouldn't be waiting for Miley to break up with you. You have to do it yourself—to prove that you're ready. That you'll be okay... It'll hurt—it'll never get easier—but that's just the way life is." Nick shrugged, the movement of his shoulders barely noticeable. "Sometimes, you try to delay them, and the weight on your shoulders just grow heavier..."

Liam's jaw worked. "Maybe you're right," he muttered.

"Wait until you're ready," Nick said softly. "It's going to hurt her because she loves you. But if you think that she's going to break up with you, you don't think you're going to end up with her..." Nick breathed in sharply, wondering if he had crossed the line. Liam only watched him with a careful expression. Nick was all too used to that kind of carefully composed expression.

Liam's gaze seared into his. "Thank you... You're... not as bad as I thought you would be."

Nick shrugged. "Thanks."

"You're also a lot smarter than I thought you were."

"Not all break ups have to be bitter. I realized that too late. Maybe... maybe you don't have to make the same mistake I did. Maybe you'll still need Miley in your life."

* * *

 **QotD: What book do you think shows a lot about how grown-ups work?**

 **#The Little Prince**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! You know, I was originally going to have Miley dream, but that storyline was written out. The talk with Liam and Nick... well, that was _bound_ to happen. Liam's not going to figure out everything on his own, and I didn't think Miley or Joe would be able to _really_ get him, hence the reason why it was _Nick._ I think this chapter worked out okay, actually...  
**

 **I feel like this book is coming to a close. I think once I hit 100,000 words, I'm going to end it. Or maybe I'll continue a little more. But I have a bunch of Niley story ideas that I want to write, and I have actually started on a story... The first chapter is, like, 10,000 words right now. Yeah... Maybe I'll try to do that. But maybe I'll take a Niley fanfiction posting hiatus (which means I will be continuing to be writing Niley fanfiction; just won't be posting it) to finish up some of the stories I have on here and just get that out of the way.**

 **This story has been fun to write. I might write out a sequel, you never know. Would _you_ be looking forward to a sequel?  
**

 **And yes, I uploaded this on Thursday. It's Spring Break, so... I didn't realize. ;)) So no update on Friday. But there will be one on Monday! Or maybe sooner!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	34. March 3rd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 - March 3rd, 2017**

* * *

 **"Running in my bloodstream, t** **hese scars are the way that you loved me.** **I guess that you have to leave a tattoo** **to remind me." - Excerpt from _Tattoo,_ Hilary Duff  
**

* * *

"I thought _you_ took the dogs out for a walk!"

"I did it yesterday!'

"Well, I was busy today! The studio—"

"Oh, is work all you care about now? What about me?"

" _This_ coming from the guy waiting for us to just _break up._ Are you freaking serious?"

Demi shook her head, regretting coming over to Miley's house. It was only late afternoon, but she didn't understand how things could become so messed up already. Joe was by her side, and he exchanged a brief glance with her. Demi turned back to the fight between Liam and Miley. It was quite fascinating how things had progressed. They had been fine just a few hours ago—now, it seemed as if they were picking fights out of anything and everything.

She watched Miley glare at Liam. "God, what's gotten _into_ you? Since yesterday... I didn't want to mention it because you already looked _pissed off."_

A scowl worked on Liam's jaw. "Are you _serious?"_

"Don't put this out on me," Miley retorted. "Why can't you just _tell_ me what's going on?"

"Don't act like you don't know—you've obviously—"

"I _what?"_ Miley demanded. _"What_ did I do _now?_ Because you're grasping at straws, and I have no idea what page you're on!"

"You guys, just _shut the hell up!"_ Demi roared.

"You stay out of this," Liam hissed.

"Don't yell at Demi!" Miley thundered. "Just shut up! Ugh, I can't stand you!"

Liam threw his hands in the air. "Then break up with me! Or maybe I'll save you the trouble and break up with you instead!"

Demi stared, not knowing how to salvage their relationship—but, really, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Liam's hands were balled into fists, and Miley's gaze was ferocious and merciless. Those two wanted to hurt each other as much as they could. Demi exchanged a glance with Joe, and they stepped between Miley and Liam. "Miley, come on," Demi growled. "You're coming with me."

Miley didn't even argue. She shot one final dark look at Liam and walked with Demi. Demi took them to her car and began to drive. Then, once they were outside Demi's house, Demi parked. "Come on," Demi barked. "But you take your anger out on my house, I'll introduce my fist to your face." Miley shrugged a little and entered. Demi locked the door behind them. She grabbed two glasses of water and handed one to Miley. "Miley, what's with you and Liam?" Demi exclaimed.

Miley stared at her water. "I don't know. He's been off. And then, I made a joke about our relationship, and he got all mad..."

"Miley..."

Miley stared with seeing. "And then we just started fighting about everything and nothing at all! He's being unreasonable! It's like..." Miley bit her lip as a few tears rolled down her face. Sympathy washed down Demi's spine. She lightly touched the back of Miley's hand emphatically. "It's like we were fighting just to feel something," Miley whispered softly. "I don't know what to do anymore. We were fine earlier."

Demi stroked Miley's back. "Honey, I'm sure you guys didn't mean anything you said."

Miley sniffed. "We weren't even fighting about _Nick_ that time."

Demi found that odd. Usually, the only thing—or rather, person—Miley and Liam would fight about was Nick. It was always Nick time and time again. Sure they quarreled a bit—but those things weren't big. Now, Miley and Liam were yelling at each other... about who walked the _dogs?_ Demi didn't understand. She turned towards Miley. "But he's been acting weird all along, right?"

"I guess," Miley mumbled. "But everything kind of just— _exploded."_

"Huh..."

Miley shook her head. "For a second... when he said that thing about him breaking up with me... it looked like... well, like he really meant it."

Demi's eyes widened. "You can't think like that, Miles!"

"Come _on._ He looked so angry and hurt but... he also looked like he meant what he said."

Demi rolled her eyes. "That's just how things in a fight happen. You mean what you say in the heat of the anger and then gone—you regret it after."

"No..." Miley said slowly. "It was... _different."_

Demi watched Miley struggle to hide her emotions. Demi knew that Miley didn't mean to, it was just a natural habit, a weakness that Miley couldn't shake. Demi squeezed Miley's hand and murmured, "Hey... believe what you want, but _I_ don't think it means anything. You've had many fights with _Nick_ before. Words like 'I hate you' or 'you're the worst' were thrown, and you guys didn't mean a single word."

Miley shook her head. "But I _did_ hate him. A little. For breaking me. Or maybe it wasn't hate. Maybe it was just anger." Miley turned to Demi. "He's been the only person to break me down completely—I guess that was because was just a teenager and new to everything: heartbreak, lies, secrecy, relationship love. It hits you just a little harder for the first time, but it never really gets easier."

"And you had Liam rebuild you," Demi murmured.

Miley nodded. "I was so grateful. And then that gratitude turned into something more..."

"Tell me the truth," Demi demanded. "Who makes you happier: Nick or Liam? Don't lie to me, and don't lie to _yourself,_ more than anything."

Miley closed her eyes, troubled, but Demi didn't back down. She was sick of all the drama hurting her best friend, and surely it was time. Demi sure as hell didn't want another fight to wage on for another year, and she was sure Miley didn't want that, either. Liam was blatantly losing his patience—and perhaps his mind, too—and it wasn't fair to either Nick or Liam. Miley _knew_ that, Demi knew she did.

But Miley's personality made her not want to hurt anyone, especially those she was closely associated with.

"I..." Miley stopped short and stared at her hands. She took a deep breath. "That's tough, Demi... But right now? It was great _before._ Liam and I... we were just... _unstoppable._ And then, I guess... somewhere before even Nick, we grew a little distant... So basically, Nick timed it _just right._ I don't..." Miley bit her lip. "Nick _couldn't_ have know that Liam and I were having some problems..."

"So it's fate then," Demi decided.

"I love Liam," Miley murmured, "but I love Nick, too." Miley made a face. "This is just like Miley _Stewart_ choosing between two incredibly amazing guys: Jake and Jesse." Miley groaned. "Why is life so hard?" Demi smiled at the words Miley had said. Yes, it was as if fate _was_ summoning this up. But Miley _Stewart_ had ended up with Jesse. She had met Jesse second. Miley had met Liam second.

But what if it could _change?_

Demi could tell that Miley was thinking about this, too. "To be honest, I think I'd be happier with Nick... right _now,_ I mean. Ask me a few years back, and... I don't know. But now?" Miley shook her head slowly, a strange expression crossing her face. "Everything has changed. We've grown up a bit, and..." Miley shook her head and looked up at Demi. "I think if we tried, we could make it..."

"Then why is there doubt in your voice?" Demi challenged.

Miley took a deep breath. "I care so much for both of them... I guess it feels... _strange._ And people are going to talk."

"People _always_ talk, sweetie." A wry smile crossed Demi's lips. "I thought if you two would ever get back together, it would be on June 11th."

Miley smiled. "The cliches that come with love... All the various June 11ths... But you're right about one thing, I guess. I'm still... still in love with Nick. And it's not fair keeping Liam trapped... I don't know. Maybe I could've completely written Nick off, but he made the sweetest gesture ever... I'm not sure if I want to get back with Nick just _now,_ but I don't think I want to be with Liam anymore."

Demi grinned. "At least you're sure of something."

"I said 'I think.' But... if I do this, there would be no turning back."

"If it was going to happen anyway, what's the use of delaying it?"

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Dude, what's _up?"_

Liam stared at Joe. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Do I _look_ like Kevin? I mean, I've got better hair, and I'm not nearly as oblivious—"

"God, Joe," Liam said, chuckling.

Joe smirked and crossed his arms. They were at Liam's and Miley's place (Joe had blatantly told Liam that he didn't want his furniture to pay the price of Liam was still feeling snappy), and they were on couches which were a hell of a lot more comfortable than Nick's. Joe put a wise scholar look on his face that made Liam roll his eyes. "Okay, Miley said that you were acting all weird since yesterday—judging by the, ahem, conversation."

Liam closed his eyes as if it hurt to open them. He winced. "Maybe... maybe something happened."

 _"YOU CHEATED ON MILEY?!"_

"No! Of _course_ not!" Liam exclaimed, eyes wide.

Joe nudged him in the ribs. "I'm just joking."

Liam glared. "That wasn't funny." Joe shrugged. Whatever Liam said, Joe knew his jokes were funny. Why _wouldn't_ they be? He _was_ _Joe Jonas,_ for God's sake. Liam tilted his head thoughtfully. Then, a resigned expression crept on his face. "Maybe something _did_ happen. Yesterday... yesterday I went to Nick's place..." Joe's eye bulged. "To talk, you know?" Liam said somewhat awkwardly.

Joe gasped. "You and Nick—in a room—and nothing _exploded?!"_

"This isn't the time for your jokes," Liam reminded him.

Joe rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "So what did you say? What did _he_ say? And why the hell didn't I know?" Joe demanded.

"Not everything is about you, Joe," Liam said wearily. He shook his head. "We talked about Miley... He gave me some advice," Liam added in a dull, flat, _emotionless_ voice. Joe raised a brow, and Liam sighed a little. "He told me that if I told Miley that I was waiting for her to break up with me, I should be break up with her myself... To show that _I_ was ready."

"But..." Joe shook his head. "You're _never_ going to be ready."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No," Joe said impatiently. "I _meant_ that it's never going to get easier... things like this. Especially an _engagement._ This is a break up on a whole new level."

Liam closed his eyes. "I don't _want_ to." He looked up. "But I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Joe bit his lip. "When you think about it like that..." He pulled out his phone. "I'll call Demi... and we'll get Miles over..." Joe looked looked up. "I'm not going to ask you if you're ready because you're never going to be ready for this kind of thing, but... once you take one look at her face, you should know." Liam nodded slowly, and Joe called Demi. "Demi?" he murmured quietly. "Can you come? With Miles, of course."

Demi's answer was slow. _"Of course."_ There was a pause. _"It's time, isn't it?"_

"I think so," Joe murmured.

Joe and Liam waited for a painful five minutes before Demi and Miley showed up. Both girls wore blank masks, gazes emotionless. Miley looked up at Liam once before turning back to Demi, looking... _afraid._ Joe headed to Miley's side and lowered his voice. "You okay?" he murmured. He locked gazes with her, and she nodded a little, shaking. Then, Joe held his hand out to Demi. Demi slipped her hand into his, and they stepped back.

Miley looked up at Liam. "Did you mean what you said?" Miley asked. Her voice didn't tremble, it was steady.

Pain filled Liam's gaze. "Yes," he whispered. Miley closed her eyes and looked at him, waiting. Joe watched countless emotions spread across Miley's face. He could see her right hand curled, and he knew that she was holding the ring. Liam reached out and touched Miley's face. "You understand?" he whispered, pained racked on his face. He looked absolutely stricken. He _did_ love Miley. Why else would it hurt so much?

"Of course." Miley's voice cracked.

Joe felt Demi squeeze his fingers, and he squeezed back, hoping to reassure her. Joe turned towards Demi and saw tears streak down her face. Joe wrapped his arms around Demi as they both watched the scene play out, exactly like a movie. Demi leaned into his chest, and Joe felt like he was intruding on Miley and Liam. But if Demi wasn't leaving, he wasn't, either.

Miley reached forward and kissed Liam softly on the lips. Then, she curled her delicate fingers around his hand—with her left hand. "I love you," Miley whispered. Liam closed his eyes, and Miley hugged him. Joe could see tears streaking down the Australian's face as he held Miley close. When they pulled back from the embrace, Miley met his gaze. "Say it," she murmured.

"I don't think that... that we can work out," Liam choked out, anguish visible in his gaze.

Tears trailed down Miley's face. "Liam..."

"I think—" Liam closed his eyes briefly. "We need to break up, Miley." Both were crying pretty hard by now, and Joe felt tears streak down his own face. He knew Demi was already crying. And then, Liam was hugging Miley again, arms wrapped around her tightly. Joe was sure Miley was holding Liam just as tightly. Pain was etched over both of their faces, pain and hurt and regret and love.

"Liam," Miley whispered, and he pulled back from the hug. Then, Miley took his hand gently—with her right hand—and when she pulled her hand away, Joe could see the glistening diamond ring in Liam's palm. So that was it. The engagement—gone. Whatever wedding planned—gone. Their future—out the window. All it left them was pain, a horrible ache that filled up their hearts.

"I love you," Miley whispered. "I love you so much."

"So much yet not enough," Liam choked out. "I love you, I love you more than anything."

"We were good," Miley whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Unstoppable," Liam agreed quietly.

"Can we... can we still be friends?" Miley whispered. "I know that's a bullshit break up line, but..." Liam didn't respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Miley, embracing her. It made sense that Miley would ask that. Liam was her entire life for a long time, and she still needed him, just as she needed Nick. Joe had no doubt that Miley and Liam had loved each other very much. Perhaps in a different lifetime, Joe's idiot of a brother wouldn't make a gesture that would lead to the end of Miley and Liam.

Liam sighed, tears budding in his eyes. "You're the best," he whispered.

Miley placed her hand over his heart. "I'm sorry." She was still crying.

"Me, too."

Joe turned towards Demi and hugged her silently. They both knew it would end this way. So why had it hit them harder than ever?

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Are you okay?"

Miley looked up at Demi and Joe. "No, not really," Miley admitted. Why bother hiding her emotions anymore? They had both seen her cry.

"That's to be expected," Joe murmured. "So what're you guys going to do about the house?"

Miley sighed. "Well... we're probably going to sell it or something... Get our own places—but first actually _buy_ other houses before selling it, you know? It'll take a while, and... I don't know... I don't want to _leave_ him." Miley paused. "I don't want to promise him to be friends and then just... _not_ call or anything at all. Living together still... I don't know. It's going to be hard."

Demi squeezed her arm. "What about Nick?"

A sudden pang erupted in Miley's chest. Emotions rushed in Miley's heart. She was sure she wanted a future with Nick— _pretty_ sure, at least; why else break it off with Liam?—but it seemed so utterly _twisted_ and _wrong_ to just rush to Nick's side _right after_ the break up. Miley was sure that it would hurt _horribly,_ and she didn't want to do that to Liam. She still cared about Liam, and that just seemed _wrong._

And the media was just going to make this even harder. People were _bound_ to find out—they always did.

Miley closed her eyes tightly. "I..." Miley faltered.

Joe watched her, gaze intent. "Yeah, maybe we should leave that question for later." He shot a sharp look at Demi. "You going to be okay, Miles?"

Miley nodded but didn't speak. She stared at her hands and sighed. Thoughts raced through her mind. _Nick, Liam, Nick, Liam._ Over and over and over, the thoughts swarmed through her head, threatening to consume her. Miley closed her eyes and brushed her fingers against her rib cage, remembering the words _Just Breathe_ tattooed there. Miley let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She looked up at Demi's kind eyes and Joe's knowing ones. "I'm going to be fine," Miley mumbled.

Demi wrapped her arms around Miley. "It's going to get better," she promised.

Miley felt Joe join in on the hug. "Demi's right," Joe murmured.

They sounded so confident and empathetic...

And Miley believed them.

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think the sequel's title should be? What do you _want_ it to be?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Mhm, intense chapter, right? I'm deciding... that the next chapter will be the last. I'm going to try to make it longer than normal, but a big decision factor was the whole 'good number' for the ending. I didn't want to end the story with, like, 34 chapters. For me, 35 seems a whole lot better. But I didn't think I should put everything in just one chapter, too. So Miam's done with. Will Niley happen? Tell me your thoughts?  
**

 **And I know, I know, the ending for this chapter: just _crappy._ Could've done a lot better, I think... But oh well. And have you guys heard Noah Cyrus' new song? _Stay Together._ Haha, the whole Cyrus family is talented. Billy Ray - country star. Tish - film producer. Miley - need I write an explanation? Trace - guitarist in Metro Station. Braison - actor. Brandi - actress. Noah's going up there! ;)))**

 **There _is_ going to be a sequel! ;)) Don't know when, but I'll definitely tell you more about it! Maybe in the summer! Wouldn't that be awesome?  
**

 **Check out my Niley videos on YT, which is VA darkwind! I think I have 5 total Niley videos! Give me more ideas?  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	35. March 4th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - March 4th, 2017**

* * *

 **"And I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm still in love somehow." - Excerpt from _Still In Love Somehow,_ Evan Taubenfeld** **  
**

* * *

 _Br-r-ring! Br-r-ring! Br-r-ring!_

Nick shot a murderous look at his alarm and hit the snooze. Just a few more minutes...

 _Br-r-ring! Br-r-ring! Br-r-ring!_

Come _on._ It felt like two seconds had passed. Nick turned off the alarm and got out of bed grumpily. Nick sighed. A small smile curled onto his lips as he saw a handwritten note on the side of his nightstand. His handwriting was messy—don't look at him like that; it had been dark when he wrote it—but the words were clear as day: _get an alarm with one of Miley's songs. Better yet, get her voice recording.  
_

Nick grinned. He would _definitely_ ask Miley about that.

Rubbing his eyes and blinking sleep away, Nick eased himself off his bed and pulled out a gray t-shirt and black washed-out jeans. He pulled on the clothes and pulled on white socks and some Converse before heading to the bathroom. He shaved, and as he brushed his teeth, Nick stared at his reflection. His eyes gazed back wearily at him. His hair was in messy curls, but it was always like that.

A light pattering on the windowsill told Nick that it was raining. He smiled softly, the rain making him immediately think of Miley. Nick finished brushing his teeth and grabbed a jacket and his wallet. He pulled on the jacket, grabbed an umbrella, and headed outside. Nick hopped into his car and drove to a small cafe. He ordered some pancakes and listened to the melody of the distant rain thundering outside as he waited.

A plate of steaming pancakes and a cup of coffee was placed in front of Nick, and he took a deep breath, inhaling in the familiar scent of pancakes mingling with coffee. He took a gradual sip of coffee before cutting his pancakes up and chewing. Nick stared out the window at the darkening sky and the rain glistening down in a wet sheen. He watched people hurry back into shops or stores to get out of the rain.

Nick took another ship of coffee and closed his eyes.

"Are you meditating?"

Nick's eyes flew open at the familiar voice. A smile spread across his lips as he saw a slim figure sitting opposite of him. "Miley," he murmured, and she blushed a little. He took a moment to appraise her. She was wearing a black hoodie that had the words _Forgiveness and Love_ in piercing white. She was wearing black skinny jeans and boots. "It's just like you to promote your own song," he teased.

She grinned and twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. "It was the first thing I saw, so I threw it on."

He made a face as Miley reached over and stole his coffee. Her arm brushed against his, and water droplets fell onto his jacket. He raised a brow. "Why are you wet?"

She shrugged and took a sip of his coffee before letting a smile relax on her face. "I jogged here," she announced, clearly pleased.

His eyes widened. "Miley, you shouldn't do that— _especially_ when it's _raining."_ He glanced outside for a brief moment. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers on the table, warmth spreading from his hand to hers. Her gaze flashed briefly to their hands before turning back to his face. "It's dangerous," he said, concerned etched all of his features. "What if something happened to you? What if—?"

"I'm _fine,_ Nicholas," Miley said warmly. "Besides, I needed to clear my head anyway."

He smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you're okay. I don't know _what_ I would've done if something happened to you."

"You're sweet," she murmured softly. Nick ran his fingers along her hand, surprised yet simultaneously pleased to see that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. He hadn't seen her all day yesterday, and being deprived of her presence had given Nick an ache he hadn't anticipated. Miley glanced at his hand stroking hers for a brief moment before meeting his eyes. "I didn't know you would be here."

Nick smiled. "Small world, eh?"

Miley shrugged. "Not small enough that we didn't run into each other for a long while..."

"I'm glad you're here," Nick murmured softly, and a smile graced Miley's lips. Her blue eyes shone, and her locks, still damp from the downpour outside, framed out her perfect face. Nick closed his eyes as her natural scent drafted to him, wrapping around him and promising him everything in the world would be okay. He opened his eyes, thrilled that her gaze was still intently trained on his.

"I'm glad I came," Miley breathed.

Nick quickly finished eating, and he extended a hand out to Miley, who took his hand warmly after a brief moment of hesitation. He smiled at her. "Wanna go to my place? Before the weather gets worse?" She nodded without a quarrel, and he pulled out his umbrella, holding it above them as they waltzed through the crowded streets. They arrived at his car, and he opened the door for her. She smiled and took a seat. Then, he went to the driver's seat.

Nick put the keys in the ignition and let the car start. He turned on the radio at random, and smile exploded on his lips as the song came on: _The Climb,_ by none other than Miley herself. Miley blushed, and as Nick drove, he found himself singing along, remembering every single line. Miley sang along, too, a bit hesitant at first. Sometimes, they sang in harmony. Other times, they reached out for the notes they loved the most.

Nick missed singing with Miley. He missed her voice, missed her everything.

As the song ended, Nick turned to Miley, smiling. "I love that song," he told her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're biased," she murmured.

"It's true," he murmured back, meeting her eyes for a fleeting heartbeat before turning his eyes back on the road. She shrugged absentmindedly and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared out the window wordlessly, lips slightly parted. Intense rivers of droplets rained down on the car, almost like a symphony. They arrived at his house soon enough and hurriedly entered.

He laughed. "You're wet," he observed.

She threw her hand back, laughing, too. "So I am, so I am," she mused. She pulled off the hoodie to let it dry. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that wrapped around her lithe figure snugly and flaunted off her curves. He took her hoodie and hung it up to dry. It smelled like her though the scent of rain mingled with her sweet, sweet scent. She smiled at him. "Always the perfect gentleman," she murmured.

He blushed and took off his jacket. "Old habits die hard?" he offered.

"A little more than just 'hard,' I think," Miley murmured.

Nick smiled, flushing. "Maybe," he admitted. "Let's play 20 questions."

Miley raised a brow but nodded. "Come on, let's go to your room—I don't feel like sitting on the ground, and you know the thing about your couches." Nick smiled at that and was surprised—yet delighted—when she took his hand and propelled them towards his room. He told himself it was so they could hurry, but he couldn't deny the tingling in his hand. Miley sat down on his bed, and Nick took a seat by her. Miley lay down on her back, and Nick watched her, amused. "I'll go first," Miley said, smirking. _  
_

Nick nodded. "Alright. Go ahead."

Miley took a deep breath. "What's your favorite color?"

"It changes every day."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Right _now."_

Nick contemplated his answer. He paused and stared at Miley. Her gaze was trained lazily on the ceiling, her gaze tracing invisible shapes out of nothing. He smiled at that. Her eyes held an infinite array of blues, reflecting the gray-blue of the rain from the rain falling outside the windows. He smiled and decided, very nicely, that he knew what his favorite color was now. "Blue."

Miley looked at him. "What?"

"Blue." He met her piercing gaze. "The color of your eyes. The color of rain."

Miley blushed. "How cliche." She made herself more comfortable. "Okay, your turn."

Nick smiled. "What's your favorite thing about me?"

Miley grinned and hummed softly. Then, she sang, _"Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's. When we kiss, I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy."_ She reached out and slipped her hand in his. _"Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright. I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing I like the most about you: you make me love you."_

Nick teased, "Only seven things?"

"Shut up, it's a song." Miley smiled. "My turn. What song are you thinking about?"

Nick frowned. "How do you know I'm thinking about a song?"

A lazy smile floated on Miley's lips. "I can tell. The way you move your head side to side without even noticing it... the way your fingers tap out a beat, and how your entire body just _moves_ with the rhythm. You love music in a way I've never seen someone love music." Miley smiled and stared back at the ceiling. "So what song are you thinking about?"

 _"Critical."_

"What?"

 _"Critical_ and _Fall For You,"_ Nick whispered softly. _"Critical—that_ song from _Jonas,_ the one I sang. And _Fall For You_ by _Secondhand Serenade_." Nick closed his eyes briefly. He began to sing _Fall For You. "But hold your breath b_ _ecause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you o_ _ver again._ _Don't make me change my mind, o_ _r I won't live to see another day._ _I swear it's true b_ _ecause a girl like you is impossible to find..._ _You're impossible to find..."_

Miley smiled softly. "I love it when you sing."

"I guess you should've added that to _7 Things_ instead," Nick teased. "Okay, it's my turn... What's your favorite part of the day?"

"The night," Miley said automatically. He watched her. "Because it's dark... Darkness doesn't judge you for not being perfect. Darkness is just there, leaving you with your thoughts. And despite being all alone in the darkness, I would never feel more at home... Well..." She looked up at him. "I guess... I guess there are other times when I feel at home, too." She smiled at him. "With you..."

"You feel at home?"

She nodded. "It's ironic—I used to be afraid of the dark."

Nick smiled. "I think we _all_ used to be afraid of the dark at one point or another."

"Okay, my turn," Miley said, closing her eyes. "What's the weirdest thing you've done?"

Nick grinned. "I ate a worm on dare from Joe once."

"Gross! I said 'weirdest,' not most disgusting!" Miley complained good-naturedly.

Nick grinned. "What if my weirdest _is_ my most disgusting?"

"Then you're a weirdo," Miley said easily. He pouted, and she smiled, reaching forward and running a hand through his curls. That more than made up for it. Nick lay down by her side so they both faced the ceiling together. Miley smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay, your turn—just try not to gross me out next time. I think I just threw up in my mouth."

Nick made a face. "And you think _I'm_ disgusting." Miley shoved his arm. "Okay... Why don't you do handshakes? Why hugs?"

She turned to him now. "Because I want to feel the touch. Someone's arms around me feels a lot more comforting than just a handshake. It's almost like... like a protection of some sort. I don't know." Nick smiled. "You probably think it's silly," Miley muttered quietly. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Even lying down on a bed didn't stop them from embracing.

"No, it's not silly," Nick murmured. "We all need a little touch in our lives."

Miley smiled, and although she adjusted her position, she still remained in the embrace. "What's something you've never told anyone before?"

Nick smiled. "Huh... Okay, here's something I've never told _anyone."_ He met her gaze. "When we used to be neighbors... I used to sneak out my window at night and go over the fence and watch you through your window." Miley narrowed her eyes. "I know that I've done that before—but that was when we were together. I used to do it _before_ that."

Miley gasped and hit him on the arm. "You're a _creep!"_

"But you looked so adorable," Nick murmured.

"Ugh," Miley groaned. "I can't believe you would do that."

"I couldn't sleep," Nick said defensively.

"Oh, it's not like you like watching me sleep at all," Miley said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." A smile grew on Miley's face. She stared at the ceiling, hair fanned out around her. She looked like a perfect angel.

He smiled. "Maybe."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"How do you think she's faring?"

Joe shook his head absentmindedly at Demi. "Stop worrying about Miley for five seconds. She can take care of herself."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying," Demi snapped. She shook her head, and Joe pressed a kiss to her forehead. Demi looked up at him with dark, dark eyes. "Sorry for yelling at you," she apologized, leaning into his welcoming arms. "It's just... I mean, we've never really done anything like this before, and something like an engagement... It's frustrating because _I_ don't know how that feels, so I don't know how to help her."

"You guys look out for each other," Joe murmured. "It's incredible."

"She's my best friend, Joe," Demi reminded him. They were at 'their place,' AKA the special place he had taken her to before. "It's what we do—we worry."

Joe cupped her face gently and kissed her. Demi responded eagerly against his lips, and he felt himself smile against her lips. He pulled back from the kiss but kept his face close to hers. Her long lashes cast dim shadows across her face, which seemed to glow in the shade of the trees. Rain pattered down around them, and Joe twisted his fingers around her damp locks.

He smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

"And you're a cheesy romantic."

Joe shrugged helplessly. "I can't help the way I feel around you."

They stayed there, limbs wrapped around each other, letting silence fill the air. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his arms, and Joe smiled softly. Love for Demi swarmed up in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Her lips thudded against his cheek, deliciously warm against the chilly, rain-filled air. "Are you cold?" he asked her quietly, holding her close to him, just for the need of her touch.

She shook her head, her breath spiraling out. "Nope. Yes."

Somehow, he knew exactly what she meant. Her contradictory statements clashed, yet Joe thought he knew what she was talking about.

His fingers traced her cheek. "You're amazing."

"I've been told that."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and when he pulled back, they were both grinning like idiots—idiots _in love_. But Joe could care less. Her fingers slipped into his, intertwining with his, and Joe squeezed her hand. They both gazed at their surroundings, drinking in the familiar trees and flowers. A cascade of mini waterfalls erupted from the larger one, mingling with the scent of the light falling rain.

A wistful smile grazed her lips. "I wish this could be forever."

He smiled. "You like this place? When we get a place of our own, I'll build one just for you."

"But this one is _natural,"_ Demi reminded him. "Whatever _you_ have in mind will never replicate something natural."

He smiled. "You're right. You're absolutely right. This place is irreplaceable." He locked eyes with Demi and teased, "Just like peanut butter and coke." Demi's eyes widened as Joe reached into the little sack he was carrying around and pulled out two glasses (that surprisingly hadn't broken), a bottle of coke, and a few jars of peanut butter. He smiled at her shyly. "It's our drink."

A happy smile exploded on Demi's face. "That's so sweet!"

He opened the bottle of coke and poured a generous amount in each of the glasses. Then, he he opened one of the jars of peanut butter and scooped some out. He lifted a spoon out of the sack and swirled the glutinous contents in each glass. He placed the spoon down, wrapping it in a starchy white napkin. Then, he lifted his glass. Demi lifted hers, as well, and they toasted. "To peanut butter and coke: the best combination ever!" he exclaimed.

Demi smirked. "To peanut butter and coke," she echoed.

Joe tipped a generous amount of the drink down his throat and sighed contentedly. He smiled and raised his glass to Demi's. "To us," he murmured.

"To us," she repeated, smiling.

Joe leaned forward and kissed Demi. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"Okay... once, I might've taken Daddy's motorcycle for a spin—and might've gotten a huge scratch on it."

Nick smacked her in the arm. "No way!"

Miley's smirk widened. "I didn't get caught..."

"No way..." Nick murmured in awe. "How old were you?"

"Ten," Miley answered primly. Nick gaped, and Miley smirked. Man... and Nick had thought that Miley couldn't get more enticing. "He thought Trace did it because he had been teaching Trace, but Trace had been with Braison and Brandi, so he had an alibi. I stuck the idea that maybe Dad had just _accidentally_ scratched it and never noticed before or something in his head, and he believed me!"

"Oblivious fool," Nick crowed.

Miley smirked. "It wasn't even my fault!" Nick raised a brow. "I mean, I _saw_ Daddy teaching Trace—Dad even let me watch! It's all _his_ _fault."_

Nick chuckled. "Wow, you were such a troublesome kid."

Miley grinned. "Thanks. Okay, it's my turn now..." Miley stared at the ceiling, and Nick followed her gaze, trying to see what she was seeing. She caught him staring and smiled. "Where do you see yourself... ten years from now?" Miley said after a lengthy silence. Nick met her gaze, trying to read her ever-so unreadable blue eyes. Her blue eyes reflected a churning darkness of his own eyes.

"With you," Nick mumbled.

Miley's eyes widened. "What?"

Nick blushed. He had said that _aloud._ Crap. "Sorry," he said hurriedly.

"No, it's alright," she murmured, blushing a little. Her body relaxed on the bed, and she turned slightly to look at him curiously. He met her gaze, getting lost in the infinite blues of her brilliant irises. "But is that really what you think?" she murmured, getting up and sitting cross legged on the bed. He looked at her before getting up himself. Her gaze traveled to his eyes, utterly mesmerizing.

He nodded. "Yeah..." He blushed. "It's embarrassing, but it's true."

"Well, I think it's sweet." Her fingers traced his cheek cheek, and Nick stopped breathing. Miley hesitated, conflicted, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek lightly. He watched her, dazed, and she smiled, looking slightly embarrassed at her actions. Her hand fell back to her side, and she looked down on the bedspread, her fingertips tracing patterns out on it.

He smiled at her. "Miley..?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite tattoo?"

Miley watched him with a small smile on her face. Then, her fingers gently brushed against her ear. "This one," she murmured, turning her head slightly so he could see it clearly. _Love_ was written in her ear. He smiled at her. "Love drowns out the negative, so all I can hear is love," she murmured. "But I also love _Just Breathe._ It was my first tattoo." Her fingers brushed against her rib cage, where her _Just Breathe_ tattoo was located.

"Meaningful," he murmured. "Okay, your turn."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Actually, we've _asked_ twenty questions already."

Nick turned crimson. "Yes, of course. I knew that." Miley threw her head back, laughing, and nudged him in the ribs. Then, she got off the bed and shot him a playful smile. She strode towards the door, and Nick got up after her. "Hey, where are we going?" he asked as Miley continued to laugh. She opened the door and winked at him, a very Miley-like gleam in her blue eyes.

"Come on!" Miley called, turning back to him.

Nick grinned and followed her.

 **Still In Love Somehow**

"You heard that Liam and I broke up, right?"

Nick froze. _"What?"_

Miley watched him, understanding now. She had suspected it before, when Nick hadn't acted any different, that he didn't know. They were currently outside in his backyard—despite the continuous downpour outside—and were sitting side by side, sheltered in the depths of the porch. They were on the porch swing, swinging back and forth casually. She watched his shock transform into confusion.

"You and Liam broke up?" His voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

A cold dull ache settled in Miley's chest that had nothing to do with the weather or the rain beating down on the roof. She nodded numbly, feeling her vision grow blurry with tears, and Nick whispered, "Oh, Miley..." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close, as she buried her face into his power chest. The feeling of his arms surrounding her was safe and warm comforting and familiar all at once.

Tears rolled slowly down her face, making their way down to mingle with the wet, rain-swept ground. Nick planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and Miley closed her eyes. The small gesture did nothing to prevent the tears from cascading down her face, but she didn't want to see Nick's expression, didn't want to see him watch her with that sort of pity or sympathy.

But when she opened her eyes, all his eyes revealed was a deep churning pain and a love that burned deeper than anything.

His arms lay curled around her body, and he didn't say anything else. A second grief doesn't erase the first—neither does a third or fourth or hell even a millionth. All it did was open the chasm inside your chest. Miley felt hollow, felt like the husk of a person. She had loved Liam, she had, and she still did. Why else the aching pain? Why else the nightmares?

Miley knew how it felt to burn with a love so deep your heart hurt. She had felt it twice before. With Nick and with Liam.

With Nick, it had always felt _easier._ At least, in the beginning. Maybe it was because they were younger and had less worries—but Miley knew that wasn't exactly the case. She had more problems dumped on her—and more opportunities because the problems seemed to come with the opportunities—than a regular teenager should have. She had been twelve when she first got into this business, and she knew it was dangerous.

And then, Nick made her feel _incredible._ It hadn't taken much time for her to realize that she had feelings for him. It hadn't taken her a long time to realize she loved him—he was easy to love and made her feel like she was the only one—but what was hard was admitting that. The first 'I love you' had been exchanged in a nervous, rain-filled day, but it had felt so _right._ It had been nervous and beautiful and _perfect_ because he was the first guy she said 'I love you' to in the romantic sense.

But the storm had come, and the pain-filled fights and tears didn't seem worth the beautiful moments, which seemed farther apart. They had left each other with broken hearts and bitter souls, and many messages (songs, interviews, even _people)_ had been exchanged between them. But Miley knew she had never stopped loving him, no she hadn't.

But then, despite that, she had still fallen in love again.

Liam had been incredibly sweet and funny, and he had healed that part of her that Nick had ripped out. He had made himself a part of her and vice versa, and through the fights, they made it through. He seemed to always be able to read her mind and was so supportive. He had been like a dream to her, and most days, she felt like she might wake up, and he'd be gone.

Miley looked up at Nick. Her relationship with Liam was gone now, the romantic one. She wasn't sure about the friendship, but she still knew she wanted—and surely still needed—him in her life. She could see the wheels turning in Nick's head, bombarding his head with questions. Miley sighed, and Nick carefully took her hand into his, interlacing their fingers. The most simplistic of gestures made her heart warm.

"I know it's probably not what you want to hear right now—" Nick started. Then, he hesitated. He looked at her. "I'll always be here for you—you know that, right?"

She nodded softly. "I know... But you can say it, you know? If you want."

Nick's chocolate-colored eyes locked onto hers. "I love you," he murmured. "And I know you're not ready for a new relationship or anything, but..." His eyes seared into hers, filling her with a sense of hope. Nick didn't erase the emptiness in her chest... but he made it more bearable. He made her want to _live._ And not just for him. For _herself._ "I hope that in time, I can show you that I'm worth it."

Miley shook her head slowly. "You don't have to prove anything... I already know, Nick."

He trembled, conflicted. "Miley..."

Miley leaned forward and kissed him softly. The magic of the rain intensified as their lips collided, and love ripped through Miley's soul. Butterflies exploded in her stomach, and she felt the same rush of emotions she had experienced the first time she had kissed him. Lightning crackled in the air, the sound ripping through the air and tearing through the tranquility.

She could feel the sparks, and a vivid energy spurred through her, vibrating. She felt her entire being getting set on fire. Magic and music and light and _love_ exploded through her, wrapping around her like a magical embrace. On and on it went. When they needed oxygen, they pulled back, gasping softly. His eyes remained trained on hers, showcasing his deep love for her.

"I'm going to wait for you, Mi," he vowed, eyes burning. "I'll wait _forever."_

"Why?"

"Because I'm still in love with you. Because you're still in love with me. Because we're meant to be together. Because we found our way back to each other before. And after the storm passes, I know we'll find our way back to each other. We always do."

 _ **~ The End ~**_

* * *

 **QotD: How was _that_ for an ending?**

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! I'm actually done with this! I was thinking and thinking and thinking, and I could _not_ come up with a good conclusion, but I hope that did it! For the record, Miley and Nick _aren't_ together. Not in this book. EVER. 'Cause _that_ would've been really messed up. But don't fret! This story isn't _completely_ over! We still have the sequel coming out! As for the title, I'll never tell!  
**

 **And I _finally_ used a quote from the song _Still In Love Somehow._ This story was literally based off of that song by Evan Taubenfeld. I honestly couldn't believe it when I realized I never used that quote! Okay, now I'm going to give you a hint about the sequel... I don't _think_ there's going to be any Liam problems or anything in it, that's what I'm planning. It's something else altogether.  
**

 **Also, _Whispering Wind of Dawn,_ I was contemplating your titles. I really like them. Sadly, I'm not using them. Good guess, though! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and read it! It means so much to me (though I do write just for the sake of writing, too), and I'm just so grateful! You guys are awesome!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


End file.
